The Flower of the West
by Aylatha
Summary: Lillia suddenly finds herself thrust into medieval Japan, and runs into the great Inu no Taishou. After realising she has travelled through time, he offers to help her find a way back home. However, his mate sees her as a rival, and his son thinks of humans as weak. Lillia can't go home, and when Sesshomaru attempts to dominate her, things start to go out of control...
1. Oddity

**Chapter 1**

**Oddity**

It was a perfect day for hunting, patrolling or any other kind of out-door activity. It was late spring, the forests were covered in green leaves and blossom of all kind, and the weather was sunny and mild. Not that the cold would have bothered him, or rain. Actually, he didn't care much about the weather, but it was nicer to be outside without getting drenched (and smelling of wet dog).

Taro's agenda for today included patrolling with maybe a side of hunting, you never knew what you would come across in these parts. Some tasty game, lowlife youkai or wayward humans... he was quite willing to find out.

The daiyoukai was currently headed for several small hills covered in trees when he heard voices. Pausing to sniff the air, he caught the scent of a group of humans and a horse.

"Well, hello there, little lady", a man's voice spoke. Taro envisioned a rather nasty grin along with it.

"Oh, good. Finally some people", a female voice replied. Calm and collected, she didn't seem to think – or realise – the people she had encountered could be a threat.

Somewhat curious, Taro changed his course and headed for the group, counting on the thick foliage for cover.

"I need directions", the woman went on. "I need to get back to Takayama, I seem to have lost my way."

She sounded annoyed at that. Then again, anyone would be annoyed if he managed to get lost.

"Takayama? You mean the little village over there?"

"Village? What rock did you live under? Takayama is fairly big. I should be able to see it from here, so I must have taken a wrong turn."

"Did you just insult me, wench?"

"WHAT did you call me?!"

Taro was now close enough to see them. The woman, he noticed, was the only person on horseback – she had her back to him and was facing a group of eight men who looked rather dishevelled and unpleasant. Taro slowly inched closer.

"Now, now", one of the other men said, placing a hand on the shoulder of one who had called her "wench" in a calming gesture. "Clearly, the young lady is not in her right mind. Wouldn't do to get angry and risk hurting her, now would it? She is pretty exotic, and she has a horse – we'd get quite a sum for her at the market, I'd wager."

The other men nodded in agreement and Taro could sense disbelief and fury emanating from the woman.

"You are slave traders?"

"That's correct, little lady", one said sweetly. "And you're coming with us."

"No way", she spat. "What do you think I am, some sort of merchandise?! You can't just decide you own me, that's against Human Rights, Right to Freedom and so on."

"Hey, lass, what are you babbling about?", one asked, clearly confused. Taro couldn't make more sense of her words, either, and he thought himself greatly superiour to those curs.

"She clearly hit her head", the man who apparently was the leader replied. "Get her!"

"One step closer, and you die", the woman announced, her voice icy.

The men halted for a moment, surprised. Taro could smell the rise in adrenaline, and the horse shifted in response to it, black fur gleaming in the sunlight. He was surprised there was no fear in her scent, apparently she was to focused on standing her ground. Fear was also often interpreted as weakness, so it was better for her not to show any.

"I'm warning you", she went on, her voice dropping half an octave. "I am not as helpless as I may seem."

The men burst out laughing.

"_You _mean to threaten _us_? That's hilarious. You probably couldn't harm a fly!"

"Never underestimate your opponent if you want to live. And consider this a warning, not a threat. I don't go about threatening others."

Taro decided it was about time he intervened. Though he didn't particularly like humans, he saw it as his duty to protect those living in his lands against harmful things (as much as he was able to) and he had a particular distaste for slavery. He couldn't quite understand why humans would enslave one another, save maybe because they wanted to profit from other people's misfortune. Soundlessly, he emerged from the trees and strolled over to the small group, just as the men were about to close in on the woman.

He was certain they didn't know who he was, but they froze in their tracks nevertheless, a look of horror on their faces. One mouthed the word "youkai" before they turned and ran, as fast as their legs would carry them.

The woman just watched them go, apparently not caring about the fact that they were running as if the end of the world was near. Or maybe she hadn't noticed him, since she was human. Her horse did notice his presence, its ears twitching, it shifted nervously. The woman merely pulled on the reins and kept it in place. Her calm demeanour seemed to affect it. When one of the men turned to look back at her, he saw a daiyoukai standing behind the girl, who didn't even budge, and he ran – if possible – even faster. Taro couldn't suppress a smile.

"I am beginning to wonder if you even noticed there was someone behind you", he observed after a while.

The woman jumped slightly, but the moment of fright was over almost instantly. She merely clicked her tongue and gave some sort of command he failed to notice, for the horse started moving – keeping its front legs in place, it turned around to face him. Taro was no expert on horses, but he had never seen a move like this before, and he briefly wondered how she had done that – before noticing that the men had been right in claiming she was exotic.

Her skin was very pale, not coarse or darkened by the sun as a farmer's, and her eyes were blue – a very unusual colour for a human – they all had brown eyes. Also, her eyes seemed bigger, and he couldn't quite figure out why. In addition, her hair had different colours – light brown and golden, again very unusual – humans usually had black or dark brown hair. While he studied her with interest, he himself became the object of a close ex amination. Though her face betrayed no emotions, he could sense her curiosity.

And that perplexed him. No fear, panic or pleading for mercy, which was how humans normally reacted. Even those that lived in the Western Lands were uneasy around him.

"I had thought it would be possible that someone was there", she finally replied calmly. "I'm not so scary as to send them running as if they'd just seen a ghost. Besides, Beren doesn't usually get nervous just because he hears a sound, I made sure of that. I just thought it would be better to ignore you for the moment, since you apparently didn't have any intentions of attacking me."

"I could have."

She inclined her head. "True. But that is idle speculation."

"Why are you not frightened?", Taro inquired, taking a measured step closer.

"You did nothing so far as to frighten me", she replied.

"The mere sight of me frightened those men, and there were eight of them."

She frowned slightly. "Maybe they thought you were strong? That's what I was playing at, you know. Bluffing. Pretending to be all tough and more than capable of holding my own against them."

"But you wouldn't have been."

"No. There were too many of them. I might be able to take on one, maybe two, but I was outnumbered – plus, I don't have any weapons, which makes it harder. But, getting back to your question: do you _want _me to be frightened?"

"Not particularly. I was just surprised – humans usually react with fear to my kind."

Her frown deepened. "You mean to say you're not human?"

His eyes widened slightly. "You did not realise this?"

"No", she replied, sounding somewhat incredulous. "Is _that_ why they ran? Because you're – not human?"

"Correct."

"Okay, now it's starting to make sense. A bit. I'm still confused, though. Er – I don't mean to be rude, but – what _are_ you?"

"I am an inu-youkai", Taro replied calmly, closely watching her reaction.

Her eyes widened a fraction, but she still showed no sign of fear. If anything, her curiosity increased.

"Really? I had no idea youkai actually existed – I always thought they were just some fairy tale."

"I assure you we are quite real."

"It's just I've never met one before – or heard of anyone doing so. Which is why I didn't recognise you as one. And why I'm not scared of you."

"What do you know of our kind?"

"Nothing, really. I've only stumbled about some legends mentioning youkai when I came to Japan three weeks ago."

"You are from the continent?"

"Europe."

"What's that?"

She gave him a look of pure disbelief.

"You don't know?"

He gave her a look that implied he wouldn't have asked otherwise.

"Oh dear... Europe is another continent, to the west of Asia. Takes a long time to get there on foot. Several months, I believe."

"Hm. Is that why you are wearing such strange clothes?", he asked, indicating at her strange apparel.

He had rarely ever seen women on horseback before, and never in such an outfit – she wore boots that came up almost to her knees, and very closely fitting trousers were tugged into them. The top was also strange – it didn't have any fastenings, and he wondered if it was simply pulled over the head. All in all, it seemed rather inappropriate clothing for a young woman.

"Those are for riding", she informed him. "I don't usually run around wearing those."

"Europe must be a strange place", Taro mused.

"Well, I think Japan is a strange place – but not necessarily in a bad way. Say, do you know how to get to Takayama? I said I'd be back by nightfall, and if I don't make it, they will be worried..."

"I can take you there. How did you manage to get lost in the first place?"

"I don't know", she growled. "I don't usually get lost. I got momentarily blinded by some strange light, and when I looked back, I could no longer see the town. I've been trying to retrace my path, but I couldn't..."

"Strange. Well, I know the way, you will be back at the village in time."

"Thank you most kindly", she replied, her face lighting up. "Oh, I never caught your name."

"I am the Inu no Taishouu, Taro", he replied with dignity.

"It is a pleasure making your acquaintance, Taro-sama", she replied, inclining her head. "I am Lillia."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement before starting forwards. She tugged on the reins and made her horse turn around once more, but this time walking instead of turning on the spot.

"How fast is he?", Taro asked, nodding towards the stallion.

"Uh, I don't know... how fast are _you_?"

"Fast", he replied.

"Oh, then we must race. I love races!"

Taro allowed himself a slight smile, amused by her sudden enthusiasm. She was only mildly surprised when she noticed his fangs, apparently having decided she'd not be sur prised by anything anymore.

He broke into a run and heard her give the horse a command that sounded like "ta-rab", something that didn't make any sense to him. He could, however, hear the stallion speeding up, and soon the horse pulled alongside him. He quickened his pace, but she wasn't about to let him get too far ahead of them – even though Taro had already figured that he would end up winning their race. She didn't seem to care – he could sense her elation, apparently she liked going fast. And humans, he had noticed, weren't usually very fast runners.

As they raced during the forest, Taro wondered why he bothered showing her the way. He usually had no dealings with humans whatsoever, and normally wouldn't have wasted his time on one. He finally came to the conclusion that her oddities were what made her inter esting – she was so different from anything he had known so far. His encounters with human women had been very sparse, but he had always had the impression that they were rather demure and meek, and never talked back to a man. But this one had stood up to a group of eight men, without batting an eyelid. And she wasn't scared of youkai – even the strongest miko or houshi usually showed some amount of fear when dealing with a dai-youkai. But not she.

Catching the scent of the human settlement, he slowed to a walk. She reined the horse in next to him, affectionately patting the stallion's neck.

"Are we there?"

"Almost."

They crossed another ridge and Taro stopped, looking out onto the village that was called. Takayama.

"I believe you should be able to find your way home from here", he observed.

He turned to find a look of confusion and worry on her face.

"This isn't right", she said quietly. "This isn't the right place."

**A/N: **The names of Sesshomaru's parents aren't canon, I chose Taro for his father be cause it seems to be favoured by many fans, and I like it. I called his mate Yuki, since she's the mother of the Ice Prince, so it fits her.

I hereby declare that I do not own the characters of _InuYasha_, merely Lillia is a product of my own imagination. This disclaimer applies for the whole story.

The image I use as cover has been created on Doll Divine/Kimono Maker, and can also be found on my deviantArt account (I go by the same name there).


	2. Lost

**Lost**

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"It's too small, too – rural. Takayama is much bigger, the houses are more modern – oh. Oh, no, no no no no no... please tell me I'm just seeing things..."

"What is it?", Taro asked, bothered by the sudden disbelief and panic in her voice.

"The river", she said in a small voice. "Look at the river... it's not regulated."

"What does that mean?"

"Humans build stones into shores and dig a straight riverbed to avoid floodings",she ex plained quietly. "It's quite a solid construction, and it couldn't be undone within an hour or so. This river isn't regulated – there are no other villages in this area by the name of Taka-yama, are there?"

He gave her a blank look.

"Why would people name two neighbouring towns the same?"

"Assuming this is indeed the same Takayama I was looking for, the only explanation I can come up with is – that it hasn't happened yet. But – that would mean... No. Can't be. Taro-sama, what year do we have?"

"The 969th of my reign", he replied.

"That's not exactly helpful", Lillia muttered, running a hand across her face.

"You seemed to have an idea about what was going on earlier", he pressed. "Would you mind sharing it with me? And what exactly do you mean that it hasn't happened yet?"

"This is going to sound utterly ridiculous to you", she muttered, looking down at him and giving him a rather desperate look. "I believe I've travelled through time."

His eyes widened. "Is that even possible?"

"Not for all I know. And I'm from the future, mind you."

"Ah, that would explain why the settlement is smaller than you remember – and why you couldn't see it earlier. And, well, then there is the river. Definitely not regulated. But – how on earth did you do it?"

"Travel through time? Assuming this is what happened, that is. I have no idea. I've been riding in this area for the past three weeks, trying out new routes, but I always managed to find my way back. I have a good sense of direction, and I usually don't get lost. Today – I did mention a strange light earlier, didn't I?"

Taro nodded slowly.

"Maybe that was it – because I know that wasn't the sun blinding me. Or any other light I know. I have no idea what it was – or how I'm supposed to get back..."

Eyes wide, she stared at Taro, for the first time showing fear.

"What if I can't go back? What if I'm stuck in this time?"

"If there was a way for you to come here, then there must be a way back", Taro pointed out. "Stands to reason."

"But I don't know it!", she replied, growing more distressed by the minute. "And I can't just stick around – my guess would be that I was transported approximately 500 years into the past – that's five times my lifespan. And, considering there are youkai here and slave traders and whatnot, I don't think I'd live through a day, much less one hundred years. I – I don't know what to do... My family will be so worried..."

A wave of despair crushed her and she leaned forwards, hiding her face in the horse's mane. Instinctively, Taro reached out and placed a clawed hand on hers.

"Do not be distressed. I will help you find a way back – and until I do, you can stay at my castle. You will be safe there."

Lillia turned her head, blue eyes meeting golden ones.

"You'd do that?"

He nodded solemnly. "You are in my domain, therefore I consider this my duty."

"Do you always help out humans?"

"No, usually not. But you have piqued my interest. Especially if you are from the future... it would be such a wast just to leave you to die here."

"So you're some kind of lord then?"

"Yes, I rule the Western Lands."

"I see. I figured you were someone important, what with the fine clothing and all. But I'm not exactly familiar with youkai hierarchy", she replied, sitting up straight.

"If it puts your mind at ease, you have done nothing to offend me."

"Oh, that's good. Just – tell me if I do anything – too abnormal. The world I come is very different, and I don't want to accidentally insult anyone..."

"Very well."

"Oh – could you keep the fact that I'm from the future to yourself? It's weird enough as it is...

"Of course."

"Thank you. By the way, Taro-sama, how far is it to your castle?"

"If we travel at the same speed we did previously, half a day."

"Mh. Beren can't keep that up for long, so we'll probably need a whole day. And no travel ling during the night – we can't see well in the dark."

"I see. Then we should better find a place to rest in the village, as I believe you are not accustomed to spending the night in the woods."

She let out a humourless laugh. "No. But believe me, the village is going to be a challenge as well. Just – be warned."

He raised an eyebrow, but Lillia decided to ignore that. They set out again and soon reached the village edge. It didn't take long for the first villager to scream "youkai" at the top of his lungs. This immediately sent the whole village in a panic – women and children made a run for it, while the men gathered on the road, brandishing tools and other make shift weapons. Lillia frowned down at Taro.

"Is this normal human behaviour?"

"Quite normal, yes."

"I see. Let me talk to them, okay?"

He inclined his head, but decided to keep an eye on her – the villagers might just as well decide she was another weird type of youkai and try to kill her.

Lillia kicked Beren into motion and slowly approached the wary townspeople. She stopped several paces away from the frightened people – who didn't feel brave enough to attack just yet – and suddenly, the horse was bowing to the people. His left knee touched the ground, the right leg was stretched forward. Lillia was inclining her head as well, breaking eye-contact and making herself look smaller. Taro couldn't help but think it was a clever move.

"Good evening", Lillia said pleasantly as she allowed the horse to get up again. "My name is Lillia, and my companion and I are in need of a place to spend the night. Is there an inn or something similar in this village?"

"You travel with a youkai, girl", one of the man stated, distrust in his voice.

"I did notice", she replied. "But, youkai or not, we don't mean to cause any trouble. We just want to stay the night, and by tomorrow, we'll be gone. I'll swear to you on whatever you want that no-one will come to harm while we're here. Oh, and Taro-sama saved me from some slave-traders earlier", she added, as if she'd just remembered.

The men eyed here in disbelief, then looked towards Taro, who calmly returned their gaze, not moving from where Lillia had left him.

"Is that true, demon?", one of the villagers called in his direction.

Taro merely inclined his head.

"Oi, be more polite!", Lillia snapped at him. "He didn't do anything. Besides, he's your lord, show some respect, will you?"

Some of the men managed to look embarrassed and a little uncertain at that.

"But he only rules youkai, doesn't he?", another man ventured. "We don't answer to him."

"Does that mean he doesn't deserve your respect?", Lillia asked. "How would you treat a human lord who didn't rule you, but who came to visit? Would you tell him he didn't deserve your respect, since he's not your ruler?"

"Of course not!"

"Then tell me why you shouldn't treat Taro-sama with equal courtesy."

"He's not human."

Her ire rose at that, and in a flash, she had dismounted and marched over to the man who had dared to utter those words. He actually shrank back as she approached.

"Look at me", she snapped, spreading her arms wide. "What do you see?"

The man looked somewhat confused as he took in her exotic looks.

"Well?"

"You – have blue eyes", he said in a guarded voice.

"In other words, I'm different. Are you going to turn me away because of it?", she asked, dropping her arms to her side.

"You're human, aren't you?", one asked tentatively.

"Yes. I come from a faraway land, many people there have blue eyes. Or green eyes. And some people have red hair. It's perfectly normal for us."

She shrugged.

"Just because something is different doesn't mean it's bad."

The men started discussing her words in low voices – Taro could still hear them, though, and something told him Lillia could, too. After a while, one of them turned to address Taro again.

"Do we have your word that you will not harm anyone, and leave in the morning, Taro-sama?", he asked.

"Yes. I only require a place for my companion to spend the night. And maybe some food."

He shot Lillia a questioning look.

"Yes, that would be much appreciated."

The villagers exchanged another look, more whispered words – and finally decided to let them stay. Lillia thanked them most graciously before softly calling her horse. Beren started forward and stopped right next to her so she could grab his reins. In a flash, Taro had appeared by her side as well. Some of the villagers shrank back, and Lillia looked momentarily startled.

"Eh. I didn't know you could do that", she said.

"I did not mean to startle you."

"It's okay, I'll live."

One of the men led them to a small, run-down inn, and Lillia asked if there was a stable where she could put her horse. He showed her to a building right next to the inn.

Taro followed her inside, partly because he thought she might need assistance. However, it turned out she was quite independent. She removed the bridle first to allow her horse to have dinner before unbuckling the saddle and simply dropping it over the wall of the box. She then grabbed some clean straw and started rubbing Beren dry. The horse snorted contently.

Once she was done, she walked over to the stallion's head and stroke his cheek. The horse lifted his head and she proceeded to rub his forehead. When he nudged her with his head, she wrapped her arms around it, letting out a chuckle and muttering words Taro couldn't understand. He was quite surprised at this level of affection and trust, he had never seen a human interact with an animal like this before. They were usually kept for work or as food, but not as pack-mates – which is what they seemed to be, if the term could be applied to horses or humans. A strand of her curly hair had wriggled free from her ponytail, and she rather effortlessly tried to blow it out of her face, huffing in annoyance before giving up.

After she was done, they were ushered into one of the guestrooms. Lillia took in the setting before letting out a small huff.

"Well, I guess it could have been worse."

"Do you mind sharing a room?", Taro inquired.

She considered this.

"Not very much", she finally replied. "If we were camping out, we wouldn't get to sleep in separate rooms, either."

That decided, she pulled her boots off and dropped them onto the floor, while Taro settled down against one of the walls after removing the scabbard from his obi.

Moments later, a woman entered carrying a tray of food she placed in front of Lillia. The young woman thanked her brightly before starting to poke the food with one of her chop sticks. Eyeing her meal with obvious suspicion, she settled for eating the rice with some selected vegetables and a little meat. Taro frowned.

"Is the food not to your liking?"

"Huh? Oh, you don't need to make a fuss over that. I'm just a terrible picky eater."

"What does that mean?"

"There's lots of food I don't eat, because I don't like the taste or smell, or simply because I don't want to. That usually doesn't have anything to do with the quality or with the abilities of the cook – though I once found a fingernail in my soup. That was gross."

Taro chuckled, earning himself a deadly glare from her.

"That's not funny!", she complained. "There are some rules to be observed in a kitchen, and one of them is not to clip your nails over a pot of soup! Actually, common sense should tell you as much, mine certainly does, and we're usually not the best of friends."

"I did not mean to imply that your situation was worth laughing at", Taro replied, still chuck ling. "The idea just seemed very absurd."

"Indeed", she replied darkly. "I could hardly believe it. And, of course, I didn't touch the soup."

He hummed in understanding.

If the serving woman felt insulted by the amount of food Lillia left behind, she was very good at not showing it. Lillia sighed and sat down on one of the futon, absent-mindedly rubbing her left leg.

"Is there anything I should know before walking into a castle full of youkai tomorrow?", she asked.

"Hm. Some people might not be happy about you being there – some youkai despise hu mans, while others just prefer to ignore them. However, your status as my guest will offer you protection – they will not dare to touch you."

"Well, people not wanting me around isn't really a first for me", she muttered. "I can deal with that."

He raised a bushy eyebrow in question, but she ignored that.

"Furthermore, a youkai surpasses a human in every respect – our senses are much shar-per, and we are physically stronger. Which is why you shouldn't pick a fight with a youkai, it might very well be the last thing you ever do. We are also very much driven by our in stincts – and sometimes, these instincts take control. Oh, and it will be impossible for you to hide anything from us – unless you never speak of it. And even that might not be enough – since we can smell almost everything out."

"So – I would be unable to confide in anyone without being overheard?"

"Yes, unless you or the other person knows how to put up a barrier to block out sound."

"A barrier? You mean magic?"

Taro frowned slightly. "I do not know about this magic you speak of, but we possess – youki. It is – power", he said, for the lack of a better description. "It can be used for almost any purpose – intimidation, fighting, or convenience. It is quite useful."

"I see. So, in other words, if I were ever to face off against a youkai, I'd be screwed."

"Well, if you were pitted against a daiyoukai such as myself, yes. You might be able to hold your own against weaker youkai – that depends on how well you can fight. But the lowlife gets exterminated on a regular base by demon slayers or people with the power of purifi-cation."

She gave that some thought.

"Also, you should understand that this isn't my true form. We are basically animal spirits, we stronger ones just like to take on a humanoid form for convenience."

"What do you mean by that?"

"A gigantic dog can't very well fit into a house, no matter how big."

"I'd love to see that."

"Though you have shown remarkable self-control so far, I believe it might be a little too much for you. Anyway, youkai that cannot assume a humanoid form usually look rather bizarre, like a twisted form of the animal they're related to. Not as elegant as us when we transform."

"What about inu-youkai? Anything special I need to observe? What are you people like? Do all of them look like – this? I'm sorry if that's a lot of questions, but I honestly have no clue..."

Taro chuckled. "It's fine. I'm actually impressed at your thirst for knowledge – most humans wouldn't bother."

"Most humans probably wouldn't put their lives in the hands of a youkai to begin with", she muttered, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin on top of them.

"True – you did trust me rather quickly. Why is that?"

"What choice do I have? You seemed more decent company than those slavers – though I do believe they wouldn't have let me die, this probably would have been the best part about them... Despite all the things I have learned and that I know, I cannot survive on my own in the wild. Children of my time are not taught those things, since they are not re quired. I couldn't even start a fire without the necessary tools, so I'd either freeze to death in the forest or get eaten by some wild thing. Trusting you is a gamble – you might have ill intentions towards me for all I know – but you are my best option. And I have decided to trust that you are an honourable man."

Taro nodded slowly. "From that point of view, this makes perfectly sense. And your gamble was a good one – for I hold a great deal on my honour, and I would never break my word."

She smiled at that.

"Good to know. Then again, Japanese people are famous for their honour and everything."

"We are?"

"M-hm."

"Well, back to your questions: I am a white dog, hence the colour of my hair. There are also black, brown and golden dogs, and combinations. All members of my family have golden eyes, but other colours are common as well – though blue is rare. Your eyes might intrigue people. The markings are hereditary, and come in all kinds of shapes, colours and places. They do by no means indicate a youkai's strength, but rather his pedigree. Also, all of us have fangs and claws, but I believe you already noticed that."

"I did. Does that mean you have to be careful when touching things, so you don't accident ally end up destroying something?"

"Usually, this is not a problem – we know how to apply just the right amount of force. However, us youkai are more sturdy – if I were to touch you, I would have to be careful not to hurt you by accident."

She nodded. "You said you are dog demons, and your instincts influence your behaviour. In what way? Are there things I should or shouldn't do?"

"Dogs are very protective to the amount of being possessive, especially pack-leaders. The pack is the most important thing in their lives, especially relatives. They will go to extreme lengths to protect them. Hierarchy is also very important – the alpha's commands are usually obeyed without question. If an inu were to act in an inappropriate way, he would be put in his place – quite forcefully, if need be. Also, we don't always communicate with words – body language is very important, but I don't know if I can explain that well – it's mostly instinctual, after all. But if you treat everyone in a polite and friendly way, it should be fine."

Lillia nodded again. "I should be able to do that."

"Good. Now, get some sleep."

She frowned slightly.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Taro-sama?", she asked, eyeing the armour he still wore.

"We try to avoid sleeping when away from home", he replied. "It is safer, and we can also travel during the night, if need be. We can go for days without sleep or food if we have to."

"That's convenient", she muttered.

To Taro's surprise, her hands vanished underneath her strange top and behind her back. Moments later, they re-appeared and she slipped a strand down her left arm, before doing the same thing on the right side. The thing – whatever it was – dropped into her lap, and she quickly curled it into a ball before placing it next to her pillow. Taro arched an eyebrow. She didn't mind baring her arms in public or wearing garments that clung to her legs, but apparently she had some understanding of modesty – it just seemed to differ from his.

"What is that?", Taro inquired, giving in to his curiosity. He hadn't been able to see much of this thing, and what he had seen hadn't made any sense to him.

"Something that is very uncomfortable to sleep in", she replied in a tone that made it clear she wasn't going to elaborate.

He made no further comment as she curled up on her futon. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Taro listened to her even breathing, his eyes slowly drifting close as he settled more comfortably against the wall.


	3. A Prince's Disdain

**A Prince's Disdain**

Sesshomaru sipped his tea as he listened without much interest to his mother prattling on and on about the latest gossip and rumours that were making life at court so much more entertaining – at least according to her. She had insisted that Sesshomaru would spend the afternoon with her, and he was already bored to death. And, whenever she got started on this, she would always bring up her favourite topic – why her son hadn't gifted her yet with any grandchildren. But, if she thought that excessive whining would get her what she wanted, she was sorely mistaken – for Sesshomaru was determined to only mate with his destined one – and he was prepared to wait a couple of centuries if need be in order to find her, for he had decided that, if he had to spend the rest of all eternity with the same person, he wouldn't put up with a superficial, power-crazed bitch, and unfortunately, all the females interested in him were just like that.

The hurried steps and excited aura of one of the guards was a welcome distraction, and Sesshomaru immediately focused his cold eyes on the newcomer, placing his cup on the tray in the meantime. His mother stopped in mid-sentence, raising one elegant brow at the cause of the disturbance.

"Forgive the intrusion, Inukimi-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, but – a rider is bound for the gates. A human female. Doesn't seem about to slow down."

In the blink of an eye the lady had risen to her feet and glided towards the walls, her son following close behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?", Sesshomaru asked quietly. "Humans usually do not come here."

"I believe we are about to find out", she replied.

Coming to a stop at the crest of the wall, they gazed out over the plains surrounding the castle and quickly discovered the rider – standing in the stirrups and bent low over the horse's neck, she seemed to be making the horse run as fast as possible. They were close enough for the youkai to hear the sound of their heartbeats and the thundering of hooves as the black horse came closer and closer to the castle walls.

As Sesshomaru still tried to figure out why she was on a collision-course, she suddenly lifted her right arm high over her head, her hand tightly closed around the scabbard of a sword. Sesshomaru hissed in surprise.

"The Tenseiga!"

"Open the gates!", his mother ordered before turning away, towards the courtyard. Her son followed suit.

"Open the gates!", one of the guards yelled.

Two youkai sprang into action, sliding back the bolts and pulling the gate inwards. Yuki had just finished arranging her kimono when the horse came thundering into the yard. The human's eyes cast about, taking in the surroundings, before she dropped into the saddle, pulling on the rains with her left hand, slowing the horse down with a soft "whoooa". The stallion snorted nervously and beat the ground with one hoof, but apart from that, he stood still. The girl straightened and looked around one more time, before taking a deep breath.

"Taro-sama sent me ahead, he requests reinforcements", she blurted out in a rather breathless voice.

The captain of the guards strode forwards, and she immediately fixed her attention on him.

"What happened?", he demanded.

"Apparently, some youkai decided they'd like human with a side of horse for dinner", she said, no humour in her voice. "Taro-sama gave me his sword and told me to ride hard, and not look back."

"What kind of youkai, and how many?"

"I don't know", she replied, sounding somewhat helpless. "I never saw them – Taro-sama apparently decided to chase me off before they got too close."

The captain nodded briefly and started barking orders. The human watched in tense anti cipation as a large number of youkai prepared to sortie, worry clinging to her scent. It per plexed Sesshomaru – she didn't seem to be afraid of _them,_ but maybe she was still too preoccupied with what had happened earlier. But still, running from youkai only to find more youkai... and why on earth would his father send her here?

Once the reinforcements had left the yard, the girl slumped forwards, but instead of col lapsing onto the horse's neck – which Sesshomaru would have expected from such a weak creature – she patted and rubbed the stallion's neck affectionately, crooning words of praise and comfort.

Yuki started forward, but Sesshomaru stayed where he was – for now. Noticing her ap proach, the human straightened in the saddle and looked down at the lady, clearly expect ing something.

"Give me the sword", she demanded in a silky voice.

"Are you the Lady of the Western Lands?", the human inquired, her voice much calmer now.

"I am."

"I was told to give this sword to you", the woman replied, handing Tenseiga over with a slight bow.

Yuki frowned. "What is your name, human?"

"Lillia."

She tasted the strange sound. "And why are you here, Lillia?"

"Like I said, I was travelling with Taro-sama. I think it might be best to wait for his return... since I don't know how things work around here. I did ask him questions, but none of them included a situation like this..."

His mother considered this for a moment.

"Very well. My mate had better have a _very_ good explanation for this."

Lillia made a sound that could mean anything before pulling her feet out of the stirrups and dismounting in a flourish. Yuki frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Beren needs to dry off, I can't just leave him standing like this", she replied, beginning to unbuckle the saddle. "I'll just walk him around the courtyard, if you don't mind terribly."

She dumped the saddle on the ground, then she went and inspected the horse's hooves – Sesshomaru quickly averted his eyes as she turned her back at him and lowered herself into a crouch, her strange clothing not really hiding _anything._ It annoyed him to no end.

Yuki seemed similarly displeased with this female's conduct, but she seemed oblivious to it – she was either extremely dense, or – she didn't care.

After having finished her inspection, she pulled the reins over the horse's head and started walking – her steps were slow and staggering at first, as if her legs were not working properly, but soon became more confident and moments later, she was striding across the courtyard, circling Sesshomaru and his mother.

"Feel free to ask me questions", she suddenly offered. "It will help passing time."

"Hm. How did you come to meet my mate?"

"By chance, accident, fate, whatever you want to call it. He just walked in on me trying to intimidate some slavers who thought it would be a good idea to sell me. While they were quite willing to pick on me, they turned tail the moment Taro-sama showed up."

"And how did you come to travel with him?"

"I – got lost. He offered to take me home, but – it's turned out to be much more complicated than we originally thought. I cannot return home on my own, and Taro-sama couldn't help me either – but he promised to help me find a way back home."

Even though her face betrayed no emotions, Sesshomaru could sense her sadness and despair. It wasn't particularly nice.

Yuki's frown deepened. "How can you be unable to find your way back? If you were un able, Taro should be able to follow your trail. You cannot be possibly so lost that a dai-youkai would be unable to take you back home."

"I wish it were as simple as that", Lillia replied with a sigh. "But unfortunately, life doesn't work that way... as things stand right now, I cannot go home, and Taro-sama cannot help me. I don't know what he intends to do about this, but he has promised to help me."

"Why would my father bother helping a human?", Sesshomaru asked.

The woman's head turned in his direction, and a pair of blue eyes met golden ones. Blue was an extremely rare colour, and Sesshomaru just managed to hide his surprise.

"I asked him the same thing, and he told me he usually doesn't bother with humans – but I have intrigued him."

Yuki's eyebrows shot upwards, and Sesshomaru could sense her sudden tension.

_Mother cannot honestly believe a human could be a rival, could she?_

However, it seemed that the Western Lady was considering just that, while the human seemed totally unaware of the direction in which her thoughts were moving.

"What exactly do you mean by that?", Sesshomaru inquired.

She shrugged. "I don't know really know, you'd have to ask him yourself. But – I'm different from other humans, and that seemed to be the main reason."

"Different? How?"

"Ever seen a blue-eyed human before?"

"I usually have no dealings with your kind", he replied, aloof. "But no, I have not. I did not know blue-eyed humans existed."

"I come from a faraway land, which is interesting enough in itself, but I believe what really impressed your father was the fact that I wasn't afraid of him."

Sesshomaru stared at her. And indeed, there was no trace of fear in her scent. Confused – but determined not to show it – Sesshomaru pondered her words. Was this really all that was to it? If yes, then his father was a very strange man. There had also been no trace of a lie in her words, but she could be hiding something... If the Inu no Taishou had indeed briefed her on youkai and their abilities, this might be very likely...

No-one spoke after that, and Lillia circled them in silence, her face blank and void of any thing. Even her emotions seemed to fade, almost as if she'd stopped thinking – or feeling. Those two were often hard to tell apart.

Noticing several strong auras approaching fast, the courtyard burst into sudden activity. Lillia shot mother and son a confused look.

"Um – did something happen?"

"They are coming back", Sesshomaru informed her haughtily.

"Oh. Do you know if your father's all right?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

When he didn't elaborate, she rolled her eyes.

"Is he?"

"Yes."

She huffed, apparently annoyed by his conduct.

"Why do you worry about my mate's safety?", Yuki inquired, her voice laced with suspicion. Even Lillia didn't fail to notice this time.

"He is all that stands between me and an untimely demise, most likely at the hands of another youkai", she replied calmly. "I would be foolish not to care for the one who holds my life in his palm."

The same moment, the gates were pulled open again, and Lillia retreated towards the house, staying out of the way of the youkai that were about to arrive. Taro was the first one to enter the courtyard, heading straight for his family. Just as Sesshomaru had predicted, he was unharmed – if he had been injured in the fighting, his wounds had already healed. Yuki rushed forward to greet him and to assure herself he was fine. Their greeting was brief and without any particular kind of affection, but she was very relieved he was well.

"We were told of an ambush", she stated. "Who dared attack you?"

"Some lowlife youkai", he replied lightly. "They wouldn't have posed this much of a threat if there hadn't been so many of them, and Lillia wouldn't have been able to help, either, especially since she was the target. Keeping them all at bay was rather tiresome, but I kept them from gaining much ground before backup arrived."

"Hm. Perhaps we should remind the lowlife just who rules this land."

Taro chuckled darkly before turning to his son.

"Sesshomaru."

"Cici-ue", he replied, inclining his head respectfully. "It is good to see you returned to us victorious."

His father grinned. "Indeed. I _like_ being victorious."

He then looked past Sesshomaru.

"Lillia!"

The girl – who had had her back turned at them, probably to give them some privacy – turned around. Taro beckoned, and she started forwards, the horse trotting behind her.

"You made it. Good. I believe proper introductions are needed – as both of you probably know already, I met Lillia when I was on patrol – she is unable to return to her home at the moment, and she will stay here as my guest until we find a way for her to do so."

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth in frustration. His father had just placed this human under his protection, and he didn't like it one bit. His mother seemed displeased as well, but speak ing against the alpha was rarely a good idea.

"Lillia, this is my mate, Yuki, and our son, Sesshomaru."

Lillia inclined her head.

"It is a pleasure making your acquaintance, Yuki-sama, Sesshomaru-sama", she said politely.

"You made it here unharmed, I see", Taro observed.

"Yes, we did", she replied. "Luckily, Beren wasn't injured – a fall might have been lethal for both of us."

"You actually include him in your pack, don't you."

"Yes – though 'pack' probably isn't the right term – it's more like a herd."

"A herd?", Yuki inquired.

"Yes, that's how wild horses live. They have a leader – which, in our case, is me – and they usually form a strong friendship with one other horse – they will graze together, clean each other's fur and chase away flies. Since I do not own another horse, I have to be his friend, and I am doing my best."

Taro chuckled.

"You are a good leader, Lillia. You have potential."

He grinned at her rather surprised face, before barking out a name, effectively startling the human girl.

"Mari!"

Moments later, a servant came hurrying out of the house and quickly bowed to her lord. She was a black inu, with long silky hair and piercing green eyes. She was somewhat over 200 years old, and Sesshomaru guessed Lillia to be of the same age.

"This is Lillia, who is staying here as my guest", Taro informed her. "For the duration of her stay, you will tend to her every need and assist her in whatever way needed. Show her where she can put her horse, then take her to the baths. She will need clothes, and have a room prepared for her."

"Hai, Taro-sama. Lillia-sama, if you would please follow me."

* * *

Letting out a sigh of contentment, Lillia lowered herself deeper into the steaming water. Now this was much more to her liking – a day in the saddle had left several of her muscles sore and aching, and the mad sprint at the end had left not only her horse exhausted. Ac tually, she had spent about fifteen minutes fussing over Beren, making sure he was well taken care off, instructing the youkai on what to feed him (and what not, since she knew that humans tended to give the wrong kind of food out of affection and unknowingly doing harm in the process), after that, she had followed Mari into the house.

And now, said youkai was busy combing her hair with what appeared to be her claws. It was very relaxing, Lillia had never had anyone fussing over _her_ like this – her mother had done her hair when she had been a child, but that was only on occasion, and ever since she had moved out, she had to do everything herself. Having someone take care of her was a nice change – though Lillia didn't particularly like the fact she had a servant. She was an independent young woman, after all, and perfectly able of taking care of herself.

Or so she thought.

"What kind of oil should I use for your hair, Lillia-sama?", Mari asked all out of a sudden.

"Oil? You want to put oil on my hair?"

"Yes, why?"

"We usually wash our hair to _remove_ fat, and you wish to _apply_ it... that is strange."

"It would make your hair much more glossy and silky, besides, you can choose between different scents."

An alarming thought occurred to her.

"Does my hair smell – bad?"

"Not at all, but we could make it smell nicer."

Lillia considered this for a moment.

"No, I'd rather go without oil."

"As you wish."

After some more minutes, Mari informed her it was time to get dressed for dinner. Lillia obediently got out of the water (though she could have stayed like this for hours) – and then stared in shock at the garment that had been laid out for her. A furisode.

"I'm supposed to wear that?", she asked in a breathless voice.

"Is it not to your liking, Lillia-sama?", Mari asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

Being always addressed as "Lillia-sama" started to get on her nerves, but if she were to insist the servant call her something else, she might get into trouble for not being respect ful towards her lord's guest... so Lillia decided to put up with it.

"No, no, I _love_ blue... but it's so – what if it gets damaged? Or if I manage to get food stains on it? That would be such a shame..."

Mari chuckled. "Don't you worry about that, Lillia-sama. It will be fine."

Lillia gave up and Mari started dressing her in the beautiful kimono – something Lillia could have never done on her own. She had never worn a kimono before, and would have been at a total loss without help.

"As the lord's guest, you will have your meals with Taro-sama and his family", Mari in formed her. "There are no areas that are off-limits in the castle, but you should not enter private chambers uninvited."

"Stands to reason", Lillia muttered. "I wouldn't want anyone barging into _my_ room."

She lifted her arms up so Mari could tie the obi, and glanced at the long sleeves.

"How did you know...?", she asked, fingering one sleeve.

"That you are unmated? I can smell it."

"Oh. That means everyone else can, too."

"Of course. Is that so strange?"

"Humans wouldn't know", she replied. "They have very dull senses."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth. You should always know your limitations, what you can do – and what you can't."

Mari hummed in agreement.

Finally, Mari had tugged everything in place and Lillia turned to look at herself in the mirror. It was strange, really, and suddenly, she felt like a princess.

_But this isn't a fairytale... more like a nightmare. With nice clothes in it._

"Thank you, Mari-san."

"Just Mari is fine", the demoness replied. "Now, what should we do with your hair?"

She picked up a golden strand and inspected it with curiosity.

"Forgive me for asking, Lillia-sama, but why does your hair have different colours?"

"I had it dyed. Blonde highlights."

"So the brown is your actual hair colour."

"Yes."

Lillia went to inspect a variety of different pins and needles, and Mari without hesitation picked some up and then started fastening her hair into an elaborate style. However, when she started wondering aloud about what kind of hair decoration to use, Lillia cut across her.

"I think this is enough", she stated.

"But – you are the lord's honoured guest", Mari pointed out.

"This lord's honoured guest is tired and hungry, and would prefer to have dinner and a good night's sleep rather sooner than later", Lillia replied.

"Oh. Very well. If you would follow me."

Mari seemed somewhat disappointed, but Lillia _was_ getting hungry – and besides, she didn't want to overdo it on her first night here. She wasn't a princess or a lady, so the furisode already seemed like overkill to her. Before they exited the room, something else came to her mind.

"Mari – I already asked Taro-sama yesterday, but – if I do anything unusual, embarrassing or even insulting, please tell me. I don't know anything about youkai-customs, and my in stincts won't help me one bit..."

The other girl grinned at her. "Of course, Lillia-sama. Now, follow me."

They walked down the corridor at an excruciatingly slow pace, Lillia was used to striding around, which was why she usually wore long, wide skirts that allowed for this kind of movement. However, kimono were not made for striding, and she had no choice but to walk slowly. If she tried to run, she would most likely end up tripping and falling down.

Mari led her to a room offering a nice view of the gardens and bowed respectfully to the three youkai seated at a low table in the center of the room. Lillia suddenly felt at a loss as how to act – she had always been fascinated by Japan and its culture, and she knew many things – bowing, for instance, was a daily aspect of life, even in modern Japan. She also knew that how deeply you bowed indicated the other person's rank – or your respect for him. But despite that, no-one had ever _taught_ her how to bow properly to anyone – and she had a feeling she would just look like an utter fool if she tried. So, she decided to be as friendly and polite as possible, and hope they would show some understanding for the cultural gap. She was almost certain Taro would, but she wasn't so sure about his wife and son.

Lillia quickly took in their surroundings – a couple of servants were waiting alongside one of the walls, but apart from that, no-one was present – this appeared to be a private dining room. Lillia started forward and lowered herself onto the remaining cushion as gracefully as possible. She hated kneeling, and the kimono didn't exactly make things easier, either.

Now that she could see all three of them together, she noticed the resemblances as well as the differences. All of them had silvery-white hair that looked incredibly silky, and Lillia fought the mad urge to reach out and touch it – figuring she might as well chop off her hand right away. Long fluffy fur was draped over their bodies – Lillia had seen Taro's yesterday already, but both his mate and son wore theirs in a different way. Taro hadn't explained what it was, and she would rather not ask. Their eyes were golden, but that was where similarities ended – Taro had much bushier eyebrows than his son, and two blue jagged lines on his cheeks. Yuki had a blue crescent moon on her forehead, and the marks on her cheeks – although resembling Taro's in shape – were magenta-coloured. Sesshomaru had inherited the moon as well as his mother's features, and he bore twin magenta-coloured stripes on each cheek. Lillia tried her best not to stare too long or too openly and busied herself arranging her sleeves so they wouldn't get in the way later.

"Did no-one ever teach you how to greet people properly?", Yuki's cold voice spoke.

_Ooops. Here comes the ice queen. I wonder if her parents knew how she would turn out when they named her?_

"We have different ways of greeting people in my country, Yuki-sama", she replied calmly. "I am only vaguely familiar with Japanese customs, and I haven't been in Japan long enough to master them all. I did not mean to offend you in any way, nor to show any dis respect."

The demoness raised an eyebrow.

"How do you greet each other, then?"

"We shake hands."

"You mean you actually touch people you don't know? You are not familiar with?", she asked, sounding mildly shocked.

"Yes. It's considered rude not to do it."

"And what is the purpose of such a greeting? I cannot imagine it has much to do with showing respect for the other person."

"Not at all. You shake the right hand, which is usually used for doing anything – including fighting. By offering your hand to the other person, you show that you are not carrying a stone you intend to throw at his head. This is a custom from the time when the first hu mans started to settle down, and stones were still considered dangerous weapons. Though I believe the meaning was forgotten over time... the tradition was simply carried on."

"Hm. There are some strange people out there", Yuki mused.

"Oh, yes. You'd be surprised just at how weird some of them are, and I've seen a lot of weird things in my life."

"Have you been to many different lands before?", Taro asked.

"A few. But I've never left Europe before – this is a first."

"How old are you?", Yuki inquired.

"Twenty-four."

The three youkai stared at her, though they were all quick to rein in their surprise.

"Then you are still a child", Sesshomaru observed coolly.

"By your standards, perhaps", she replied with a shrug. "But by human standards, I am a grown woman."

"How fast do humans grow up?", Taro asked, leaning forward, seeming very curious about this.

"Well, I already told you yesterday we live for about one hundred years, if we're very lucky. Most people die sooner, the cause being illnesses, accidents or simply the lack of strength to go on. A human grows rapidly during the first twenty years – after that, everything slows down. In most cultures, you come of age at 18 – some others at 21, but that is just the law dictating what kind of rights you possess – it has nothing to do with physical or mental maturity."

"When do you start to reproduce?", the lady asked.

Lillia had sort of anticipated that question and managed to answer calmly.

"With girls, usually between 12 and 14, with boys it's a little later. There are exceptions to that rule, too. But, while having children is certainly a possibility, it shouldn't be considered until mental maturity is reached, which takes about six more years. Again, girls usually reach it sooner than boys."

"So you could have children by now – even grandchildren", Yuki surmised.

"Correct."

"And yet you are unmated... is that normal for humans?"

"It is not – uncommon. Some people marry young – I know people younger than me who already had their first child. And I know people older than me that are still single. One of my aunts is still unmarried to this day, and I don't think she plans on changing that anytime soon. My other aunt married late, my cousin is fifteen years my junior – and his father turned out to be a no-good sort of man."

"He abandoned them?", Taro asked.

"I don't know the specifics, but they broke up. She was his third wife, and he had three children with the other two."

Taro whistled. "No youkai would ever do something so dishonourable... I take it from your expression this is not common."

"Not really. Ideally, you spend your entire life with the same person – you promise to stick together until one dies. However, reality has a nasty habit of punching you in the face – I don't want that to happen to me, so I'm being careful. Finding the right person is tricky..."

She trailed off, not really wanting to talk about her non-existing love-life.

"My parents have been married for twenty-five years", she added as an afterthought. "I'd like to have something like that."

"You sound as what they have is special", Taro observed.

"Hm... things change with time. About one hundred years ago, you were stuck with the person you married – and that usually cost the women. You see, they couldn't even get away from their husbands if they were abusing, or cheating. While, ideally, men were not supposed to do either, they usually didn't face consequences. Also, people would stick together, even if they no longer felt any love or affection for each other, especially if they had children. However, nowadays those things are handled differently. If, for some reason, you find yourself unable to continue the marriage, each side can decide to divorce. That way, you can get away from the other person, and start a new life. Some people give up rather soon on being a couple, and often, the children pay the price... sometimes, one parent tries to use the child against the other, or the child manipulates both for his own ends... I don't ever want to go through something like this myself."

The demons were quiet for a while as they pondered her words. Finally, Yuki spoke up again.

"It is utterly despicable to use your children against someone who used to be your mate", she said, a hint of anger in her voice. "And the pups should never be so respectless to wards their parents."

"I totally agree, Yuki-sama", Lillia replied. "However, as I've mentioned before, an ideal and reality are often two very different things."

"Hm. You speak wise words for one so young. Tell me, what do your parents do for a living?"

"My mother works as a secretary, and my father is employed in a larger company. They are both well-respected, and my father makes enough money she only has to work half-time. She spends her free time pursuing her hobbies and interests."

"So you mean to say your mother does as she pleases, while your father is still at work?", Sesshomaru asked, a slight frown on his face. "And your father tolerates this?"

"This isn't so much a question of him tolerating anything", she replied with a shrug. "My mother does as she pleases – and besides, _she_ is the dominant one."

That greatly surprised her hosts.

"Dominant females are rare", Taro mused. "Or is it different with humans?"

"Hm, that's difficult to say. For a long time, society would prevent women from showing any kind of dominance – though it did happen time and again, and there were some kingdoms that were ruled by women. They used to be more peaceful as a rule... Then again, dominance isn't that important to humans. We usually don't earn another person's respect by dominating them. Or showing off how tough we are – though young men certainly do this, as a foolish attempt to impress girls."

During their conversation, the meal had been served, and Lillia was delighted to see there were lots of different dishes to choose from. The food also seemed of a better quality than what had been served to her yesterday – then again, this was a lord's castle, so only the best would do. Probably. Well, she wasn't going to complain.

"Do you have any siblings?", Yuki asked after a while.

"Yes, I have two younger brothers, twenty-two and seventeen. Both are taller than men by now."

"From what you told us earlier, I guess seven years is a rather big difference for humans", Taro observed.

"Correct. Actually, we were supposed to have another sibling – but my mother lost it. And she had just told the family she was pregnant again... I always thought it would have been a sister. I always wanted a sister."

She was again saddened as she remembered asking her mother if the child would be buried, and her shock at the answer being no. Later on, she had figured the child might have been too small, since her mother must've lost it very early. She was, however, sur prised she could remember this at all – she must have been somewhere between four and six years old at the time.

"Does this happen often?", Yuki inquired.

"That's hard to say", Lillia replied. "Very often, a woman will lose a child without even being aware that she was pregnant at all... and usually, there is a reason. Some kind of malfunc tion, something wrong with the mother... If there is any kind of danger – especially for the mother – pregnancy will be aborted, since it is better to keep a strong, grown female alive than a weak child that has no mother. Nature can be cruel in its priorities."

"Do you get along well with your brothers?", Sesshomaru asked, speaking again for the first time in what seemed ages.

"Yes, at least now I do. I always got along better with the older one – the reason being that we had no-one else to play with – there were no other children in the vicinity, and we always had – troubles interacting with others to begin with. I can't remember a time when I was alone, he's always been with me. As a result, we formed a close bond. However, eventually, he would no longer want his older sister to look out for him... I think he got embarrassed when I showed concern for him. I was quite hurt by that. As we grew older, we started to drift apart... though we still get along well. My youngest brother, on the other hand... while he was still small, everything was great. I used to dote on him, feed him, play with him... but then, he grew older and developed a mind of his own. The age gap now presented a problem – he couldn't keep up with us older ones, try though he might. We soon found him to be very annoying and preferred it if he stayed well out of our way. It got better when he grew older and reached the mental maturity needed for him to be on par with us. While my brothers still used to bicker – which was greatly entertaining at times – my youngest brother and I started forming an alliance against our mother."

"Why would you do that?", Yuki asked with a frown.

"I mentioned before that she is dominant", Lillia replied. "She determined everything. What we were to do, what we were to like, what we were to eat – and what not. Adolescence is usually a time of rebellion, but there was no rebellion going on in our house. Mother dic tated everything, and I hated it. But the victories we won were small – the main problem being that we couldn't talk to her. She didn't like losing arguments – and I was very good at winning them – so, whenever she realised she was about to lose to me, she ended the discussion. Not very mature if you ask me – but then, my father once told me my mother felt threatened by my ability, and the fact that I was able to prove to her that what she had been doing was wrong. People hate nothing more than having their mistakes methodically shoved into their faces..."

"That sounds tough", Taro said. "However, one should be able to admit defeat, and acknowledge a skill that is greater than one's own.

"You go tell her", Lillia muttered darkly. "She's gonna rip your head off, youkai or not."

Taro chuckled. "Sounds like she is a formidable woman."

"Oh, you have _no_ idea. Biggest problem with her is that to strangers, she's always per fectly amiable and nice. She's only a bloody tyrant at home. I've already sworn to myself that I won't turn out like this. Should I ever have children, I'll do better than her. Though not everything she did was bad, mind you. She just didn't know when to stop. But I was still glad when I moved out."

"You don't live with your family any more?", Taro asked.

"No. Both I and my middle brother moved out, he lives together with his girlfriend. We already count her as a part of the family... actually, we just had a family reunion since father had business here in Japan, so we all went on a holiday together – which came as a big surprise, since my mother insists we older ones are too old to go on holidays with our parents."

"What does the term 'girlfriend' mean? I mean I understand the meaning of the word itself, but there appears to be something to it..."

"Correct. While I could refer to any female friend of mine as 'girlfriend', it is usually used in a different context – a boy- or girlfriend is someone you're in a relationship with. Those two are a couple, they sometimes live together, but the whole thing is informal. If, for some reason, they were to break up, none would face any repercussions – save from their ex, if they managed to mess up."

"So you mean to say they are not a mated pair?", Yuki inquired.

"Correct. They might decide to change that – engagement usually is the next step, and after that, marriage – I believe this equals what you refer to as 'mating'. However, this is up to them – they are under no obligation to actually marry – again, this has changed a lot during the past hundred years – back then, it would have be a huge scandal for an unmar ried man and an unmarried woman to live together."

"Have you ever been in such a relationship?", Yuki asked.

"No. I don't know the story of how my brother and his girlfriend became a couple – I never asked – but for me, this has never been of interest."

"So you are preserving your honour?"

"Perhaps. Though we seem to have a different understanding of honour – maybe I'm just waiting for the right guy."

She shrugged. As a matter of fact, Lillia wasn't overly optimistic in this regard – though it was partly her own fault for being still single, she didn't feel inclined to change her ways, and she didn't really believe anyone would ever be interested in her, she knew from experience men usually weren't. And then there was the matter of getting back to her time – until she managed to do that, she could write the whole matter off – the human men she had seen thus far didn't seem worth the trouble, and here she was in a castle full of demons. Not that she minded them being demons as long as they were decent, but the fact remained that they were different, and she had no idea how they were to react if a human girl showed an interest in them. All in all, she decided it would be better to look for a partner (if ever) once she was back where she belonged. Besides, if she were to fall for someone who lived here, the separation might be rather painful and cruel, and she didn't feel like inflicting this kind of pain on anyone (herself included). So, she would guard her heart – as she had always done – and hope she'd be able to get back home soon. Taro had promised to help her, and Lillia trusted that he would succeed. He seemed awfully confident, after all.

"What is it that you are thinking about?", Yuki inquired. "Your emotions are – most fascinat ing."

"Oh, I was just doing some deliberating is all. You – can't tell what I'm thinking, right?"

"No, we just sense your emotions, without knowing what causes you to feel this way. Con sidering the amount of emotions you let out, this is rather vexing."

"Well, I'm sorry. It's normal for humans to feel emotions at all times – females especially. You – couldn't try to stop sensing them?"

"No, we cannot control that. With lots of practise you might be able to reduce the amount of emotions we can sense – you are remarkably good at keeping your face neutral, I must confess – but there will always be something for us to sense."

"I see."

Feeling a huge yawn building up, Lillia clenched her jaw as not to yawn into the young lord's face, getting the distinct impression he would probably rip her head off.

"M'sorry", she muttered sheepishly.

"You are exhausted", Taro stated.

"It was a long day", Lillia conceded. "And I'm not used to spending so many hours in the saddle. The longest ride I've done so far was six to seven hours – it was more today. When I got off the horse back then, I felt like I couldn't walk..."

"You couldn't walk when you got off today", Sesshomaru pointed out, a condescending note in his voice.

"Well excuse me", Lillia growled. "You ever ridden a horse before?"

He arched an eyebrow.

"No."

"Well, then you wouldn't know, but you use different muscles for riding than for walking. I can walk for hours without getting exhausted – tired, maybe, depending on the route – but not exhausted."

"Then why didn't you walk?"

"I'd never be able to keep up with your father walking. Hell, he outstripped my horse, and Beren isn't in a bad shape, mind you."

"Is he a special kind of breed?", Taro interjected, ending their bickering. "He seems differ ent from the horses I've seen so far, though I am by no means an expert on horses."

"He's a Canadian Horse. Canada is a land across the sea to the east. North-east, I believe. I'm not exactly sure about it. And, if you keep travelling east, you end up in Europe."

"I thought you said Europe was to the west", Taro replied, frowning. "That does not make any sense."

"Not if you think of the world as a flat disc", she replied with a chuckle. "As it happens, our world is a sphere. If you keep travelling in the same direction and never stray from your path, you'll end up in the same spot you started from. Provided you can easily cross moun tains and oceans. And deserts."

"Does that mean there is a place where everything is upside-down?", Yuki inquired in dis belief.

"No, that's not how it works. Because the earth is so big, and has a strong gravitational pull, the ground is always below, and the sky always up."

"What is a gravitational pull?", Sesshomaru asked, his eyes narrowed. He looked rather creepy and threatening when he did that, but Lillia wasn't impressed by his stare.

"What happens if you hold something in your hand, and then turn your hand upside-down?"

"It falls to the ground", he replied, clearly thinking her question to be a stupid one.

"Precisely. That is gravity. A bigger body will always attract a smaller one, but, unless there is a significant difference in size, you won't notice. The Earth draws everything towards its center, even the moon. And the moon, in exchange, affects the oceans with its gravitation al pull."

"How do you know these things?", the prince asked.

"Because I'm interested in them. Whenever something sparks your interest, you will try to understand it better, get better at it. What do you like to do?"

"Fighting."

"Then I'm certain you are always trying to improve, to become the very best."

"I could never surpass my honoured father."

Taro chuckled.

"But that won't stop you from trying."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes even further.

"Do not presume to understand me, mortal."

Lillia shot him a glare in return.

"Sorry for trying", she replied icily. "I promise I won't ever _presume_ to understand your way of thinking again."

"That's enough", Taro said quietly, but there was an unmistakable warning in his voice.

Not wishing to anger her host, Lillia inclined her head. Besides, she didn't find bickering that much to her liking. Sesshomaru mimicked her motion, and she got the distinct feeling her reaction had been a good one – though she had no idea if it didn't mean anything else to dog demons.

Another yawn forced her to hide her face behind a sleeve. Taro shot a rather amused look in her direction.

"I think it might be best if I retire for the night, or someone will have to carry me to my room", she said jokingly.

The demon lord inclined his head and Lillia rose to her feet as gracefully as possible, si lently cursing the kimono. As beautiful as it was, it was very uncomfortable to wear, and her feet had fallen asleep from sitting on them. Plus, she really hated the shoes Mari had provided her with.

The servant was waiting for her outside the dining room. As soon as the doors had closed behind her, Lillia let out a huge yawn. Mari's lips twitched.

"They must have heard that, Lillia-sama", she observed.

"I don't care. They're not in the same room, so it's not rude. And I'm just so damn tired..."

Mari chuckled.

"Then I shall take you to your room right away."

* * *

Lillia awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the gardens, and the first light of the day caressing her body. Sighing in contentment, she rolled onto her back and looked in the direction of the windows. Seeing a blue, cloudless sky made her heart lurch with joy. She quickly threw off her blanket and hurried to the door leading out into the garden, sliding it open. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the fresh morning air, free of any pollution. She had always enjoyed being in the countryside, without the smells and noises of the big cities. But if there was one thing that was definitely better about the past, it was the complete lack of either. And Lillia greatly enjoyed this.

She tugged her hands into the sleeves of the yukata she was wearing – she only vaguely remembered Mari helping her change the night before, she had been so tired she almost fell asleep standing. The yukata was much more simple than the furisode, but then again, this was probably meant to be her sleeping attire – there was no need for that to be particularly fancy. And it didn't have over-long sleeves.

The sound of the other door being slid open made Lillia turn to see Mari entering, bowing as she did.

"Oh, you are already up, Lillia-sama", the demoness observed.

"I'm always up early", Lillia replied. "There are better ways to spend the day than by sleeping."

"Indeed. Breakfast isn't ready yet, which means we have enough time to get you dressed and everything."

"Everything" probably including a new hairstyle, Lillia guessed. As Mari walked over to a chest sitting in one of the corners, Lillia took in the room she had been sleeping in. The futon took up most of the floor – it was slightly bigger than the mattress of her bed at home, then there was a table with a mirror and several chests. All in all, it wasn't much, but Lillia wasn't going to complain. Besides, it wasn't as if this would become her permanent residence.

After some rummaging, Mari pulled out another beautiful kimono, and then the somewhat arduous process of getting dressed commenced.

Breakfast luckily went by without any bickering on her or Sesshomaru's part. He didn't seem to be in high spirits just yet (if you could call his normal attitude that) and was content with killing his food with looks. Yuki was silent was well, apparently having run out of questions for the time being, and Taro only politely inquired if she'd had a good night's rest. Lillia was in an exceptional good mood this morning, and she had a feeling this was influencing the youkai around her. Still, she was glad when breakfast was over, mother and son still made her feel out of place.

"Mari, what happened to my clothes?", Lillia asked on the way back to her room.

"I had them washed, they're probably not dry yet", the servant replied.

Lillia pouted. "I had wanted to check on Beren", she muttered. "Guess that'll have to wait."

"Why do you need this strange clothing for that?"

"I'm not going to walk into a stable wearing the most beautiful kimono in existence", she replied. "Besides, those sleeves _always_ get into the way. As pretty as they are."

"I see. Well, how about I show you around the castle in the meantime? There are lots of things to see here."

"Is there a library?", Lillia asked.

"One of the biggest there is."

Lillia's eyes shone with excitement.

* * *

Sesshomaru left the house and headed for the garden. It was one of his favourite places – it was much more quiet than inside, and the smell of the flowers, grass and earth were balm for his sensitive nose. Sometimes, he found his keen senses a burden rather than an asset, especially since he could not control his nose or ears.

His father had retreated to his study right after breakfast to catch up on his duties, only emerging every now and then to head for the library to fetch or take back scrolls. Sesshomaru had no idea what the Inu no Taishou was doing, but he wasn't particularly in terested, either. It was, after all, none of his business.

His mother had disappeared as well, and Sesshomaru guessed she probably spent her time scheming and plotting something. Maybe she intended to humiliate one of the ladies at court, that seemed to be one of her hobbies, after all. Her victims often were those who approached her son and got rejected. She seemed to share his opinion that none of the bitches here were worthy of his attention.

Voices were drifting over from one of the ponds, and judging from the strange accent, one had to belong to Lillia. Sesshomaru kept walking, not intending to waste his time on her and her servant. He had nothing in particular against Mari, but her rank was decidedly beneath his own – he only interacted with servants when he needed to – actually, every one did that – apart from Lillia, who was chatting with hers. The prince rolled his eyes. She was a strange one.

From what he gathered they seemed to be discussing culinary delights and cooking in general, Lillia apparently had been delighted with yesterday's dinner and was now busy singing her praise to the cooks.

"You take food pretty seriously, don't you, Lillia-sama?"

"I do. I have some – let's say unique tastes, and I always hated it when I had to cook stuff I didn't like – I could hardly ask anyone else to try it for me, after all."

"You know how to cook? How?"

"I learned that at school. I don't like to do it, mind you. It is a useful skill, though."

"Does your family not keep servants for that?"

"No. It doesn't work like that in my homeland. We sometimes hire people to do some work, like cleaning – my mother has a cleaning lady – but having servants is very unusual. Only very rich people have staff that works for them all day long, and they are usually not referred to as 'servants'."

"So you're not from one of those families."

Lillia laughed, a rather strange sound.

"No, though we're not poor, either. But, if you employ someone to work for you, you have to pay them. I'd rather do everything myself."

Sesshomaru kept walking, the voices fading with the distance. He found this human even more distasteful – he assumed she worked in a kitchen somewhere, since cooking was apparently what she had been taught. Maybe she worked for someone rich and influential, or she relied on her parents' wealth. Either way, he began to wonder just what sort of com pany his father liked to keep... and, if maybe his mother wasn't so wrong with her suspi cions concerning this female...

* * *

Lillia's day had been great. Mari had shown her around the castle, and Lillia had been greatly impressed. She loved Japanese architecture, and the fact she got to stay in a real castle which was not a museum or hotel was positively thrilling. She had decided to enjoy this to the fullest while it lasted – not many people could boast having been the guest of a medieval Japanese lord. Though she very much doubted she would ever be able to tell anyone about her adventures without them questioning her sanity. Then again, some people questioned her sanity on a daily base, one crazy story more really didn't make much of a difference.

All things considered she was in a really good mood as she strolled down a corridor lined with pillars that were covered in beautiful carvings, so she stopped to take a closer look at one of them. Smiling to herself, she admired the artist's skill.

"What are you doing?", a cold voice asked behind her.

Lillia jumped and turned to find herself face-to-face with Sesshomaru, who had apparently managed to sneak up on her unnoticed.

"God, you startled me", she said accusingly as soon as she had calmed down somewhat. "And I was admiring those carvings, they are very beautiful."

People normally liked it when you made compliments on their house/garden/whatever, but the term "normally" didn't seem to apply to Sesshomaru, for his frown only deepened.

"Do you have an interest in art as well?"

"I have an interest in many things, but art is definitely on top of the list."

"Makes one wonder what else you are interested in", he observed, in a tone of voice that hinted at a hidden meaning behind his words.

Lillia frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to get some information from my father, but he has stubbornly refused to tell me more than you told us yesterday", he growled, taking a step closer.

Lillia instinctively took a step backwards and walked into the pillar.

_Oops. Trapped. Damn._

"I asked Taro-sama to keep certain matters a secret, and he has assured me that he is an honourable man who always keeps his word. Therefore, I would have been very surprised had he told you anything, Sesshomaru-sama."

His glare intensified, her attempt at placating him clearly hadn't worked – partly because Lillia had absolutely no idea why he was so angry.

"What are you intentions towards my honoured father?", he growled, baring his fangs.

"What?"

She stared him in utter disbelief as a sudden realisation made her feel cold. Very cold.

"Do not attempt to fool me, human. You must have ensnared him in some way, for the great Inu no Taishou would never stoop so low as to help a mere mortal."

"Well, I didn't! And I have no intentions towards your father whatsoever – and your fine nose should be able to tell you I'm not lying. I'm not the type of woman to chase after powerful and rich men, especially if they already have a family – and by even suggesting I would, you insult me. What do you think I am, some kind of whore?!"

He just kept glaring at her, unwilling to admit she was right. Lillia let out a frustrated sound.

"Look, I can understand how you might have gotten this impression – and it would explain why your lady mother was so cold to me yesterday – but I am honestly not a rival to her. Feel free to tell her, I don't intend to turn this pack's beta against me. As for your father's reasons – I don't know more than what I told you yesterday evening. Maybe _he_ has some intentions towards _me_, but I wouldn't know that. Ask him if you want to know. I bet you didn't ask him if we were lovers."

"Of course not. I would not insult my father by suggesting something like that."

"Oh, but insulting me is fine, isn't it. You're unbelievable. Besides, if your father really was interested in me – which I would find hard to believe – he must have a very strange taste in women."

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"Just look at me", she replied dryly. "I'm not beautiful, not even pretty. I might be exotic enough to catch someone's eye, but I don't want to be some kind of trophy a man can show off to others."

"I am not an expert on beauty in human women, but how can you call yourself 'not pretty'? Most young women I know spend the day in front of a mirror, admiring themselves, and wish to be constantly reminded of their beauty."

"In other words, they're superficial. They only care about appearances, and I know from experience that women who are extremely beautiful often have a rotten personality. They believe their looks will get them everything they want, and once it fades, they are at a loss. You see, anyone can be pretty by using the right kind of clothing, make-up, hairstyle and so on – but no matter how you disguise yourself, you cannot change your character. And that is what matters to me. I don't care about looks. You could be the best-looking guy in the world – if I deemed your character intolerable, you will never get anywhere with me."

He looked somewhat thoughtful at that, and less hostile. Lillia relaxed somewhat.

"But that still doesn't explain why you are here", he said after a while. "If _you_ didn't some how manipulate my father into taking you in, what did?"

"His kindness perhaps?"

"My father is the greatest demon to walk this world, everyone trembles at the mere sight of him, he is an unparalleled swordsman, _and he is not kind_."

"I don't see why one must necessarily exclude the other", Lillia replied, not impressed by his sudden mood-swing.

_Holy crow, if he were female, I'd say it's that certain time of the month..._

"Then you are wrong. My father is not weak."

"For heaven's sake, kindness is not a weakness! How can you even believe that?! How is allowing me to stay here a sign of weakness?!"

"Because you are not worthy of his attention. You are just a lowly human, not even a mem ber of the nobility. What sense does it make for him to keep you? You are nothing more than an insect."

Lillia's blue eyes widened in shock and fury as she felt a searing blaze of anger building up inside her. Until now, she had been trying to de-escalate the situation, remembering Taro's warning not to tick of a dai-youkai, but now, she was too furious to care.

"How dare you! You pompous, arrogant jerk! You act if any of this is _my_ fault, as if I've chosen my parents, or my race! Allow me to enlighten you: _you_ didn't have a say in the circumstances of _your_ birth, that was not _your_ achievement. So don't feel so great about it. Maybe you have a nice pedigree, but that doesn't make you a better or superior person. Your attitude actually ruins everything."

Her brain belatedly pointed out that provoking him probably wasn't such a bright idea as his eyes narrowed dangerously, and before she had time to blink, a large, clawed hand closed itself around her neck.

"Watch your tone of voice, human. You have already behaved in a manner one can only call inappropriate, and this Sesshomaru is very surprised to find your head is still attached to your shoulders. Know your place."

A claw scratched lightly over her skin, in an attempt to remind her how vulnerable she was. Lillia glared at him.

"I'm not a member of your pack nor your underling, and remove your hand!"

"You still follow my father's lead, do you not? You seemed to be accepting him as your alpha yesterday."

"I follow your father's lead because I choose to do so, and not because he's been dominat ing me or anything! He has earned himself my respect, for he treated me with curtsey and kindness – something _you_ seem to be incapable of."

Sesshomaru bared his teeth, and the next moment, her brain registered pain – he had dug his claws into her skin. She bit back a gasp and moments later, she felt something wet trickle down her neck. Her instincts screamed at her to do something – flight being the pre ferred option – but she'd be damned if she let him have this victory. He was a dog, after all, and you didn't back down when a dog bit you. Or, in this case, scratched you.

So, instead of submitting – which was probably what he expected he to do – or running away – which was what her brain expected her to do – she stood her ground and kept glaring at him, ignoring the blood and the pain.

His eyes were now yellow slits, his fangs bared in a way you could only call menacing, and he increased the pressure on her skin.

"Do be careful, you might end up killing me", she pointed out.

Which would probably get him into trouble with his father if they found out he was the killer, at any rate, it would put an ugly stain on his family's honour, and Lillia was pretty certain he knew that just as well as she did.

"Why do you not submit? Why are you not afraid of me?", he growled.

"Because we both know you won't kill me. You can hurt and threaten me as much as you like, you won't make me bow to you. I won't ever submit to anyone – because I'm domi-nant."

His eyes widened ever so slightly, but she was close enough to notice. She gave him a grim smile.

"Give up."

"Is that why you didn't get along with your mother?", he asked through clenched teeth.

"Precisely. We were too much alike, almost every discussion ended in a fight. She saw me as a rival, perhaps even as a threat. Now, seeing as we are both dominant, we can keep on playing this stupid game of yours, or we could resolve this like grown-up people would."

"All I see is an impertinent whelp", he snapped before removing his hand and stalking away.

Still fuming, Lillia stared at his retreating back – she hadn't lost, but she hadn't won, either. This was exactly what her mother had always done – make a statement that ended an argument in a rather unfair manner. Though usually Lillia had been the one running away from such situations – slamming a couple of doors in the process. Actually, this was a great idea for this situation as well.

Angrily, she marched down the corridor to her room, not caring if that looked stupid and the thought of falling down somewhere at the bottom of the List-Of-Things-That-Worried-Her-At-The-Moment.

She roughly pulled the door open and slammed it shut behind herself – what a gratifying feeling – and glared right into Mari's somewhat startled face.

"Lillia-sama", the youkai breathed, taking in her aura of pure hatred. "What happened?"

"Sesshomaru-sama is what happened", Lillia snapped, striding into the room.

"You're bleeding!"

"Well, he _did_ stick his claws in my neck."

Mari rushed to her side and folded the hem of her kimono back, so she could take a closer look.

"All five claws", she muttered in a disapproving tone. "What did you do to make him so angry?"

"It kinda escalated. It started out with him accusing me of having intentions towards his father – which is absolute nonsense. After I managed to get that across, he started insult ing me for no obvious reason, so I insulted him back, and then... well, then he hurt me. He was trying to make me submit to him, but I won't. Ever."

"You are a dominant female, Lillia-sama."

"So you found out on your own."

"I had a feeling when you spoke of your parents yesterday. And your attitude was a sign, as well. Frankly, I am surprised Sesshomaru-sama didn't realise this earlier... He probably got so angry because you stood up to him. He is not used to that. He defers to his parents, but everyone else is beneath him. He is powerful and handsome, which is enough for most to do anything he wants, hoping they will gain his attention. And we servants of course would never talk back to our masters."

"Tsk. He needed a proper telling-off, if you ask me."

"But I fear it will cost you."

"I have his father's protection. That should keep him in check."

"True, but... Lillia-sama, why doesn't it heal?"

"Huh?"

"The wounds are still bleeding."

"Of course. Takes a while for them to close, I guess they'll still be visible by tomorrow morning."

"Then you heal much slower than we do", Mari concluded. "Sit down, I'll fetch something for your wounds."

Lillia obediently sank down onto one of the cushions as Mari hurried out of the room. She returned shortly afterwards with a bowl of water and a piece of cloth. She carefully dabbed at the wounds while Lillia tried her best not to flinch.

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little. I didn't really notice earlier, there was too much adrenaline in my system... but I am really not looking forward to dinner."

"You could eat here", Mari suggested.

Lillia shook her head. "If I avoid him now, he'll know he has won. Can't have that. Say... could you cover the marks up with make-up or something?"

"I could, but they would smell it..."

"Then just plaster my entire face with it. I don't care as long as it doesn't look overdone."

"I can do that, Lillia-sama. Just leave it to me."

If Sesshomaru didn't know humans healed slowlier than demons, he might figure she had healed already. She wasn't going to let him know just how vulnerable she was. And as long as the wounds closed before dinner, he shouldn't be able to notice, either.

* * *

Sesshomaru found his mother sitting on the veranda just outside her room, sipping her tea. He chased off the servants hovering nearby before sitting down next to her.

"The human is no rival to you, haha-ue", he said after a while.

"Oh? How do you know that?"

"I asked her."

"An interesting move. And she told you that, no?"

"She was actually rather insulted by the thought. And I could not detect the trace of a lie in her words. She does not, however, claim to know father's motives, and suggested I ask him about it, if I want to know."

"Hm... I do wonder what his objective is. According to the servants, he has been acting somewhat odd today... maybe he is indeed looking for a way to send that girl back where she belongs."

"But I still fail to see where the problem lies", Sesshomaru argued. "If she came here, she must know how to get back. She cannot be so utterly clueless."

"Hm... I wonder. At any rate, this is a strange business indeed, it reeks of secrecy and mysteries. We should keep our eyes peeled until we unveil the cause."

Sesshomaru silently agreed. He thought himself to be clever enough to understand every problem, and the fact that the problem itself was kept from him irked him. He was quite certain that, if they confided in him, he would be able to help them come up with a solution, and then this insufferable human would be gone sooner – something the Prince of the West looked forward to with great impatience.

_A dominant human female... this is probably the worst thing that could have happened. She is going to cause trouble._

* * *

He saw the bane of his existence again at dinner. She had already bathed and changed into another kimono – this one was gold, crème and silver-coloured and held together by a blue obi that perfectly matched her eyes. He could smell the thin layer of make-up that covered her face and neck, but it was so little it hardly met the eye – she apparently had decided to stick true to her believe that a person's worth was determined by character rather than looks. Something Sesshomaru found very puzzling, especially coming from a female. He could understand it if a male didn't want a superficial mate, but why she didn't want to be one... he could only conclude that she was hoping to attract that sort of man.

During the meal, he tried to observe his father as closely as possible – not with his eyes, but with his other senses. At the same time, he took great care his father wouldn't notice. To his relief – he was actually shocked he felt that way – Lillia had apparently decided not to mention their little "incident". He had, in his rage, completely overlooked the fact that he could very easily kill her – and, as she had pointed out in a _very_ helpful manner – that would cause him trouble. It was very vexing that her status as his father's guest prevented him from teaching her a lesson, like he would a youkai guest. The risk of harming her and someone finding out was too great. He would have to resort to insults and empty threats, but something told him the latter would not work. Provoking her was satisfying, though.

However, he soon found each of Lillia's words proven true – there was nothing between her and his father. Though he politely inquired after her day, nothing at all indicating he had any indecent thoughts concerning her. Though _something_ clearly had caught his fancy, Sesshomaru just didn't know what it was. How very frustrating...


	4. Stranded

**A/N: Please note that in my story, English equals Japanese. Whenever Lilla speaks another language, it will be written in italic. This chapter is going to feature "Gollum's Song" and "Into The West" from The Lord of the Rings as well as the aria "Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen" from Mozart's The Magic Flute. It ranks among the most well-known arias in existence, and it is one of the most difficult ones to perform - covering a range from f' to f'''. Despite all the training I've had, I'll never get there - b'' was the best I ever managed. I tried to somehow write the colorature down, but that was impossible - if you want to know what it really sounds like, you can find it on Youtube - I recommend the version from Bregenz in 2013, that was awesome.**

**Also, Kagome's present time (which is the time Lillia is from) is the year 2013, because of the many references I included in this story.**

* * *

**Stranded**

Taro had spent three days trying to catch up on his duties as a ruler – something he didn't particularly like – and trying to find a solution for Lillia's predicament, which turned out to be quite the challenge. In none of the scrolls he had read he had found even a hint concerning time-travel, and that was frustrating, to say the least. And Lillia didn't really seem to know what to do with herself while she waited for him to come up with a solution – servants often saw her wander the gardens or spend time with her horse – the only person she had any contact with was Mari.

The Inu no Taishou was glad to see those two got along, Mari proved a valuable asset to the human. He still had a feeling she was feeling lonely – and out of place, so he called her to his study one night and asked her to tell him stories of her world. He was truly curious, and he discovered that Lillia enjoyed telling stories and explaining things – though she often found it challenging to explain something in a manner he would understand. The future must truly be a wondrous place, and Taro could hardly wait for the next 500 years to pass so he could see those things for himself.

After having searched his library completely, Taro was at his wit's end, and decided he needed help. He announced to his advisers that he would be gone for a day or so, donned his armour and grabbed Tenseiga. He left on foot, running across the land with super-human speed, reaching his destination soon. Slowly walking through the forest, he stopped at the roots of a huge magnolia tree.

"Well, if it isn't the young Inu no Taishou. What leads you here?"

"Hello, Bokuseno. I need your advice."

"Hm. I thought as much – no-one ever comes here for the sake of seeing me... poor old me. You have no idea how lonely I feel at times..."

Taro smiled slightly. The old youkai certainly was good at pitying himself.

"A few days ago I encountered a young human who believes she has been sent through time."

"Is that so?"

"She is fairly certain that is what happened. However, she doesn't know how it was done, and therefore can't return to her time. I have already read every scroll in my library, but I am yet to discover a solution."

"Is she from the past, or the future?"

"The future. She remembers things that haven't happened yet."

"Well, then the solution is very simple: keep her and wait for her time to arrive."

"Bokuseno, she is human. She will not live long enough."

"Oh, is it that far?"

"Approximately 500 years."

"That is indeed a problem – no human could live that long – unless – someone was to grant her immortality."

"While that would be possible in theory, I am not sure if this is a good idea – though Lillia has shown a surprising amount of interest in us so far, she has always been under the impression her stay would be of a short duration. I am not certain if she would be willing to bind herself to us – and besides, we would have to find someone willing to offer this gift to her. I will not force either her or a youkai to do this, I would prefer another solution."

"Hm. Bring her here, I would like to talk to this strange person. Perhaps we'll be able to figure something out together."

* * *

Lillia was roused shortly after dawn when Mari brought her a meager, but saturating breakfast. Afterwards, she laid out the clothes Taro had ordered prepared for her – black hakama, a white haori and boots. Lillia admired the simple, yet elegant garment – it was very different from anything she had worn before, but she liked it – especially the fact that the hakama allowed her to stride around the way she usually did, and she greatly enjoyed the fact.

And when she came striding into the courtyard, Taro couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"I see those are much more to your liking, Lillia."

"Indeed. Don't get me wrong, the kimono are all very beautiful and I love them, but they are so constricting..."

His grin widened, then he moved closer and dropped into a crouch in front of her, pulling his hair out of the way.

"Hop on."

"Er – okay."

Lillia somewhat reluctantly climbed onto his back – being carried around by someone wasn't that much of a problem in itself, but the fact that he had a wife and son who liked to throw tantrums was. Although Sesshomaru had been avoiding her ever since that incident.

Taro rose to his feet as if she wasn't event there, his arms hooked around her legs, and then he jumped the wall. Lillia let out a startled scream, but soon the initial fright was replaced by elation – they were going so _fast_. This was much better than on horseback, partly because she didn't have to pay attention to the road – and much better than a car, since she could feel the wind in her face. Lillia let out a peal of laughter.

"I had already guessed you liked going fast", Taro announced, sounding smug.

"I do! This is _awesome_!"

The demon lord chuckled.

"Um, Taro-sama, what exactly am I in for? I mean – what kind of youkai is your friend?"

"A tree-youkai."

"Seriously? I had no idea those existed..."

"They are rare, partly because of the fact that they cannot escape form danger, like, let's say, a blaze."

"That must be terrible", she replied quietly. "Staring death in the face while being unable to do _anything_..."

"You are very compassionate."

"You think so?"

"Yes. And open-minded, and kind-hearted. I believe you would make an ideal consort, any lord would benefit from having you around."

"It's definitely not my goal in life to marry some lord. I just want to go home."

"Of course."

When they finally reached their destination, Lillia stared in awe at the gigantic tree before remembering her manners and introducing herself. The tree-youkai chuckled.

"You are indeed odd for a human", he said in his gnarly voice.

"So I have been told. Bokuseno-sama, I really want to get back home... can you help me?"

"I don't know as of yet... I need you to tell me everything that has happened that day, every single little detail."

Lillia nodded.

"Very well. It began like this..."

* * *

It was almost sundown, and his father had just returned – without Lillia tailing behind him, which was a slight surprise. The look on his father's face didn't bode well – but Sesshomaru wasn't exactly sure if he was annoyed because Lillia was gone, or because she was still here.

Finding the answer to that question turned out to be rather simple – as Sesshomaru pushed his way though a few brambles to reach one of his favourite spots in the garden, he suddenly felt an overwhelming aura of sadness, pain and despair. Unable to ignore the pull, he changed his course and soon found Lillia – still in the clothes she had worn this morning. He had been somewhat peeved when she had clung to his father's back like a sack of rice, though he hadn't been able to figure out why exactly.

She was sitting on the ground, one knee propped up and an arm curled around it, her back straight, tears running down her cheeks. Sesshomaru immediately decided he didn't like it when she cried – she looked absolutely pathetic, for once, and the smell really bothered him. However, before he was able to express his distaste, she took a shuddering breath – and began to sing.

_Where once was light_

_now darkness falls_

_Where once was love_

_Love is no more_

_Don't say goodbye_

_Don't say I didn't try_

_These tears we cry_

_Are falling rain_

_For all the lies you told us_

_The hurt, the blame!_

_And we will weep to be so alone_

_We are lost_

_We can never go home_

_So in the end_

_I'll be what I will be_

_No loyal friend_

_Was ever there for me_

_Now we say goodbye_

_We say you didn't try_

_These tears you cry_

_Have come too late_

_Take back the lies you told us_

_The hurt, the blame!_

_And you will weep_

_When you face the end alone_

_You are lost_

_You can never go home_

_You are lost_

_You can never go home_

Sesshomaru couldn't understand the words – it seemed to be a foreign language – but he understood the emotions behind it. The first stanza started out slow, almost pensive, but grew louder and more desperate in the second part. The second stanza was much the same, while the end – which she repeated – was almost inaudible. She held the last note for a while before cutting off the flow of air – or running out of breath. A few seconds later, she closed her mouth, her eyes sliding shut. She didn't even seem to have noticed his presence, and Sesshomaru suddenly felt out of place. And he hated her for causing him to feel that way. He was, after all, Sesshomaru, the Killing Perfection, heir to the greatest demon who ever lived!

"I know you're there", she suddenly said. "Have you come to laugh at me?"

"Why would I do that?", he asked, striding forward and coming to a halt next to her.

Crying had made her face ugly – her eyes were puffy, and some blood vessels in her eyes seemed to have popped. Also, the smell of her tears was greatly irritating. He just wanted her to stop.

"That song – what was it about?"

She blinked, clearly taken aback by his sudden interest.

"It's from a story. A man named Déagol finds a mighty artefact buried in a riverbed – it belongs to the Dark Lord Sauron, and was cut off his hand by the human prince Isildur. Isildur took the ring for himself, but got betrayed by it – it has a mind of its own, you see, and is trying to get back to its master. Sauron lost most of his powers with the ring, but as long as it exists, he can't be killed. Anyway, Déagol gets seduced by the ring, but so is his cousin, Sméagol. They end up fighting over the ring, and Sméagol kills his cousin, without a shred of compassion or remorse. He just wants the ring. The townspeople aren't too happy about it and cast him out – Sméagol retreats into the mountains, shuns the sunlight and degenerates into a twisted creature – in both mind and body. The ring keeps him alive for centuries, but at the prize of losing everything – including his name. He ends up developing a split personality and spends a lot of time arguing with himself. This song somewhat portraits his life – though he is by no means a saint, he is also a victim – none of this would have happened, had he not stumbled across the ring."

"And why did you sing this song?"

"Because, just like Sméagol, I am lost, and cannot go home. I thought it would express my feelings in a very nice way."

"You got emotionally invested in the song."

"Yes. Only that way you are able to really perform art. If you just sing the melody, you will not be able to accomplish anything – many songs are written in a language the audience doesn't understand – sometimes, even the singers don't. Also, words that are sung are more difficult to understand than those that are spoken. So, it is important to get the song's emotions across, or you will fail utterly and completely as a singer."

"You have had training."

"Yes."

"Sing something more cheerful", he ordered.

She gave him a surprised look, before glaring at him.

"No. I can't. Just in case you didn't notice, I'm not exactly cheerful right now."

"Can you not influence your emotions to match the song?"

"Normally, yes. But, usually I don't sing out of emotional distress, but for the joy of it. When you're in a normal, balanced mood, it is easier to switch to the one you need, because all you have to do is go in either direction. You ask of me to cross my emotional spectrum from one pole to the other. And I deem that impossible."

"Could you sing something less depressing, then?"

"I probably could... How about another song from this story?"

He shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Hm. You know, I never thought you would like music."

"And why is that?"

"You don't seem to like _anything_."

Sesshomaru glared at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to sing?"

"Yes."

"Then stop glaring, it irritates me."

He bit back a trite remark and watched as she prepared for the next song. He noticed that, after breathing in, she didn't immediately start singing, but rather held her breath for a moment before letting it out in a controlled manner.

_Lay down_

_Your sweet and weary head_

_Night is falling_

_You have come to journey's end_

_Sleep now, and dream_

_Of the ones who came before_

_They are calling_

_From across the distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_

_What are these tears upon your face?_

_Soon you will see_

_All of your fears will pass away_

_Safe in my arms_

_You're only sleeping_

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will fade_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_All souls pass_

_Hope fades_

_Into the world of night_

_Through shadows falling_

_Out of memory and time_

_Don't say:_

_We have come now to the end_

_White shores are calling_

_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be safe in my arms_

_Just sleeping_

_What can you see_

_On the horizon?_

_Why do the white gulls call?_

_Across the sea_

_A pale moon rises_

_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will fade_

_To silver glass_

_A light on the water_

_Grey ships pass_

_Into the west_

She fell silent again, a strange look of reverence on her face. This song had been very different from the first – not desperate and sad, but more comforting, calming. The first part of the first stanza actually reminded Sesshomaru of a lullaby, while the second part sounded urging, inquiring. And the part which was repeated later on was powerful, she seemed to have given it her all. The second stanza more or less followed the same pattern, though he noticed that a few parts seemed different.

After waiting for a while her to do or say something, Sesshomaru grew impatient.

"Well?", he inquired, not exactly in the politest manner. "What was this one about?"

She blinked, her eyes focusing on him.

"The elves prepare to sail for Valinor, the land of the gods. I believe the elven lady Galadriel sings this song to Frodo – the one destroying the ring in the end – though I don't know that for certain. The elves are creatures much like you youkai, as a matter of fact – they are immortal, can use magic – which is similar to your youki, I believe – they have pointy ears and are inhumanly beautiful."

"You call us beautiful?"

"I'm not blind. Anyway, the parallels are interesting – I wonder how the author of that story got his ideas – he was a scholar, so it is possible that he dug out old stories and legends – perhaps there were youkai in Europe at a time? I wonder..."

"You still haven't told me what this song is about."

"You're right... I have a habit of digressing a lot when I start explaining things, because I realise I have to explain ten other things so you will be able to even understand what I am talking about... anyway, during his journey, Frodo got gravely injured – one wound was caused by a magical sword and it would pain him for the rest of his life, and he lost a finger when he fought Sméagol aka Gollum at Mt. Doom. Because of that and his bravery and the great service he did the world, the elves take him with them to Valinor – mortals are not exactly allowed there, but they make an exception. Galadriel is very fond of Frodo, which is why I believe she is singing him a lullaby. It is a very bitter-sweet thing, for even though it's going home for Galadriel, she's been living in another place for centuries, and the elves leave everything they have wrought behind. Frodo also has to say goodbye to most of his companions – they remain in the mortal world, and die eventually. Only three of his eight companions come with him, and his uncle. Their parting is a sad one..."

"This is still not much better than the other song."

"_I_ call it an improvement, since it's not depressing, but only melancholic."

"That is an improvement? You are still crying."

"Well excuse me for being sad! I can't help it! I've just been told I'll have to spend the rest of my life here, won't ever see my family again, won't see my brother graduate, find out if my other brother and his girlfriend are ever going to marry, or have kids, and I won't be there to mourn them when they're gone! Not that mourning is something I _like_ to do, but I won't even know when they're dead!"

She glared at him.

"Congratulations. You just managed to make me furious. You are so insensitive, I can hardly believe it."

Looking down at the fuming female at his feet, Sesshomaru had a brilliant idea.

"How about you sing an angry song, then?"

She blinked and stared at him for a split second, then her face lit up.

"That is a great idea, you're a genius!"

She jumped to her feet, clearly more energetic.

"I am aware of the fact that I am indeed a genius", he replied, meaning it.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. Anyway, I know just the song – it will also allow me to blow some steam. Say, Sesshomaru-sama, you don't happen to carry a dagger or knife on you?"

"I do, why do you ask?"

"Could I borrow it for this song? I'd be able to get the meaning across better if I could use a prop."

He slowly drew the dagger from his obi and handed it over – hilt first, because that was the proper way to do it.

She somewhat gingerly accepted the weapon and Sesshomaru thought at first she was worried she might hurt herself – before he noticed the admiration radiating off her.

"What a beautiful piece of art", she breathed, her fingers caressing the hilt before she drew the dagger in a flourish.

"You know something about weapons as well?", he asked, sounding mildly bored.

"Very little. But I recognise good craftsmanship when I see it."

"You do realise this is a tool of death. It could kill you."

"No. Weapons don't kill people. People do."

Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Tell me... would you consider a stick dangerous?"

"No."

"Only until I stab you in the eye with it. You can convert almost anything into a weapon, but the thing itself cannot harm you. Some things are more dangerous than others, but this also depends on the person using them. You can kill people with your bare hands if you know how to – would you say hands are dangerous?"

"Mine, yes. Yours, no."

"While I might not be able to harm you, I could deal a considerable amount of damage to another human, because I have been taught how to."

Lillia cautiously ran a finger along the blade, as not to cut herself.

"Now, for the next song, I'll be addressing you directly – while the other two aren't meant for a specific person, this one relates a personal message. Since it is always easier to act if you have someone to act with, I'll pretend you're my daughter. You're pretty enough as it is."

He tried a new kind of glare on her for that one, but she just grinned.

"Take it as a compliment. And please try not to react if I seem somewhat – overbearing. It's part of the song, and I intend to make it as realistic as possible. I do not intend to threaten you or anything."

Sesshomaru huffed at that – as if a mere human would pose a threat to him – but then again, this song might be in a foreign language as well, so he wouldn't even know what it was she would shout at him. And the fact that her character required a weapon was a warning of sorts.

Lillia stuck the sheath into the fastenings of her hakama before breathing in, then she spun around to face him, her eyes blazing, fury emanating from her.

_Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen,_

_Tod und Verzweiflung_

_Tod und Verzweiflung flammet um mich her!_

_Fühlt nicht durch dich Sarastro Todesschmerzen,_

_Sarastro Todesschmerzen_

_So bist du meine Tochter nimmermehr_

_So bist du dann meine Tochter nimmermehr_

_Verstoßen sei auf ewig,_

_Verlassen sei auf ewig,_

_Zertrümmert sei'n auf ewig_

_Alle Bande der Natur_

_Verstoßen und verlassen_

_Und zertrümmert_

_Alle Bande der Natur_

_Wenn nicht_

_Durch dich_

_Sarastro wird erblassen!_

_Hört, hört, hört!_

_Rachegötter, hört der Mutter Schwur!_

Sesshomaru had to admit he was quite impressed. The character she portrayed clearly was very furious with her "daughter", and apparently, she had wanted her to do something with the dagger. Seeing as how it was a weapon, he had an idea as to what that might be. The whole song was powerful and had a menacing aura about it.

After she was done, Lillia continued to stare at him in an angry and somewhat haughty manner, before closing her eyes. When she opened them again, the fury had vanished. Smiling slightly at the expression on his face, she pulled the sheath from her obi and handed the sheathed dagger back to him.

"Thank you", she said with a slight bow.

"Hn. Tell me, what were those parts where you sang many notes without a text?"

"Oh, you mean those?"

She repeated one of the passages.

"Precisely."

"Those are called _colorature_ – the singular would be _coloratura_. They are usually sung without text and just on a vowel, in most cases that would be the 'a', as in this one. I'm not sure if there are exceptions to that rule, I can't think of one at the moment."

"I see. And what was this about? Apart from a mother being very angry at her daughter."

Lillia chuckled.

"This is from a different story than the other two. When the King died, he left his wife and daughter, Pamina, lots of treasure, but the artefact he had been keeping he passed on to his friend, the priest Sarastro. And after a while, Sarastro came by and kidnapped Pamina. The Queen now had no power and no daughter, and didn't like it one bit. She wanted both back, if possible, but prioritising power over daughter."

Sesshomaru let out a low growl.

"This is not how a mother should act."

"I totally agree with you, but it gets worse. The Queen told a young Prince of her plight and promised him her daughter's hand in marriage if he managed to free her and defeat her enemy. However, the Prince was convinced by the priests that the Queen was evil, and that it would be better for him to join them. When the Queen realises her plan has failed, she sneaks into the temple where Pamina is held, and tells her to kill Sarastro. While Pamina doesn't really like being his prisoner, she also doesn't want to kill him – she is a rather kind-hearted and gentle girl, after all. So the Queen coldly tells her that if Sarastro doesn't die by her hand, she'll cut all ties with her, disown her and no longer call her daughter. Which is what this song is about. The Queen literally tells her those things, causing Pamina great distress."

"Hn. Well, you portrayed the furious Queen rather well."

"Thank you." She beamed at him. "I've never sung this aria before, but I've heard it being performed many times. It is one of the most challenging pieces of music ever written."

Sesshomaru was glad to see that his plan had worked – she had been distracted enough to finally stop crying. It was a relief, really. But then Sesshomaru suddenly realised why she had sung the first song, or rather, what it implied.

"Bokuseno couldn't help you", he said quietly. "You cannot return to your home."

"Yes", she said quietly, sadness mingling with her scent. "Your father has most kindly offered me to stay here – as long as I like. While I really don't want to be a bother, I have no place else to go... I'm afraid you'll have to put up with me for the next seventy years, Sesshomaru-sama."

He frowned slightly. "Why seventy years?"

"Because I'm already in my mid-twenties", she said with a smile that was both kind and sad. "That's approximately the time I have left. I'll die, Sesshomaru-sama."

He gave her a somewhat perplexed look.

"You don't seem to be bothered too much by that."

She shrugged. "That's human nature for you. One way or another, sooner or later, we'll die. We can postpone it for some time, stay alive despite all odds, but in the end, death always claims us. And you never know when it will happen – I might die tomorrow of a heart attack or in an accident, I might pass on in my sleep, never waking again, or slowly, as an illness saps my strength... or maybe someone will kill me. But for most creatures, death is a permanent part of life – actually, it is the only thing in life that is certain."

He frowned. He couldn't really understand why she was not bothered by the fact that one day, she would be gone... maybe it was because she was still so young, and since she was healthy, chances of her dying before her time were low. Unless she managed to tick off another youkai who had even less self-restrain than he himself had.

"Why do humans die?", he asked rather sudden.

The thought had just occurred to him – he knew so little about humans and this was a mystery to him.

"Hm... How to explain it without having to go into the details of somatology? I highly doubt I would be able to explain that properly, since I never found this particularly interesting..."

She tapped the index of her right hand against her chin, her elbow resting on her left arm which lay across her ribcage, just underneath her breasts, her brow furrowed. Sesshomaru had no idea what "somatology" was supposed to be, so he hoped she would be able to come up with a simple explanation.

"Let's use a metaphor", she finally said, turning to look at him, her arms dropping to her sides. "Think of the human body as a fortress, the skin is the wall. As long as the wall is not breached, everything is fine. Does this make sense to you?"

"I am well acquainted with the methods of defending or besieging castles", he replied, somewhat haughtily.

"Good. As soon as the wall is breached, enemies will storm inside and wreak havoc – causing illnesses, infections and other bad things."

"So there are different kinds of – enemies?"

Sesshomaru had no idea what kind of enemy would be trying to break through human skin.

"Yes, but explaining that would again be too difficult."

"Do you think I am an idiot, human?", he asked in a threatening voice.

"Not at all. But I am not a teacher, and therefore ill-suited for explaining this."

"You are quite ready to admit your own flaws", he observed, somewhat appeased.

"I believe it is important to know one's limitations – what you can do, and what you can't. Not knowing can get you into serious trouble – no matter if you over- or underestimate yourself. Both are dangerous. I know what I _can_ do, and I have no problem with letting everyone else know. If they think me arrogant, I do not care. I never cared for the opinion of others."

"That is – unusual. It shows of some amount of strength of character."

She snorted. "Believe me, the road I chose was the hard one. It would have been easier to be like everyone else, to adapt and to blend in. It would have made my life easier, but then I would not be who I am today. Experiences shape who you are – be they good or bad.

But I digress... back to the human castle. Once the wall is breached, the castle's forces will be deployed to deal with the situation. They will repair the wall and kill off all intruders – if they are able. If they cannot do that – or learn how to quickly enough – the castle will fall."

"In other words, the human dies."

"Yes."

"But, if the defenders succeed? Then there would be no cause for the human to die."

"Not in that situation, no. However, as time passes, every castle will fall into ruin if it is not maintained properly. And this can only be done as long as the workers are able to carry out their task. If they weaken or die, the fortress will crumble. And this is what happens to humans as they grow old. They lose the ability to regenerate, they become more susceptible to illnesses and injuries, they tire faster and lose much of their vitality and strength. If old people get hurt – for example if they break a bone – it would take them much longer to heal than a young, strong human. Also, illnesses can be fatal – some of those only break out when the system is already weakened. And eventually, the castle will fall into ruin... one way or another. The end."

"So basically, you die because your body grows too tired to defend itself properly against anything harmful out there?"

"Quite so. We can only regenerate so much... which, in turn, makes me believe youkai must be perpetually able to regenerate, and therefore, you do not die."

"I have never given this much thought, but it seems plausible enough. We never fall ill, and any injuries we suffer heal fast – we are even able to regrow certain parts of our bodies."

She whistled. "That is nice. While being able to regrow limbs isn't particularly often needed, not falling ill would be nice – no-one likes being ill."

"Are all illnesses the same?"

"No. Some are similar to others and have similar effects on the body, but not two illnesses are exactly the same. Also, some are harmless – if unpleasant – while others are outright life-threatening, especially if you don't know how to cure them."

"So, being human must be pretty bad", Sesshomaru concluded. "I always thought your kind was weak and frail, but this makes you look even more feeble compared to us."

"That can't be helped. That's just the kind of species we are – all we can do is try to make the most of what we are given. But I wouldn't say it's _bad_... though what you just told me does sound nice, I don't know what it is really like... therefore, I can't compare those two things very well. And I'm not going to start pitying myself, either. So... you won't see me crying again, I promise."

Stating that, she inclined her head and left. Puzzled, Sesshomaru looked after her, until she was out of sight.

* * *

Despite her show of bravado in front of Sesshomaru, Lillia was quite unsettled by the turn her life had suddenly taken. She spent the remainder of the evening sitting on the veranda outside her room, watching the sky grow darker and listening to the sounds the wind and the animals living in the gardens made. She didn't feel like eating anything, either, partly because she didn't want to have to deal with Taro's sympathy and whatever Yuki and Sesshomaru would show her.

She could hear someone enter her room, but didn't bother to turn around.

"Lillia-sama, how are you feeling?", Mari asked.

"Lying wouldn't do me any good, would it?", she asked with a sigh.

"Not really", the demoness replied, sitting down next to her. "Not only would I smell the lie, but I could also tell what you really feel."

"Hm... I guess I should get used to that, seeing as how I'm not going to leave this castle ever again until I die..."

"True... unless Taro-sama were to marry you off to some lord..."

"I wouldn't advise him to try", Lillia replied curtly, glaring at her servant.

"Ah – I'm sorry, Lillia-sama, I didn't mean to offend you..."

She huffed.

"No-one has the right to decide how I am to lead my life. And no-one will marry me off to anyone – if I marry, I'll do it because _I_ want to, and not because someone _tells_ me to."

"I apologise... I just thought you might feel more comfortable living among humans..."

"Depends on the humans."

Mari looked surprised.

"What's with that look? Why would I prefer a monster in human guise to a youkai who knows what is right and proper?"

"Do you mean to say you don't care about us being youkai?"

"Does being youkai make you a bad person, Mari? I never judge people based on something they can't control or influence. A person's character is what matters to me. While I haven't really been in contact with the people here yet, I know that Taro-sama is a decent and honourable man."

"You have great respect for him", Mari observed.

"Of course. He offered me to stay here indefinitely – that is until I die – and he was under no obligation to do so. I'm not one of his subjects, not even youkai, and he still decided to care and provide for me. He saved my life. On the other hand, the humans I met in those lands were far from agreeable."

"You were very unfortunate to run into slavers, Lillia-sama", Mari pointed out.

"The people in the village where we spent the night weren't much better, they started screaming 'youkai' as soon as they spotted us."

"They thought you were a youkai? Why?"

Lillia shrugged. "My looks, I guess. And the fact I was travelling with one."

"Can't they smell you're human?"

"We're talking about humans here. We rely on what our eyes tell us, not the nose. And for most animals it is common to be wary of things they don't know – it might be harmful. Luckily, I was able to convince them that I was human – or they might not have let us stay the night. I mean, the accommodations weren't anything great, but out in the forest it would have been a _very_ cold night."

"Do humans feel cold easily?"

"Yes. So you're immune to cold as well?"

"Not totally, but sleeping outdoors isn't much of a challenge. If all else fails, we can always transform and have our fur keep us warm."

"Convenient. Makes me really envious – us humans are really pathetic compared to you – Sesshomaru-sama was kind enough to point that out to me earlier."

"Did he insult you for being weak?"

"Not me personally, but rather all of my kind. That was really charming. He is right in a way, that's why I managed not to get mad at him – but still. He doesn't have to rub it in."

Mari tutted. "Indeed. It is not like it is your fault that you are weak – weaker than us, I mean. I have no idea how you would fare against one of your kind... but, in my opinion, the strong should protect the weak, not despise them for being weak. I guess he still has a lot to learn – though he is older than me. He ought to know better."

"How old is he, exactly?"

"Something close to 300 – I am little over 200. Guessing from the way you act – and what you told Taro-sama on your first night – you have to be my age, mentally, I mean."

"I see... interesting. Does that mean youkai age more slowly than humans do?"

"Precisely. A demon who is 100 is still considered a pup. Adolescence usually kicks in between 100 and 150, though, as with humans, it varies. And both myself and Sesshomaru-sama are still rather young for youkai."

"Perhaps no-one has yet taught him what it means to be a good ruler?", Lillia mused. "Especially if no-one ever expects his father to die. He could stay a child for as long a he pleases if his father lives forever."

"Indeed. However, there is a very slight chance that Taro-sama _might_ be killed – very unlikely, but still possible. In which case Sesshomaru-sama would become the next lord. The way he is now, he is not exactly suited for the task."

"Feel free to tell him", Lillia muttered. "I totally agree with you."

"No, thanks, I'd like to stay alive", Mari replied instantly.

The two women exchanged a glance, and burst into laughter. It was incredibly refreshing, and it took a while until they were able to calm down.

"Mari, I am extremely grateful that Taro-sama assigned you to take care of me. To be honest, I would like to think of you as a friend rather than a servant."

"Lillia-sama is free to think of me in whatever way she wishes", Mari replied. "However, being a servant, I am not."

Lillia bit her lip.

"I had feared as much. Annoying."

Mari smiled in an indulgent way, and Lillia suddenly had an idea.

"How about confidante? Every noblewoman spending her time scheming and plotting needs someone to confide in, after all. Not that I intend to do any scheming, mind you."

"I would be very honoured to be Lillia-sama's confidante", Mari replied, her green eyes sparkling.

"Excellent. Oh, there was something I had wanted to ask you about: you might have already noticed that I am really having troubles with kimono – I find them very restrictive and not good to move around in. The hakama I was wearing today were much more to my liking – am I right in assuming that was more an outfit for exercise and such?"

"Yes. They are not usually worn around the house, unless it's for practise. If you were to start wearing those clothes all day long, many would look down upon you – and you would also shame Taro-sama for not accepting the clothes he had prepared for you."

"And we can't have that, can we. Hm... do you think it would be possible for someone to design a different kind of kimono? Something you could actually move around with? I didn't really get a close look at what Yuki-sama is wearing, but her clothes seemed to be different..."

"That would be possible, but we should better ask Taro-sama before ending up doing something he might not approve of. However, in order for me to present your request properly, I first need to know what exactly you have in mind."

"Can you get me something to write with? I'll try to make a drawing of what I have in mind."

Mari jumped to her feet and left the room in a breeze. Lillia got up more slowly and walked back inside, closing the door to shut out the rather chilly night air.

Soon afterwards Mari returned, bringing a small table, ink and a brush with her. Lillia settled down on one of the cushions, pulled back her sleeve and dipped the brush into the ink.

"I'm not good at drawing", she warned her servant before touching the brush down.

"It's impossible to be good at everything", Mari replied wisely.

"That may be true, but I would really like to be able to draw..."

She made a quick sketch and then proceeded to explain it to Mari.

"I have no problem with the top or the sleeves, what causes me trouble is the lower part. It parts on the right side – which wouldn't be much of a problem if it weren't so tightly draped over the legs at the front. What I would therefore suggest is a kimono that parts at the front, thus allowing greater freedom of movement."

"While I can see what you mean, it would be very indecent – anyone would be able to see your legs."

"I thought this might be a problem, which is why I would wear hakama underneath. That would also allow me to sit in different ways – I hate kneeling. The hakama could match the obi, or contrast with the rest... I'm not really good at that. But this is roughly what I have in mind."

"I see. That is interesting. However, do you realise you will stand out with this kind of clothing?"

"More than I am already standing out by being human?", Lillia asked, amused. "I don't care. I could be more myself, and that would make me feel more comfortable."

"Very well. I shall present your ideas to Taro-sama. Can I take this along?", she asked, pointing at the drawing.

"If you must... I'd rather not show it to anyone. But, if it'll help you bringing my point across, by all means, take it with you."

Mari chuckled.

* * *

Higurashi Kagome dropped her shoes in the hall along with her school-bag while calling out to everyone she was home. She was taking a break form shard-hunting to catch up on school and take some tests and exams that were important. Two years had passed since she had first fallen into the well and found out it was a portal connecting her time with Feudal Japan. Two years, and they still didn't have all pieces of the Shikon no Tama. Though they had managed to increase their number of shards, Naraku hadn't be idle, either, Sesshomaru kept popping up and Koga still tried to make her accept his suit. Kagome was glad every time she could take a break from all that, and enjoy all the comforts modern life offered.

A newspaper lying on the counter in the hall caught her attention. Grabbing it, she strolled into the living room, dropped into a chair and unfolded the paper. The headline somehow managed to give her a really bad feeling.

**Mysterious Disappearance**

**Police At A Loss**

Four days ago a young woman by the name of Lillia, only daughter of the Austrian software engineer (Kagome mentally stumbled over the strange foreign name) went missing near Takayama. Miss Lillia, aged 24, was last time seen at the stable where she kept her horse for the duration of her family's stay in Takayama, telling the staff she would be gone for two hours at maximum. After taking her stallion, a Canadian Horse, out from the stables, she never returned.

When she had not returned after nightfall, the owner anxiously called the police and her parents, fearing something might have happened to her. Police searched the surrounding woods with the help of dogs and even a helicopter, but found no trace of either Lillia or the horse. Due to the lack of light, they had to abandon the search for the young woman for the time being.

The following morning, they found the trail left by the horse the night before and attempted to track her – only to find the trail suddenly ended. There were no signs of a fight, but according to one of the workers form the stable, who had been with them, the horse appeared to have vanished while walking, according to the hoof-prints found on the ground. They continued to search the surrounding area, but were unable to pick up another trail or any traces of either horse and rider.

Lillia leaves behind her parents and two younger brothers (22 and 17). He parents were greatly unsettled by this turn of events. While they admitted that getting along with their headstrong daughter hadn't always been easy, things had improved when she moved out and got a job. Their father's trip to Japan for business reasons had brought about a family reunion, and there had been no indications Lillia was fed up or planning on running away.

"She's not stupid enough to ride a horse into the darkness, not taking any provisions with her", her youngest brother pointed out to the police. "She may suck at mathematics and logical thinking, but she's read enough fantasy and adventure novels to know how to not run away. Something must've happened to her..."

Police asks that any hints or rumours about Miss Lillia's whereabouts be reported immedi ately to the next police station.

Greatly unsettled, Kagome glanced at the picture featured in the newspaper. It showed a young woman with light brown hair, blonde highlights and large blue eyes. Kagome found her to be quite pretty – actually, many Japanese women tried to imitate the looks of European women to the extent of using plastic surgery. Kagome would never do some thing so stupid – besides, the fact that she had blue eyes herself made her fairly exotic, too.

The caption listed some of her interests – music, horses (which wasn't much of a surprise) and martial arts. With a sudden feeling of determination, Kagome ripped the front page off and stuffed it into her uniform before jumping to her feet.

"Mum, I'm going through the well, but I'll be back for dinner!", she called, not waiting for a response.

* * *

Her friends, who were waiting at Kaede's village, were rather surprised to see her so soon, but Kagome quickly curbed their elation.

"InuYasha, you have to come with me to my time, it's important!"

"Keh. Why? What should I do in your time?"

"Look at this", she said, pulling out the article. "This woman went missing four days ago, without a trace. That's not common – they tried to track her down using dogs and found _nothing_. No blood, no corpse, no trail. This isn't normal, and I fear that maybe Naraku has managed to find a way to my time, and maybe he kidnapped her..."

"While this does sound like some youkai meddling with humans, I fail to see why Naraku would want to kidnap this woman, as beautiful as she is, Kagome-sama", Miroku pointed out. "Or is she someone of great importance?"

"No, not really. Her father had come to Japan for work, and he took the family along. It was supposed to be a nice family trip, and now their first-born is missing! It doesn't necessarily have to be Naraku, maybe she was just unfortunate enough to run into some youkai who decided he didn't like her or something. But, as I've just said, this isn't normal. InuYasha, I want you to take a look at this – the dogs wouldn't be able to tell the policemen if they smelled a youkai, and your sense of smell is at least ten times better than theirs..."

"Keh. I know my smell of sense is _more_ than ten times better than that of an animal", InuYasha stated. "Let's go."

Kagome smiled at him.

"Thanks, InuYasha!"

"Keh. I want ramen when we get to your time."

Her grin widened. Sometimes, it was a good thing to know when to flatter someone.

* * *

As promised, they stayed for dinner at Kagome's house before departing. Kagome had suggested travelling during the night, since it would reduce the risk of being seen. Besides, she had brought her bow and arrows, just in case they _would_ run into a youkai. Just because she had never seen or sensed one in her time yet didn't mean there weren't any around. And Kagome preferred being safe to being sorry.

Kagome had brought a map so they would be able to find Takayama more easily. They were constantly moving west, and suddenly, InuYasha stopped dead.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but I believe this used to be part of the bastard's lands."

"Sesshomaru's?"

"Keh. Yes. I don't know where exactly the borders are, I always made sure to stay well away from there – they don't really like hanyou, you know. But this Takayama we are headed for might be right inside his territory. Or whoever rules it nowadays."

"If there are any youkai left", Kagome said quietly.

"Keh. Do you think they all just died? And Sesshomaru, of all people, is very stubborn about staying alive. That's really annoying, you know."

"InuYasha, he is your brother."

"Half-brother."

"Still, the only family you have."

"Too bad he never wanted anything to do with me", InuYasha growled. "My mother was the only person who ever cared for me, and she's dead."

"What about your father?"

"Don't know anything about him. Died even before she did, after all. And she never talked about him. Just looked sad all the time. Keh, why am I even telling you that?"

Not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable, Kagome kept her mouth shut as InuYasha kept bounding through the forest, towards their destination.

* * *

They reached Takayama shortly after sunrise. Kagome had looked up the address of the stable so they could estimate the route Lillia must have been taking and didn't have to search around the entire town.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?", InuYasha asked, somewhat grumpy.

"One human plus horse, and lots of dogs, and more humans. We should be able to pick up the trail they left when they followed hers."

"Keh. Let's hope it didn't rain."

InuYasha indeed managed to pick up the right trail – one human and horse a day older than lots of humans and dogs. Kagome used the article for reference and tried to figure out anything that might help them.

She had dropped off InuYasha's back as he started tracking, since he was walking slowly, she could keep up on foot. The hanyou followed the trail, his brow furrowed in concentration. Then, he abruptly stopped and doubled back.

"What is it, InuYasha?", Kagome asked.

"They're gone! Lillia and her stupid horse! I can't smell them beyond this point!"

"Then this must be the place where the hoof-prints vanished", Kagome stated, inspecting the ground.

"Keh. Those stupid humans trampled all over the prints, but I can still see some of them. And yes, this is the place. They just vanished here."

"Would it be possible for a huge flying youkai to pick up a horse and rider?"

"Keh. Depends on its size. But I smell no youkai here, and there are no tracks of a fight. No horse would just stroll down the path if a huge youkai was coming in for the kill. It would run off in panic. But that one didn't run."

"And you're sure no youkai was involved here?"

"Positive. I don't smell Naraku or Sesshomaru or anything other than human, horse and dog."

"That still doesn't explain what happened to her..."

"Keh, who cares? You don't even know her, so what's the deal?"

"InuYasha! Just think of her family! What would you do if someone you cared about vanished just like that?!"

"You can't always help anyone who's in trouble, Kagome! It usually gets _you_ into trouble, and I don't like this situation one bit – wait."

He sniffed the air, then tensed.

"We're being watched", he growled, reaching for the Tetsuaiga.

Kagome gasped and quickly readied her bow.

"A youkai?"

"I believe so. Though he is trying to mask his scent and youki."

They kept watching their surroundings, flinching at every sound. The youkai apparently had no intentions of letting them know where he was hiding, and the fact she couldn't sense him made Kagome guess it had to be an extremely powerful one – and she didn't like that one bit.

"Oi, youkai, come out, coward!", InuYasha suddenly bellowed.

"Tell me, pup, do you seek death?", a calm voice asked.

Kagome was somewhat surprised to notice it was a woman speaking, and she didn't sound hostile.

"Keh. As if you could take me!"

"Maybe, maybe not. But this is entirely beside the point. I am not your enemy, nor do I mean your harm. Lower your weapons."

"That would be foolish, we can't see you and don't know if you're armed!", Kagome pointed out.

"Fair enough. Though I would not need weapons to kill you", the voice replied, from another direction. Apparently, the youkai was circling them, using the trees for cover.

"Keh! Get the hell out her were I can see your face, wench!"

"Watch your tone of voice, pup", the youkai warned, the playful friendliness suddenly gone from her voice. "You may be young, but not young enough to get away with this. Push me too far, and I will put you in your place. Forcefully, if need be."

Kagome placed a hand on InuYasha's arm to calm him, before addressing the female.

"Why won't you come out?"

"Several reasons. I have to deal with a very complicated situation, and if I make even the slightest mistake, many people might suffer for it. I wish to protect them from this fate, and therefore, I must keep my identity hidden for now. But tell me – what brings you two here?"

"Do you know what happened here?", Kagome asked.

"Would you care to specify what exactly you mean?", the youkai inquired politely.

"A young human woman went missing here a couple of days ago, and the police couldn't find her – even though they brought dogs. And InuYasha just said the trail ends here – it just ends."

"So you are looking for this woman? Why? Do you know her?"

"No, but – I had thought that maybe youkai might be involved – or a hanyou we know. I had to make sure that wasn't the case, or that might have been a disaster. And, if we managed to find her in the process, that would have been nice."

"Keh."

"I see."

The youkai was still circling them. Kagome fidgeted.

"Um – youkai-san – you wouldn't happen to know what happened here?"

There was a moment of silence.

"No."

"Keh. You're hiding something, wench!"

Youki flared all around the clearing, terrible and powerful. Kagome ducked, frightened by the sudden display of power, while InuYasha presses his ears flat against his skull.

"Consider this my final warning", the youkai threatened. "Next time, I will be coming right for your throat."

"InuYasha, get a grip! _I_ don't want to have to fight her!"

InuYasha grumbled angrily.

"Did you perhaps see anything, since you're from the area?", Kagome asked tentatively.

"I have seen many things, young one, and many that happened in this area."

Kagome was speechless for a few seconds – which was a rare occurrence.

"Would you answer my questions?!", she fumed, her reiki rising.

"You asked whether I had seen anything, and I believe I answered that – I told you that I have seen many things. Since you did not specify – again – and I cannot read minds, I would not know the question you wished me to answer, but failed to ask me. 'In order to get the right answer, you must first ask the right question'. Almarde to Lyude, Baten Kaitos."

Kagome was dumbfounded for a moment.

"You play video games?"

"I used to when I was young", the youkai replied with a chuckle. "I used to hate it when my little brothers beat me..."

"I hate that, too...", Kagome confessed.

The youkai chuckled again.

"Before you spend the rest of the day pestering me with questions you do not ask, I will give you some information: the woman you are looking for, Lillia, is gone. She was not kidnapped, yet you are unable to reach her at the present time. Do not concern yourself with her fate, she is in good hands. Or claws. Whatever. Anyway, this might seem very confusing and dissatisfying to you, but you will understand when the time comes. All things in life happen for a reason, and you will see that soon enough. That is all I can tell you."

"I see. Well, it's good to know she's safe, and that there were no youkai meddling here. Wait, are you sure no youkai was involved?"

"No. While I do know where she is, I do not understand how she got there, or who was responsible. Though I do not believe a youkai _was_ involved."

"Strange... Oh well, at least we can let the police know she's safe somewhere."

"No."

"Huh?"

"You should not do that. You have nothing to tell them apart from the fact that a youkai told you she is safe. You have no prove, and no-one would believe you. To humans, seeing is believing. They cannot smell the truth of your words as I can, or spot the lie in your eyes. Wait just a little while longer."

"Wait? How long? For what?"

"You will know."

"Gah! Could you stop being so damn secretive?!", InuYasha spat.

"I could."

"Stop playing games with us!"

"I am not playing games. Well, maybe a little. But this situation is far too serious to be fooling around. Trust me and do as I say, and all will be well."

"How do you know we can trust you?", InuYasha growled.

"While I do not know the particulars about a hanyou's senses, you are half inu. Your instincts and your nose should be able to tell you I am speaking the truth. Besides, what could I possibly gain by lying to you?"

InuYasha grit his teeth in frustration.

"Um, thanks for your help, youkai-san", Kagome interrupted before someone did or said something stupid again. "Say, is there a place where we could spend the day? We'd like to set out again after nightfall."

"Head two hours north and you will come across a brook. Follow it upstream and you will find a mountain on its left bank. There is a cave up there."

"Thank you very much", Kagome said, bowing.

The youkai chuckled.

"I wish you a pleasant journey, and a good hunt."

"InuYasha, let's go."


	5. A Purpose

**A/N: To any French people who might be reading this: no offense. We don't really hate you, honestly. I have a friend who is French - and who likes dipping his breakfast toast into hot chocolate. Yummy.**

* * *

**A Purpose**

Taro hadn't seen Lillia for approximately three days. Bokuseno's revelation that he was unable to help her – and didn't know anyone who might be able to – had greatly unsettled the young woman. Taro could understand that, and had therefore decided to give her the time she needed to get to grips with her new situation.

He had already informed his household that Lillia was going to stay as long as she pleased and had more or less declared her a member of his pack. He knew this might cause some problems, but he just couldn't abandon this heart-broken and helpless woman from the future.

Sesshomaru had been displeased – Taro had already noticed he and Lillia didn't really get along – and Yuki had been indifferent. Then again, his mate seldom cared for anyone outside her family.

The door to his office was slid open by a servant who immediately bowed to the ground.

"Taro-sama, Lillia-sama has requested to speak with you."

Taro put down the report he had been reading and straightened his back.

"Send her in."

The servant vanished and moments later, Lillia came striding into the room. Taro had not been prepared for the difference in her bearing – she had always traipsed around in her kimono, not being used to wear them. But now, she was wearing her own creation – and that allowed her to stride.

She grinned at the look on his face.

"I make quite the entrance, ne?"

"Indeed. And you really seem to feel more at ease like this."

While the top part of the kimono was still that of a traditional one – and it had the long sleeves – it parted at the front, just as in the sketches Mari had shown him. She was wearing hakama made of the same silk as her obi, and – no shoes. He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Why are you not wearing shoes?"

"I don't like those kind of shoes. Boots are okay, but I hate it when I have something stuck between my toes. Very irritating. I don't really need shoes inside, and I love walking barefoot outside."

"You really are curious."

"I take that as a compliment", she said, sitting down cross-legged in front of his desk.

Taro chuckled.

"Well then, Lillia, what can I do for you?"

"I spent the last days doing a lot of thinking – that is, whenever they didn't require me to try on new kimono", she said with a crooked smile. "To tell you the truth, Taro-sama, I feel uneasy at the thought that I am to spend the rest of my life here as your guest. You were by no means obligated to assist me or offer me a permanent home."

"And yet I offered it."

"For which I am exceedingly grateful. However, I do not like the idea of being a parasite in your household – though I know I can never repay you for the kindness you have shown me, I wish to try in any way I can."

Taro studied her closely. He could hear the honesty and determination in her voice, and he found it admirable that, instead of allowing him to pamper her like princess, she wished to give him something in return.

"What did you have in mind?"

"As you might have guessed, I know many things no-one here does – I am well-educated and possess several abilities that might prove helpful to you – I would place all my knowledge and skills at your disposal."

Taro was quite impressed by her offer. He had already gathered that she knew a lot – especially for one so young – and her offer was extremely tempting.

"I see no reason to reject your offer", he replied. "And I realise this is a very valuable gift. If it would be all right with you, I would make you a member of my council – that way, I would be able to put your knowledge to good use."

"I have no objections. I would just like to know what being a member of the council entails. Is it a full-time job?"

"Not at all. I am quite capable of making decisions on my own, in such cases when I require advise, I summon the council. Sometimes, members of my council also assist in meetings with other lords."

"I see. That leads me directly to my other requests – I am rather energetic, and I need to be kept occupied with something – or I'll go insane sooner or later. Also, I haven't moved Beren for days – can I do so in the courtyard?"

"Yes. However, I must insist that you not leave the castle without guards – there are youkai out there. Also, you should stay away from the gardens – Yuki would not be pleased if you let your horse loose there."

"And we don't want that", Lillia muttered.

"No. We don't."

"Okay, that won't be a problem. As for the other things – I would like to learn how to fight. Properly."

Taro appraised her.

"Have you had training before?"

"Yes. I can fight on the ground, with my fists, knives and – well, I always called that swordfight, we used bamboo sticks, really."

"Sticks? As in you used two?"

"Yes. I can fight with both hands – though the right one is better – and with both at the same time."

"Why do you want to be able to fight?"

"I don't want to be helpless, or weak. I know I could never hold my own against a youkai, but I think it would be enough if I could defend myself against my own kind, if need be."

"Hm. Your resolve is strong – I like that. Would you like to train in all those styles you mentioned earlier?"

"If possible, yes, though I would focus on sword-fighting. Also, I would like to use two swords, if at all possible."

"Why?"

"It would gain me an advantage over someone using only one weapon – and he would have to try harder to disarm me."

"Good point. Very well then, I will take it unto myself to teach you swordplay."

Lillia looked surprised at first, but quickly overcame her that and beamed at him.

"Then I will strive to be a worthy student, sensei", she said with a grin.

He smiled slightly.

"Be warned that I am a strict teacher."

"Fine by me, as long as you don't end up accidentally breaking me to pieces."

"You need not fear that."

"Good to know. Oh, and I would like to learn archery."

"Oh dear. And why do you want to learn that?"

"I have tried shooting before, and my parents believe I am talented. Besides, it is always good if you can attack your enemy from the distance – and throwing my sword at him doesn't strike me as very clever."

"Indeed. I would not recommend it."

"And one last thing. I'd like to continue studying your language."

"Very well. I will arrange for your lessons, I believe you will be able to begin tomorrow. Wear your haori and hakama for training."

"Hai, Taro-sama."

* * *

Sesshomaru strode into the library. He was feeling bored and therefore decided to find himself something to read. Maybe he'd go sit in the garden, the weather was nice for a change. It had been raining for the last couple of days, and the weather had dampened the mood of some of the castle's inhabitants.

He had been somewhat surprised that Lillia had been out of everyone's way ever since that day when he had first heard her sing. She kept to her room most of the time, and he had no idea what she was doing in there – not that he cared, either, as long as she didn't bother him. It was enough he had to see her at mealtimes, something about her was just irritating him constantly.

Turning around the corner of a shelf, he stopped dead as he saw the human he had just been thinking about sitting at one of the small tables, several rolls of parchment spread before her. And she was currently writing something.

"You can write?"

She looked up briefly, giving him a look that clearly stated he was stupid for asking a question like that, before readjusting the grip of her left hand on her right sleeve, so she wouldn't end up dragging it through the wet ink.

"I did not know you were literate", Sesshomaru explained, moving closer.

"In my homeland, every child is taught how to read and write. Those who fail at that are either idiots, or have no will to learn."

"How old were you, when you started to learn?"

"Seven. Usually you start attending school at six, but since I was born in Autumn, I started a year later."

He looked over her shoulder at the word she was just writing, and frowned.

"That is wrong", he informed her.

She stopped in mid-stroke and eyed the sign critically.

"I honestly see nothing wrong with it", she replied, sounding confused.

"But there is a mistake", he replied curtly.

"Well then, how about you show me, instead of complaining about it? I can't improve unless someone points out my mistakes to me."

Sesshomaru leaned down and tapped his claw onto the line she had drawn wrong. She compared it to the original she was copying.

"Indeed... that completely escaped my notice."

He let out a condescending noise.

"You have been learning for seventeen years, and this is the best you can do? Pathetic."

He felt her ire rise at that. She dropped the brush onto the table and spun round on the cushion to face him.

"Japanese is my sixth language", she informed him coldly.

Sesshomaru stared at her.

"Tell me, Sesshomaru-sama, how many languages have you learned or mastered in your 300 years?"

"One", he admitted grudgingly.

"Well. Then you should better not call me pathetic. I have been studying Japanese for roughly two years, and your father most graciously provided me with the opportunity to further my studies here."

For a while, he was at a loss as what to say. He would have never thought that the girl he had thought a kitchen wench was actually educated... he felt like a fool, though he would never admit that. Ever.

She was still angry, but he could sense her satisfaction at the humiliation he had just suffered. That, in turn, made _him_ angry.

"So you speak six languages?", he asked, when he could no longer bear the silence – or her glare.

"No", she conceded. "Just because I learned six doesn't mean I can use all of them. My first language was German, which is my mother tongue. The third song I sung the other day, the angry Queen, that was German. My second language was English – which is my favourite. The other two songs were English. My third language was French – the most stupid language in existence. I only had it for two years, and while I am still able to understand it to some extend, I cannot use it myself. But who wants to go to France anyway, the people there are all crazy", she stated, making a rather strange movement with her hand in front of her face.

Sesshomaru couldn't suppress a chuckle. She smiled slightly.

"Well, maybe I exaggerated a little. Not all of them are actually crazy, but – for heaven's sake, they eat snails. Snails! Yuck! And frogs, too. Ew."

"I did not know some humans have such strange eating habits."

"You will find weird habits everywhere. Some people eat insects, you know. They fry them in fat and eat them as if they were a tasty snack."

She shuddered.

"Humans are strange", he observed.

"For once, I feel I have to agree with you."

"Hn. Which language was next?"

"Italian. It was kinda the replacement for French, and a much better choice. I had that one for five years, though I have forgotten most of it by now – I would still be able to make simple conversation, ask for or give directions and such. Next was Spanish – a language very closely related to Italian. If you know one, learning the other is easy. However, I only had it for two years, and only two hours a week. So, my skills aren't that great. And Japanese is my last. There you have it."

"That is – quite impressive. How did you manage to learn so much in such a short time?"

"You think that was all I learned? You are sorely mistaken, Sesshomaru-sama. We would spend almost the entire day at school, learning many different things, and when we got home, we would do exercises our teachers gave us, or prepare for exams and such."

"Education seems pretty important in your country."

"Education is everything. You can become almost anything you want if you study hard enough. And the better the education you have had, the better the jobs you can apply for and the better the payment you receive. And the more you know, the more skills you have, the better."

"Does my father know how well-educated you are?"

"He does. As a matter of fact, I have offered up all of my knowledge in payment for his generosity. I will assist him in any way I can."

"Why?"

"Because I feel that I have to repay him for his kindness towards me – even though I know I can never fully repay him. I still have to try. When you're indebted to someone, you wish to pay that debt, after all."

"Why not just accept his gift? I am quite sure he does not require you to pay him back. You could just enjoy your stay."

"Indeed. But I'm not that kind of person. It would make me feel uneasy if I were just to live on another's expense, especially if that someone has no connection to me. If I was in trouble and friends or family would help me out, that would be different – because those are _supposed_ to help you."

"So you become friends with someone simply to have someone to help you in times of crises?"

"What? No! Where'd you get that idea? Wait, does that mean you don't have any friends?"

Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow, but didn't reply.

"Oh dear. Well, pay attention. You usually become friends with someone because you want to. Because they are nice people, share a common interest or whatever. Granted, there are some people who want to be friends with someone because they hope to gain something that way, but that isn't common practice. Once you are friends with someone, you feel compelled to help them if they should ever need you. That's how it works."

"I see. I was not familiar with this concept."

"You really don't have any friends?"

"My education did not allow me to spend much time with people my age. I would only interact with others during fighting lessons."

"I see... the curse of nobility. The price you pay for power."

He narrowed his eyes at her. Was that woman actually pitying him? Judging from the soft look on her face and the emotions she was emanating, she _was_.

"I do not need your sympathy", he informed her coldly.

Lillia blinked. "You still have it, since I know what it's like."

That surprised him.

"You never had any friends, either?"

"Only very few. You see, I was always different, and being different is bad, especially when you're young. Children can be very cruel, and some of the wounds they inflict never heal. I still bear the scars from the events ten years ago."

"What happened?"

"A girl in my class loved to torment me. I was her toy, and when she grew tired of me, she would discard me and go play with the other outsider. But I wanted her to be my friend – because she was an wonderful friend, whenever she felt like it. We shared so many happy memories... but she almost managed to break me. I was very close to giving up, just one step away from the abyss..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I contemplated suicide when I was 12 or 13. The pain and anguish simply were too much for me to bear."

"Why did you not seek help? If anyone had dared to treat me in such a manner, I would have told my father - "

"Everyone knew. They all knew, and watched, or looked away. No-one would help me. Not even my parents. All they did was give me advise, advise that was completely useless to me. After four years of torment, I changed to another school, and slowly started to heal."

"Do you know why that bitch treated you in such a manner?"

"No. I never found out. I haven't seen her in many years, and frankly, I don't know how I would react if I should meet her again."

"I would rip her throat out", Sesshomaru stated.

"While that does sound tempting, I would then face charges for murder. I don't want that. Though she would deserve a beating, I suppose."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru thought about what she had just told him. He was somewhat surprised she didn't mind sharing something so personal with him – it was not like they were close or anything, they barely knew each other. Lillia, however, didn't seem to mind baring her soul to him, as if that was a thing she did on a regular base. Then again, she was a very strange person – she might even be strange for a human.

She seemed to be deep in thought, her eyes unfocused, she even seemed to have forgotten he was there. And Sesshomaru wasn't used to being ignored.

"Write something", he ordered.

"Huh?"

She looked up at him, somewhat surprised.

"Something in your language. I am curious."

"Oh. Okay."

She turned around to face the table and replaced the piece of parchment she had been writing on with a blank one, then she selected the thinnest brush she could find.

"I hope this will work", she told him. "We don't use brushes for writing.

"What do you use?", he asked, sitting down on the cushion next to hers.

"We use pens. The difference is that the tip is made from metal instead of hair – it allows you to draw thin, clear lines. Our way of writing is very different from yours."

She pushed her sleeve back over her elbow, dipped the brush into the ink and set it down at the top-left corner. Sesshomaru frowned, since this was the wrong side. In a flourish, she drew a short line that had loops and at times doubled back, but followed a general direction: to the right.

"This is my name", she explained.

Sesshomaru inspected the strange sign. He couldn't make out anything, it had no meaning to him.

Lillia chuckled.

"I told you it was different."

"How does it work?"

"Those are letters", she told him. "Each letter has a distinctive sound and meaning, which varies with the language you use. Most European countries use the same basic letters, there are some extra letters in some languages. Our alphabet is made up of 26 letters, plus four extra letters. You combine them to create words. For example - "

She touched the brush down again and drew a longer line, it also followed a different pattern than the first.

"This is your name."

He frowned, trying to make sense out of anything.

"It's longer than yours", he observed.

"Well, yes. Your name is composed of more letters. Come to think about it – how would _you_ write your name?"

He picked up a brush and drew the kanji he always used.

"This is how I would write it. There are a few other ways, but I prefer this one. It is more powerful than the others."

"Well, we all know you're powerful", she muttered.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, but she wasn't even looking at him, instead study ing his name.

"Teach me", he demanded.

"Er – what?"

"Your language. This Sesshomaru wishes to learn it."

She stared at him.

"German is one of the languages that are most difficult to learn", she objected, "and, as I already told you last time we spoke, I am not a teacher. I'm not qualified to pass on my knowledge, I have had no training in that aspect - "

"You have seventy years to figure out how to teach", he cut across her, not wanting to take "no" for an answer.

"You are so annoying!", she complained.

He smirked. Lillia groaned.

"Fine, I'll think about it. But honestly, I have no idea about how to do this – I'll have to figure that out first. And I don't know how much time I'll have – starting this afternoon, I'll be rather busy. But – you could start learning the letters, I suppose."

"That is acceptable."

"I'm so glad you agree", she muttered sarcastically, pulling the piece of parchment closer.

She quickly sketched 26 different signs on the sheet, and three that looked almost the same as three others she had done before – she just added two dots above them.

"Those are the capital letters of our alphabet. 26 plus three. They are used at the beginning of sentences, as well as for nouns, and adjectives and verbs used as nouns. Start with those for now."

"They look different from what you wrote earlier", he observed.

"Correct. We join the letters together because you can write faster if you don't have to stop after each letter and start anew with the next. I'll teach you how to do that after you have learned the basic form."

"Is it important to observe the order of strokes?"

"Not really. There is a correct way to do it, but as long as the letter can be recognised, that doesn't matter."

He nodded curtly before setting to work.

They sat in silence, only speaking to occasionally correct the other whenever one made a mistake. Sesshomaru soon found out that most of those "letters" were fairly easy to draw, as they consisted only of straight lines joined together, but some were more winding, and proved to be more difficult. It was immensely gratifying to see, however, that Lillia, who had already learned five languages, had troubles with his own. Or at least with writing.

"I never noticed you had any trouble speaking our language", he stated after a while. "You have a strong accent, but you were never at a loss for words. Writing seems to be more of a challenge for you."

"Learning to understand and speak is always easier – at least in my case. I can usually understand what someone is telling me, and when I don't know a word, I find another way to express what I want. As for writing – I can't draw, and this is more like drawing than our way of writing is. But, seeing as how I'm going to spend the rest of my life in this country, I believe I will learn it soon enough. Though I will have to make sure I won't lose all of my skills in the other languages..."

"That can happen?"

"If you don't practise, yes. It is that way with most skills and abilities."

Sesshomaru hummed and they resumed to work in silence.

After a short while, a servant came to find them and inform them that lunch was ready. Lillia reached for a small jar and tossed sand on the ink to dry it before starting to gather her stuff.

"Leave that", Sesshomaru told her. "You can always tell a servant to take it to your room."

Lillia scowled at him.

"How lazy do you think I am? I am perfectly able to do this myself", she informed him haughtily.

Sesshomaru watched as she stalked out of the library, her arms covered in rolls of parch ment. He didn't really understand why she had just gotten angry.

* * *

"Well then, let's see what you can do", Taro said, holding out his hand and offering her a sword.

Lillia accepted it and carefully unsheathed the blade.

"I've never used a katana before", she warned him, pointing the weapon at him. "And it's heavy."

"You will have to get used to that. If you use a weak blade, it will only shatter when you attempt to parry an attack. You will, therefore, practise until you will no longer notice its weight – until it becomes an extension of your arm. Should the strain become too much for you, you will simply change sword and scabbard to the other hand."

"I'm supposed to fight with the scabbard?"

"Yes. You said you wanted to wield two blades, but we cannot start with that. For now, you will learn to use the scabbard instead of a second blade. Once you have the strength necessary, I will give you another sword."

"I see. That does make sense."

She closely inspected the blade, and noticed something.

"It's sharp, isn't it? Wouldn't that be too dangerous for practise?"

"Not unless you manage to injure yourself. Do not think you would ever be able to touch me."

"Oh. Kinda forgot about that."

"That I am youkai?"

"Eh, yes. And all that super-human strength and speed stuff. I mean it's not like you run around breaking stuff to pieces or juggling boulders all day."

Taro chuckled.

"You truly are one of a kind."

"Er – thanks?"

Now he was laughing, a booming sound that seemed to make the ground shake – al though Lillia was pretty sure that was just her imagination.

"Now then. Show me what you can do – attack me!"

Lillia didn't need to be told twice. Shifting into a fighting stance, she attacked in one of the patterns she had been taught, leading with the right side. Her movements weren't particu larly swift, but controlled and precise. Taro had no trouble blocking each of her blows – he either anticipated what she would do, or had enough time to react once she had decided on the angle she wanted to use.

"Enough."

Lillia took a step backwards, lowering her blade.

"Interesting style. It is very different from any I have seen in my life, but that might be very well an advantage for you. Having you redo everything from scratch wouldn't be very clever, therefore, I will try to mould my lessons around the things you already know. I suggest you tell me how exactly your techniques work, and what their history is."

Lillia greatly enjoyed being able to discuss those kind of things with someone who wasn't just interested, but who understood what she was talking about. The demon lord had a surprisingly playful side – as long as playing involved swords and similar weapons. He struck her as an outdoor-person, someone who didn't like being stuck inside his study all day. Lillia, on the other hand, greatly liked the fact that she didn't have to hold back during practise – there was no way she could harm him, after all. She could go at him full force, blow steam and wear herself out completely – which was one of the few ways for her to relax, for her body was always tense, always ready for action. And her mind never shut up, either. That annoying bugger even nagged her in her sleep – by conjuring up the most bizarre dreams, and sometimes, they seemed so real it was difficult for her to determine if she had dreamt at all – or if those things had been real.


	6. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

About a week had passed since Lillia had first arrived at the Western Palace, and she was very grateful her new routine kept her busy. She enjoyed sword-fighting and archery lessons to the fullest, however, learning Japanese wasn't her favourite occupation, partly because Sesshomaru had developed a habit of cornering her whenever she was in the library, insisting she teach him German. She had agreed, and while he turned out to be an attentive student, when he had actually spoken German for the first time, it had sent her into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"I'm sorry", she managed between giggles. "It just sounds so funny... it's not your fault, really, but..."

He glared at her, which only set her off again.

"Human. Stop laughing at this Sesshomaru."

"I'm not laughing at you, seriously, I can't help it... I don't even want to laugh, oh, this is killing me... I _told_ you I wouldn't be a good teacher."

"Then you must improve", had been his reply.

She had found out he was extremely persistent once he wanted something, and trying to weasel her way out of it didn't do her any good.

She had gradually gotten to know more of the people living in the fortress, and while Yuki had stopped treating her with cold disdain, she apparently didn't find Lillia interesting enough to spend time with her. Lillia was fine with that, since the beautiful demoness managed to make her feel out of place by simply being in the same room.

Apart from the time they spent together studying, she hardly ever saw Sesshomaru – which was also good, since they often passed most of their time bickering over minor things. She had somehow managed to earn herself a small amount of his respect – however grudgingly – but he still liked to show off his superiority at any time possible. Lillia tried to ignore it for most part, thinking of him as a child demanding attention and praise – or maybe a teenager, rather. But sometimes, she couldn't ignore his attitude, and that usually ended in an argument.

Lillia had always thought she was being somewhat paranoid, but after strange incidents kept happening, she could no longer write it off as some trick her mind played on her. It had started the day before – people coming her way would suddenly turn around and walk in a completely different direction, give her a wide berth or stop to glare at her before moving on. Strangely enough, only men were showing that kind of attitude – the women didn't behave in any different way. Lillia racked her brain, trying to figure out what was going on, when she suddenly found herself face-to-face with Sesshomaru, who looked angry.

"Not you too!", she complained, recognising the familiar pattern. "What the hell is going on with you guys?!"

He scowled at her.

"You mean to say you do not know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew", she retorted angrily. "Would you care to explain?!"

"No."

He left without another word. Lillia glared at his retreating back, before deciding she couldn't care less about this. Fuming, she marched down the corridor – only to walk right into Taro.

"Oops. Sorry."

Taro steadied her, giving her a faint smile.

"You seem upset", he stated.

"You don't say", she muttered darkly. "Everyone around here has gone crazy, and I have no idea why."

"Everyone being who exactly?"

"Almost every man I met since yesterday. And no, I don't know _why_. Been asked that one just now."

His golden eyes widened slightly.

"You are unaware? Hm, perhaps humans can't tell – you're in heat, Lillia."

She stared at him.

"What?"

"Ah – perhaps humans have a different term for that?"

"No, no, I know what you mean, it's just..."

She frowned as she counted the weeks. Well, she didn't doubt his nose – it just irked her that everyone apparently knew.

"It's the right week", she said. "Oh no – I'm not looking forward to next week... I need to speak to Mari about this..."

Lillia was pretty certain the coming week would be horribly unpleasant, she knew her body, after all.

"Um, Taro-sama, was that the reason they were all acting so strange?"

"Most likely. Especially the unmated males might think that avoidance is the best way to deal with this situation."

"I don't understand", she said, frowning. "Don't the demonesses go into heat as well? Why would they make such a fuss over me?"

"Because we never had a human stay with us before, and this isn't normal. We know how to deal with demonesses in heat, and they know how to deal with us – whereas the males do not know how to deal with _you_. Those who are already mated will not be affected so much by your scent, but the unmated ones – especially the younger ones – might be drawn to you and lose control. And for you, this would be _very_ bad."

"Well, I can certainly see that, but didn't you say my status as your guest would offer me protection?"

"Only as long as they are able to think rationally, and keep in mind what kind of consequences their actions might have. Of course, I would punish anyone who dared to touch you, but by then, the damage would have most likely been done. A demoness can fight off an unwanted male. You lack the strength to do so."

"Then I suppose I should thank them for avoiding me, once things calm down again", she muttered.

"At the very least, you should not feel insulted."

"Yes, well, it would have helped if someone had explained this to me earlier. Should I keep to my room for now?"

"That would be appreciated. You should also keep Mari with you at all times, for protection, just in case. She may not be a warrior, but she is strong enough to hold an assailant at bay until help arrives. We can continue our sword-fighting lessons, my presence will deter any other male – however, you will not continue your studies with Sesshomaru. He is young, unmated, and has a quick temper. He might very well be the most dangerous person to you right now."

Lillia gulped, remembering she had just met him. Well, now she knew why he had been angry.

_He _is _a dog, he probably can't ignore his instincts completely. And he was probably so angry because the one causing this mess was just a lowly human... Guess that's just another reason for him to dislike me._

* * *

Sesshomaru wasn't in a very good mood. As if this human hadn't caused enough trouble already, she just had to go into heat right away. Then again, it was spring, and maybe it was mating season for humans. Seeing as how one was going to stay with them for a certain amount of time, he found it somewhat impractical that he basically knew nothing about them. He had a feeling this was going to cause even more trouble.

Shortly after his run-in with Lillia, his father had sought him out to inform him that he was to stay away from her for the time being – something Sesshomaru had readily agreed to. To his chagrin, he had to admit to himself that her scent _was_ appealing – and apparently, he wasn't the only one who thought that. He had caught several youkai hovering near her room, not able to resist her pull, but too well aware of any possible consequences, should they let their instincts take control.

Lillia only left her room to have sword-practice with his father – who picked her up and escorted her back to her room via the garden – and to visit the bathing house, which she now did three times a day. Sesshomaru guessed she was trying her best to get rid of her own scent, and found that rather considerate of her. Mari had taken her orders very seriously, and had temporarily moved in with her lady, never letting her out of sight, which resulted also in her carrying Lillia to the bathing house, holding the human securely in her arms, dashing down the corridor as to minimise the time she had to spent outside her room.

Mari had also informed them that Lillia assumed it would last for a week – being unable to smell it herself, she couldn't be more precise. This also meant that Sesshomaru wouldn't have any lessons during that time, which irked him. While Lillia was able to continue her studies on her own, he could do little without her – and practising the alphabet became boring after a while. Still, he didn't want to cause the impression he was neglecting his studies just because she was unavailable. His pride didn't allow it.

However, when the week finally drew to a close, another complication kept him from reclaiming his teacher – Lillia appeared to be ill. According to the whispers of the servants, she was bleeding a lot and kept to her bed, not able or in the mood to get up. She had supposedly become very irritable, lashing out at anyone for almost anything. Mari had already tried feeding her many different droughts and herbal infusions in an attempt to ease her discomfort, but nothing seemed to work.

Sesshomaru saw her again for the first time when he happened across Mari carrying her back to her rooms after a bath. While the servant was no longer required to guard the human, she seemed to enjoy fussing over her charge – and Lillia appeared to be weak. She was pale, and looked tired as well. As he continued on his way, he realised the two of them seemed to be arguing.

"I had your favourite dishes prepared for dinner, Lillia-sama", Mari said.

"I'm not hungry."

"But you must eat!"

"I don't want to! You'd better not try and make me", Lillia retorted, sounding much like a child throwing a tantrum.

"But, Lillia-sama - "

"No. I have no appetite at all. You can have my dinner, I don't care. All I want is a hot stone to cuddle."

They were by now close enough for conversation, and Sesshomaru stopped. Mari noticed him, but her cargo prevented her from bowing. Instead, she dipped her head in a respectful manner. Noticing this, Lillia glanced in his direction, sparing him a mildly bored glance.

"Why do you wish to 'cuddle a hot stone'?", he asked, not being able to make sense of this.

"Because it lessens the pain", she explained, as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

"Our potions do not appear to work on her, Sesshomaru-sama", Mari explained. "And Lillia-sama refuses to experiment, fearing that she might accidentally drink something poisonous to her. Hot stones are the best treatment."

Sesshomaru was vaguely familiar with the female cycle, but he wasn't sure if it wasn't different for human females.

"Hn", was therefore all he offered on the matter.

"Let's leave it at that, Mari", Lillia advised. "To my certain knowledge, men usually do not like to talk about this."

He lifted an eyebrow at that, and she smiled faintly.

"Or do you wish for me to elaborate, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Thank you, but I must decline – this does not seem all that fascinating to this Sesshomaru."

"I wouldn't have thought so."

"How much longer until you will be better?"

She blinked.

"I can't say for sure, but if I'm unlucky, it'll last for a week."

He stared at her.

"You will be in constant pain for a week?"

"Not constant, but it is unpleasant enough. Which is why I really want my hot stones. Now."

Mari shot him an apologetic look.

"The pain makes her cranky, Sesshomaru-sama", she explained.

"Hn. Then you had best try to appease her."

The servant inclined her head again as he strode past them.

* * *

As soon as she was able to, Lillia took on her lessons and responsibilities with renewed eagerness – the last two weeks hadn't been to her liking. Unfortunately, she found out that Sesshomaru shared this opinion – but for different reasons. He was greatly displeased he hadn't been able to have any lessons, and while none of that had been her fault, he loved to express his displeasure over the matter. Lillia came to realise that the concern he had shown for her well-being stemmed from the fact he wanted his sensei back, and nothing else. She couldn't believe just how insensitive and self-centred one person could actually be, and was extremely grateful he stayed out of her way for the rest of the time.

Lillia hadn't had many dealings with the ladies living at court before, so she was rather surprised when one of them approached her on the corridor a couple of days later. However, she quickly found out the demoness wasn't here to chat amiably about the weather or similar matters.

"I would like you to stop pursuing Sesshomaru-sama", she stated coldly and without any warning at all. "You are not worthy of his attention, human."

Lillia stared at her for a couple of seconds, feeling her temper rise. Again.

"Wow, way to start a conversation. Your rhetorical skills really are something else", she said mockingly. "And pray tell me why everyone here keeps accusing me of pursuing someone – first Taro-sama, now Sesshomaru-sama. Do you guys like to cast me as the main character in some sort of scandalous story? Or are you just bored?"

The demoness narrowed her eyes.

"Do not play innocent! You have gained his attention, he spends several hours in your company every day!"

"I just happen to be his favourite punching ball is all. And I most certainly didn't offer to teach him – I don't enjoy this that much, you know."

"As if Sesshomaru-sama would ever ask a human for assistance!"

"Well, he did. Believe me, I was surprised as well. My guess is that he can't stand the idea of being outdone by a human. I know he doesn't like me for a fact, I'm just useful to him."

"As if! This is all just part of your scheme, and I will not allow you to steal the Prince!"

Lillia glared at the lady, feeling her control slip.

"Now listen here, you dimwit. I don't care about your _Prince_. I don't care about his palace, his wealth, his title, or him as a person. By all means, go ahead and take him, I don't mind. Just keep in mind that _he_ might not be interested in _you_ – seeing as how you're an idiot, I wouldn't be surprised if he'd already rejected you once. You can say about his attitude what you will, but he's _not_ an idiot. So I can't see why he would want one around."

"Why you little - "

"I wasn't done yet!", Lillia snapped, taking a step forwards.

The youkai froze. Lillia allowed herself a cold smile.

_I'm dealing with a dog here. It all comes down to attitude, aura or energy, whatever you like to call it. If I can make her believe I am stronger than her, she should yield._

"By all means, go after Sesshomaru-sama, if that makes you happy. Just leave me out of it, all right? I don't want to hear a word about this matter ever again, am I understood?!"

The youkai gawked at her, clearly at a loss for words, before turning on her heel and walking away with as much dignity as she could muster.

Lillia felt triumphant.

* * *

However, that feeling was rather short of duration when she noticed the demoness had taken her advice to heart. Still believing that Lillia had somehow managed to get the Prince's attention, she – and a few others – tried out a different strategy: imitating Lillia.

It took her a while to notice, since, at first, they didn't seem to know how to go about this. But it soon became obvious they were copying her hairstyle, make-up (or lack thereof), and some even attempted to imitate her clothing – though they for most part just ended up wearing similar colours.

At first, Lillia was greatly annoyed by the fact – before deciding to rise up to the challenge. In an attempt to get back at those stupid women, she instructed Mari to try out new hairstyles and make-up techniques (but still not too gaudy) in an attempt to make it impossible for them to copy it – and watch them fail. Mari gladly obliged, happy to be able to dress her lady up for once – and quite delighted by the fact she might be able to get back at some of the ladies in the process.

But the most fun part was watching them trying to impress Sesshomaru with their new-found styles. Lillia almost died of suppressed laughter when she watched one parading past him in all her splendour – and he didn't even appear to notice her existence. Lillia hadn't been in such a good mood ever since her arrival at the Western Palace, and for all she cared, things could stay that way.

However, her little game caught the attention of someone Lillia had assumed would never even acknowledge her existence. One sunny afternoon, she found herself face-to-face with Yuki, who was staring at her as if she wanted to read her mind – or maybe just crack open her skull to find the answers she wanted inside.

Lillia's good mood died that instant. She wasn't scared of the Lady of the Western Lands, but Yuki was just someone you didn't mess with. Since Lillia had no idea what she could want, she decided to greet her hostess with proper politeness and hope it would ease the tension somewhat.

"I could not help but notice you have caused quite an uproar during the last few days", Yuki observed. "You appear to be creating a new trend every other day. Tell me, young one, what is this game you are playing?"

Lillia couldn't help it, a huge grin broke through her façade.

"I call it the 'Let's try to get back at the idiots'-game", she explained brightly. "They started copying me, believing it would gain them your son's attention, so I try my best to present them with a challenge. And it is just utterly hilarious to watch them fail."

Yuki raised an elegant eyebrow.

"You are doing this solely for the sake of getting back at those bitches?"

Lillia had to remind herself that the word "bitch" wasn't an insult in itself – though Yuki certainly managed to make it sound like one.

"Precisely. I need something fun to do during my spare time, and this is immensely entertaining."

The corner of the youkai's moth twitched, and in a swirl of fur and silk, she turned on her heel.

"Come with me."

"Um – where to?"

"Somewhere we can talk more comfortably. I have decided to join you in this endeavour – I do not hold much love for those airheads, as does Sesshomaru, and your game sounds like it could be _much_ fun."

Quite awe-struck, Lillia trailed behind the lady as she headed for her rooms. Yuki's apartments were beautiful, with a very nice view of the gardens and one of the lakes. The lady gestured for her to sit on one of the cushions before sitting down as well.

"If you really want to outmanoeuvre those women, you will need more competent help than just your servant's – though she appears to have done a good job so far."

"The more advise, the better", Lillia replied. "I'd be most grateful for your help."

"Hm. Now tell me, what is the real reason you want to get back at them? I cannot believe it is simply because the imitate you."

Lillia made a face.

"Obvious, isn't it? I'm surprised no-one has asked me that yet. One of them told me to stop pursuing Sesshomaru-sama – which I wasn't even doing – and then started imitating me in hopes it would get her anywhere with him. That's basically it."

"Interesting. Well, you _do_ get more attention from him than any other female, but I had never a reason to believe there was anything going on between you."

"Well, because there isn't. Don't know how she got that idea."

"Hm. Jealousy often makes people act like fools, males and females alike. Now, come sit in front of the mirror – I will start with your hair for now."

Yuki deftly undid Lillia's hair and then started to comb it with her long fingers. Lillia's eyes slid shut as she felt the light scrap of claws against her scalp. Yuki hummed softly.

"You are surprisingly easy to put at ease – is grooming also a custom among humans?"

"Not – like this. But it is very relaxing – my mother used to do my hair sometimes, but she would use a brush – and tear out quite a lot of hair in the process. Not very pleasant. But it doesn't have any specific meaning, if that is what you mean."

"I see. We do it to show affection, and for relaxation. Well, that part seems to work great on you."

"Which in itself is surprising – I am terribly bad at relaxing."

Yuki chuckled.

"But the part about affection makes sense, many animals show affection that way. They can't talk, after all."

"I recall you saying something like this about your horse", Yuki replied.

"That's right. Though most animals use their teeth for the lack of hands."

"But humans don't."

"Well, we _do_ show affection – but in different ways. Also, different humans have different methods. We're a very complicated species, really."

"Then am I right assuming that you do not represent all of humankind?"

"Correct. You could say I am unique in many ways – if you truly wanted to know what humans are like, you would have to go and see for yourself. And I believe you would be hard-pressed to find someone who is as open-minded as I am."

"Many were surprised at how easily you seemed to fit in", the demoness remarked. "And, of course, by the fact that you were not afraid. We are used to being feared by humans, so meeting one that defied our expectations was – unexpected."

"Such is life", she replied with a shrug. "Surprises wouldn't be much of a surprise if you could anticipate them. And no-one knows what the future will bring."

_Even though I read many books and history was always one of my favourite subjects, I don't know my own future – it's not as if I was ever mentioned in a history book._

"You seem very wise for one so young – and I mean young in years, not mind. You had much less time to learn so much than a youkai who is mentally your age."

"Indeed. But I always read books, even when I was little. I was hungry for knowledge, and it was a great way to pass time. I still enjoy reading, actually. Some things never change, I guess."

Yuki hummed in agreement while trying to untangle one of her locks. At the same moment, the door leading to her apartments was slid open. Lillia couldn't turn to look, but the visitor lost no time in announcing himself.

"Haha-ue", he began.

"Sesshomaru. Why don't you join us."

If he was at all surprised to find his mother grooming the human, he showed nothing of it as he strolled into the room and settled himself on the ground somewhere behind them.

"What are you doing?", he inquired in his usual, uninterested tone.

_I wonder why he bothers asking in the first place..._

"I believe you noticed how all the unmated females suddenly started parading past you sporting new looks", Yuki stated.

"Her looks", he corrected.

"Indeed. They seem to be under the impression they will be able to get your attention that way. Lillia decided to provide them with a challenge – and then watch them fail. It sounds like a very interesting game, so I decided to join forces with her – so that I might have my share of amusement."

"You always loved to humiliate those that I rejected", he observed. "This does not really surprise me. However – how comes that _you_ play games like this?", he asked, looking at Lillia in the mirror. "And I never expected you to create new trends, either."

"I would have never thought so myself", she replied. "It just so happened. One of those idiots confronted me and accused me of having intentions towards you – which I clearly don't. That's basically how it all started."

"And this is why they started copying you?"

"Yes! They believe you'll notice _them_ if they become more like _me_! Hilarious, isn't it?"

"Hn."

Yuki had in the meanwhile finished grooming Lillia's hair and now started to pile it up and fasten it with needles and clips.

"I have been wondering about this for a while", she said suddenly. "Does your name have a meaning?"

"Yes, it means 'lily'."

"Oh, that is nice. Then I will call you my 'Little Flower'."

Lillia shrugged.

"Fine by me. Been called worse."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm. But I have dealt out some nasty nicknames myself, so it's only fair, I guess."

"Well then, Little Flower. Once I am done with you, you will be _stunning_. I can't wait to see their reactions. Oh, and when they find out I have taken you under my wing, they will probably assume I approve of what is not going on between you and my son."

Lillia's eyes widened a fraction.

"They'll kill me."

Yuki chuckled deviously.

* * *

While Sesshomaru had noticed the change in the females' attitude, nothing had prepared him for what it meant if his mother was to take a side in this insane battle. Under her tutelage, Lillia had transformed – or rather, her assets had been enhanced. Yuki hadn't exaggerated when she had promised them Lillia would look stunning once she was done with her – the demonesses were besides themselves with envy, for his mother had managed to transform her into a beauty – not that she had been ugly before, but his mother was an expert in those matters.

Sesshomaru got his fair share of amusement out of their little game, for the female youkai managed to make utter fools of themselves on almost every occasion.

However, there was one thing he wasn't enjoying at all: Lillia's casual remark that she didn't find him interesting. It was one thing to desire a female, and a completely different one to be desired by one. And to have one tell him to his face she didn't find him worth pursuing had dealt a heavy blow to his male ego. And Sesshomaru was determined to pay her back for this.

* * *

Taro had found Lillia someone to practise with – a youkai-teenager by the name of Shinji, who – while surpassing her in strength – was not on par with her skill, which evened the odds somewhat. Their first meeting had been kind of strange – the boy had been unsettled by her show of confidence, she had actually managed to make him nervous – without even intending to do so. So, she had in all earnesty promised not to hurt him.

Taro had burst out laughing again, and the boy had managed a tentative smile. The strange way youkai aged was starting to give her a minor headache, though – she had him filed in her mind in the "little brother"-category, even though she knew he was about a century older than her. Still, he didn't act like he was older, so she felt it was okay to treat him as such.

Whenever she faced off against Shinji, Lillia was only allowed to use one blade – but no rule prevented her from switching hand during combat, which she did on a regular base. One of her greatest assets was her speed, she was nimble and quick to dodge any blow that was too powerful to be parried. While Taro was an excellent teacher, he posed no challenge – because he never fought back. But fighting Shinji was fun.

Sometimes, some of Taro's men stopped by to watch – curious to see how the human was faring, Lillia guessed. So she wasn't overly surprised when she noticed a small crowd had gathered during the course of her lesson.

She grinned at Shinji before starting a quick series of blows, trying to break through his defense. However, the boy held his own, dodged one of her blows and started a counter-attack. Lillia parried with ease and then changed the katana to her left hand to confuse him. However, that trick wasn't new anymore, and Shinji only took a short while until he had adapted to the change. They began to circle each other, trying and testing their opponent's defense and looking for a weak point. Lillia had just changed her blade back to her right hand when something at the edge of the practise field caught her attention.

A tall, silver-haired man clad in a kimono. She turned her head, wondering why Sesshomaru had shown up, there was no way she would confuse him with his father, who always wore his armour when practising.

She had only been distracted for a few moments, but that was enough to get herself into trouble. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shinji's blade whirl towards her head, and jerked back. She felt a flash of searing-hot pain as the blade caught her on her left cheek, but she had moved back in time to avoid decapitation at the hands of her sparring partner.

Everything seemed eerily quiet as Shinji stared at her, wide-eyed, his sword dropping to the ground.

"I – I'm so sorry, Lillia-sama", the boy wailed. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"It's just a scratch, don't worry about it", she said lightly.

"I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't, so don't fell bad about it, okay?"

He managed a small smile, but then his eyes suddenly widened in fear and he took a step backwards, letting out a frightened whimper.

Lillia spun round, knowing fully well she would never cause this kind of reaction in anyone and correctly assuming the real cause was behind her. Rightly so, she found herself facing a very angry Sesshomaru.

He was glaring at Shinji with a murderous expression, a strange kind of energy flowing around him, giving him an air of menace – Lillia guessed this had to be his youki. And for whatever reason, Sesshomaru had decided to stroll over and frighten Shinji.

Even though the boy would probably be better at holding his own against the Prince than she would ever be, her instincts didn't leave her much choice on the matter. The next moment she had stepped in front of Shinji, shielding him from Sesshomaru's death glare. Golden eyes slanted her way.

"Never allow anything to distract you during a battle", he snapped at her. "The slightest mistake invites death."

"I'm fine", she protested angrily.

_The nerve of this guy!_

He lifted an eyebrow.

"You are bleeding", he stated.

Her left hand darted upwards at that, but he grabbed her wrist before she could touch the wound.

"That would hardly be helpful", he remarked dryly.

"Like I said, it's just a scratch, it will heal in not time and is by no means life-threatening, so I don't see why - "

She stopped in mid-sentence when his left hand suddenly grabbed her chin. His grip wasn't painful, but unyielding, and Lillia instantly knew struggling would do her no good. She therefore allowed him to turn her head to the right so he could take a closer look at the injury. She was still busy trying to make sense of this strange situation, so she never saw his next move coming.

Her eyes widened in shock when he suddenly dipped his head and ran his tongue across the cut. Lillia instinctively tried to shy away, and the same instant, his left hand released her wrist and wrapped itself around her body, effectively locking her in place.

She had no idea what he was doing, but she didn't like it one bit – partly because the cut started burning, and in a very unpleasant way. She let out a whimper in protest, which only caused him to tighten his grip. She rather felt than heard the growl he let out – it didn't seem menacing, rather she got the feeling he was telling her to hold still and let him finish – whatever it was that he was doing.

Lillia closed her eyes in defeat, trying to ignore the bizarreness of her situation.

And the next moment, he was gone.

* * *

Sesshomaru strode away from the human woman who was still frozen in place, his impassive face betraying nothing of the turmoil going on inside his head.

He had noticed she had glanced his way during the practise bout, and seconds later, he had smelled blood. _Her_ blood. And before he had even realised what was happening, he was already halfway there.

Of course, he could have turned back, but once he had decided on a course of action, he always saw it through, and he never backed down. He didn't even want to know what the men would have said had he turned back half-way. Therefore, he had finished what he had set out to do – even though he hadn't been totally sure what that would entail.

Sesshomaru was roused from his musings by finding his father blocking his path. He stopped, waiting for his father to speak.

"While I do appreciate the gesture, you might have wanted to think this through", Taro said bluntly. "You have greatly unsettled her."

"That was not my intend."

The Inu no Taishou sighed.

"Care to tell my why you did what you did?"

"I – do not know."

"How so?"

"I was on my way before I knew it, literally. Some kind of instinct must have driven me, but – I don't know what it was. I will have to think on this matter."

Taro's frown deepened.

"Very well. Then I will go clean up the mess you caused."

"I would appreciate it, cici-ue", Sesshomaru replied, inclining his head. "Also, I would be grateful if you could let her know I didn't mean to cause her any discomfort."

Taro nodded curtly before releasing an impressive burst of youki, effectively scaring off all the other males, including Lillia's sparring partner.

* * *

Lillia barely registered that everyone was leaving, she was too caught up in her own little world. However, when something seemed to be brushing across her body, she looked up to find Taro standing a few feet away. She cast him a look that was a silent plea for help, an explanation for what had just happened.

"Are you all right?", the dai-youkai inquired.

"I guess so", she replied, a little uncertain. "I am very confused, though."

"That is understandable", he replied. "Sesshomaru forgot to consider that, being human, you might not understand the purpose behind his actions."

"This was another dog-thing?"

"Yes. This is how we treat injured pack-mates."

"He dressed my wound?"

"Healing would be more accurate, but yes, it basically comes down to that."

Lillia's hand shot up again, and this time, no-one stopped her from touching her cheek. The cut was gone, there was no trace left for her fingers to find.

"Amazing", she whispered.

"Our saliva has healing properties", he explained.

"I see. I did know that a dog's saliva works as an antiseptic, and that most animals clean their wounds by licking them – however, humans don't."

"Does it have a different meaning to your kind?"

"Well, sort of. It is not a customary thing to do, and if some people do it – they never do it in public."

His eyes widened slightly, he seemed to be getting the message.

"I see. This must have been very disturbing for you, then."

"Well, yes, but I did realise his intentions were different – though I had no idea what he was doing, I was pretty certain about what he _wasn't_ doing."

She frowned as another thought occurred to her.

"But _why_ was he doing that? I can't possibly think of a reason why he would want to heal my wound..."

"I asked him, and he claimed not to know the answer himself."

Lillia shot Taro an incredulous look.

"I could not detect a lie, so we have to believe it for now", he clarified. "Maybe he will find out one day, and if we are very lucky, he might tell us."

Lillia managed a weak smile.


	7. Questions That Need Answering

**Questions That Need Answering**

Sesshomaru was confused, and he didn't like that one bit. He had always praised himself for his superiour intellect and understanding, and the fact that there was something he _didn't _understand was intolerable. This could not stand.

Therefore, Sesshomaru retreated to a secluded corner in the garden in order to think. The only thing he knew for certain was that his instincts had demanded he do something about the situation, that he take care of the injured female, and – comfort her? In all of his life, Sesshomaru had never comforted _anyone_. The mere thought that he might be attempting such a thing was absurd, so it was somewhat relieving that Lillia _hadn't_ been comforted by his actions. But why would his instincts demand that he would take care of a human?

His father had included her into the pack, and as the alpha's son, he was also responsible for the well-fare of those that followed him. Maybe his beast had accepted her as a member of the pack he might lead one day, and had therefore compelled him to take care of her.

While this was a perfectly sound and logical conclusion, something still felt wrong about it, and Sesshomaru decided to look at it from another perspective. What if this didn't have anything to do with him at all, but with _her_?

She was unique, that much was certain, not only was she educated, she was also clever, fearless, open-minded and inquisitive.

And Sesshomaru couldn't believe he was currently making a list of all the things he liked about her. Wait, what? He had been certain he _didn't _like her, last time he checked. This whole mess was getting weirder by the minute.

_But what if – hypothetically speaking – I am drawn towards _her_? I could arrange for one of the soldiers to attack another lady and see if I would react the same way... but I have a feeling father might not approve. But – how am I supposed to find out what is going on? I still don't understand... Perhaps... perhaps it might be a good idea to talk to her before I speculate any further. Maybe I'll find something out that way._

* * *

Lillia had a habit of changing her schedule whenever she wished to avoid him – which usually only bought her some time, since he had become very good at tracking her. Not that finding a human trail among that of several hundred youkai would be difficult, but still. She had developed a certain talent for mingling her scent with that of other people, making it a little harder. Also, his mother's smell was on her most of the time, and since it was much stronger than hers, it made the whole tracking more of a challenge.

Sesshomaru found it annoying.

He had been laying in wait near the library, waiting for her to show up. It had become their routine that they would meet there, and if she came, it meant she wasn't totally opposed to his company. Sesshomaru gave her some time to settle down and get her stuff ready before joining her.

She was currently preparing her ink when he settled down on the cushion next to her. She didn't acknowledge his presence in any way – apparently not wishing to interrupt her task – but showed no sign of fear or discomfort either, which was a relief.

And Sesshomaru instantly hated himself for caring about what this female thought – or felt – about him.

Once she was done, she looked up at him with an expression that told him she expected him to state his business.

"Did my father explain to you what happened earlier?", he inquired.

"He did. Though it might have helped if someone had done that beforehand."

She gave him a sharp look that made clear this "someone" was him.

"In hindsight, this would appear to have been the better approach. However, at the time, I hardly knew what I was doing, and taking care of the injury seemed more important than anything else."

She frowned.

"So what happened is that your instincts took over?"

"Yes. Though I still do not know why."

"Hm... does that mean you'll come rushing anytime I manage to get hurt? That would be bothersome, you know."

"Why is me taking care of your wounds bothersome? Do you like being in pain?"

"Of course not!", she exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "But you freaked me the hell out! I had no idea what you were doing, or why, and the fact that I couldn't stop you was the worst part. I can't fight you off, and I hate that."

"You do not like being weak", he realised.

She glared at him.

"For your information, Sesshomaru-sama: no-one likes being weak."

"If it makes you feel better, I will keep away from you during practise. I believe my father would be more than capable of handling a situation like this – and now you know why we react that way."

"Does that mean you think of me as a member of your pack?"

"I am not sure about that", he admitted. "Had you asked me yesterday, my answer would have been a clear 'no'. However... our instincts compel us to take care of the weak and the injured members of the pack – a pack is only strong as long as all its members can keep up, and fight if the need arises. While our wounds do heal fast, it usually never hurts to speed things up a little."

Lillia frowned again, but this time she appeared thoughtful.

"So... you're not sure if you consider me a pack-mate, and therefore you don't know why you healed me? For that you have my thanks, by the way, as awkward as it was."

He was for a moment taken aback that she had actually thanked him – it felt oddly pleasing.

"That sums it up in a nice way", he replied. "I had actually hoped you might be able to help me find the answer."

"While it's certainly nice you think so, I'm not an inu-youkai, and I don't know anything about your instincts that you don't know already. Why don't you go ask someone who _might_ now? An older youkai with more experience, perhaps."

"You want me to ask for help? Admit I cannot solve this on my own?", he asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"Yes, why? You just asked me for advise, didn't you? Oh, wait, I get it. Asking _me_ is okay, since I'm just the human. Very smooth."

"That is not what I was implying - "

"Spare me", she spat, her mood shifting from neutral to furious in the blink of an eye. "No-one is forcing you to actually get help, but let me tell you something: admitting that you don't know everything, and asking for someone's help or guidance is the first step towards becoming stronger. No-one can know everything, there is just too much to know out there. But I very much doubt you will be able to solve this on your own, Sesshomaru-sama. Swallow your damn pride and get over it, if you want answers. And now leave me alone."

Sesshomaru left without another word, greatly displeased at the turn the conversation had suddenly taken. To get rid of his frustration, he chewed out a servant for not being attentive enough before he stormed out of the house, his pulsating youki daring anyone to come near him.

He had been very pleased when she had expressed gratitude for his actions, or by the fact she showed understanding for his instinctual needs, but her assumption that he had only asked her for help because he considered her as beneath himself and therefore wouldn't have to humble himself stung.

And he really didn't understand why he cared – she was just a human, after all. He _shouldn't_ be bothered by this.

Then why did he feel the urge to go back, explain himself to her and ask her to understand that he was just confused and helpless and -

Sesshomaru fought the urge to hit himself over the head with something hard when he caught himself thinking those things. What on earth was the matter with him?

He stopped dead as something occurred to him – something that would answer all of his questions, but at the same time, cause more trouble... Sesshomaru decided that Lillia was right – he _did_ need help.

* * *

Since he needed to properly plan this – and be careful not to accidentally give something away – Sesshomaru decided to wait for the next morning. When he was certain he was calm enough to face this, he sought out the person he believed would be most suited to help him.

"Father. Could I speak to you for a moment?"

Taro put down his brush and tossed some sand on the sheet he had been writing on before carefully placing it on the floor behind him.

"Certainly. Sit. I was meaning to ask about Lillia anyway – did you get a chance to resolve that matter?"

"I spoke with her yesterday, she showed a surprising amount of understanding for my instinctual needs, and she also thanked me for healing her wound."

"She did?", the Inu no Taishou asked, arching a bushy eyebrow. "From the way she acted yesterday, I wouldn't have thought she would. She was very distraught... did she tell you what the gesture means to humans?"

"It has a different meaning?", Sesshomaru asked, astonished. "I had thought she was just uncomfortable with _me_ doing this – I had no idea I might be communicating something else..."

"She did not go into detail, but I believe it is part of some sort of mating ritual – though she did say it is not universally practised."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction.

"And I did that in front of all the people – that would explain her reaction."

"Actually, she told me she realised that was not your intention – she just had no idea what you were up to. All things considered, she handled the whole affair rather well. We must seem pretty bizarre to her..."

"I believe she is more intrigued than appalled by this", Sesshomaru remarked dryly.

Taro chuckled. "That might well be. Well then, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Suddenly unsure how to start, Sesshomaru clicked his claws onto the table. His father frowned.

"Stop that. And get on with it, I don't have all day, you know."

"This is a somewhat delicate matter", Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"So what? Either you want my help – in which case you'll have to tell me no matter how _delicate_ it may be – or you don't want my help, then you might just as well leave."

He fought the mad urge to growl at his father. He had never been a man of many words or great rhetorical skill – his discussions with Lillia proved that on a regular base. However, both she and his father were right – he had to swallow his "damn pride" as she had put it, and ask for help.

As much as he hated the idea.

"How do I know – that I have found the one? The one who was destined for me?"

"Ah, you mean your ideal mate? Hm, that is a delicate matter indeed. Well, I can't speak from experience, but my father told me all about it – your instincts will let you know when you meet her."

"I knew that", Sesshomaru replied, forcing himself to remain calm. "But how exactly does that work? It is not like my instincts spell it out nicely for me or anything."

"Do you believe you have found her?"

"I am not certain, which is why I need your advise, cici-ue."

"Huh. I can't remember the last time you asked for something... this is really bothering you, isn't it..."

Sesshomaru ground his teeth together in frustration.

"Do you enjoy torturing me, father?"

"Teasing? Yes. Torturing? No. Fine, I'll be serious. To an inu, his mate is the most important thing in the world – a male would do anything to make her happy, to give her anything she needed. Of course, their pups are important too, but there is a tendency that he will prioritise the mother over their offspring. This kind of behaviour in itself is a clue – you will feel yourself drawn to the one, you will want to provide for her, make her happy, and prove that you are the best-suited male for her. At the same time, she will be drawn to you, so it is usually not too difficult to figure out if the person in question is the one or not."

"But what if there was a miscommunication – for example because the other one's instincts work in a different way? Is it possible to be drawn to a youkai of a different species?"

"That is a good question. While I have never heard of such a case, it might be possible – it is quite possible to have a human as your intended, you know."

"Is that so?", Sesshomaru asked, trying to suppress a sudden wave of relief and dread that was overcoming him.

"Indeed. Again, I don't know of any such a case, but it has been done – though very rarely, since chances of meeting your human intended before he or she dies are rather slim. In addition, most humans are frightened of us, so even if you were to find her, she would most likely run away from you screaming."

"Then humans cannot tell?"

"I am not sure. Human instincts appear to be weak, so that might be the case. If your beast were to pick a human, you might have to resort to different methods in order to secure her affection. I can lend you little advise on those matters."

"I see. So what you suggest is I seek her out and see how her presence affects me? And if she reacts to me?"

"Yes. You can also try to provoke reaction – making her unhappy should displease your beast, while her happiness, praise or any other kind of positive emotion she feels towards you will calm and soothe it. However – you should be careful not to push her too far – it would do you little good to make her your enemy."

"Would she rebuff me, even if I was her intended?"

"Hm... any youkai usually strives to be with the one he was born to be with, for obvious reasons. I cannot think of any reason anyone would willingly refuse that one – which doesn't mean it cannot happen. Also, courting a female is always a risky endeavour – do tread carefully, my son."

"I will. But – there is something that puzzles me – concerning human mates. Humans are mortal – Lillia explained the concept to me – so wouldn't it be foolish to bind yourself to one? I have heard that there is nothing more terrible than losing one's mate."

"While that is true, there is one thing I forgot to mention about mating humans: when you mate, you will claim the female as yours by marking her."

Sesshomaru nodded, he was familiar with the concept, having seen it on several occasions.

"This has no effect on a youkai, but it does affect the human – while I again don't know any details, I know they get infused with their mates' youki – which changes them to be better able to adapt to our world. As you probably know from your dealings with Lillia, humans are weak by nature, and frail. Having a mate around who would constantly need protection wouldn't be very useful. Hence the transformation."

"So – if I were to mate with a human, she wouldn't die?"

"Correct. She would also become stronger, but that is all I now, since I never researched this topic. But, if you are interested, I am certain you will find something in the library."

"I see. Thank you for giving me advise, cici-ue, you have greatly helped me", Sesshomaru said, bowing his head in respect.

* * *

During the following day, Lillia couldn't shake the disturbing feeling she was being followed. But, no matter how often she would turn around or look over her shoulder, she could never see anyone. Her stalker was apparently very good at what he was doing, and it was starting to creep her out. A lot.

There was only so much she could take before she lost it, so, when she still hadn't caught a glimpse of her pursuer after several hours, she did lose it.

She spun around in the corridor, facing the empty space behind her.

"I know you're there! Come on out, coward, or are you frightened of a mere human?!"

Taunts often worked wonders, and a tall, silver-haired male stepped out from behind a pillar. Lillia scowled at him.

"Did you just call me a coward?"

"Perhaps you should get your ears checked", she snapped. "And yes, I did. And now kindly stop stalking me."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow.

"I do not eat human flesh", he informed her.

She stared at him for a heartbeat, remembering that some youkai did consider her a tasty snack.

"While that's certainly nice to know, this was not what I meant. We humans call it stalking when a male follows a female around, wanting to keep her to himself, being possessive and in almost every case unwanted. Of course, it is also possible for a female to stalk a male – but that is not so common."

"I did not mean to cause you any discomfort – I am surprised, frankly, that you noticed me."

"We do sense possible dangers", she informed him. "Humans can tell when someone is watching them – whenever I was holding a speech, and someone would not pay attention to all the fascinating things I was talking about, I would stare at that person until he noticed. It's a nice way to make people pay attention without interrupting your speech."

"You make them uncomfortable on purpose."

"Yes. I mean I usually spent about five to ten minutes preparing my speech, and they really should reward my efforts."

He raised a brow.

"You only spent so little time preparing a speech?"

She shrugged.

"I didn't need more time than that. Still, they had better pay attention. And I could have spent that time doing something fun, too."

"Hn."

"Is that all you got to say in your defense? How about you tell me _why_ you're following me around?"

"To gain information."

"Information? About me?"

When he graced her with a curt nod, she rolled her eyes.

"How about you just ask me instead of driving me crazy because I think I've finally gotten paranoid?"

He made no answer, which only served to annoy her further.

"I spoke to my father this morning", he informed her, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh! That's nice to hear. I did expect you to put up more of a fight. Did you get the answers you needed?"

"Yes – and no. I still cannot be certain."

"What a let-down", she muttered. "But I'm glad to see you don't hesitate to ask for help when you need it – I bet your parents would always be there for you, and the pack is like extended family... they're all here to help, you know."

He gave her a mildly surprised look, maybe he hadn't expected her to spout such words of wisdom. She got that reaction quite often – while people often thought her to be a minor because of her looks, many thought she was older than her 24 years when they heard her speak.

Something in his eyes suddenly seemed to soften, but she had little time to marvel over that before his next words ripped open wounds that were currently healing.

"You miss your family."

"Of course I miss them, what kind of stupid comment is that?", she exclaimed, suddenly having to blink away tears.

His eyes narrowed a fraction.

"Do not cry", he demanded.

"Excuse me?! _You_ were the one who had to bring this up, what did you expect me to do? Laugh and say 'haha, yeah, of course I miss them, but don't you worry about it, I'm totally all right, by all means go ahead and inflict pain on me'!"

He just stared at her, apparently at a loss for words. Good.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, Sesshomaru-sama. I have to go and get changed for my archery lesson. I am going to _kill_ that target."

She turned on the spot – causing the kimono to do a dramatic swirl for effect – and staked away. And, while she wouldn't be able to pin a picture of Sesshomaru on the target, the very thought was very appealing.

* * *

As he watched her march away, Sesshomaru got the distinctive feeling he had just messed up. He had never been good with words, and he had tried his best at conversation – which had been quite a challenge, considering the situation. But he had made a mistake, and set her off again.

And he didn't like the fact she was angry with him.

Not at all satisfied with the results, he decided to keep observing her – since he knew where she would go next, he could be there first, and find a nice place to hide. He didn't feel like provoking her wrath again simply by being there with her knowing.

He settled into the branches of one of the trees close to the field where the archers practised. They noticed his presence, but a brief flare of his youki shut them up sufficiently.

Lillia arrived about ten minutes later, greeting her sensei and accepting a bow and quiver. Sesshomaru had never watched her practise – except for that day when she got hurt – so he was rather curious about how good she would be. Her skill with the blade had been surprising, she and the boy had appeared to be an even match – then again, you shouldn't expect anything less from the Inu no Taishou.

Sesshomaru knew little about archery, and no-one offered an explanation for his benefit, so he tried to compare the archers to each other. The teacher would walk along the line of students facing the targets and on occasion correct their posture, but that was all. However, he got the impression Lillia was doing rather well – she managed to land two of the five arrows she shot in the innermost circle, two somewhere in the middle and one at the outer rim of the target.

"Drop bows and retrieve arrows!", the sensei bellowed.

Sesshomaru noticed everyone was done shooting before they were allowed to move – clever considering that you could very easily take an arrow to the knee – or anywhere else, if anyone were to screw up his aim.

Lillia bounded down the length of the field, clearly energetic. While she was still slower than any youkai while running, she was quite fast – and she seemed to enjoy running.

When she returned to her post, the inu-youkai was waiting for her. He praised her for being attentive and quick on the uptake, apparently, she had managed to quickly improve her skill. He also called her talented, causing the young woman to beam up at him, before thanking him, radiating happiness.

From his seat in the tree, Sesshomaru watched, and felt. He clearly liked her better when she was happy than when she was angry or sad, and a part of him wished she would smile at _him_ like that. While she had smiled on occasion when he was around, it had never been anything close to this...

_It would seem it has been decided. She _is_ the one. Now I just have to win her favour._

Considering he had no idea about the courting traditions of humans, no-one could offer him advise on the matter and his intended would never be able to interpret the signs he would give her in a correct way, this might just turn out to be tricky.


	8. Complications

**A/N: And here it is, the long-awaited chapter eight. I had lots of fun writing the first part of it, and I am looking forward to your thoughts on this part. Also, this is probably the longest chapter so far - which is one of the reasons it took me so long to finish it.**

* * *

**Complications**

Three weeks had passed since the encounter at Takayama. Kagome and her friends had spent most of the time searching for more jewel shards, but were met with no success. To make matters worse, Naraku had sent another of his puppets, and Sesshomaru had shown up as well, insulting InuYasha before attacking him – which was actually the brothers' usual routine every time they met. They'd throw insults at each other before drawing their swords, sometimes destroying most of their surroundings while trying to best the other.

Rather frustrated by the recent events, InuYasha had decided they would take another break – partly also because a new moon was upon them, and he preferred spending that night at Kaede's village if at all possible – he was less vulnerable there.

And so, Kagome had been free to go home.

Currently, she was busy staring at her desk, lost in thoughts about everything that had happened recently. Strangely enough, Lillia's story and the strange encounter with that secretive youkai still haunted her, and despite the fact that she was unable to do anything about it – at least according to the youkai – she still felt obligated to do _something_ – or at least care about it. For she was still convinced that some sort of higher power was involved in this matter.

"Higurashi! You can daydream in your free time – or during Mathematics, since no-one needs that subject anyway – but not during _my_ classes."

Startled, Kagome looked up to find her English teacher, Taishou-sensei, staring at her in a reprimanding way. Several of her classmates chuckled, and she suddenly found the back of her hand very interesting as she muttered an apology.

"Do you really think Mathematics are useless, Taishou-sensei?", the class representative asked, sounding mildly shocked. "Should a teacher even be saying something like that?"

"I believe it is never wrong to speak the truth – given you know when to withhold it. But, sadly, you won't need much of what you are taught in that subject once you graduate – granted, being able to do simple calculations is useful, but the rest you will only ever need if you decide to study Mathematics at a university. English, on the other hand... it is the language spoken in most countries of the world – and if you ever intend to find work in a company that has dealings with other countries, you will need it, as my mother loved to remind me when I was young. Actually, you might need it for any job – unless you choose to work at a grocery store in the back-alleys of some backwater village where no tourist will ever get lost. Then you might not be required to know English."

After finishing his impressive speech, he returned to his desk and continued his lesson. Kagome forced herself to pay attention, for Taishou-sensei didn't really deserve this kind of treatment from her. He was an excellent teacher, and Kagome felt that her English might actually improve – if she would spend more time at school.

He was a rather young teacher, having replaced her regular teacher roughly two years ago when he had had to leave his work for personal reasons. Taishou-sensei appeared ordinary enough at first, but his features were extremely handsome, that paired with excellent manners, charisma and charm had led to half the school's female population fall in love with him. Kagome was among the few that were unaffected, she definitely preferred puppy ears.

After class ended, a girl made her way to the teacher's desk, apparently planning on asking him something – and Kagome fervently wished this wasn't going to be another clumsy attempt at flirting. Relationships between students and teachers were forbidden, and also, Taishou-sensei had never shown any interest in any of the females here at school.

"Taishou-sensei, is there an easy way to get better at English? I was thinking about working abroad at some time, so..."

"Actually, there is one. What is your favourite book?"

"Harry Potter", she replied instantly.

Kagome smiled at that. Her classmate loved to spend her time explaining every last detail of the wizarding world to the others, and she had probably a complete lexicon of all the spells and family trees in her head.

"Then you must know what country the author is from."

"England."

"Correct. Well then, why not read the books in English? I take it you know them very well – you would not consider this homework, but rather a fun activity, since you like those books. No-one would read a textbook out of his own volition – they are usually not very interesting, and the ones we have to use here at school are terrible. I would love to change them for some better material, but – oh well. Anyway, I need to get to my next class before they all turn into wild animals."

* * *

The day dragged on and Kagome found it extremely difficult to pay attention to anything – though she definitely wouldn't follow Taishou-sensei's advise and daydream during Mathematics – she was bad enough at that as it was. And she was pretty certain she would end up in detention if she was caught.

Finally, there was only one more lesson to go, and Kagome was looking forward to getting home. But, to everyone's surprise, it was Taishou-sensei who entered the classroom, announcing that his colleague had fallen ill this morning.

"I have work to do, so you may spend the hour as you please – as long as you are quiet", he told them. "And I brought those."

He placed a couple of books on his desk.

"You may borrow them, but do be careful with them – they belong to my mother, and I would prefer to keep my head."

Several kids laughed, while the teacher smiled wryly.

"This isn't funny, you know. Don't ever cross that woman."

Kagome decided to start on her homework, she wanted to use the time she could save that way for the subjects she found hardest. Some of the others, however, went to take a look at the books – and greatly admired three of them, since they came with illustrations. And soon, two girls were fighting over the same book. Taishou-sensei watched them squabble for a while before stepping in.

"How about you draw lots instead of screeching at each other?", he suggested. "And it's not like the words will vanish after one of you has read them."

Kagome smiled to herself and continued working on her Math problem – she just wasn't able to solve it.

And suddenly, the hour had passed, and everyone was busy packing his things. Lost in thoughts again, Kagome slowly gathered her stuff and by the time she was finished, the classroom was almost empty.

"Higurashi."

She looked up to find herself and the sensei were the only ones left.

"Hurry up and get home, it is late."

With that, he whisked out of the door.

Kagome stared after him, wondering again how he managed to be so full of energy after a long day at school. Taishou-sensei was one of those people who had an air of constant cheerfulness about them, and she figured he had to really love his job. Though it was said that he had no patience with idiots, and would start yelling when a class dared to push him too far. Most of the times he didn't have to do that, though – he was one of those people you _liked_ to follow.

Kagome deposited some of her books in her locker and got out her shoes, then she slowly made her way across the yard. She was in no hurry to get home – she hadn't been able to solve some of the problems, and wasn't really keen on having to retry them at home. She was so lost in her own thoughts and musings she completely missed out on her instincts screaming "danger". So, she was rather surprised when she found herself face-to-face with a youkai.

Kagome sucked in a startled breath – she hadn't known youkai still existed in this era – although the encounter at Takayama should have told her as much. This one was a low-live – as ugly as the night, and not particularly intelligent-looking. However, the monster was huge, and Kagome didn't want to risk anyone finding out about this – it was a miracle, frankly, that this thing had managed to get here without an army of soldiers and policemen following it.

Kagome dropped her bag and raised her arms, intent on purifying the beast – after two years of practising, she was finally able to do more than use just arrows to amplify her powers. Her hands started to glow pink, but unfortunately enough, the youkai wasn't just going to stand there and wait for her to finish. It lunged, and Kagome was forced to abandon her attack and throw up a barrier to keep it from killing her – and taking the shards, which was undoubtedly what the creature was after. Kagome cursed inwardly.

She wasn't good at attacking and shielding at the same time, and while the youkai kept smashing its body against her barrier, Kagome wrecked her brain, trying to find a solution. She considered applying her purifying powers to the barrier so the youkai would disintegrate upon contact, but wasn't sure if she would be able to do that. She could also drop the shield and go straight for the kill – but that was extremely risky, as she might end up dead herself – even if she should manage to purify her adversary. No matter how she looked at it, her situation was bad, and InuYasha wasn't here to help, either, he was staying at Kaede's village.

On top of that, this was the night of the new moon, so even if he were here, he wouldn't be able to help her.

Kagome could feel her power dwindling – she had been exhausted and tired from school, and, even thought the brute wasn't particularly clever, it was certainly strong.

Kagome cursed as the barrier shattered, preparing herself for the inevitable, her hands glowing pink again – when she felt a powerful aura coming up from behind. Feeling panic rising within her, she was torn between bringing down this one or facing the newcomer – she knew fully well she couldn't take on two youkai on her own.

The low-life threw itself in her direction with a horrible screech and she raised her hands to purify it – there was a flash of green light and a horrible smell suddenly filled her nose, making her gag.

Kagome's knees buckled and the pink glow faded, she only vaguely registered the youkai collapsed next to her as the stench grew even more pungent. Her head throbbing and feeling the urge to throw up, Kagome curled up into a ball, barely hanging on to consciousness. The youkai let a pathetic whimper and stilled, but Kagome couldn't even bring her-self to feel glad about this.

"Higurashi! Higurashi-san!"

Someone came dashing around the corpse of the youkai, but all she could see were a pair of shoes and trousers. She felt someone bend over her as she finally gave in to the darkness – it promised to make the pain go away.

* * *

A strange sensation caused Kagome to drift back into the world of the living – there was something cold on her forehead. No, that was an understatement – it was freezing, and she didn't like it one bit. Eyes still closed, she reached up to remove the thing – only to be met with an unexpected resistance. There was another hand there, holding it in place.

"I would not do that, if I were you, miko", a deep voice drawled.

Kagome froze. There was only one person in the world – this one or the past – who would call her "miko" and make it sound like an insult. She opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru staring down at her.

Kagome sucked in a startled breath, intent on making this the scream of the century -

"Scream and you die, miko."

It sounded like a promise. Kagome shut her mouth and exhaled slowly, all the time eyeing the dai-youkai warily.

"There are still people working here", he continued, "and this Sesshomaru does not wish to explain the presence of a screaming schoolgirl in his office."

For once, she felt compelled to agree with him – that might be awkward. Seeing as how she had stopped trying to remove the cool-pack from her forehead, he drew his clawed hand back.

"Sesshomaru-sama", she whispered.

He gave her a look that implied this was the most stupid thing anyone had ever said to him in his entire life. Kagome inwardly rolled her eyes at herself, he knew his own name, after all. It was just that this whole situation was extremely bizarre.

For one, Sesshomaru looked like any modern-day business-man – no fur, no swords – though he still had the familiar markings on his face. And he had somehow gotten his left arm back.

"Why are you here?", she finally managed.

"I own this company, and this is my office. I see no reason why I _shouldn't_ be here."

"Then – why am I here?"

He gave her a look that made it pretty clear he couldn't care less.

"That was none of my doing", he informed her, as if he thought the very idea of him kidnapping her was insulting.

"How did you manage to regrow your arm? I didn't know youkai could do _that_."

"You will find out in due time."

He got to his feet in a flourish – and Kagome belatedly realised he had been crouching on the floor next to the couch she was lying on – and strode away. He was a lot taller than he had been last week, which made her believe this Sesshomaru was different – older.

_So, he didn't follow me through the well. Good._

Taking the chance to look around the dimly lit room, she couldn't notice anything out of the ordinary – nothing hinted at the fact that the owner of this office was a cold-hearted demon lord. And said demon lord was currently addressing someone who was clearly not there.

"Taro", he said, not even bothering to raise his voice. "Your student is awake."

He turned around to watch her out of his cold eyes. Kagome felt the presence of another youkai coming closer before she could hear his hurried footsteps, and moments later, Taishou-sensei strode into the room – just that he didn't look like her teacher anymore.

Had it not been for the same clothes or the unmistakable face, she wouldn't have recognised him at all – his hair was of a lighter brown and fell down almost to his hips in glossy locks. His eyes were golden, and on each of his cheeks was a dark blue, jagged line. Kagome let out a small gasp.

"Father", her teacher said reproachfully. "Did you have to frighten her?"

"I did not frighten her", Sesshomaru replied, aloof.

"Then pray tell me why else she would be nearly frightened out of her senses."

"I did not frighten her – on purpose", he amended.

Kagome's thoughts reeled. Her English teacher was a youkai, and the son of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands – someone she just couldn't picture as a _father_. After all, he sucked at being a brother.

Taro rolled his eyes at his father's comment before slowly crossing the room towards her.

"Do not be alarmed, Higurashi, we mean you no harm. You are safe here."

She blinked up at the youkai, hoping to gain any clues as to whether he was speaking the truth. He _looked_ sincere enough, but how should she know?

"Did you bring me here?"

"I did. I thought it better not to take you home – I wished to avoid upsetting your mother. And taking you to a hospital was out of the question as well."

Kagome couldn't help but stare at him. He looked familiar enough, but at the same time, so different...

"How do you do that?", she asked, truly curious and forgetting her worries for a moment.

Taro drew a bracelet from his pocket and held it out for her to see. She could feel power emanating from it.

"We choose the appearance we wish to have, and the charm keeps it in place for us."

"So – you could be anyone you wanted?"

"Yes, but getting everything right is tricky – it is enough trouble to try and master one form completely. I do not believe I have the patience necessary to try another."

"You have the same markings as InuYasha", Kagome blurted out, without considering possible consequences.

"Is that so? I have never seen them – they are my grandfather's, you must know."

"Well, InuYasha doesn't normally have them – they're only visible when his demon blood takes hold. This has only happened once – it was scary."

She shuddered at the memory.

Taro frowned.

"Interesting. I have heard that he is quite a capable fighter" - Sesshomaru huffed at that - "so I cannot see what could have possibly driven him that far..."

Not sure what to say to that, Kagome glanced in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Oh, I see", Taro said, nodding. "That would certainly have such an effect on him."

There was a moment of silence, and Kagome busied herself finally removing the cool-pack from her forehead, she didn't feel like she needed it any more. Taro quickly moved forward to take it, his long curls falling over his shoulders in the process. Kagome couldn't help but gawk at him – his hair was simply stunning.

Taro placed the cool-pack on one of the counters lining the walls, before turning around and catching her staring. He lifted an eyebrow, and Kagome blushed.

"It's the hair, isn't it", he stated, clearly sounding unhappy about it.

"Um – I'm sorry", she muttered sheepishly. "But your hair really is pretty, Taishou-sensei."

He smiled ruefully.

"I wish it wasn't. Do you have any idea what it is like, having hair like this? I can't go anywhere without all the women present fawning over me, and admiring my hair. Do you know how hard it is to be taken seriously when some people tell you you look more beautiful than some women they know?"

"You lack self-confidence, son", Sesshomaru stated dryly.

"I once cut my hair off", he continued as if he hadn't heard the interruption. "My mother was in tears for weeks."

Kagome fought back the urge to laugh. Taro's mouth twitched.

"Well, not quite, but she was upset enough to threaten to disown me, should I do this to my hair again. I think she was very disappointed I wouldn't let her do anything with my hair, so she tries to get at least something out of it."

"You mean like styling your hair or something?", Kagome asked, grinning.

"While she has never spoken of this, I am quite convinced she would love to." He shot Sesshomaru a somewhat annoyed look. "Why couldn't I inherit your hair?"

"Blame your mother."

"Never!"

Despite his jibes and jokes about her, Kagome guessed he liked his mother a lot, and figured she had to be the one who had taught him manners – since Sesshomaru apparently lacked them completely.

"Anyway, for that reason, I chose a human form that was vastly different from what I normally look like – though I am apparently still attractive enough. I am glad you are not among those that vie for my attention."

"She prefers my brother", Sesshomaru stated dryly.

"I – I don't!"

"And we all know that was a lie, miko."

Kagome stared at him, embarrassed and furious.

"Why do you even care?"

"I do not."

Kagome glared at him, and he returned her stare, seeming utterly bored.

"There's still a lot I don't understand", Kagome said after a while, turning back to Taro. "You are a youkai – why would you teach at a human school?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Not to me, I'm afraid."

"Humans are very good at overlooking the obvious", Sesshomaru interjected. "Unless you spell it out for her, she will never see it."

"Hey! That's not true!"

"It is. I have had enough dealings with your kind to know that."

Taro cleared his throat.

"The reason why I am a teacher at your school is _you_, Higurashi-san", he explained quietly. "When you fell into the well two years ago, you brought back with you shards of the Shikon no Tama – which is why I am there. To protect it."

"A task you failed spectacularly at today", his father observed. "I still find it hard to believe that a youkai and a miko were unable to notice that low-life – one that was clearly unable to conceal its presence."

"I know this was my failure, and I am quite willing to accept any punishment you may deal out, cici-ue", Taro replied quietly, his gaze lowered.

Kagome was quite surprised by that – the relationship between father and son was a strange one – at least in her eyes. Maybe this was a dog thing. It was very clear, however, that Sesshomaru was the one giving the orders, and Taro the one carrying them out.

"But why would you want to protect the jewel?"

"I do not wish to have another Naraku on my hands", Sesshomaru replied coolly. "As you have no doubt noticed, there are still youkai in this era – though not as many as there used to be. InuYasha is still unaware of the fact, and he would be ill-suited to act as your guard in this era – he stands out too much. Therefore, my men cover that part in his stead."

Kagome frowned.

"Okay, that makes sense, but – Taishou-sensei, you were the one that killed that youkai, right? With poison claws?"

"Correct. We are all poisonous, and this was the fastest way to take care of this – your life was on the line."

"So you saved my life. Why? Apparently, the shards are all that matters to you guys."

"Miko, your stupidity is outstanding", Sesshomaru drawled. "Without you around to keep it purified, the jewel would only attract more youkai, and we might not be able to hold them off. Therefore, protecting you is necessary."

"Oh. I see."

It was kind of a relief to hear that – Kagome would have been more than shocked to learn that the reason for her continued survival was the fact that Sesshomaru actually _cared_.

"I told the principal that I had was working for the government to protect the witness in a Yakuza murder case – without mentioning the name, of course – and took over the position of your English teacher – your former teacher is doing great, he is on an extended vacation right now. Of course, I could have posed as someone else – a janitor, perhaps, but I enjoy teaching."

"Posing as a teacher is acceptable", Sesshomaru stated. "Posing as a janitor is not."

"So – you don't want the jewel for yourself?", Kagome asked tentatively.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Go ask my past self, he will be more than happy to explain – or demonstrate."

Kagome frowned.

"Last time I saw him – which was last week – he seemed disinclined to talk."

Sesshomaru shrugged, as if he didn't care about what his past self was doing.

"Higurashi."

She looked up at her teacher.

"You must not mention this encounter to any of your friends, especially not InuYasha."

"Why not? You could help us, couldn't you? You know what will happen – in the past, I mean, since for you, this has already happened – you could help us defeat Naraku!"

Taro shook his head, an apologetic look on his face.

"I fear we cannot do that, Higurashi-san."

"Why not?"

"If you were to give the wrong information to the wrong person, it might cause a disaster – you might end up changing or even destroying the future – even your own. For example – if InuYasha learned of my existence, he might for all I know go and kill me while I am still a pup, and defenceless. I would rather not risk it. Also, all things are supposed to happen the way they are meant to – meddling is dangerous. Unlike us, _you_ have the ability to travel between times. You must keep in mind that this ability entails a great responsibility – you could very easily cause great harm."

"So – I fell into the well because I was meant to?"

"Yes. Though I cannot say _why_ you were meant to."

"So what I am supposed to do is keep this near-death experience a secret from everyone, and trust that you will protect me?"

"Precisely. I vow upon my family's honour that I will not fail again like I did to day."

"I will also increase the number of people watching your school", Sesshomaru decided. "Furthermore, it might be a good idea to have all the low-life in the vicinity exterminated."

"That's a good plan", Taro agreed. "The men will love the opportunity to hunt, and kill."

_Ugh. For a moment I actually forgot they're demons. Kagome, don't let them fool you._

"You should probably head back home, before your absence causes a fuss", Sesshomaru said to Kagome. "It would not do if my little brother were to come looking for you."

"Chances of him coming here tonight are very slim", Taro pointed out.

"Hn. Indeed."

"What do you mean by that?", Kagome whispered, dread settling in her stomach.

"It is the night of the new moon – surely you know how that affects him", Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"You know?", she whispered, starting to panic.

"What of it?"

"You could go kill InuYasha!"

"I could. And if I wished it, he would die. But there is no satisfaction in defeating a weak human. I would not lower myself to the level of a low-life youkai who is nothing more than a mindless beast."

_So this is about honour. Great._

Taro cleared his throat.

"Higurashi, we should leave. I will take you home."

"Okay."

She slowly got to her feet and sketched a quick bow in Sesshomaru's direction before exiting the room. He whisked over to his desk and dialled a number. Taro snatched up her bag from the floor.

"Cancel all appointments for tomorrow, we are going to go hunting."

Kagome couldn't hear the other person's reply, but Taro started grinning. It got more pronounced as they continued down corridor.

"What is it?", Kagome inquired.

"She said she wanted to come along, but he said no. She stated she didn't care about his opinion, and threatened to use leverage on him. I think she is going to win this one."

"His secretary?", Kagome guessed.

He nodded.

"Why would anyone dare talk back to him – much less his own secretary? Isn't she frightened of him?"

"That woman fears nothing – and she's my mother."

Kagome stared at him. He smiled.

"She knows him best, and father likes to keep her close. Actually, she might just decide to drop by and cling to him on her own. This is the best solution for all people involved."

"I see."

Kagome was somewhat surprised when Taro strode past the elevators and towards the stairwell.

"Aren't we going to take the elevator?"

"It is not far, and the exercise won't hurt. Besides, you should avoid enclosed spaces, unless you can be certain everyone inside is an ally – or not an enemy. I would advise against fighting a youkai inside an elevator."

"Point taken. Wait, why are we going _up_?"

Taro paused on the lowest step to look back.

"Oh, we are not going to walk, if that was what you were thinking. Flying is _much_ faster."

Kagome just nodded and followed her teacher up the stairs.

"Um – if it's not overly presumptuous for me to ask, Taishou-sensei – how old are you?"

"Six-hundred-and-twenty-two", he replied instantly.

"Oh. Wow. And your father?"

"He is a little over 1.000, I believe, but I don't know his precise age – I'm not even sure if he himself knows. Oh, by the way, if you were going to go to the Western Fortress in the past, you could meet me as a pup."

"Oh, I would love that! But – I very much doubt we would be welcome guests."

"Hm, that is true. Well then, just ignore it for now – and remember, everything will play out the way it was meant to."

"Does that mean there is nothing for me to worry about?"

"Not at all. If you let your guard down, you might die – and the future with you. It is by no means certain anyone would survive if Naraku were to complete the jewel. Continue to do things the way you have done until now, and do not worry about the future – it will arrive soon enough."

"I see."

She tried to ignore the way his pretty hair bounced with every step he took, but it was simply mesmerising. She was rather glad when they reached the roof, and she no longer had to stare at his back.

"The skies have been searched, and you have clearance for take-off", a cool voice spoke.

Kagome jumped and spun round to find a man leaning against the wall. Even though he looked human enough, she guessed he was just another youkai in disguise.

Taro frowned at the other male.

"Were you eavesdropping?"

"No. I was curious."

"You were", Taro said reproachfully. "That is not very polite."

"I wish to be kept up-to-date, and listening to your conversation was the fastest way. You did not discuss anything I wouldn't have learned anyway. I just saved you the time to explain. Consider it a favour on my part."

Taro glared at him.

"How gracious of you. That attitude of yours makes me really wonder if you've got a stick up your - "

"Manners, Taro-chan", the other youkai warned, pushing himself away from the wall. "There is a lady present, you know."

Taro bristled at that, but made no reply, partly because the other one was taller than him, which made Kagome assume he was older – though he wasn't as tall as Sesshomaru, she noticed. She didn't quite know what to make of this situation – she would have never expected Sesshomaru's son to follow anyone – except maybe his parents. But this one had just put him in his place, without even doing anything. They kept glaring at each other, however, and it made Kagome uncomfortable.

Maybe that was what made them snap out of it, for Taro suddenly rose off the ground, buoyed on a cloud of youki. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Taro held a hand out towards her.

"Come, Higurashi-san. I won't bite, I promise", he said with a half-smile.

"I can guarantee that", the other youkai stated dryly. "He is the most mellow youkai I have seen in my entire life."

"What do you mean by that?", Taro asked sharply.

"I am astonished you actually managed to kill a youkai on your own."

"Excuse me?! Just because I don't like fighting or killing doesn't mean I can't do either! I wish to remind you I am a scholar, not a warrior."

"True. I guess every family needs one of those..."

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"I believe you are wasting your time."

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Are you looking for a fight, Taro-chan?", the other male taunted.

"Please don't fight", Kagome interjected.

Both blinked before looking at her. She gave them a nervous smile.

"I will respect the lady's wishes", the tall male said solemnly. "Taro, get her home."

Taro rolled his eyes and beckoned. Not sure if the strange thing would actually carry her, Kagome tried stepping on the cloud – and was surprised it was actually rather solid.

"Are you scared of heights?", her teacher inquired.

"Not as such, but normally, I ride on InuYasha's back", she replied.

"This is faster."

"And much more dignified", Mr. Nameless added.

"I bet jumping is much more fun", Kagome retorted.

"Really, you are the greatest stick-in-the-mud I have met in _my_ life", Taro stated. "Do you even know how to have fun?"

"I do. Though my definition might differ from yours. And now be gone, before I decide to give you a demonstration."

Taro harrumphed, and the next moment, they were moving upwards. Kagome let out a startled yelp and grabbed her teacher's arm – and was very glad he didn't seem to mind.

"Mr. Sunshine is in an excellent mood again today", Taro muttered as the city sped past below.

"Mr. Sunshine? Is that your nickname for him? Like the exact opposite to his character?"

"I have never considered it that way, and no, it is not a nickname – that is his actual name. Well, almost. Fine, it's a nickname. Just never tell him, or he'll kill me."

"He seemed pretty – unfriendly", she said, for lack of a better term.

"Something was bothering him. He isn't a bad person, once you get to know him. He's actually really nice, he just likes making everyone believe he's a total jerk. But don't ask me why. That's beyond me."

"I see..."

Kagome could only trust his word on the matter, since she didn't know that youkai at all. But, if Taro was willing to defend someone who had just insulted him, he was either right – or crazy.

"Do you have a story to tell to your mother? If not, now is the time to come up with something."

"I could have been out for a drink with my friends – or I got detention for daydreaming in your class", she suggested with a smile.

"Fine by me, I will back whatever story you tell her. We are almost there – is there a spot my uncle is very unlikely to visit? I wish to leave as little of a trace as possible."

"Behind the house", she replied. "Though he sometimes does rounds – he might catch your scent then."

"I will not land. Tell me when it's okay for you to jump without injuring yourself."

"Okay."

He lowered them towards the back of the house, all the time keeping watch for any human that might be about.

"This is okay, Taishou-sensei."

"Very well. Just jump off, here's your bag. I will try and arrange for your shrine to be watched as well – but that might be more tricky, since InuYasha is much more likely to pick up a trail here than at your school... if you could keep him in his time, that would be much appreciated."

"I'll try my best. And – thanks. For saving my life and stuff."

He smiled.

"Don't mention it. Now, off you go."

Kagome nodded, and jumped. When she looked up again, he was gone.

* * *

"You are very pale this morning, Little Flower", Yuki observed over breakfast.

Lillia, who had been busy stabbing her food to death, looked up.

"I woke up at least five times during the night", she replied. "So I guess that's not too surprising."

"Hm. What you need is a good pampering, and I know just the thing. Are you done eating?"

Lillia eyed her breakfast, deliberating for a moment.

"Yes. Not hungry anymore."

"Then come."

Yuki rose to her feet and swept from the room. Lillia got up gracefully and then bounded after her. Taro chuckled.

"It seems mother has found a new plaything", Sesshomaru observed.

"This arrangement is of mutual benefit", his father replied, before sipping his tea.

"How so?"

"Lillia has lost everything. Her home, her family, her friends, anything she ever had. Though she is cheerful and friendly enough when around us, I am certain she is lonely – we might not have even seen the _real_ Lillia yet. And your mother always wanted a daughter she could dote on. Lillia allows her to do just that, and I believe it also serves to put her more at ease. They also seem to have a lot of fun together."

"Indeed. And I can't deny that I get some fun out of this part, either."

Taro chuckled.

"The whole fortress was buzzing with the news that Yuki had taken in the little human. The other ladies were devastated."

"Hn. They probably weren't interesting enough for mother's tastes."

* * *

Sesshomaru had decided on a plan: he would keep observing Lillia and try to figure out what it was that appealed to her – what she liked, and what she didn't like. He basically knew nothing about her, so it was impossible to woo her at the present time.

During the time they spent studying, he would cautiously try to draw her into a conversation – it worked best if he approached her via the subject – either Japanese or German would work, but he had to be careful – as Lillia still had the habit of lashing out at him when feeling provoked. And even though that was not Sesshomaru's intent, he often found it was impossible to keep a situation from escalating.

One day, Sesshomaru was rather surprised to find Lillia in the courtyard along with her horse, wearing the strange boots and trousers she had worn the day she had arrived here. He was somewhat relieved to see she was wearing a haori instead of the strange top she had been wearing then, but the lower part of her attire bothered him to no end.

Deciding to address this matter right away, he strode across the yard towards the young woman, who was currently busy fussing over her horse. He decided to approach her from the side, so she would be able to see him and not be startled by his voice.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?", he asked, feeling disinclined to waste any time with smalltalk.

Lillia looked up, apparently surprised he would ask such a thing.

"Those are for riding, and this is what I intend to do", she informed him.

"They are indecent."

"No, they're not."

"I can see your legs!"

"No, you can't, because I'm wearing trousers! Seriously, get over it! I come from a different world, many things you would consider scandalous are perfectly normal there – and things you might consider normal are scandalous to us. Like licking people in public."

He couldn't very well argue with that. But it still bothered him, and he wasn't about to give up. Lillia seemed to have guessed as much, for she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, if this bothers you, just leave. No-one's forcing you to be here, and there is no way I'm going to ride a horse wearing hakama. You have any idea what that would do to my legs?"

"Not particularly."

"Then allow me to explain. The excess fabric would end up causing abrasions on my skin, which is exactly why riding trousers are so tight. Also, they are fastened around the ankles – to prevent them from moving anywhere they are not supposed to."

"I see."

Something told him that no matter how he argued his case, Lillia wasn't going to listen to him. That woman clearly was a handful, and managed to come up with a new challenge for him every other day. Then again, he liked challenges – especially overcoming them. And this one would be particularly rewarding.

He decided to drop the subject and watched her finish her preparations.

"What are you doing?", he inquired, curious.

He knew next to nothing about horsemanship – youkai had no need of horses, after all.

"Beren is bored, and I have to come up with new ways of keeping him entertained", she replied. "Otherwise, he might develop harmful habits. Horses do that when not challenged enough. Unfortunately, my options are very limited – I've decided to do more groundwork, and try and teach him some tricks."

She grabbed the left side of the saddle, put her foot in the stirrup and hauled herself up. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"This doesn't look like groundwork to me", he observed.

"Done that earlier."

She nudged the stallion into motion and started to make rounds around the courtyard, occasionally changing direction or riding in small circles or winding lines. However, Sesshomaru could tell she was dissatisfied – she was probably just as bored as her horse.

After doing some more exercises, some of them including trotting or even galloping – she slowed her horse to a halt and patted the stallion's neck affectionately. Sesshomaru decided to try and be nice – something he didn't have much experience with – and walked over to her.

It was somewhat strange that she was suddenly taller than him and he had to look up at her.

"You are not content with this arrangement", he stated.

She turned to look at him.

"No, can't say I am."

She seemed to be taking the whole alpha-thing pretty seriously – which spoke in her favour, and he would be pretty bored if all he ever got to see was the courtyard.

"Do you wish to go outside?"

"I'd love to. But your father won't let me out unaccompanied."

"I could take you."

She raised an eyebrow in a sceptical manner.

"So you can feed me to some youkai and be rid of me?", she asked in a disbelieving-mocking tone.

Sesshomaru felt a flare of anger at her comment, and before he could stop himself, he had grabbed her arm.

"How can you even suggest something like that?", he growled at her.

He yanked at her arm, intending to pull her off the horse. Her eyes widened a fraction. There was a loud snapping noise, and Lillia let out an ear-splitting scream.

Sesshomaru froze, not quite sure what was going on. He could smell salty water and realised she was crying.

"Put me back up, put me back up!", she demanded in a voice that was close to being hysterical.

He did as she asked, and she bent over, her teeth clenched.

"What happened?", he asked, bewildered.

For some reason, she seemed to be in pain, but he had no idea what had caused it – although that sound had been somewhat sickening...

"You. Broke. My. Leg!", she snapped at him, her eyes ablaze.

Sesshomaru felt as if someone had emptied a bucket of ice-cold water over his head.

This was not at all what he had planned. His beast was greatly displeased that their intended was in pain, but Sesshomaru couldn't take this frustration out on anyone, since he himself had been the cause.

Lillia's scream had alerted some of the guards – actually, Sesshomaru wouldn't be very surprised if everyone in the whole castle had heard her. He still stood frozen in place as the men surrounded them, asking questions and making a fuss. Nothing they did was particularly helpful and Sesshomaru considered silencing them when his father arrived.

"What has happened here?", he demanded in a harsh tone, taking in the situation.

"Lillia-sama seems to be injured, Taro-sama", one of the guards said.

Lillia hadn't reacted to their presence at all, and Sesshomaru guessed the pain was making her oblivious to her surroundings – which was bad. The Inu no Taishou seemed to notice, for he turned to face his son.

"Your scent clings to her. Why?"

"I tried to pull her off the horse", Sesshomaru admitted reluctantly. "Her leg got broken, but I do not know how."

Taro narrowed his eyes at him before turning back to Lillia. He did not approach her, but when he let his youki brush over her body, she focused her gaze on him.

"Lillia, how did you get injured?", he inquired in a kind voice.

She blinked once, as if she had troubles understanding his words.

"He tried to pull me off the horse", she said in a flat voice. "Foot got caught in stirrup. Bone gave way."

"I see. Which one?"

"Right."

"Get her off the horse, but be careful", Taro ordered.

Several men set to work, but when they tried to pull her over the horse's right side, she bristled at that.

"No, other side, other side!"

Sesshomaru remembered she had mounted Beren from the left, and maybe this was some sort of rule. The men wisely chose not to argue with her and carefully lifted her off her steed, one of them cradling her against his chest, careful as not to hurt the injured leg.

"Take her to her room, and summon the healers. And someone had better take care of the horse, too."

They were gone the next moment, and Taro turned back to Sesshomaru. He saw the blow coming, but did nothing to defend himself – feeling that he deserved it.

"What were you thinking?!", Taro bellowed, his eyes tinged red.

"I lost control. I did not mean to harm her."

"You lost control? That is no excuse, Sesshomaru. She is human. You could very easily kill her, she cannot take as much damage as we can! You can't just lose control with a human, dammit!"

Sesshomaru decided not to say anything as long as his father felt the need to vent his anger.

"I'll deal with you later – I have to go and clean up the mess you caused – again. But don't think you'll get away with this, Sesshomaru."

"I will accept my punishment", he replied solemnly.

"Is that so? Then come – see for yourself the result of your unchecked temper."

They reached Lillia's room in time to witness her throwing a spectacular tantrum. Apparently, someone had suggested cutting open her boot, and she wasn't having it.

"I said no! Get your claws off my boot this instant, I only have this pair! Back off!"

Taro huffed.

"She seems to be quite a handful... wait here."

Without waiting for an answer, he slid the door open and strode inside. Lillia looked up at him, clearly hoping for his assistance.

"What is the matter?", he addressed the room in general.

"Taro-sama, we need to cut the boot open in order to remove it", one of the healers said.

"I won't let you!", Lillia fumed. "I just told you this is the only pair I have!"

"But if we try to pull it off, we will most likely cause more harm, Lillia-sama!", the healer pointed out.

Lillia glared up at her from her futon.

"Lillia", Taro said. "The healers are right – you should prioritise your well-being over your possessions. Items can be replaced – replacing your bone might prove difficult."

"I know that. I know I'm being stupid, but still..."

"I will have a new pair of boots made for you", Taro promised. "We can use the other boot as a sample."

"You'd do that?"

"This is the least I can do, considering what has happened."

Lillia blinked.

"You feel guilty", she observed. "Even though this wasn't your fault..."

"It was my son who did this to you, and I am responsible for his actions."

"As his lord, maybe, but not as his father. He is old enough to take the blame himself, and I will not accept an apology from someone who wasn't at fault – because I do not require it. Your apology will not absolve your son – if this matter is to be put to rest, Sesshomaru-sama will have to apologise to me – and that is very unlikely to happen. But I don't want _you_ to feel guilty about it, Taro-sama."

Sesshomaru was quite surprised to hear this, and everyone else felt the same. Somehow, he was glad she didn't know he was just outside her room – she would probably turn a lot nastier if presented with a chance of getting back at him. Not that he didn't deserve it, but he would rather not get a verbal beating in front of his servants.

"Regardless of whether I am at fault or not, I will have a pair of boots made for you", Taro finally said.

"Very well." She let out a somewhat exasperated sigh. "Cut away, then. But! No-one gets to cut my trousers. Anyone dare touch them, I'll kill him."

One of the healers nodded and knelt down next to Lillia, her claws glowing green. Lillia's eyes widened in shock at that.

"What is that stuff?", she asked, fear and alarm mingling with her scent.

"Poison", Taro replied calmly. "It can dissolve anything."

Her eyes widened.

"Do not worry, Lillia-sama", the healer said in a soothing voice. "I will put a barrier between your leg and the boot as not to hurt you. You will not be in danger."

"You'd better not mess this up, I'm warning you."

One of the healers chuckled at that. As green claws easily cut thought the shaft, slicing it open in a vertical line, a rather unpleasant stench filled the room. Lillia gagged, and one of the healers quickly moved to cover her nose and mouth with her sleeve, supporting her body with hers, as another opened the door leading to the garden and forced the stench outside using youki.

The boot came off, and the healers busied themselves with examining the fracture – earning themselves some death threats from the human in the process.

"It seems you were lucky, Lillia-sama", one finally said. "Your boot prevented the bone from fracturing too much – it has been twisted, though, and we will have to straighten it. Bite on this, please – and someone should hold her down."

Two youkai pinned Lillia to her futon as she bit down on a piece of leather, and another twisted her leg. Lillia's back arched as she let out a muffled cry of pain, and she struggled against the restraining hands on her body. Sesshomaru grit his teeth and dug his claws into his hands – though not deep enough to draw blood. He didn't want the others to notice what kind of state he was in. However, his father seemed to have picked something up, for he left the room and joined Sesshomaru in the hallway. Fortunately, Sesshomaru was spared for the moment as two healers arrived, one of them carrying a cup containing a steaming liquid.

"What is this?", Taro asked, eyeing the brew with suspicion.

The two women exchanged glances.

"Lillia-sama does not know how long it would take for her body to heal on its own, and after we heard how Sesshomaru-sama healed her using his saliva, we came up with this", one said.

Taro's eyebrows shot upwards.

"You mean to say this contains saliva?"

The two women nodded in unison.

"That is gross", Sesshomaru stated.

"What else are we supposed to do, cut her leg open and lick the bone?", one of them asked.

"This does seem like the best solution", Taro admitted. "What else is in there?"

"Lillia-sama's favourite tea, and honey. We hope we can make her drink it without her asking questions – humans can't smell a lie, can they?"

"I believe not", Taro replied. "Go ahead."

The women closed the door behind them, but Sesshomaru could hear them offering the potion to Lillia – who was completely guileless and emptied the cup without even making a fuss. Sesshomaru shuddered. It was one thing to lick other people's wounds, and something completely different to make them drink your own saliva. His father gave him another look, and Sesshomaru knew he was in for some questioning.

"Your reactions are strange", the Inu no Taishou observed. "You seem to be genuinely upset by what has happened."

"As I tried to explain earlier, this was an accident – I didn't mean to hurt her. She provoked me, and I got angry... I didn't plan for her foot to get caught in that stirrup-thing."

Taro frowned.

"She provoked you? How?"

"She seemed dissatisfied because her horse was bored, so I offered to take her outside. She asked me if I wanted to feed her to a youkai in order to get rid of her – she doesn't trust me, it seems. Not that I can blame her, really, but still..."

"Her words hurt you", his father guessed.

"Yes", he admitted reluctantly. "I don't know why I tried to pull her off the horse, but I didn't mean to harm her... I was shocked when she cried out in pain..."

Taro's eyes widened.

"I had thought something was strange", he said quietly. "She is the one, isn't she. Your intended."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"Undoubtedly."

Taro hummed.

"You are met with quite a challenge, then. Remember that I told you not to turn your intended against you? You might have just done that."

"I am aware of the fact, cici-ue", Sesshomaru replied through gritted teeth. "Believe me, if I could go back in time and change the events of today, I would... it is just as you said. Her happiness is mine, and her pain is unbearable. You have no idea how much I loathe myself, father."

"Hm... no, I don't. Seeing as how downtrodden you are, maybe this in itself is punishment enough... No. that won't do. No-one would understand why I don't appear to be punishing you – unless you want me to tell everyone what is going on here."

"No."

"I thought as much. For now, you will stay away from Lillia – seeing as how she can't walk, she might feel threatened by your mere presence, and I won't have you put her on edge."

"I understand."

* * *

Lillia was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling. There wasn't much else to do, really. She couldn't practise her fighting skills because she was unable to stand, and she didn't want to do anything else. She was angry at the world in general, cursing her damn luck that always got her into trouble.

Her right leg had been nicely wrapped in bandages, several pieces of wood replacing plaster. The whole thing was replaced every night when she went to bathe, and for practical reasons, she was constantly wearing her hakama and haori.

A soft knock on the door roused her from her depressing thoughts, and Lillia turned her head in the direction of the door.

"Come in!"

She was rather surprised to see her visitor was Yuki. The demoness swept into the room and – before Lillia had even time to think about greeting her guest properly, she had settled down on the floor next to her.

"How are you doing, Lillia?"

"Better. I'm awfully bored, though."

"Hm. What do you say we go outside? The weather is really nice."

"Oh, I'd love that."

Lillia sat up and grabbed the crutches lying next to her futon – Taro had had them made for her. Getting up from the ground without putting weight on the injured leg was a challenge, and it was in times like that Lillia missed her bed a lot. Futon were great to sleep on, but getting up sometimes was tricky.

Noticing she had troubles getting up, Yuki grabbed her arm and helped her. Lillia thanked her before hobbling towards the door leading outside.

The Lady of the Western Lands led her to a magnolia tree overshadowing one of the lakes and settled down beneath it. Lillia squatted down on one of the roots so getting up afterwards would be easier.

"Life has become quite boring without you around", the demoness stated.

"Trust me, my life isn't very exciting at the moment, either", Lillia said, chuckling.

"Hm. I gave that son of mine a piece of my mind, you know. As did Taro – I have rarely seen him so angry. Sesshomaru does seem to be growing up – he seems to have understood that what he did was wrong."

"From what I understood, the whole thing was an accident", Lillia said slowly. "He seemed really clueless as to what had happened back then... and I probably shouldn't have said what I said."

"The thing about him feeding you to some youkai?", she asked, amused.

"Yeah. I had no idea he would be so upset by that – I mean, he doesn't even like me, so why would he care? Then again, just because I don't trust him doesn't mean I should be saying something like this..."

"So what you mean is that both of you were at fault?"

"Yes. I can't pretend it was all his doing, because that's not true."

"I see... unfortunately, you are too old to fall under the rule concerning puppies... you would be safer then."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't speak for any non-canine youkai, but we are very responsible parents. Pups are not to be harmed under any circumstances – whenever they cross a line, they are reprimanded, but never in a physical way. Anyone ignoring this rule would be in trouble himself, we take this matter very seriously."

"I see... well, I'm definitely not a pup anymore, nor do I wish to be seen as one."

"While that is understandable, you, unlike grown youkai, cannot defend yourself well against an attacker – and you are weaker than we are. Were you a youkai, Sesshomaru wouldn't have been able to injure you at all..."

"Well, I'm not a youkai, therefore this is nothing but idle speculation. What's done is done, I just hope we won't make the same mistakes again."

* * *

Lying on the floor halfway down one of the corridors, Lillia wondered just how unlucky one single person could be. She was pretty certain she'd make it into the Guinness Book of World Records with bad luck like that.

"If there are any gods up there, I'm sure they hate me", Lillia muttered to herself as she shifted on the ground, trying to get her still broken right leg into a more comfortable position.

Lillia had always enjoyed moving fast, and the fact she now had to use crutches had only slowed her down for a little while – until she figured out how to use them correctly and sprint using her arms instead of legs. All right, she was by far not as fast as she would be if she could use both her legs, but still fast enough for her taste.

That is, it had been like that until just now, when one of the crutches had snapped in half and she had found herself face-to-face with the floor.

Lillia cursed again, just for good measure. She could try to get back to her room using only one crutch, but that would suck, or she could just hop down the corridor on her left leg and hope she wouldn't fall.

While she was still deliberating – her fingers drumming on the floor – a pair of feet wearing tabi appeared in her field of vision. She craned her neck to get a look at the person's face, and recognised Sesshomaru. Well, how could she not. He was hard to be mistaken for anyone else.

He raised an eyebrow at the sight before him, and Lillia guessed it probably wasn't normal for youkai to be lying around in the corridors.

"Oh, don't mind me, just lying around here", she said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Whatever are you doing?"

"The floor just looked so incredibly soft, I just had to try out if that was actually true", she joked.

He spotted the broken crutch and tilted his head to the left.

"You broke it?"

"Yes", she sighed. "Just don't ask me how, for I have no earthly clue. There I was, joyfully hopping down the corridor, and before I know it, I have a rendez-vous with the floor."

"What is a ronde voos?", he asked, clearly surprised.

"It's French for a meeting, or a date, depending on the context, I guess."

"I see."

The next moment, he crouched down on the floor next to her, his silky hair cascading over his shoulders. Lillia caught herself staring, and quickly tried to focus on something else – unfortunately, most of her field of vision was being taken up by Sesshomaru, which was quite annoying.

"Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not", she retorted. "It's just – I really hate your hair, you know that?"

He had clearly not expected her to say that.

"Why is that?"

"Because it gives me an inferiority complex, that's why. Dammit, you're a man, you're not supposed to have such pretty hair!"

He blinked, and then he let out a chuckle. Lillia's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, she had always believed him to be incapable of doing anything else than glare, and look bored.

Her expression seemed to amuse him even further, and for a moment she feared he might actually laugh – and she had no idea how she was supposed to handle a laughing Sesshomaru. So, she was glad when he regained his usual composure rather quickly.

"I did not mean to laugh at you", he informed her gravely.

"It's okay, I can imagine I must've looked rather stupid just now."

Thankfully, he made no comment on that, he just eyed her in a thoughtful manner.

Lillia had no idea how to act. This was the first time they had met after the incident, and she was somewhat fearful of bringing the subject up. And the fact he could sense whatever she was feeling didn't really help, either.

"Do I frighten you?", he inquired, and she immediately cursed his senses.

She frowned up at him while trying to find a good way to voice what she was feeling. Not exactly an easy task.

"No", she finally said. "I don't fear you as a person. After all, you're not threatening me at the moment, so being scared would be stupid. I'm not the kind of person to fear something – it's more like a spontaneous thing, if you get what I mean."

"Does that mean you're not frightened of anything?", he asked, sounding surprised.

"I don't know if you could say that, but I try not to be frightened of things that could be scary. And I'm most definitely not scared of some things other humans find creepy – like spiders."

He gave her a look of pure disbelief.

"Some humans are frightened of _spiders_?"

"Yes. Mostly girls, I believe, but also some grown men. I don't get it, spiders are very useful, and very interesting as a species. Did you know they have eight eyes?"

"No, I never got around to count them."

"Well, they do. They can see everything around them. Really useful, if you ask me."

"Hn."

Hearing him utter his signature sound, the thought occurred to her that she might be boring him with her rather mindless chatter. While it was true that she found spiders fascinating (like many other animals), he might not share her interest. And she knew she had a habit of imparting knowledge on other people – regardless of whether they wanted her to or not.

Feeling somewhat disheartened (and quite silly), she returned her attention to the floor – partly because her neck started to hurt. To make matters worse, her right leg started to itch, and some of the muscles twitched in response.

"How is your leg doing?", he asked all out of the sudden.

Lillia turned her head back in his direction, even though her neck protested.

"It's on the mend", she replied. "It doesn't hurt much anymore, but sometimes, it itches. And that kills me. But, if things continue this way, it might be healed soon – I've never had a broken bone before, but it seems to be healing really fast – I wonder if that's because of the potion they gave me..."

She caught something then, a very fleeting expression in his eyes, before he was back to his usual self. Lillia frowned.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. It is nothing."

While Lillia felt disinclined to believe that, she wasn't going to press the topic – he could keep his secrets, if he liked.

Lillia rubbed her neck and decided she was going to find the floor more interesting than him, since keeping looking up at him would surely give her a stiff neck.

"Where were you headed earlier?", he asked.

"Back to my room."

"Allow me to take you back."

"Er – okay?"

The thought of Sesshomaru escorting her back to her room was weird to say the least, but she had no idea how long it would take for someone else to show up who would be willing to help her.

"Can you turn over?"

"I'll give it a try."

Lillia rolled onto her back, and he carefully scooped her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest. The last time she had been carried in that manner, she had been to preoccupied with pain to notice just how weird it was, being carried around like a little kid. But now, there was nothing there to distract her... and he seemed to be taking his sweet time, as well – maybe he feared she would get sick and throw up all over him...

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What is it?"

Suddenly unsure how to put her thoughts into words, she fingered her sleeves.

"I think I owe you an apology for how I acted the last time", she finally said, her voice barely audible.

Oh, how she hated apologising.

"What are you talking about? You are the one that got hurt – because of me."

"True, but I did provoke you – your father actually warned me not to provoke a dai-youkai, and I do that on a daily base. You once said you were surprised my head is still attached – frankly, I'm surprised, too. I had no idea my words would have such an effect on you – I had a lot of time to think about this, you know. While it's true that you lost control and hurt me as a result, this would have probably not happened had I not provoked you. And for that, I am sorry."

He made no answer to that, and Lillia wasn't sure if this was his way of saying she was forgiven – or not. But, regardless of what he though, she had said she was sorry, so in her mind, this business was finished.

He remained silent for the rest of the short trip to her room, and Lillia figured he probably wasn't the kind of person to easily forgive. Again, this didn't affect her too strongly – she could live without his forgiveness.


	9. Debts and Obligations

**A/N: Onwards, my friends - Chapter 9 is finally here! I was looking forward to writing this one for a long time, and I hope you will enjoy reading it just as much. Also, I should probably warn you - it's 40 pages long, so you'd better bring a lot of time.**

* * *

**Debts and Obligations**

After one week, the healers pronounced her bone to be healed, and Lillia tried to get back to her usual routine – her archery teacher was glad to see she was doing better, and Shinji actually told her he had missed their sparring sessions – Lillia thought that was immensely cute of him.

However, there was one thing that was bothering her: Sesshomaru – or rather, the fact that she didn't know how to act around him – and he seemed to be struggling with a similar problem. They had seen each other for the first time since the day she had managed to break her crutch at dinner, after the healers had removed her "cast" – and it had been awkward, to say the least. Both had silently agreed it would be best to politely ignore the other, that way, they didn't have to address the problem. Of course, Lillia knew this wasn't going to solve anything, but everyone loved to procrastinate every now and then.

Taro and Yuki tried their best to lighten the mood – while the lady expressed her joy at having Lillia back by her side, Taro drew his son into a discussion about politics and the like. Unfortunately, Lillia found their topic to be much more interesting than Yuki's gossip, and had to force herself to pay attention to her hostess, not wanting to seem rude.

During the first couple of days, she had given the library a wide berth – she had no idea if Sesshomaru was going to join her like he had done before if she were to show up there – or if he was maybe waiting for her to come. Either way, she couldn't bring herself to risk going there – it wasn't that she was scared of him or even insecure – she just was unsure about how to act. And avoidance was one of her favourite tactics.

Since it was another warm and sunny day, Lillia decided to spend the afternoon in the garden, bask in the sunlight and maybe get a slight tan. Not that she ever tanned much, to her extreme annoyance, she took after her father in almost every aspect concerning her body – luckily enough, her skin wasn't as sensitive as his – he managed to get sunburned by sitting in the shadows, wearing a t-shirt and having smeared sun-blocker all over his body. Her brothers, who took after her mother, always tanned well, and she didn't even want to get started on her maternal grandparents. They could pass themselves of as Latinos in summer, if they wanted to.

Pulling off her socks, she left them in her room and dashed outside, enjoying the feeling of the soft grass underneath her bare feet. Reaching one of the ponds, she stopped to dip a toe into the water. It was cold – which in itself wasn't really surprising. She still let out a small squeak – she absolutely hated cold water, after all. Deciding it wasn't warm enough to dip her feet into the water, she continued along the shore, until she spotted a huge sakura tree. It was in full bloom, and the wind made the flower petals dance like snowflakes. Lillia smiled to herself and skipped over to the tree, dropping to the ground underneath its wide branches. Lying on her back, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sunlight filtering through the branches, and the mingling of shadow and light. Letting out a content sigh, she interlaced her fingers behind her head and actually managed to relax.

After a while, she opened her eyes again – only to find herself staring into a pair of golden eyes. Lillia's heart skipped a beat or two, and when she realised she wasn't breathing, she quickly started doing that again.

"Kami", she exclaimed in a breathless voice. "You _are_ going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"It is not this Sesshomaru's fault you chose to rest under this particular tree. I wish to inform you I was here first."

"Do you like sitting in trees, then?"

He inclined his head in reply. Considering he usually would answer this kind of question with a "hn", this was an improvement.

"I used to climb trees all the time when I was little", she said, smiling at the memory. "My grandmother would always get so worried, but that wouldn't stop me. My favourite tree was one that didn't have a trunk – the branches sorta grew directly from the ground. It was perfect for climbing – but they cut it down one day..."

Suddenly, she noticed a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Why don't you come up here?", he challenged.

She stared at him for a heartbeat.

"Did you just tell me to climb a tree wearing a _furisode_? Are you out of your mind?"

"This Sesshomaru is quite certain he is perfectly sane. However... you do have a point. Does this mean you are not opposed to climbing trees as such, as long as you are wearing proper attire?"

"Precisely. Those sleeves would just get into the way, and if anything got caught on a branch or something – it would be ruined. Can't have that."

"I could help you get up here without you risking damage to your clothes", he offered.

She blinked.

"How?"

He dropped off the branch he had been sitting on, but instead of falling, he was kept aloft by a cloud of something. Her eyes widened.

"Is that youki?"

"It is. This is my preferred method of flying – other people might prefer others."

"Flying. You youkai really can do anything, can't you", she said, rolling her eyes.

She heard him chuckle.

"Would you like to fly?"

She looked up at him, considering his words. If she had got his meaning correctly, he was offering to share his cloud with her – it was certainly a tempting enough offer.

Lillia sat up and turned around so she could see him – he was still floating in the same spot as before.

"Can that thing of yours carry two people?"

"I can do anything I want to using my youki, as long as it does not exceed my strength. And that is very unlikely to happen."

"I see. That's nice to hear. Well then, better get your cloud down here, because I can't jump all the way up there", she joked, getting to her feet.

He seemed briefly surprised she actually accepted his offer – he had probably thought she would back out. He descended towards her, until his cloud was floating just above the ground.

"Come", he said, holding out a clawed hand.

She placed her hand in his – noticing how small it seemed in comparison – and gingerly stepped onto the cloud. Even though it had seemed solid enough, seeing wasn't believing in this case – she had to try it out herself. As she stepped on, the cloud expanded a little, making more room for her to stand on, and Sesshomaru released her hand.

"Huh. A solid cloud. Fancy that."

"Did you encounter non-solid clouds before?", he inquired.

"The clouds I know are made of water droplets, that's hardly what I would call solid", she replied.

"Is that so... we never fly high enough to come into contact with clouds. But how would _you_ know that?"

"Learned that at school", she replied with a shrug. "Also, all you have to do is climb a mountain on a rainy day and you can walk right inside one. It's just wet and foggy and clammy and cold. They only look pretty in a blue sky, and only if you don't get too close."

She dropped down on her haunches to feel the texture of his cloud, humming with approval.

"I definitely prefer yours."

A low, rumbling sound startled her. She spun round while jumping to her feet, and almost lost her footing. Sesshomaru grabbed her arm in time to prevent her from falling off the cloud, an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you growling at me?", she demanded, trying to pull her arm free from his grip – and was rather surprised when he allowed her to do just that.

"I was not growling."

"Oh, so you mean to say I'm hearing things now?"

He frowned.

"You misunderstand. Growling is aggression. Do I seem aggressive to you?"

"Well – not particularly. Maybe a tinge annoyed. But not aggressive, no."

"Hn."

"Then – what _was_ that? Sorry, but I'm not an expert on dog sounds."

"It was..."

His frown deepened as he apparently tried to come up for an explanation for this strange sound, one that a human could understand.

"It was not a growl", he finally said.

"Oh. That's _very_ helpful, you know. I totally get what this is all about."

"I cannot explain it in a better way than this. No youkai would be at a loss as to what it means."

"Well, sorry for being human. Our instincts are so crappy you have to literally spill it out to us, or we won't get it. Sorry 'bout that."

He looked slightly exasperated at that.

"This is troublesome", she heard him mutter.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind. Anyhow, are you ready for some flying?"

"Oh. Flying. Right. That was what we were going to do. All right, go ahead. Just – take it slow, okay? Don't know if I might get sick or not."

He nodded slightly before making the cloud ascend. Lillia turned her back at him, taking in the view. After all, there was not much else to see when she looked in his direction – he was simply too tall.

Sesshomaru steered the cloud upwards and fitted it into a crutch, which resulted in them moving whenever the wind swayed the branches. Lillia liked it up here – she had never been able to climb a tree to this height, because the branches usually grew too thin or were too far away to reach. The wind tugged at her clothes, and a strand of her hair got pulled from her bun. Huffing softly, she brushed it behind her ear, hoping it would stay there. She hated it when her hair fell into her eyes...

"You like it up here", Sesshomaru observed.

"I do", she replied. "You know, being able to fly is one of humanity's greatest dreams."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. While I can't say that every individual feels that way, it is a concept present in many different cultures. Some humans actually tried to come up with ways that would enable them to fly."

She turned around, giving him a wistful smile.

"People always yearn for what they cannot have, or what they have lost. They are hardly ever content with what they have been given."

"Do you mean people as in humans?"

She frowned.

"In this context, yes, since I don't know what it is like for youkai. I mean, you can literally do _anything_. But other than that, you fall under 'people', too."

"Hn. We do yearn for things, just as you do. They might be different, though."

"Figures", she replied, laughing. "You would hardly dream of flying when you are perfectly able of doing it."

"Indeed."

Lillia was quite surprised he had admitted he had yearnings – at the very least, she figured he was talking about himself. However, she was not going to ask – if, for some weird reason, he decided to discuss his issues with her, he would do so on his own. But she knew him well enough to understand he had often troubles expressing himself with words – and she wasn't going to make him feel uncomfortable on purpose. While she was quite ready to engage in heated discussions and even arguments, she was by no means spiteful or enjoyed inflicting pain of any sort on others. Except on some very rare occasions.

* * *

Everything had went better than expected. While Lillia had at first avoided him, after the chance encounter in the garden, things had gotten better. He had been very surprised she still showed no fear towards him, and the fact that she had apologised to him had puzzled him exceedingly. She had genuinely believed to be partly at fault for what had happened that day – and Sesshomaru had been so taken aback he had completely failed to apologise himself.

Not that he knew how he was supposed to go about doing that. In a way, he had been glad that she didn't expect him to apologise at all – it meant they could go back to what their relationship had been before the incident.

He just didn't like this at all. He wanted progress. Going back was not acceptable.

They had started studying together again, and he could tell she was making an effort not to be too overly provocative, though, at times, she failed spectacularly at that. But, since Sesshomaru tried his best to keep himself and his nasty temper in check, they had been able to keep any situation from escalating so far.

Sesshomaru was aware of the fact that he should be grateful that she was still willing to spend time in his presence instead of chasing him off after what he had done, so he simply decided to take his time – and come up with a foolproof way of wooing her.

However, fate seemed to have other ideas. About three days after their talk in the garden, Sesshomaru arrived at breakfast to find that Lillia was missing. He frowned at that, Lillia usually was there as soon as breakfast was served, for some reason she was famished after every night. And he knew for certain that she never overslept. Therefore, something didn't feel right.

"Where is Lillia?", he asked his parents.

Taro and Yuki exchanged a glance, apparently only now realising their human companion was missing.

"Not here", Taro said, sounding surprised. "This is unusual."

"Indeed", Yuki agreed.

"I will go check on her", Sesshomaru announced before striding out of the room, not waiting for a reply.

If there was something wrong with her, she should be in her room, and if she wasn't, he could track her from there. That decided, he set out to discover why she would suddenly change her morning routine.

Without pausing to knock, he slid the door leading to her room open, to find the missing human sitting on her futon, still wearing the simple yukata she used for sleeping, and currently taking a bite from a sweet bun. On the ground in front of her was a small table with a breakfast tray.

Sesshomaru frowned. This was not at all what he had expected, as far as he could see, she was perfectly well. Noticing him standing in the door, she put the bun down, a strange expression on her face – it seemed as if she was expecting him to do something, and something clearly wasn't right here. Since his eyes couldn't tell him, and the nose was usually the fastest and most reliable way to discover something, he took a deep breath.

And almost wished he hadn't. Her scent hit him with an incredible force, and his eyes went wide. His brain marvelled over the fact she was in heat _again_ after only a month – and demanded he leave immediately. Unfortunately, his instincts – and by extension his beast – had other ideas, and demanded he give in to her pull, and seek the source of this tantalising smell. Sesshomaru stood frozen in place, breathing as little as possible, while the battle inside him raged on.

Lillia was watching him with a wary expression on her face, apparently understanding the gravity of the situation, and that whatever would happen next depended entirely on how good his self-control was.

Sesshomaru was desperately trying to get his body to obey his mind, not wanting to give in to the animal inside him, and Lillia chose that very moment to swallow the bite she had been chewing on.

Sesshomaru lunged. He crossed the small distance in one bound, throwing her flat on her back, pinning her hands down next to her head. Her scent was intoxicating, and he lost all notions of coherent thought. He wanted to claim what was, in his mind, already his, and if she disagreed, she had to be made to see things his way. After the initial shock was over, he felt her struggle feebly against his hold, but that was to be expected – a female that didn't even try to put up a fight was not worth pursuing.

When the smell of fear hit his nose, he stilled, surprised. This was wrong – she wasn't supposed to fear him, on the contrary, she should feel _safe_ in his presence. He had to change this right away.

"Sesshomaru-sama..."

Her voice was barely a whisper, and it hardly registered in his mind – he was more interested in the movement of her lips. They looked incredibly soft, and he decided he wanted a taste.

As he leaned closer, he felt her panic increase, and he stilled again. Letting out a reassuring rumble, he let go of her left hand and gently cupped her face. Lillia trembled, and then she spoke again.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I'm sorry..."

She took a deep breath, and he watched as her chest expanded – he rather liked that, he had to admit.

And then she screamed.

He was close, very close to her face, and she put a lot of energy and effort into that scream. He was off her in an instant, backing away as far as the room would allow, clutching his hands over his sensitive ears, whimpering and hoping she would just stop.

He could feel her flee from the futon as soon as she was free, hovering somewhere near the door leading to the garden.

"I'm sorry", he heard her whisper. "So sorry..."

He didn't stir, keeping his gaze on the floor – partly because he couldn't bear to look at her. Just as she had probably intended, the pain she had inflicted on him had snapped him out of his frenzy – and he was shocked that he had lost control to the extend that he had almost raped her.

Despite the fact that she was the one in danger from him, she was reluctant to flee – worry and regret being the dominant emotions she was feeling right now. However, he had no time to wonder about her strange behaviour when he felt the aura of four youkai approaching, and fast. Moments later, four guards came storming into the room, alerted by Lillia's scream.

"Lillia-sama!", one of them shouted. "What happened?"

They took in the scene – Lillia still hovering near the door, Sesshomaru himself on the ground – and then her scent hit _them_. While one of them instantly backed away – he was mated – the others growled, their eyes turning red.

Letting out a feral snarl, Sesshomaru was on his feet in a flash, blocking their way. Regardless of whether Lillia wanted him or not – he was not going to let another male touch her.

He could feel her flee into the garden – the only reasonable thing she could do.

* * *

As she watched in horror as the situation got completely out of hand, and Sesshomaru collided with the other three youkai, clearly intending to fight over her, she finally gave in to her own instincts and made a run for it. She knew she would never get far if they decided to come after her, so she hoped they would be too busy beating each other up to care about her – it wasn't like she could run from them forever. And she was definitely not going to wait for the winner to come and claim his prize.

The guard who had held back wasn't going to be able to help her, those males were in a frenzy – but someone had to make them stop. And she knew just the person.

Taking another deep breath, she prepared to cry out again – this time in need of help.

"Yuki-samaaaaaaaa!"

It didn't take long for the demoness to arrive – Lillia was pretty certain she had heard her scream earlier, she had tried to be as loud as possible in hopes of being able to get through to Sesshomaru, who had seemed pretty lost and consumed by his instincts. Yuki took in her distraught self with an eyebrow raised, but before she could say anything, Lillia pointed a shaky hand towards her room.

"Make them stop, please!"

"They are fighting over you."

"Yes. I'm scared. Someone's gonna get hurt..."

"Wait here."

The beautiful demoness stalked off towards the house, youki flaring about her person in an impressive and daunting manner. Lillia watched as she disappeared inside, and let out a growl even more feral than her son's. The whole room was ablaze with her power, and Lillia thought she could hear the men whimper. They had lost all thoughts of continuing their fight as soon as their beta showed up – intent on putting them in their place. It was both fascinating and disturbing to see how she forced them into submission – including her own son. Even the one who hadn't been fighting was cowering at her feet, letting out placating whines. As soon as Yuki had asserted herself, she simply turned and whisked from the room, heading straight for Lillia.

"There, this should do. You will come with me for now."

Lillia just nodded, still in shock, and didn't protest when the Lady of the Western Lands lifted her off her feet and cradled her against her chest – and the next moment, they were racing through the gardens towards her suite.

Once safely inside, Yuki sat her down on her futon, eyeing her critically.

"You are in heat again", she observed. "No wonder they went crazy."

"I know", she said desperately. "That's why I didn't show up for breakfast. Mari told me yesterday I was starting to 'smell', so we prepared. I hadn't expected anyone to just come barging into my room... I'm not surprised Sesshomaru-sama lost it, considering the whole room must have reeked of me..."

Yuki frowned.

"Is this normal for humans? How often do you go into heat?"

"Monthly – wait – you mean to say you don't?"

"Biannually."

Lillia paled.

"Oh. That would explain why – oh no. I didn't know you didn't know, and you didn't know either... what a mess. I really feel bad for him now..."

"My son?"

She nodded, feeling utterly helpless.

"Curious. He assaults you – and, seeing as how you are covered in his scent, he got pretty far – and you still feel sorry for him?"

"He couldn't help it, could he? I noticed how they reacted last time, and Taro-sama warned me that especially the younger ones might lose control – which was why I stayed away from everyone while I was in heat. And I know what it's like, walking into a room that smells strongly of something – like people who haven't seen a bath in weeks."

"There are humans like that?", she asked, surprised.

"The homeless. They have no means to keep themselves clean, but you don't want to end up using the same carriage as them."

"Are they unable to find themselves a hot spring?"

"There are no such things as hot springs in my country. Anyway, I know what this is like, and I guess his instincts took over – he looked completely out of it. I mean, it was scary, and for a moment, I thought I was done for – but this was just an unfortunate coincidence."

_It's not like he's after me or interested in me, or anything. Don't know what I am exactly to him, but certainly nothing like _that_._

Yuki hummed thoughtfully.

"And again, you show an amazing understanding for our needs."

"I'm a human surrounded by demons. Mistakes cost me dearly, I found that out the hard way."

"True. I will keep you with me for the next two weeks – just in case."

"Thanks – but no-one would even want to get close to me during the second week..."

"Do not talk back to me, Little Flower. You will stay with me."

"Hai, Yuki-sama."

Lillia dipped her head in a respectful manner. Yuki wasn't someone you talked back to – especially after witnessing her prowess earlier. If she wanted to put up with her smell, that was fine by her. Actually, she was glad she had Yuki to look after her – she just hoped she wouldn't get too irritable during the second week. Mari had put up with her temper, but she wasn't sure how Yuki was going to react to that...

* * *

Yuki left Lillia in the care of her own servants and left to find her some "provisions" as well as to look for her servant and inform her of the arrangements she had made. If she had been surprised by Lillia's behaviour earlier, she was even more surprised to find her son hovering near her rooms, seeming anxious and on edge – which was definitely not normal for him.

"Did you manage to calm your beast, Sesshomaru?", she asked, cocking a brow.

"I did. How – how is she?"

"Remarkably well, considering what just happened. You are lucky, actually – she writes the whole thing off as an unfortunate incident, blaming it on your instincts and sense of smell as well as the fact that she didn't inform us she is on a monthly cycle, assuming it was the same thing for us."

"I see... Wait. Did you just say _monthly_? As in she is going to go into heat _again_ next month?"

"That is precisely what I said."

"How are we going to deal with this?"

"I will keep her close to myself for the next two weeks, and I will do the same next month."

"What a set-back", he muttered, seeming dissatisfied.

"I might allow you to study with her during the second week – provided her condition allows it, and she is willing to receive you."

He nodded, seeming lost in his thoughts. Yuki wasn't too bothered by that – as long as he stayed away from Lillia for now. She grabbed his arm.

"Come. Make up for your earlier rudeness by helping me find something to lighten Lillia's mood."

* * *

Somewhat worried, Yuki looked down on the pathetic heap of human on the futon. Lillia had dragged her bedding over to a sunny spot and was now curled up around a hot stone, a blanket wrapped around her body, and shaking. And it was anything but cold in Yuki's suite.

The demoness had been somewhat surprised to find she harboured actual maternal feelings for this young woman, and by now, she had become fiercely protective of her. She was quite willing to destroy anyone and anything that would harm her little human – unfortunately, even the powerful Yuki was helpless against Mother Nature.

And that stupid bitch seemed to enjoy torturing Lillia. Yuki growled in frustration.

Lillia looked up as Yuki settled down on the floor next to her. Her eyes were somewhat glassy, but she managed a smile despite her pain.

"This cannot continue", Yuki stated. "I will not allow you to be in pain for a week every month! We must find a way to counter this."

"We already tried everything, Yuki-sama. Your potions either don't work, or contain stuff that is poisonous to me."

"Do humans not have medicine against this?"

"I have medicine, but I left it at home – since I had planned on returning there, originally. I know there are certain herbs that would help me, but I don't know which ones."

"Hm. But other humans should know?"

"Yes – provided they are into Herbology. But I don't know how well this kind of knowledge is distributed – my best chance might be a miko, I guess."

"We normally do not have dealings with _those_", Yuki replied. "Some of them are dangerous."

"Dangerous as in they could actually kill a youkai?"

"A weak one. There is no miko or houshi in this world that could take _me_."

Lillia chuckled.

"You really remind me of Sesshomaru-sama when you talk like this. He, too, is awfully sure of himself."

"Well, he is my son, and he takes after me. But you should see my mate when he starts boasting – he likes to tell stories about how he single-handedly defeated hundreds of youkai, and without even breaking a sweat."

"Exaggerated?"

"Oh, yes", Yuki replied, her eyes shining. "Just don't tell him I said that, he would be terribly offended."

"Male pride, I know all about that. Let them believe they are best at everything, and gently nudge them in the right direction."

"I see you understand how it works", Yuki purred. "You would make a _terrific_ mate. Actually, I don't understand why no-one apart from Taro and myself seems to realise this..."

"Might be because I'm human", she replied quietly. "I did hear the people talk – most don't see us as an appropriate choice, and apparently, no-one wants to father a hanyou. Quite narrow-minded, if you ask me, but I doubt I could sway anyone on this matter. Not that I am interested in anyone here, mind you."

Yuki nodded slightly. Truth be told, she, too, would have never thought a human could be even considered an appropriate choice, but getting to know Lillia better had changed her opinion – at least concerning this human. Any male who could win her over should consider himself very lucky, and he had better treat her as his lady and empress – if not, Yuki would chastise him herself.

However, it was true that Lillia wasn't interested – she hadn't even been interested in Sesshomaru, which had actually come as a shock to her son – he had been used to being wanted, and this human had dared to defy his expectations – and even had the nerve to tell him as much. Yuki inwardly smiled. Lillia was a challenge, and if a male should ever be interested in _her_, he would not have an easy time winning her affection.

However, this was certainly not the time to think about what Lillia's love-life _might_ be like – finding a cure for her ailment was more important. Yuki wrinkled her forehead in thought.

"I just remembered something", she said slowly. "There have been reports from one of the human villages in our domain – they seem to have issues with some youkai, and requested our aid. Taro intends to go himself and settle this – I could ask him to take you along – a change of scenery might do you good, and you could ask the local miko for help."

Lillia's face lit up.

"That would be wonderful, I'd love to go! And I could also help with resolving the villagers' issues, I think my presence might help – if they don't mistake me for a youkai, that is. Do you know when Taro-sama wished to depart?"

"No, I do not."

"Hm. If I am to come along, he'd have to wait until I am feeling better – while I am able to travel in this state, it would be impractical, and uncomfortable – for more than just me. And I doubt anyone would want to have a cranky and moody mediator around."

"Stands to reason. I will speak with my mate concerning his plans."

"Thank you. You know, Yuki-sama... I'm really glad Taro-sama was the one to find me that day, instead of some human lord."

"So you prefer our company to that of your own kind?"

"Yes. The human lords of this land are so – I don't know how to put it, but I'm pretty certain they would expect me to look pretty all day and only speak when spoken to. They like their women to be meek and obedient, and none would have ever permitted me to learn how to fight, or even be myself. You youkai appear much more progressive than the humans. I feel more at home here."

"Well, it is certainly nice to hear that", Yuki replied. "Frankly, I would have never thought I would meet a human who considered a castle full of youkai 'home'."

Lillia chuckled.

"Guess I am full of surprises."

* * *

Sesshomaru couldn't believe this. All of this had to be some sort of conspiracy, for there was no way he could have such bad luck. He just had to fall for a female who was on a monthly cycle, and walk in on her just as she was going into heat again. And, all things considered, he was very fortunate she was such a brave and dauntless woman.

However, his mother hadn't allowed him near Lillia for the entire two weeks – since she had been in a terrible state, hugging hot stones and throwing the occasional tantrum. He knew his mother had spoken with his father concerning this issue, her protectiveness of Lillia had reached a very high level – something Sesshomaru couldn't complain about – it meant his mother was most likely going to approve of him choosing Lillia as a mate.

Not that he _needed_ her approval.

But still. It would make things easier.

However, Lillia's fertility cycle posed a problem – and he felt he had to speed things up. Preferably, he should manage to make her his within the next two weeks – however, Sesshomaru wasn't an overly optimistic person, and he knew chances of success were low. So, he came up with an alternative – if he couldn't win her over in this amount of time, he could make sure no-one else was going to snatch her away or impose himself in an unwanted manner. He would make sure everyone else would know of his claim to her, and he would not hesitate to fight any male he considered a rival.

The method was simple enough: applying his scent to her should deter any weak male, and Lillia, being human, wouldn't even realise she had been marked. That would gain him the time needed to court her properly – however, there was one problem: how was he to go about applying his scent? While Lillia didn't seem to mind the occasional touch, he had a very distinct feeling she _would_ object to him hugging her all the time. And, of course, she would want an explanation. And he definitely wanted to avoid that.

Finally, when his mother announced Lillia was "free" to return to her own room, he had an idea.

Of course, this could go wrong in many ways – but it was the best option he had. Sesshomaru had been determined to be his usual self – at dinner, he politely inquired after Lillia's well-being – since this was expected of him, and it pleased her when he showed concern or at least interest in her person. She had been in a good mood – partly because she was feeling better, but maybe she had also missed his father's company – his mother had been extremely possessive of her during the last two weeks, allowing only a handful of people near her precious human.

And it annoyed Sesshomaru to no end that Lillia was covered in his mother's scent instead of his.

But he was going to set things right tonight.

Sesshomaru waited until most of the castle's inhabitants were asleep before slipping out of his room and into the gardens. If anyone saw him, he would just tell them he was taking a stroll in the moonlit gardens – which, in itself, wasn't a lie. He didn't have to specify where this stroll was going to take him.

Outside Lillia's door, he stopped, and listened. He could hear her breathing – even and relaxed, she seemed to be asleep. Good.

He carefully slid the door open and let himself in, noticing she lay facing him – curled up on her side, one hand tucked under her pillow. Stealthily, like the predator he was, he crossed over to the other side of her futon and carefully crept under her blanket. Lillia stirred, but did not wake. He carefully snuggled closer, deeply inhaling her scent. He was hesitant to touch her at first, not knowing how deep her slumber actually was, but he soon found his fears had been groundless – instead of being disturbed by his presence and waking up, she moved closer to him – fitting into his embrace as if she had been made for this. Sesshomaru allowed himself a slight smile.

_It would appear she is a snuggler. Good._

Inu-youkai liked to share their bed with those they trusted, especially family, and the fact that she didn't seem to mind his presence was therefore a good sign. Of course, this was a sleeping and unaware Lillia – she might view things differently when awake. But he decided to ignore this for now.

Keeping himself awake proved to be challenge – he felt so much at home, so comfortable, that he just wanted to close his eyes and drift to sleep. However, it would be bad if Lillia were to wake and find herself in his embrace – he could still remember the power of her voice when she had screamed the last time. He was not keen on her doing that to him again. Ever.

Therefore, he forced himself to stay awake by making plans, devising strategies or listening to the soft sounds Lillia uttered occasionally. He left about two hours before dawn, since he didn't know at which time she usually woke. He carefully tucked her blanket in before slipping out into the garden.

* * *

Even though Sesshomaru, being a youkai, needed little sleep and could go for days without it, he knew he would have to sleep eventually. However, he had decided to put that off for as long as possible – he simply didn't want to give up on his new routine. He enjoyed Lillia's presence too much.

His plan turned out to be perfect, the other males got the message rather quickly, and he couldn't tell that anyone had approached her in any way – not that she had ever had many dealings with the male population of the castle, except for those that were in her fighting classes. It was somehow funny to see how his scent put young Shinji on edge, however, Lillia somehow managed to ease his tension – partly because she was still oblivious to the changes in her scent.

No-one had said anything on the matter – probably because they were unaware of the fact that Lillia didn't know, and therefore appeared to be accepting of his behaviour. Only his father had given him a strange look during breakfast, but Sesshomaru had pointedly ignored that – and Lillia was so busy chatting with his mother, she was completely un aware there was something going on between the two males.

Taro seemed to come to the conclusion that, as long as Lillia didn't outright protest, she couldn't be uncomfortable about it, and didn't raise the subject. Sesshomaru was glad about it.

During the fourth night, something happened. Dawn was already approaching as Lillia suddenly grew restless. Startled, Sesshomaru propped himself up on one elbow and watched her face closely. Her eyes were roving underneath the lids, and then she let out a frightened whimper. She was apparently having a nightmare. His instincts told him to wake and comfort her, but common sense insisted that he should make a run for it. Sesshomaru decided to listen to common sense.

* * *

Lillia woke with a start, her hair plastered to her face, her body covered in cold sweat. She knew she had had a bad dream, but couldn't remember anything about it. She shivered, partly because she was feeling cold. She hated nightmares.

Her throat raw, she called for Mari.

"I need a bath", she announced. "Now. And I'll have to wash my hair. And the yukata will have to go in the laundry."

Mari nodded.

"I will lay out another one for tonight. But what happened? You are drenched in sweat..."

"It was just a bad dream. I really wish I had a dream catcher, though..."

"Whatever is that?"

"A charm from a land to the east, across the sea. It keeps bad dreams away."

"Isn't that just some sort of superstition?"

"Maybe. But a lot of things work simply because you believe that they will – because you believe in _them_. Humans use this effect even in medicine."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm. You'd be surprised."

Mari escorted her lady to the bathing house, and Lillia spent the next ten minutes or so scrubbing her skin and making sure to remove all traces of sweat – it wouldn't do to show up for breakfast smelling like that – she was mindful of the inu's sensitive noses. Mari also washed her hair, carefully disentangling her curls.

When Lillia felt clean enough, she asked Mari if she still smelled – just to make sure – and the servant assured her she did not. Satisfied, Lillia got out of the water to get dressed, and have her hair dried.

Since it was almost summer, and the day promised to be a warm one, she didn't wait for her hair to be completely dry, telling Mari to simply leave it down – she was already starving, not having been able to eat breakfast at her usual time. And so, she wasn't overly surprised to find that the others had already finished eating by the time she showed up. Therefore, she enjoyed breakfast on her own.

Some time later, Lillia left the dining room and wandered the corridors, unsure what to do with her time until her classes started. Frowning slightly, her thoughts returned to last night's nightmare – during the nights before, she had slept peacefully, for some strange reason feeling protected and totally at ease. And she had no idea why it had been different this night – maybe her subconsciousness just hated her, that wouldn't be much of a surprise, really.

She was still lost in her thoughts when her path crossed Sesshomaru's. She briefly acknowledged his presence before returning to her brooding – and deciding she hated her subconsciousness at least as much as it hated her. However, her musings were suddenly interrupted when Sesshomaru's head whipped around, his eyes locking with hers. And before she had even time to wonder why he was staring at her like that, he came zeroing in on her.

The next moment, she found herself backed up against a wall, his clawed hands placed next to her head. He was definitely too close for her liking, his body almost touching hers, anger rolling off him in waves. His nostrils flared, and Lillia briefly wondered if this was yet another bizarre dream – this was very much like good nightmare-material, and she decided this would be a good moment for someone to come and wake her.

"What did you do?", Sesshomaru growled, and she dismissed the possibility of still being asleep.

He sounded too real.

"What are you talking about?", she managed, her voice barely a whisper.

_Get a grip on, Lillia. Show no fear. He's just a dog._

One clawed hand moved into her hair, and he trailed his claws through the still-damp tresses.

"Your hair is wet", he stated in a tone that made it pretty clear he thought this was a capital offense. "Why is that?"

"I took a bath this morning."

"Why."

"Why?! What's that to you? I didn't know there were any rules against taking baths in the morning!"

There was no way she was going to admit having nightmares to him – knowing him, he would probably think of her as pathetic and weak.

She really _loathed_ her subconsciousness.

He leaned in even closer, placing his hand back on the wall, growling at her. Lillia tried to fade into the wall, but the wall unfortunately refused to cooperate. Her brain pointed out in a very helpful manner that he had rather pretty magenta-coloured stripes on his eyelids.

Lillia felt the strong urge to whack her brain.

Especially when she noticed that things were getting worse by the minute. Sesshomaru was outright snarling at her now, his fangs bared, and his eyes – his eyes had turned red, except for his pupils – they were of a startling blue.

Lillia's heart skipped a couple of beats, only to resume beating at double speed. At least. She was by no means someone who was easily frightened – admittedly, that morning, when Sesshomaru had lost control and almost ended up raping her, she had been frightened, but it had been nowhere close to this – partly because she had no idea _why_ he was so angry. Last time, her scent had driven him wild. But now? What had she done wrong? She bathed every day, after all, and no-one had ever complained so far. They had called humans dirty, and she had proved to them she wasn't. So what was his damned problem? She just didn't understand.

And then there were those eyes. No-one had ever told her they could look like that – she had assumed they would always look the same, because she didn't know of any creature whose eye-colour could change so drastically. Some humans had eyes that changed colour with their mood, but that usually meant a change by a few nuances – and not from gold to red.

And at that moment, Lillia decided she didn't care about the "why" anymore. All that mattered was that he was furious, and those eyes were seriously starting to freak her out. And as he leaned in even closer, she decided she didn't care about the whole dog-thing anymore, either. She didn't care what kind of message she might relate by doing this, but there was no way she was going to look at those eyes any longer.

Unable to stifle a frightened whimper, she turned her head away, squeezing her eyes shut, her face turned towards the floor. She didn't care about anything at this point. She just couldn't look at him any more.

The snarling stopped abruptly, and there was a sudden breeze. When Lillia opened her eyes again, startled, he was gone.

Lillia's legs gave way, and she sank to the ground, hiding her face in her hands. Her whole body was trembling, and she fervently hoped this was just another nightmare, and she would wake up any minute. Really, this was enough. She couldn't take any more.

She more felt than heard that someone was there, watching her, and when she looked up, she found a pair of golden eyes framed by silver hair staring down at her. Letting out a frightened squeak, she curled up into a ball, hiding her face against her knees, hoping he would go away if she pretended he wasn't there.

_Why did all of this have to happen? What did I do? I want to go home..._

"Do not be frightened, Little Flower, I mean you no harm", a soft voice spoke.

Lillia looked up again to realise this was Yuki, not Sesshomaru, and burst into tears. The demoness' eyes widened ever so slightly, and the next moment, she was on the floor next to Lillia.

"What has happened? Who has reduced you to such a state, and then left you like this?"

Lillia could tell she was angry – her eyes were flashing, and she ever so slightly bared her fangs while speaking. Lillia tried to find her voice, and after several attempts, she managed to choke the name out.

"Sesshomaru-sama..."

Yuki's eyes widened.

"That whelp... It would seem he never knows when to stop. So, tell me everything that has happened – I would have never thought anything could unsettle you this much."

"We just met here on the corridor, and before I knew it, he had me pinned to the wall", she explained in a quiet voice, interrupted by the occasional sob. "He got so angry, and at first I had no idea why – apparently it was because I took a bath this morning..."

"Ah, so that is why you didn't appear in time for breakfast. But why would he get angry over this?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me! All he did was glare, then growl, and then – his eyes – they – they turned _red_!"

She stared wide-eyed at Yuki, desperately hoping she could come up with an explanation for this crazy mess.

"This is bad", Yuki said softly. "This is basically part of our transformation – not all youkai can transform, but our eyes can change colour – that happens when our instincts take over, the trigger usually being danger – or fury. You probably didn't notice, but when Sesshomaru and the other youkai were fighting over you the other day, all of their eyes had turned red. My son must have been so angry he completely lost control – I can understand how this would frighten you. But – that still doesn't explain why he would be bothered by your taking a bath... Why were you doing that, by the way?"

"Had a bad dream in the morning, and woke up drenched in sweat. I thought you guys might prefer it if I smelled a little more nice than that."

"So he got angry at you for being considerate. Charming. Then again, he probably didn't know, but this _still_ doesn't explain his behaviour..."

"I think he just hates me. Or maybe he just likes to freak me out. It certainly worked..."

Without wanting to, she started crying again. The next moment, Yuki leaned forward and pulled her against her chest, gently rocking her and crooning words of comfort in her ear. Lillia relaxed against her body as she let out all of her pain, frustration, confusion and fear.

Yuki held her like that until she had calmed down somewhat.

"I will take you back to your room", the demoness announced. "You need to rest."

Without waiting for an answer, she gathered Lillia into her arms and set off at a brisk pace. Spotting a servant on the corridor, she pinned him with an impressive glare.

"Get me a sleeping potion from the healers, lightest dosage that can be managed. Now."

"Hai, Inukimi-sama."

The man sketched a quick bow and hurried away.

Yuki helped Lillia to change into the yukata Mari had already prepared, and Lillia sat down on the futon, staring at nothing.

"I'm not sleepy", she told Yuki.

"You will be soon enough. Your mind needs to deal with what has happened, and sleeping is the best way to do so. When you wake up again, everything will seem brighter."

A soft knock announced the return of the servant. He handed Lillia the cup and she obediently emptied it. The servant bowed and left, and Lillia curled up on the futon, still not tired, but feeling utterly spent. Yuki started fussing with the blanket, tucking it in so Lillia would be comfortable.

"Stay with me?", she pleaded, looking up at the inu with big eyes.

"Of course. Just sleep, Little Flower. I'll watch over you."

* * *

Tracking down her wayward pup didn't prove to be much of a challenge – Sesshomaru had retreated to his rooms and was busy staring at nothing when the thunderstorm that was his mother came crashing down on him.

"What have you done!", the demoness snapped at him.

No reaction.

"Do you know what kind of state Lillia was in when I found her?"

"I was there. I caused it. Of course I know."

She bristled at his indifferent tone.

"She was almost out of her mind with fear. When she noticed my presence, she for a second thought I was you, and she was terrified. I have never seen her like this before, and frankly, I never thought I would. She told me you got angry at her for taking a bath. Care to explain why this would upset you so much you lost control to such an extent?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. She could sense his reluctance, he apparently didn't want to explain himself.

"Out with it", she snapped. "If you do not tell me on your own, I will make you. I trust you remember the last time I put you in your place, whelp. I wouldn't mind reminding you of your place _again_, Sesshomaru – seeing as you run around believing you are already the alpha and can do as you please."

Sesshomaru straightened his back and looked his mother squarely in the eye.

"I have been scent-marking her for the last couple of nights."

Yuki stared at him. She had expected anything, but not _this_.

"I have been spending the nights in her room, making certain she was thoroughly covered in my scent in the morning. This morning, I was forced to leave earlier, since she was growing restless – I believe she was having a bad dream. When I saw her again later, she had washed off all traces of my scent."

"She took a bath because the nightmare left her sweaty and smelly – she was being considerate of our fine noses", Yuki pointed out in helpful manner. "She most certainly did not do this in order to peeve you."

"The possibility has occurred to me by now", he replied quietly. "However, at that time, I did not think. I just got angry, since, to me it seemed she had purposely removed my scent. And she refused to explain herself, either."

"My guess would be she didn't want to admit her 'weakness' in front of you, since she was unaware of you being in her room, she didn't know you already knew. Which directly leads on to the next thing – why on earth would you be in her room during the night?! This is very indecent, and you know it. She is not a member of your pack, nor your family, and by doing this, you disgrace her."

"While it is true she is not a member of my family, I intend to change that."

"Wait a minute – you mean to tell me you are _courting_ her?"

"I am trying – it has proven to be more difficult than I originally expected. Her being human makes things much more complicated – the reason I decided to scent-mark her is that I want to keep other males away when she goes into season again. She is the one, haha-ue. My ideal mate."

Yuki stared at him. Now _that_ was a surprise.

"Well, then I'd assume that today, you finally managed to mess things up completely. She has been surprisingly tolerant and understanding of our needs and instincts so far, but you just might have gone too far this time. How do you plan on rectifying the situation, or even convince her that you are worthy of her? I am truly curious."

"I do not know", he said quietly, avoiding her eyes. "I know I messed up, and I know chances of her ever forgiving me a small not to say non-existent... But I have to try. She is the one, and I _want_ her. I want her to be mine, I want to make her happy, I want to protect her and to make all her dreams come true. And if you tell anyone I said that, I will be _very_ angry."

Yuki chuckled. He shot her an impressive glare – that is, it would have impressed anyone who wasn't going by the name of Yuki and happened to be his mother.

"Well, all might not be lost yet. I have put Lillia to sleep for now – she needs to recover from this. And maybe – maybe I might be able to help you."

"You would do this?", he asked, astonished.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are my son, do not think I care not for your happiness – besides, I am very fond of Lillia, and if you were to mate with her, I would not lose her. Furthermore, I can totally see why she is your ideal mate – and she is by far the best choice available at the moment. However – keep in mind that she might reject you. She has the right to do so, and, considering your actions, you have to be prepared for this outcome. Your pedigree and abilities might not be enough to win you her favour. In order to woo a human, you might have to resort to human tactics."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"How would I know? Go look for something in the library, since I don't know anyone who has ever courted a human, or anyone who knows anyone, for that matter."

"Father did hint we might have information on that", Sesshomaru said slowly. "I will follow your advise, mother. Thank you."

He inclined his head.

Yuki lifted a brow.

"Do not think I will not punish you", she warned him. "No matter your reasons, your behaviour is unacceptable. And I know the appropriate punishment for your crimes. I will have your meals brought to your rooms – you will not eat with us, for I will not have Lillia change her habits in order to avoid you. Furthermore, you are to keep away from her. If I catch only a whiff of your scent on her, you will be in trouble. Big trouble."

She saw him falter at that.

"For how long?"

"As long as I or your father deem fit. That will be all."

* * *

Yuki strode into Taro's study, driving out the servants with a flare of her youki before settling down in front of his desk and throwing up a barrier to block out sound. Taro lifted a bushy eyebrow.

"Was there something you wished to discuss in private?", he inquired.

"Indeed. I just found out that Sesshomaru is attempting to court Lillia."

"Ah. So you know now."

"Wait, what? You knew? And didn't tell me?"

"I figured it out the day Sesshomaru broke her leg", Taro replied calmly. "He was very distraught, and he had asked me about how to find your ideal mate only a short while ago. At the time, he appeared not to be certain whether he had actually found her, but when I saw him react to Lillia's pain and discomfort, I realised she was the one. I kept it to myself since I believed Sesshomaru would not want it to be known."

"I am his mother, I have a right to know!", Yuki protested, still unable to believe her mate had figured it out before she had. And mostly on his own. Quite a set-back.

"I believe Sesshomaru might disagree with you on that", he pointed out.

"Be that as it may, we have a problem. Do you know what your hot-headed son has done this time?"

"No, but I am quite certain you are going to tell me."

Yuki snorted softly before recounting this morning's events. Taro's eyes went wide, and she could feel his anger flaring.

"He was lucky you got to him first", he growled. "I would not have been so lenient with him."

"I would not call this leniency", she replied smugly. "I am forcing him to keep his distance from the one he wishes to court – the next days will be torment for him. A good lesson, I believe."

"You _are_ devious, Yuki."

She smirked.

"Indeed I am. Say, the trip to this village is in three day's time, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Were you planning on bringing Sesshomaru?"

"I was – should I leave him behind?"

"No. Take him with you – just make sure Lillia doesn't know of that. Sesshomaru will have to make amends to her – and we both know he is not very good with words."

Taro chuckled at that.

"Indeed. I wonder where he got that..."

"I have no idea. Anyway, having them on a trip together just might give our idiot son the chance to make it up to her somehow – prove his worth to her. She might yet forgive him..."

"You have high hopes... but I can see why you would wish for such an outcome. I, too, would be very pleased to welcome her into the family... and I totally believe she'd be good for him."

He frowned again, apparently thinking about something.

"Should I create a situation that would work in Sesshomaru's favour?"

"No. If they ever found out, I am certain they would be _very_ displeased. Just watch over them, and let things play out the way they will. I believe that would be best."

"Very well. Then all we can do is hope that he won't mess things up for a change.

* * *

Mari was by her side when Lillia woke. She blinked up at her servant, her mind still foggy from the drug.

"How long was I out?"

The lighting outside was off, and she guessed it had to be afternoon.

"Almost the whole day", Mari replied. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"I see", Lillia replied quietly, while slowly sitting up.

"Sesshomaru-sama will not be there", the servant said, as if guessing Lillia's thoughts. "Inukimi-sama has ordered him confined to his rooms during mealtimes."

"You mean she's grounded him?", Lillia asked in disbelief.

"What does that mean?"

"Human parents sometimes punish their kids that way – they are not allowed to leave their room, or house, and do anything fun – like seeing their friends or going out. Never happened to me, though – my mother just always threatened to remove all the fun stuff from my life, for example if I did not do well enough at school."

"That's not very nice, and surely not very motivating."

"Oh, fear can be a great motivator – but I daresay it isn't a good one. And no, I never thought it was nice. She's a bloody tyrant, and if things don't got the way she wants them to, she gets ugly. Nasty. You don't even want to know."

"Sounds like she is a horrible person."

"The thing is, she's always perfectly nice to strangers, she only terrorises us. Then again, she's not all bad – she is just very stubborn about the things she does. She doesn't believe she makes mistakes, and therefore sees no reason to correct her way of seeing or doing things. I've already decided I'm not going to become like her. Even though there is a chance that I might."

"I am quite certain you won't, Lillia-sama. Now, let's get you ready – I believe both Yuki-sama and Taro-sama are anxious to hear that you are better."

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur. Lillia hardly paid attention to what she was doing, it was as if her brain was on auto-pilot. She attended her lessons, spent her free time in the garden, the library or with Beren, but she hardly noticed any of that – and she never saw Sesshomaru. At all. It was almost as if he had been erased from her life, and she wasn't sure what to think of that.

While her mind still had troubles getting over that terrifying encounter, she still wanted an explanation – needed one. And, of course, an apology would be very nice. However, chances of that ever happening were 1.473.000:1.

"Never tell me the odds!", Han Solo shouted in her mind.

Lillia managed a slight smile. Well, she could live without an apology. But, the next time she got her hands on him, he had better have a very good explanation for all of this.

* * *

As Lillia came striding into the courtyard, she noticed it was full of people – inu-youkai warriors who were to accompany them on the trip. Lillia made her way over to Taro, who was currently having a discussion with his captain.

Stopping at a respectful distance, she smothered the fabric of her hakama and made sure her sword was fastened securely – it wouldn't do to lose it on the road. She had also brought her bow and arrows – even though she was by no means a master swordsman or archer, she could still use either, and it might just be a good idea to bring the weapons along.

Taro had finished his discussion and turned to face her.

"Good morning, Lillia. I see that you are ready for departure."

"Yes. By the way, what's with all of this?", she asked, indicating at his armed-to-the-teeth men, and the armour he was wearing. "Are you expecting a fight?"

"No, but it never hurts to be cautious. Besides, no-one is going to take me seriously if I arrive parading my most beautiful kimono."

Lillia let out a short laugh.

"Probably not, no. So you want to impress the humans?"

"Hm. Maybe a little."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that. We all try to impress someone..."

She frowned when she noticed something else.

"Aren't we going to need provisions?", she asked.

Taro shook his head.

"No. We will only be gone for a day, I believe, and, in the unlikely event that we should take longer, we will be able to find what we need out there. There is, therefore, no need for us to burden us with anything of the sort."

"I see."

Everyone was ready for departure, and, like before, Lillia climbed onto Taro's back, again making sure her sword would stay where it was supposed to stay. And moments later, they were on the road.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed there was someone to her right – turning her head in that direction, she realised it was Sesshomaru. She spared him a mildly surprised glance – she hadn't known – or expected – that he would be coming. Now she also noticed that the inu were running in some sort of formation – Sesshomaru was closest to his father, the others were keeping their distance – and she suddenly realised that she was basically running in the same position as the alpha.

Looking back to Sesshomaru, she caught him watching her. He returned her gaze with his usual cold and emotionless stare, and she gave him a similarly bored look in return. Two could play at this game.

The same moment, Taro leapt into the air to cross a river, and Lillia's stomach heaved. Not wanting to see her breakfast again, she decided to keep her eyes on the road ahead, and enjoy the ride. Who knew when she'd be able to go out next...

* * *

They arrived at the village late in the morning, and were greeted by a crowd of villagers – apparently, someone had spotted the youkai that were approaching them. Taro released her legs, and she dropped to the ground, instinctively moving into the same position Sesshomaru was in – only to his left. Then again, she _was_ Taro's councillor, so that probably wasn't too wrong of her.

A middle-aged man stepped forward to greet them, and introduced himself as the village headman. After formal greetings had been exchanged – and the villagers had visibly calmed down – the headman looked in her direction – something that she had expected to happen sooner or later.

"Forgive me for asking, Taro-sama – but – is she human?"

"She is. Lillia is one of my councillors, and she has offered her help in this matter – she wishes to mediate the discussions."

"This is – quite unusual, I have never heard of such a thing... If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did this happen?"

"I found her during one of my patrols one day. She had lost her way, and I just couldn't leave her all to herself, the poor thing..."

"Oi, you do realise I'm right here? And I'll have you know I don't like being referred to as a 'poor thing'."

Taro turned to look at her, a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Wait, are you teasing me?"

He smirked. Lillia simmered in silent indignation.

"I'll have you know I don't like being teased, either!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. Lillia turned on him.

"What are you laughing at! This isn't funny!", she fumed.

Now, it was Taro's turn to chuckle. Lillia shot him a glare, and caught the headman's incredulous expression. Since it might be better not to needlessly confuse the humans, she decided to ignore the two idiot males, and focus on the important matters.

They soon got down to business and discussed the villagers' problems with the local youkai population. While Lillia knew little about this sort of thing, she was able to come up with some ideas, and some of them actually turned out to be good.

Once they had reached what everyone believed was the best conclusion, Taro ordered his men to get to work before turning to Lillia.

"You can take care of your business in the meantime. Just don't leave the village."

"Okay."

Lillia turned on the spot and scanned the crowd for the miko she had seen earlier. Spotting the elderly woman, she briskly made her way over to her, the crowd parting before her.

"Good day, miko-sama", she said with a slight smile. "Could I speak with you for a bit?"

If the miko was at all surprised by her request, she didn't let it show. She motioned for Lillia to follow and led her to one of the small huts that made up the village. Once inside, they settled down on the floor and the miko gave her a curious look.

"Well, young one. What can a simple miko do for one who lives in a castle full of demons?"

"I need herbs that work against the cramps and pains caused by my period", she replied without batting an eyelid.

"I see. Not exactly what I expected, but let's see what we have."

Lillia arched an eyebrow, but the miko didn't elaborate, instead she started gathering herbs and packing them into small bags.

"Do you know how to prepare them?"

"No – do you have something to write with?"

"You can write?"

Lillia just nodded her head, not really wanting to explain further. The miko provided her with writing tools and she quickly noted down the instructions the miko gave her.

"Unfortunately, this is all I can spare..."

"That's fine. Since we now know which herbs to use, I can just ask the healers to find me more. The stuff they have unfortunately doesn't work, or is poisonous to humans..."

"Speaking of youkai – there is one outside."

Lillia, who had been busy tying the bags to her hakama, looked up.

"Does this bother you? Should I ask him to leave?"

The miko lifted an eyebrow.

"I can defend myself against youkai – I do not fear them. _You_ are the one who cannot defend yourself."

"And the one who is less likely to be attacked. Both Taro-sama and his mate are very protective of me – the other day, she put four grown males in their place."

"Because of you?"

"Yes. And trust me, that woman is terrifying when in a bad mood. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

"I see. It would appear you are in good hands – I was worried about your safety for a moment. But, if you have the Lord's protection, you should be fine."

"Yes. Both Taro-sama and Yuki-sama are very kind, and I like them very much. So, there is no need for you to worry. About payment – I don't have any money on me, so you should probably ask Taro-sama about it."

"I might do that. Be safe, young one."

"I will. Thank you."

Lillia got up and left the hut, her thoughts returning to the youkai who had apparently decided to follow her. She knew that they could probably hear her words from anywhere in the village, but she found it outright rude one had followed her when she wanted to have a private word with the miko. Lillia did like to have some privacy on occasion.

Not really wanting to go back yet, Lillia decided to have a look around the village. She was still rather annoyed at that youkai's behaviour, and she felt she needed to vent. And so, when she came about a group of kids bullying a little boy, she was rather pleased.

After observing them for a while, she quickly figured out who the leader and instigator was – the others were mostly following his lead, and just there for the show. They were so engrossed in their cruel game, they didn't notice her as she slowly circled them, getting behind her soon-to-be victim. Slowly unsheathing her katana – so it wouldn't make a sound – she turned it so the blade was facing away from the boy's neck before tapping him on the shoulder.

He let out a startled yelp and spun round to face her, his eyes wide as saucers. He quickly took in her appearance – sword, hakama, and bow.

"Put that away!", he demanded in a somewhat high-pitched voice.

"Why should I do that?"

"You could hurt someone!"

"You do not want to get hurt?"

"O-of course not!"

"Then why are you hurting him?"

The boy looked over his shoulder at the boy he had been bullying, clearly not understanding what she was going on about.

"I didn't hurt him", he declared.

Lillia's eyes narrowed.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a human being, and a heartless monster for even saying something like that. You are a disgrace to your family, and by far the worst thing I have seen in my life. Now, if you say this didn't hurt you, I will call you a liar."

The little boy was staring wide-eyed at her, seeming close to tears.

"Do you see now?", she asked softly. "Words can be just as harmful as swords – or even worse. And now pay attention – always treat others the way you want them to treat you. If you are nice to others, they will be nice to you. But, if you insult and hurt them, they will hate you. And one day, it will come back at you."

The boy was still staring at her and Lillia felt she had given him enough to think on.

"Why don't you guys scram", she suggested. "Find a game that doesn't involve hurting others."

The kids didn't need telling twice. They made a run for it, leaving their former victim sitting on the ground, looking somewhat confused.

Lillia huffed before sheathing her blade, then she crouched down next to the boy.

"Are you all right?", she asked, giving him a kind smile.

"Y-yes. Thank you for helping me, onee-sama."

Her smile widened.

"Don't mention it. Do they always treat you like this?"

He nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. Lillia felt her heart twist as she saw herself in the boys eyes, crying tears that were seen, but ignored. She reached out and pulled him into her arms, holding him and crooning softly into his ear – much like Yuki had just a couple of days ago.

After a while, she felt him calm down, and she released him. Using the hem of her sleeve, she wiped his tears away.

"Don't cry because of those idiots", she told him. "Go find some kids that like you, and stick to them – you don't need those. And find yourself someone who can teach you how to fight back. That's important."

The little boy just nodded.

"Hey, how about we play a game?", Lillia suggested.

His face lit up with joy, but suddenly, his eyes widened with fear. Looking over her shoulder, Lillia spotted Sesshomaru, who was strolling over to where they were sitting.

Seeing him wear something other than kimono was still a little strange in her eyes, as was the fact he was wearing armour and carrying a sword.

"Oh, that's just Sesshomaru-sama, don't mind him", she told the boy. "He just loves to glare at people."

The little boy didn't look convinced, and Lillia sighed inwardly. Sesshomaru was intimidating, and she would prefer it if he hadn't chosen that moment to show up. Then again, he might have been watching for a while...

"Do you like pups?", he asked calmly, ignoring the nervous boy.

"Pups as in - ?"

"Little ones. You call them children, I believe."

"Yes, we do. And I do like them – as long as I can hand them back to their parents as soon as they start crying", she joked.

He frowned.

"Does that mean you want none of your own?"

"That is not a question I can answer with a simple 'yes' or 'no' – besides, it's not an option for me, so why would I bother trying to figure out the answer to this question?"

"How come it is not an option?", he asked, seeming a little confused.

"Don't know if you noticed, but the amount of eligible human males at your father's court is quite non-existent", she said, pointing out the obvious.

Sesshomaru frowned and opened his moth, but before he got a chance to reply, a new voice spoke up.

"I would be more than wiling to take you."

Lillia looked up to find one of the villagers smiling down at her in a way he hoped was endearing, charming or maybe even seductive. Lillia thought it looked ugly.

Slowly rising to her feet, she sized him up. He was only a little taller than her – something that seemed not to his liking, once he became aware of the fact.

"I do not believe you could meet my standards", she informed him coolly.

He raised a brow at that.

"You have standards?"

"Indeed. I don't think I could live in a dingy village such as this."

"You are just playing hard to get - "

Sesshomaru brushed past her and came to a halt before the villager, glaring down at the man.

"You could not even dream of achieving anything this female would require", he informed the man coldly. "She is accomplished, educated and intelligent – forcing her to spend her life with the likes of you would be such a waste."

Lillia was for once speechless – Sesshomaru had just managed to compliment her while insulting someone else in the process.

"What – how dare you, demon! She should be glad anyone would be willing to take someone like her at all!"

Sesshomaru bared his fangs at the man, letting out a warning growl. Lillia thought it was about time for someone sensible to step in.

"Sesshomaru-sama, there is no need for you to waste your time on this one", she stated calmly. "No matter what he says, it's not going to make me more interested in him than I am at the moment – and I am not interested at all. Just ignore him, okay?"

Sesshomaru huffed, but turned away from the villager. The man now turned back to her, staring at her in complete disbelief.

"Shouldn't you grasp at every opportunity to get away? I would be willing to take you as my wife – wouldn't that be better than being a youkai's whore?"

Lillia stared at him for a heartbeat, feeling her ire rise.

"Now that's enough, you jerk! Why does everyone keep thinking there is something going on between me and enter-random-demon-lord's-name here? I'm not anyone's whore, nor do I intend to become one. And I most certainly won't marry anyone who has so little regard for females or their honour."

She turned to leave.

"Oh, and Sesshomaru-sama? If you feel like killing him, go ahead. I won't stop you. I don't like being insulted."

She reached for the little boy's hand.

"Come, let's go somewhere else. This might turn ugly here."

"Is that youkai going to kill him?", the boy asked, his eyes wide.

"He might", Lillia replied. "But I won't stick around to watch. And I don't care, either."

Lillia had never seen someone die before, and she didn't feel like making this idiot her first. Therefore, she went back to where Taro had been before, intending to stay close to him and his men until it would be time to leave.

Only moments later, Sesshomaru fell into stride at her side, his face as usual betraying no emotion.

"I did not kill him – I did not want to taint my claws with his blood."

Lillia nodded.

"That's understandable, I wouldn't want that, either. I can imagine his blood to be rather filthy."

He gave her a surprised look.

"What? Human scum is human scum, and demon scum is demon scum. That's all there is to it."

He huffed, seeming amused by her words.

* * *

They left shortly after midday, and Lillia was really looking forward to dinner – lunch hadn't been to her liking, even though the villagers had surely done their best.

Lillia assumed they had probably crossed about half the distance to the fortress when Taro suddenly stopped dead, his head whipping around. Lillia noticed he was sniffing the air, and that his men suddenly seemed tense.

"Get down", Taro ordered curtly.

"What's wrong?", Lillia asked, the sudden tension making her speak in whispers.

"We are being pursued by what I believe are dragon youkai. We cannot outrun them, so we will have to fight. Make sure to stay behind us at all times, and not to let a single lizard near you. They are powerful."

Lillia nodded, her throat suddenly too tight to speak. She turned on her heel and made her way to the rear while the inu fanned out, moving into a protective formation.

And the next moment, the dragons were upon them.

Lillia had never seen youkai fight for real before – the last time she had been ambushed, Taro had sensed the attackers in time and had sent her away – but they had been closer to the fortress, and she had had Beren. There was no way she would be able to outrun youkai, and she had a feeling the youkai who had attacked back then hadn't been dragons.

They moved fast, everything was just a blur to her. For a moment, she though about using her bow, but quickly dismissed the idea – she might hit an ally instead of an enemy since she wasn't even able to aim at anything here.

So, all she could do was wait – and hope none of the dragons would notice the feeble human that was just within reach.

She had no idea how the battle was faring, she could only hear the occasional shout or growl, and saw youki flare. Apart from that, everything was just a mess, she couldn't even tell friend from foe.

And then Lillia saw how one of the lizards disentangled himself from the brawl, stalking around the outskirts of the battlefield – until his eyes settled on her. Lillia froze. The inu were too occupied with fighting, and if she were to call for help, she might just attract more lizards instead. Feeling suddenly very calm, she unsheathed her blade.

Lillia knew very well she wouldn't survive this, but she just might be able to take that hideous brute with her – or so she told herself. Shifting into a fighting stance, she didn't allow dread or fear to overcome her, calmly looking death in the face.

The dragon would clearly anticipate her to move out of his way, so the trick was to move where he wouldn't expect her to go. Or not move at all. She lifted the blade.

The dragon lunged.

Something white and silver streaked past her, and a tall male took the blow that would have surely ended her life. Lillia gasped as the man's sword moved upwards, slicing thought the scales protecting the lizard's body. At the same time, his left hand glowed green, and he stuck his poison claws into his opponent's chest. The youkai turned into a rather smelly puddle of goo within a short amount of time.

Very slowly, the man turned his head to look at her over his shoulder. She had known who he was instantly – but it seemed still so unreal. Only after seeing the familiar magenta-coloured twin-stripes on his cheek did her brain accept this strange occurrence as real.

"Are you all right?", he asked, his voice suspiciously calm.

She managed a small nod.

"Good."

His knees buckled and he keeled over. Lillia stifled a startled scream and hurried to turn him onto his back – noticing absent-mindedly that his fluffy pelt had gone. When she saw the damage caused by the dragon, she paled.

* * *

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes, he found himself staring up a at a rocky ceiling – a cave, most likely. However, he had no idea how he had gotten here.

Frowning, he tried to recall what had happened before. He remembered a dragon coming for Lillia, and how he had throw himself in front of her, shielding her with his body without a second thought. And then -

_I must have lost consciousness. How humiliating._

He tried to sit up, but quickly dropped back onto the ground when a flare of pain shot through the lower part of his body. Craning his neck, he found that this region had been wrapped in black cloth, it seemed to be some sort of makeshift bandage. Also, whoever had tended to him had pulled his kosode out from his hakama and opened it, so that he had access to the wound. His chest was barely covered, and his white clothes had been stained with his own blood.

Since he wasn't able to see much from his position on the ground, he instead tasted the air, trying to figure out who had brought him here.

And was pleasantly surprised when he caught a familiar scent.

_Lillia._

Taking in another deep breath allayed his fears – she was unharmed, but smelled distinctively of sweat. Turning his head to the right, he spotted her sitting at the cave's entrance, apparently keeping watch. Sesshomaru felt very content with just watching her, immensely relieved she hadn't been hurt.

She suddenly turned her head to look at him – probably having sensed his glance. She was on her feet the next moment and came striding over to where he lay.

"You are finally awake", she stated, looking down at him.

Sesshomaru frowned.

"What happened to your leg?"

The right leg of her hakama had been cut off clean, and, since she had been sitting leaned against the right wall of the cave, he hadn't noticed before.

"I used it for bandages", she replied, pointing at the black material covering his wound. "I could have used the sleeves as well, but the legs contain more material."

"There was no need for you to bandage my wound at all", he informed her. "I heal fast."

The fact that she had bared her leg up to her knee unnerved him – a lot. However, when he checked her scent and emotions, he could detect no embarrassment or anything coming from her – apparently this was yet another matter where they had different views about what was indecent.

"That may be true, but you didn't see that wound – when I finally got you here, you were bleeding like crazy – the wound couldn't close as long as I was dragging you. So, I thought it would be best to patch you up right away – lest you bleed to death. And I doubt your father would have been very pleased with that."

Sesshomaru decided not to argue with that, since he really didn't know how bad the injury had been – seeing as how he had passed out from it, it had to be pretty bad.

"Where are we, anyway?"

"I – don't know. I was just trying to get away from the battlefield, came across a mountain, and climbed it. And here we are."

"Why did you do that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Take me away from the battlefield."

"Staying wouldn't have done us any good", she replied. "The smell of your blood might have attracted unwanted attention, and I would not have been able to protect you."

While that was certainly true, he found the thought of Lillia trying to protect him very entertaining – and also very pleasing. She had taken him to safety, and a small voice in his mind whispered that he might yet be forgiven...

"You saved my life, then. I owe you", he said solemnly.

Lillia just shook her head.

"No. You saved me first – I was just repaying you. I say we're even."

He decided that trying to argue with her would be pointless – especially in the condition he was in. Looking around, he found that she had brought his sword – but his armour was missing.

"What happened to my armour?", he inquired.

"I left it, it was scrap metal, anyway. Besides, you were heavy enough as it is. I tried to carry you at first, but that was simply impossible. You are too heavy."

"I am not heavy."

"Yes, you are. Did you know muscles are more heavy than fat?", she asked with a playful grin, squatting down right next to him. "And you got tons of those. So, you _are_ heavy."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, or an insult?"

"I'll leave that for you to decide. By the way, since you're finally up, I'd like to change the bandages – I guess they must be pretty soaked by now."

"You are not going to cut off the other leg", he said in a warning tone.

"I won't have to if there is water nearby. Is there?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, concentrating on smelling and hearing his surroundings.

"Exit the cave to the left and climb down the northern side – there is a brook down there. But be careful if you go outside – I won't be able to come to your rescue."

"I know. Say... what about the battle?"

"We are either out of hearing range, or they have already finished. Either way, be on your guard."

She nodded slightly.

"I will."

She then busied herself with removing the bandages, and Sesshomaru did his best to ignore the feeling of her soft fingers brushing against his skin – focusing on the pain instead. It helped a little.

Once she had exposed the wound, Lillia hummed softly to herself.

"It is healing, but we should wrap it up again, just in case. Does it still hurt?", she asked, gently prodding the injured area with her finger.

He ground his teeth before answering, "No."

She gave him a stern look.

"Acting tough isn't going to help, Sesshomaru-sama. Don't lie to me. Does it still hurt?"

He closed his eyes in defeat.

"Yes."

"I thought so. Well, I'll be going – you stay here, and don't move. I won't be long, I promise."

Sesshomaru made his fur re-appear so he would be more comfortable, using it as a cushion. He tried to keep track of Lillia as long as possible – he could hear her skipping down the mountainside, prioritising speed over stealth. But once she was out of his hearing range, there was nothing more for him to do than stare at the ceiling, wondering how long it would take her to get to the brook, clean the rags, and return here. Since the wind had turned slightly, he could no longer scent her, and this was making him anxious. She was very breakable, after all – she could very easily fall to her death, drown in the brook, get eaten by a youkai... the list of things that might happen to her seemed endless, and a traitorous voice wondered if he was ever going to see her again.

Sesshomaru snarled at his own thoughts. Lillia was clever, and by far more nimble and agile than any other human Sesshomaru had ever seen. She was going to be fine. She was going to come back.

Saying this repeatedly in his head helped calm him. However, it was not until he caught her scent that he felt relief.

Lillia came into view, smelling of brisk, cold mountain water. Apparently, she had decided to use the opportunity to wash herself as well. She was being very considerate – or she just didn't like being sweaty.

"You smell a lot nicer now", he observed.

Lillia made a face.

"The water was so cold, it was awful! I _hate_ cold water. Why can't we be in Iceland? They have hot brooks there."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Took a bath in one, once. That was pure bliss. If you don't like the temperature, just find yourself a spot that's perfect for you."

She knelt down next to him– carefully avoiding his fur – to begin the process of bandaging his wound once again. After carefully cleaning his wound with one piece of cloth, she wrapped the rest around his body again.

"There. Just don't move around too much, or you might dislodge the bandages, or even tear the wound open again."

He just nodded, agreeing with her on this matter.

Without another word, she returned to her previous post by the entrance. Sesshomaru frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping watch."

"For what purpose? You would not be better able to defend us if you knew what would be coming for you."

"That may be true, but I would still rather know, instead of something stabbing me in the back. Besides, I have to occupy myself somehow – I have a feeling we are going to wait for a while."

* * *

Time dragged on. Lillia was being uncharacteristically silent, never stirring from her post, watching, and waiting. Sesshomaru found this very unnerving – she was so different from her usual self. However, he didn't know what they could possibly talk about – and besides, the more noises they made, the more likely they might be found by someone with harmful intentions. Sesshomaru hated being in this weak state – unable to protect himself, or his intended. The sooner he healed, the better.

"I wonder if they are still fighting", she suddenly said, breaking the heavy silence.

"I cannot hear them", he reminded her.

"I know!", she replied, turning around to face him. "But I can't bear this silence any more!"

"Then we should talk."

"We _are_ talking, because I started to!"

"Then what are you complaining about?"

She glared at him.

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"This Sesshomaru is not certain he understands your problem."

She kept glaring, and he found it displeasing. He had to come up with something to distract her, and fast. And then he had an idea.

"Could you take another look at the wound?", he asked, trying to sound placating.

"Sure, I can do that."

She got to her feet and he suppressed a smile. Apart from distracting her, he also wanted to get her closer to himself, so he could bask in her scent and enjoy her ministrations. He wasn't worried about his wound so much, it had been mostly an excuse to get her attention.

Lillia carefully unwrapped the bandages, and Sesshomaru closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her gentle fingers moving against his skin, the attention and care she was giving him.

She prodded the wound again before asking, "Does it still hurt?"

"Not so much as before – I hardly feel the pain anymore. And I am not lying."

She smiled crookedly.

"Is that so... anyway, it has healed up nicely – I'll remove the bandage, but you'll have to stay still – the skin looks like it has only just closed – damn, I wished I would heal that fast..."

He remained silent as she finished her work, and retreated back towards the entrance. He had no more excuses to keep her close, and they lapsed into uncomfortable silence once more.

The sky was growing darker, and there was still no sign of either inu-youkai or dragons... slowly, it was beginning to frustrate him.

Since their cave faced east, the sunlight could no longer warm them, and he noticed that Lillia was shivering. He frowned. She was not dressed for a night out in a cave, and her clothing was missing a leg... it would not do for her to continue freezing.

"Lillia", he called softly.

Her head whipped round, and she stared at him.

"What is it?", he asked, frowning.

"This is the first time you've said my name", she said, seeming very surprised.

His frown deepened before he realised that, from her point of view, that was true. He had always called her "human" or "woman" whenever he had bothered to address her at all.

"Lillia", he said, repeating her name again. "Come here."

He rolled onto his left side, holding out a hand.

She frowned at him.

"What do you want?"

"To keep you warm."

Her eyes widened.

"No, thanks, I'm fine."

"Do not attempt to lie to this Sesshomaru", he said in a reprimanding tone. "You are cold, and it would not do for you to freeze to death during the night – I cannot imagine my father would be very pleased", he said, choosing her words from earlier.

She took a step closer, but was still hesitant to come near him.

"What exactly is that?", she asked, pointing at the fur he was lounging on. "It's usually smaller, and you didn't have it when I dragged you up here."

"Come here, and I'll tell you", he coaxed.

She took another step closer.

"Should I take my boots off?"

"Hn. You will not need them."

"Okay."

She sat down on the edge of the furry blanket, her back turned at him and pulled off her boots, placing them near the wall. She then lay down, back still turned at him so she was facing the cave-entrance. Sesshomaru moved a little closer and started draping his fur over her body. She immediately snuggled into the fur, letting out an appreciative hum. Sesshomaru smiled to himself.

"So, you owe me an answer. What is this thing? Other than heavenly soft and comfy, that is."

He chuckled.

"This is mokomoko-sama - "

That was as far as he got before she burst into a fit of laughter. Frowning, he stared at the back of her head.

"What is so funny?"

"You actually call it that? Oh, this is hilarious... Did you come up with that name?"

He decided not to answer that, instead, he kept glaring at the back of her head. She giggled again, and he let out a warning rumble.

"Stop that", he ordered.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry... please, go ahead."

He huffed, still slightly offended, before continuing his explanation.

"It is part of my body, you could say it is my tail when I am in this form – it is, as you might have guessed, retractable, I can move it and expand it at will. It is also highly sensitive – so do be careful."

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you", she muttered.

"That is not what I was implying."

"I know!", she replied, sounding affronted. "Do you think I'm stupid, or what?"

He was silent as she simmered, not quite certain if she was angry because he had caused the impression he thought she was stupid, or because of what he had said. Apparently, she had understood his meaning, but decided not to voice it. Somehow, he could understand that – they had been in a precarious situation before, and it was quite surprising she was willing to even get near him like this – or maybe she just thought his proximity was preferable to freezing all night.

"I should probably warn you", she said, "I move around a lot when I sleep. I just hope I won't accidentally hit you."

"I think I will be able to handle that", he replied, moving a little closer to her.

He had never gotten the impression that she moved much whenever he had been with her – though his presence did seem to have a calming effect on her.

He moved even closer, hiding his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. He felt her stiffen as she realised how close he was.

"What are you doing?", she demanded.

"Keeping you warm."

"I didn't know keeping someone warm entailed burying your face in his hair. Or is this another dog-thing?"

"This is a Sesshomaru-thing."

"You are annoying, you know that?"

"It is not this Sesshomaru's intention to be annoying", he informed her gravely.

"Well, but you are."

He stopped nuzzling her hair as he noticed something, something that didn't please him one bit.

"You are tense", he observed.

"I'm not. I'm angry."

He huffed.

"You are not relaxed, then."

"I can't relax. It's just not possible. I'm always like this. Tense, as you call it. Constantly."

"Hn. That must be troublesome."

"It is, at times, but I've grown used to it. There isn't much I can do about it."

"Is there nothing that helps you to relax?"

"Your mother brushing my hair is very relaxing", she replied. "Also, music can relax me, if it's really good, and manages to touch my soul – sounds very cheesy, I know, but that's how it is."

Sesshomaru gave this some thought. He wasn't sure he could sing well enough for her tastes, and grooming her hair didn't seem particularly rewarding to him. Though, he might keep this option in mind for later...

"Turn over."

"Er – what?"

"On your belly. I will give you a massage."

He had not been prepared for her reaction.

"No. You won't."

"Whyever not?"

"Because I say so. It wouldn't be a good idea."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't like you being tense, it puts him on edge", he replied, as if that would explain the world. "And I have never heard of anyone who would be unable to relax when being massaged."

"No! I said no, and that's final."

"Why do you have to constantly talk back to this Sesshomaru? You are being ridiculous, Lillia. Give this Sesshomaru one good reason why he should not massage you."

She was silent, again simmering. It was starting to get annoying, and he had to make her calm down, fast, or she was going to drive him insane with her constant mood-swings.

"Fine", she huffed, rolling over. "If you insist."

"Hn."

She tuned to lie on her belly, moving closer to him in the process as to not roll off his mokomoko, putting her head on her crossed arms, her head facing the left, towards the entrance. He straddled her, gathering her curly hair and pushing it over her right shoulder, so it wouldn't cover her face, or get in his way. Then, he set to work.

His parents had often given him massages when he had been younger, and now, he put that knowledge to use. He kneaded her muscles carefully, as not to accidentally hurt her with his claws – it wouldn't do if she was to get injured, besides, it would hardly help her relax.

However, he was rather displeased to notice she was even more tense than before – though she clearly didn't dislike his touch. She seemed more – wary, as if she was waiting for something to happen. However, he could sense that this was not directed against him – _he_ was not what bothered her. This was strange, and he couldn't make any sense of it. The only option available would be to ask her, but something told him she wouldn't be pleased, and would probably refuse to answer.

So, he decided to ignore her strange behaviour, and focus on kneading the tension from her body.

He was rather surprised when she suddenly let out a muffled sound. Alarmed, he stilled, fearful that he might have hurt her. Tasting her scent, he could detect no injuries, and nothing that hinted at pain – in fact, her scent was strangely empty, as if she was preventing herself from feeling anything. Sesshomaru frowned. This was not what it was supposed to be like.

He set to work again, trying his hardest to remove the tension from her body, using the tips of his fingers, his palms, and on occasion, his claws. When she let out that sound again, he noticed it wasn't discomfort – her body was, in fact, reacting to his touch – but she seemed to be suppressing those reactions. Sesshomaru smiled to himself.

_Let us see if we can get this reaction again._

Removing his hands from her back, he placed the claw-tips of his right hand just below the base of her skull, and traced them down her spine. This caused the strongest reaction so far – she twitched, as if she wanted to lean into his touch, but at the same time, she locked her muscles down, keeping her body in check. This time, she pressed her face into her sleeve to stifle her moan – but this time, he recognised it for what it was. Removing his hand, he was rather surprised to notice the curious smell that had been growing stronger by the minute – arousal.

Sesshomaru had been so preoccupied with trying to figure out what he was doing wrong he had completely failed to notice that there was nothing wrong – on the contrary, Lillia was attracted to him.

Those thoughts had occurred to him in a manner of seconds – and he acted before she had time to even anticipate anything. Rising to his knees, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her on her back, all the while keeping her body trapped between his legs. She let out a startled gasp, and he leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her head. His long hair cascaded over his shoulders, blocking out the world.

"This is certainly interesting", he purred.

Her cheeks were flushed with a rosy hue – he found it looked rather pretty – but her eyes were clear. The scent of her arousal was stronger now, beckoning, drawing him in.

"This is exactly why I told you not to do this", she said, smiling wryly up at him.

Sesshomaru blinked.

"You knew this would happen?"

"It's always like this. I don't know why my body reacts so strongly to being touched, but – it's not because of you. A woman would get the same reaction from my body."

He frowned. This was certainly unexpected – he had attributed her reaction to _his_ touch, not to a heightened sensitivity on her part. However – no matter the reason – she _was_ aroused.

"I could make it go away", he suggested, his voice silken.

"I don't doubt it."

There was an edge in her voice that he didn't like – it sounded too much like a rebuff.

"But?"

"I am not the sort of woman to lay with a man just because he managed to stimulate her body."

"Why not? You want this. Your body enjoys my touch, and yearns for more. Why deny yourself the pleasure? I can smell it. Lying is pointless."

"I cannot deny any of the things you have just said", she began, and he leaned in, feeling triumphant. "However", she went on, raising her hand, index lifted, in front of his face, as if she wanted to scold him, "you are ignoring one important thing. My body wants this. My mind does not."

He blinked again, not understanding her problem.

"How about I just silence your mind, then?"

The smile she now gave him was a sad one.

"Why don't you try? We both know I cannot fight you off, and screaming would be a bad idea – I would most likely attract even more trouble. And, if you were to go about it the right way, I wouldn't even try to fight you. I would be completely and utterly helpless, and you could have your way with me – and, depending on how skilled you are, I might even enjoy it."

Sesshomaru listened to her speech with growing amazement – he hadn't expected her to yield so quickly – it seemed almost too easy. And when she paused to look at him in a very strange way, he realised she was not finished yet - and that he would most likely not like what she was going to say next.

"However... once I would be able to think clearly again, I would consider this rape. And I would hate you for it."

Sesshomaru stared at her. Why did this female have to be so complicated? Why couldn't she just give in to the pull, to her feelings? Wait, she had just said something about her feelings... something that surprised him greatly.

"You _would_ hate me? Do you mean to say you do not hate me already?"

"What kind of question is that? _You_ are the one with the expert nose. And, just because we don't get along well doesn't mean I hate you. I reserve my hatred for a very special brand of people."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes."

"Hn. But then, what do you intend to do about this?"

"Nothing. It'll go away on its own. I'm afraid you'll have to put up with the smell for now – I did tell you not to do this."

He huffed, quite annoyed by the turn his brilliant plan had taken – she had rebuffed him. She didn't want him. Quite put out by that, Sesshomaru dismounted, moving into his former position, and, after a short while, Lillia rolled back to lie on her right side.

Sesshomaru kept his distance for now – it would not do if she was to notice how his body was responding to her smell – she would probably run away screaming, and that would be bad. Instead, he went over all she had said, and remembering her refusal effectively killed his own arousal.

But then, something occurred to him – Lillia was still unaware of his intentions, and might have assumed he was only interested in her because of her smell – after all, he hadn't give her any reason to believe otherwise. To her, his previous offer would probably seem disgracing, reducing her to the level of a whore – and she had made it perfectly clear earlier that day that she had no intentions of becoming one. In addition, the fact that her mind – and by extension her emotions – were not involved was a problem. He would have to change that.

As soon as he was certain there were no traces of his own arousal left, he wound his arms around her body, pulling her against his chest. When he felt her stiffen at the contact, he let out a reassuring rumble.

"I still need to keep you warm", he reminded her. "Do not be alarmed – I would not touch you against your will. I may be a man – but I am a man of honour."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that", she replied, sounding a little breathless.

"Hn. And you make for a nice pillow."

She tried rather ineffectively to choke back her laughter.

"There. I like this a lot better."

She huffed softly, but relaxed somewhat in his hold – as she had done on so many nights before. Sesshomaru once again hid his face in her hair, deeply inhaling her scent – which was beginning to clear – and relishing in her closeness. The best part about their situation was that he had a good and legitimate reason to be holding her in his arms – and no-one could stop him. Anyone trying would die, he promised to himself.

Night was falling, and Sesshomaru kept watch on their surroundings with all of his senses – however, there was nothing out there. Except maybe some animals, but no animal in its right mind would come even close to their den. No, the only beings they needed to watch out for were youkai. And he could sense none of those anywhere near.

Lillia suddenly ran a hand through his mokomoko, and Sesshomaru stiffened instantly. She let out a small gasp as she noticed.

"I'm sorry! Was that bad?"

He clenched his teeth and willed himself to calm down, and relax. He was so closely pressed to her she could feel it, after all.

"Not as such", he replied, once he believed he had full control over his voice again. "However, you might want to refrain from doing that again – unless you _want_ me to shred your clothes to pieces."

"Sorry", she muttered again, clasping her hands in front of her chest.

"I do not wish to harm you", he said quietly. "However, I cannot guarantee I will be able to control myself if you keep doing things like this. I know you were unaware of just how this would affect me, but that doesn't make it any easier."

"I'll keep my hands to myself", she promised. "This is unfair, though. Your fur is so lovely."

He chuckled.

"I might let you play with my hair instead."

"Oi! Stop teasing me, I hate that."

"This Sesshomaru was being serious."

"Sure", she drawled.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and was very glad she couldn't see that. He had been serious – he wouldn't object to a good and thorough grooming – but she was determined not to believe him. How annoying.

They were silent again as they watched the last rays of sunlight die, the sky taking on different shades of red, magenta, gold and yellow. Casting his senses out once more, Sesshomaru still couldn't detect any youkai. Lillia had apparently been right assuming that they would be waiting for a while.

And the dai-youkai decided he might as well grasp this opportunity – he was fairly certain he would never again have this amount of privacy once they returned to the fortress, and he most certainly wanted no-one to witness what he was about to do.

He had been putting this off for too long – always coming up with an excuse or other, but now, he was determined to see this through.

"Lillia?"

"Hm?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Oh, wow, you sound serious."

"This _is_ serious."

"Okay, I'm listening. Out with it."

"You just sounded like my father, when I went to ask for his advice", he observed.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Hn. Familiar."

"Could it be that you are stalling?"

"This Sesshomaru would never stall."

"Of course not", she said in a placating voice that did little to hid the mocking tone.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. She was grinding on his nerves again, and he felt his resolve waver – but this was not the time to be weak or cower in the face of this female – for, truth be told, he couldn't predict her – he had no idea how she would react, and how well he would be able to handle her reaction... well, there was only one way to find out.

"This Sesshomaru – that is, I – I would like to apologise – for everything wrong that I have done to you, ever since we met."

She was silent, and he could sense her surprise – whatever it was that she might have expected him to say, it clearly hadn't been this.

"I am sorry for hurting you with my claws, I am sorry for insulting you, I am sorry for breaking your leg, I am sorry for assaulting you and for frightening you the other day", he said in a hurry, wanting to get it all out before she found her voice again. "I know words are not sufficient to make it up to you, but I still wanted you to know that I am truly, terribly sorry."

He hid his face in her hair again, nuzzling her neck in what would be a placating gesture among inu. He fervently hoped she would understand, and not assume he was trying to approach her in any indecent way.

"And, if I insulted your honour in any way earlier this day, I apologise for that, as well."

Now that he finally had all of that off his chest, there was nothing more to do than wait for her verdict. She took her sweet time, but then again, he had probably given her a lot to think on with his sudden outburst.

"I never expected you to apologise", she finally said, the surprise still evident in her voice. "You just never struck me as the guy who would admit his own mistakes."

"It was not easily done", he admitted. "I have been struggling with myself for quite a while now."

"No-one likes to apologise, I am no different", she told him. "Apologising to you back then wasn't particularly easy for me, either."

"Ah, yes, the incident when there was no need for you to apologise at all. Can you even begin to imagine how your words made me feel? When you took the blame on yourself for a wrong that _I_ had committed?"

"I believe we had this conversation already, Sesshomaru-sama. And I won't change my standing on the subject. As for your apology – I accept it. I am not the person to hold grudges, and holding a grudge against you doesn't strike me as either clever or practical. You are forgiven, Sesshomaru-sama."

He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. She laughed at that, her merriment making him feel slightly better.

"And I apologise for causing the impression that I did not like you – while I have to admit I didn't at first, my opinion of you improved rather soon."

"Okay, that's quite enough apologising now", she commanded. "Keep this up, and I might start to suspect you are an impostor. Besides, I already figured out that you didn't actually hate me – otherwise, you wouldn't have protected me today. You could have just ignored my predicament, and let the lizard get rid of the annoying human for you. Tragic, but..."

His hold on her tightened.

"Do not even suggest something like this ever again", he growled. "This Sesshomaru would never stoop so low as to abandon a pack-mate."

She wasn't impressed by his reprimand, instead, she chuckled.

"I was just teasing you, silly", she said softly.

"I was under the impression you did not like being teased yourself."

"But I like teasing others."

"Did you not tell those pups never to treat others in a way you would not want them to treat you?"

"I did, but – I'm a woman, I have the right to change my mind every three seconds."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. She turned around halfway to see his stunned face, and broke into another fit of hysterical laughter.

"Woman, you will be the end of this Sesshomaru", he complained, pinching his nose with two fingers.

This only increased her mirth.

"Oh, I can totally see the headlines for this one", she said, her eyes shining. "'Sesshomaru, most gorgeous demon to walk the earth, annoyed to death by a human girl'. It's perfect."

He frowned down at her.

"What is a headline?"

"Oh. You wouldn't know that, of course. Do you know what newspapers are?"

"No, but I can guess their purpose. Is this a human invention?"

"I – don't know", she replied, puzzled. "Probably? Anyway, in my country, newspapers are used to spread news, since almost everyone can read. And every longer article has a headline, it is supposed to attract the reader's attention. If the headline's no good, he might decide not to read the article at all. So, good wording and the right dose of drama are very important."

"Hn. So, you consider this Sesshomaru gorgeous?", he asked, propping himself up on his elbow.

She gave him a look that was a little uncertain.

"'Gorgeous' isn't the word I would use myself, I just did that for effect", she said, making a swift retreat. "I would probably call you – stunning, I guess."

"Stunning?", he asked, mightily pleased by the compliment.

"Mhm. Have you ever tried smiling at someone before? I bet you anything I have that the person in question would instantly die, or at least faint because of the shock."

"Hn. Then I had better not do that – it would not do to have women faint wherever I go. But I am curious – why do you think this Sesshomaru looks stunning? Not that I disagree, mind you."

She barked out a laugh.

"I guess it's because you are so exotic, youkai as a species, I mean. All of you are excep tionally handsome, men and women alike, and _you_ take after your mother – who just happens to be _gorgeous_. She let me brush her hair the other day – I almost _died_ of envy. And she knew!", she suddenly wailed, curling up into a ball, hiding her face in his fur.

Sesshomaru found that awfully cute.

"My mother likes being envied – you did her a favour, so do not fret over it."

"Well, what woman doesn't like to be envied", she muttered.

"This Sesshomaru does not happen to be an expert on what females want."

"Huh. I guess not. Oh – oh no, I'm so dead..."

"What is it?", he asked, alarmed by the sudden shift in her emotions.

"Remember what I just said about envy? It's only healthy in small doses, and only when you are the one feeling envious. I was just thinking what would happen if the ladies at court found out about _this_ – they're going to _kill_ me."

While Sesshomaru couldn't help but agree that some of those bitches might want to do that, the thought immediately had him on edge.

"This Sesshomaru would not let any of those lowly creatures touch you", he promised. "I would tear them to shreds myself."

"Er – thanks – I guess?"

"Why are you confused?"

"It's just that no-one has ever said to me he was going to kill anyone who wished to harm me. That's not really how we sort out things – and knowing you, I don't think you were just saying this for effect. You probably _meant_ it."

"Indeed."

She groaned.

"Okay, let's make this clear: no killing for my sake, okay?"

"Hn. As you wish."

A loud growl echoed through the cave, and Sesshomaru whipped his head around, trying to locate the source – before smelling the embarrassment radiating from Lillia.

"What was that?"

"My stomach."

"Are you hungry?"

"Obviously."

"I could hunt - "

"No!"

He looked at her, somewhat peeved.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, and this time I _really_ mean it! You almost died today, I won't have you run off into the dark to find me something to eat. I can go without food for a night, you know. Besides, this nice fluffy is a part of you, isn't it? I would be _awfully_ cold."

"Do not call it that", he growled.

"Lord fluffy, then."

He growled again.

"Stop making demands, woman."

"I am not making demands, I am merely telling you to stay put. And I have a name. Use it."

He kept growling at her, but all she did was ignore him, her eyes sliding shut as she pretended he wasn't even there.

"Besides", she said after a while. "What was I supposed to do if anything found me, while you were away? I'd probably be dead before you even heard me scream..."

Sesshomaru had no idea if she was doing this on purpose, or if her instincts told her to say the exact things that would trigger his protective instincts. And, much to his chagrin, he had to admit she was right about everything she had said – except about him still needing rest after his near-death experience. He was already fully healed, and perfectly capable to go hunting. However... if she wanted him to stay close, he would just oblige her. He was feeling generous, after all.

"Fine. I will stay. Happy?"

"Very much so", she replied.

He could hear her smile.

"How about a reward?", he purred, snuggling closer to her.

"A reward? Hm... how about I confess something? My secret – the one your father has been keeping from you?"

Sesshomaru stilled. He had always suspected there had been more to all of that, but neither of them had ever said anything – and now, she was offering that secret up to him.

"What kind of secret is it?"

"One that will seem incredible, and impossible to believe. But, you know I can't lie to you... Sesshomaru-sama, I'm not just from a far-away country, I'm – from the future."

He stared at her. It was hard to believe, but he could detect no lie nor deceit in her words. She was telling the truth.

"How – how is this possible?"

"I don't know", she replied quietly. "_We_ never believed time-travel to be possible, and we are talking about the future here. I don't know how I came to be here, and therefore, I don't know how to get back. Your father tried his utmost, but he was unable to help me... Because I come from a different world, I would be utterly helpless on my own... People from my time do not require the same knowledge that is required to survive in this time. Had your father not decided to offer me a permanent home – I don't know what would have happened to me. But I don't think I would have survived long."

Sesshomaru was silent as he considered her words. She had always struck him as odd, unusual, but he had always accepted her explanation that this was normal for people in her country – an country he had never heard of before. It had seemed a logical enough ex planation.

"Is this also the reason you are so well-educated?"

"Yes. If you were to go to Europe now – it would be nothing like the Europe I know. And I think life here is better, generally speaking. I told your mother I prefer your society to that of the humans of this time – though I didn't tell her I'm from another time – you are more progressive. In human society, women have next to no rights – depending on which social status they have, this may differ, but, generally speaking, their lives are being determined by their fathers, who marry them off to someone – who determines their lives until they die."

"Hn. Interesting. I know little about human society at all – I had no idea it would be so different from ours. Female youkai usually do not allow others to control their lives – though this can vary, depending on their character."

"That makes sense – it's not like all European women of this time are meek and obedient – there are some that have influence, or know how to make the most of a situation. And there will be some great female rulers in the centuries to come."

"So – you know the future, then?"

"Only as far as I have studied it – History was always one of my favourite subjects, it is also one of the most important ones. Unfortunately, I know little about Japan's history – even though I did specifically study it – so my knowledge will be of little use to you."

"Hn. I assume from your words that the females' situation will improve. Is that so?"

"Yes – at least in most parts of the world. However, in my time, there are still countries where women have little or no rights, cannot wear the clothes they like, do things they like, aren't educated and often married of at age 12 or so – and some of those don't live through the wedding night."

Sesshomaru stared at her, appalled.

"They die?"

"I have heard of one such an incident – I don't know how common this is. But a 12-year-old is still very little – the kids we saw today were probably six or seven, maybe a bit older."

"How could any parent do something like this to their own blood? Do they feel no shame? No remorse?"

"I do not know", she replied quietly. "I wonder about that, too."

"And humans call _us_ monsters."

"The world's pretty crazy, ne?"

"Hn."

They fell silent again, each of them lost in their own thoughts. Sesshomaru considered everything she had just revealed – it explained a lot about her, and suddenly, many of her crazy actions made sense.

"You should have told me earlier", he chided softly.

"Perhaps. But, at the time I thought I was going to cause enough of a ruckus by simply showing up, I didn't really want to add the fact that I was from the future to all that. Besides – there was a chance – there still is – that someone might want to take advantage of my knowledge... Your father never attempted to, and I willingly offered it as payment. I knew from the start he was an honourable man... however, not all people are as decent as he is."

"I see."

At that moment, he felt a youkai approaching. Instantly, he was halfway up, teeth bared, taking deep breaths, trying to identify the scent. Someone had apparently picked up the trail Lillia had left when she had brought him here.

His reaction alarmed Lillia, who rolled onto her stomach, ducking into the fur in an attempt to hide.

"What is it?", she whispered. "Friend or foe?"

"One of my father's men", he replied, lowering himself onto the fur next to her.

"Oh. Good."

He pulled her close again, trying to reassure her with his presence.

A few seconds later, a brown-haired inu reached the entrance, and spotted his prince.

"Sesshomaru-sama", he said, relief clearly visible on his face. "Thank goodness you are safe."

"Hey", Lillia protested. "What about me?"

The youkai had completely failed to notice her, and was rather surprised to hear her voice.

"Oh, Lillia-sama! It is good to see you are well, too. Taro-sama was very worried. I'll just go and let him know I found you."

He sketched a quick bow before exiting the cave and flaring his youki like a beacon. Not long after that, Sesshomaru felt a familiar presence approaching.

Taro came striding into the cave in all his glory, and Lillia tried – much to Sesshomaru's displeasure – to get away from him.

Sesshomaru growled in protest and tightened his grip.

"Hey! Stop that, and let go off me! Your father is here."

"Hn."

"Oi! I said let go! We have to greet him properly, you baka!"

Sesshomaru decided to ignore her antics. He knew she was feeling uncomfortable at being found like this, but he didn't really care.

And then he saw the mischievous grin on his father's face.

"Lillia, stay."

"Er – okay. Why?"

The Inu no Taishou swiftly crossed over to them and crouched down in front of them.

"It is custom for inu-youkai to share their bed with people they are close to, like friends or family. It helps strengthening bonds, and also offers a feeling of security, and comfort. Your presence seems to have a calming effect on Sesshomaru – or he wouldn't protest against you leaving his side."

"I see. You certainly have strange habits."

"That may be, but I still need to keep you warm", Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Fine, fine, I'm not moving an inch. Happy?"

"Hn."

Taro grinned again.

"Now, why don't you two tell me what happened to you? We only found out you were missing after we routed the dragons. One of my men found your armour – it looked pretty useless, the way it was."

"Lillia dropped it off there", Sesshomaru explained. "She felt I was heavy enough as it was."

Taro frowned. "I do not understand."

"One of the dragons came for me, and Sesshomaru-sama shielded me – taking the blow. That's how his armour got damaged. He passed out from the wound – it was terrible, really. I've never seen anyone bleed like this... for a moment, I had no idea what to do. I mean, I did have first aid-classes once, but – nothing included how to treat an inu-youkai who got injured by a dragon youkai."

Sesshomaru could hear the concern and worry in her voice as she recounted today's events. It was immensely flattering she had felt that way about him – still did while remembering.

"I knew that staying there would be too risky, so I decided to get us to safety – I dragged Sesshomaru-sama all the way here."

"By yourself? This must have been terribly exhausting for you."

"It was. At times, I thought I couldn't go on... but I had to. I was responsible for him, I had to find a safe place... and since high ground is always to be preferred, I climbed up here. I also tried to leave as little trace as possible – I knew that if any of the dragons were to find us while Sesshomaru-sama was still injured, we would die.

When we got here, his wound was still bleeding – so I bandaged it. And then I waited."

"What did you bandage it with?", Taro inquired. "We brought no supplies, since we nor mally have no need of them."

"I cut off one of the legs of my hakama. Seemed like the best option to me."

"Hm. Your devotion runs very deep, Lillia."

"I guess so. After what seemed like ages, Sesshomaru-sama finally came round, and I changed his bandages. After that we waited, talked, quarrelled, and made peace. That about sums it up."

Taro's mouth twitched.

"You two can't be alone without getting into a fight, it seems. But I am glad to see you are both fine. And Sesshomaru – I am very proud of you. You acted just as any alpha should – protect the weaker members of the pack. Well done."

Sesshomaru felt his pride swell at his father's words – especially since all he had done recently was cause his father grief. And, to his greatest surprise, Lillia felt proud for him – as if she had had anything to do with the whole thing – apart from being the weak pack-member needing protecting.

Her stomach chose that moment to let out another deafening rumble, effectively killing the mood. Lillia blushed and hid in the furs.

"Sorry", she mumbled.

"Have you not eaten?", Taro inquired, giving his son a stern glance.

"I offered to hunt for her, but she would not let me", Sesshomaru explained. "She insisted she would be fine, and that splitting up would be dangerous."

"I see. You there! Gather some men and hunt some meat for Lillia. On the double!"

"H-hai, Taro-sama!"

"Really, there is no need for that", Lillia muttered.

"Allow me to indulge you", Taro replied. "As the alpha, it is my duty to see to your needs."

"Well, it's not like I could stop you. And I _am_ hungry."

Taro smiled.

And Sesshomaru felt he got far to little attention from her at the moment.

His father's smile widened when he noticed.

It didn't take long for the hunting party to return. They lit a fire just outside the cave and started to prepare the meat. Lillia chose not to watch.

Pretty soon, the smell of sizzling meat filled the cave, and Lillia grew restless – Sesshomaru chuckled at her antics and pulled her closer again.

"Don't worry, you'll get your dinner soon", he told her.

When Taro handed her the first skewer, she eagerly reached for it, sitting up as she did. Sesshomaru rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow and watched with an indulgent smile as she ate. She was even hungrier than normal, and he guessed the exer cise, fresh air and excitement had made her hungry.

After she had finished, she handed the skewers back to Taro, who tossed them in to the fire, and started licking her fingers clean of grease and meat juice. Sesshomaru stared at her for a heartbeat before dropping face-down into his fur, trying to keep his mind from conjuring up any ideas concerning licking that he didn't want to think of at them moment.

Especially not with his father there.

"You didn't bring any water, perchance? I'm awfully thirsty", Lillia said.

"No, but I can take you to the brook at the foot of the mountain", Taro offered.

"That would be nice, I feel like I'm shrivelling up inside."

Taro quickly dumped his armour on the ground before sweeping Lillia into his arms and disappearing into the darkness. Sesshomaru welcomed her absence for once – it gave him the opportunity to turn his thoughts in a different direction.

Lillia smelled refreshed when Taro returned her, and immediately snuggled into his fur, complaining about cold air and icy water.

"Good thing I'm here to warm you", he teased.

"Indeed. You'd better hurry up."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru draped his fur over her once more and snuggled closer – feeling that she was indeed too cold for his taste.

Taro watched them as they made themselves comfortable.

"Go to sleep", he told them. "You both need it – I will keep watch."

"M'kay", Lillia muttered, drifting to sleep soon after.

Sesshomaru watched her sleeping face for a while before giving in to his own weariness, allowing sleep to claim him.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke the next moment to find that his little human had indeed turned around in sleep and was now lying huddled against his chest. Sesshomaru couldn't complain about this kind of sleeping arrangement – it allowed him to get a better look at her face. He could count each of her brown eyelashes, and her features were relaxed. He carefully brushed some of her locks out of her face with his left hand, before gently caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. Lillia's lips parted slightly in response to his touch – and someone coughed.

Sesshomaru should his father an angry glare. The Inu no Taishou was sitting at the cave-entrance, arching a bushy eyebrow at his son. Sesshomaru huffed angrily before removing his hand from Lillia's face – albeit reluctantly. Taro nodded once and turned his attention back to what was going on outside.

Which wasn't much.

After a while, Lillia began to stir, and Sesshomaru knew she would wake up soon. He men tally prepared himself – she might be disorientated after waking up, and not realise what was going on. And she might scream.

Her eyelids fluttered, and then a pair of blue eyes were staring at his broad chest. It was probably worth mentioning that he sort of forgot to dress himself properly after she had removed the bandages, simply wrapping himself in his fur instead. And this provided her with a very nice view of something many bitches would kill to see.

Her eyes widened, and she slowly turned her head to look up at his face. The expression on her face was priceless, and Sesshomaru was hard-pressed to keep his usual expres sion. Her eyes widened even more – if at all possible – and then she let out a mortified squeak.

"I'm sorry!", she squealed while trying to get away.

His father coughed again, but this time in a very suspicious manner.

Sesshomaru managed to grab her arm before she was out of reach, and pulled her back against his chest.

"Stay", he told her sternly. "The sun has not yet risen, and the air is still cool."

She was still very embarrassed, and Sesshomaru wound his arms around her, rubbing soothing circles into her back – while being careful not to go too far – it would not do to cause her to become aroused with his father and a dozen other males around.

"It is not your fault you move in your sleep", he told her. "There is no need to feel ashamed."

"I – I was just startled. I wasn't expecting – to see this when I woke up."

"Hn. This Sesshomaru hopes you are not too overwhelmed by the sight."

She punched him in the chest.

"Your ego surely is something else! How can you even say something like this with a straight face?"

"Easily, for it happens to be nothing but the truth."

"You _are_ impossible."

"So you have told this Sesshomaru repeatedly."

"Why, why, oh why am I even arguing with you?"

"That is beyond me. I would most certainly prefer it if you were to simply agree with me."

"You jerk!"

Taro coughed again, startling Lillia, who cast a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Uh – hi, Taro-sama, good morning", she said a little awkwardly.

He gave her an indulgent smile.

"Good morning, Lillia. Did you have a good night's rest?"

"Yes, very", she said, before turning back to Sesshomaru. "Say, Sesshomaru-sama, is there any chance I might borrow your fluffy?", she asked, making puppy eyes at him.

"I might be persuaded to share, but, seeing as how it is a part of me, you would be required to sleep in the same room as I do."

"Damn, I knew there was a catch somewhere", she muttered sullenly.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Just think about all the jealousy and envy breaking out if I were to move in with you", she replied. "And I can't have you kill the castle's entire female population."

"This Sesshomaru already promised you not to kill anyone for your sake."

"Yes, but would you stick to that?"

"I am a man of honour", he reminded her, mildly affronted.

"I know, I know. I was just saying. No lovely fluffy pelt for poor Lillia... this is so sad..."

Taro burst into laughter. Lillia shot him an amused glance, and he rose to his feet, eyeing them sternly.

"That's enough from both of you, your constant bantering is going to drive me insane. Sesshomaru, are you good to move?"

"Yes."

"Then get down to that brook and wash yourself. Lillia, come here."

The young woman obediently got up and put on her boots. Toga examined the missing leg of her hakama more closely before cutting off a strip from his obi and handing it to her.

"Here. Wrap this around your leg."

As Sesshomaru breezed out of the cave, his mokomoko trailing behind him, he could hear her voice her protest at his father's idea, as well as grieving over the beautiful fabric he had just cut in two. Sesshomaru grinned – she really had strange priorities.

Reaching the brook, Sesshomaru washed the blood from his clothing before cleaning his body – he decided he would thoroughly wash himself once they were back at the fortress – partly because he didn't want to remove Lillia's scent from his person.

When he returned, he took a look at Lillia's right leg – she had given in and wrapped his father's obi around it. She noticed his glance and glared at him.

"This looks so ridiculous", she complained.

"Hn. Next time, use my leg – I would not mind showing you the muscles hidden under neath the fabric."

"Next time I'll be carrying a bag of bandages, just in case", she retorted.

Taro watched them with an amused expression on his face.

"Are you two done yet?"

"Yup", Lillia replied. "Ready for departure!"

"As am I."

His father allowed Lillia to climb onto his back again – because of the spikes on his armour, he could not carry her – and then they were off, running across the land at a brisk pace.

"Did we suffer any casualties?", Sesshomaru asked his father.

"We lost four men", Taro replied. "And I sent a messenger home after we found you, to let your mother know we would be late."

"Hn. She won't be happy."

"About the fact that dragons invaded our territory, or that we didn't save her any?"

"Both."

They were about halfway to the fortress when Sesshomaru noticed something disturbing.

"Father! There is something wrong with Lillia!"

Taro stopped dead, and Sesshomaru came to a halt next to him. She turned her head to look at him – her face was flushed, but it didn't look pretty. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her forehead and quickly pulled it back.

"She's hot!"

Taro arched an eyebrow.

"Her skin! It's like it's burning. And she doesn't smell nice."

"Wow, that was charming", Lillia muttered, her voice sounding off.

"It is the truth."

"What do my eyes look like?"

He leaned in to get a closer look.

"Glassy", Sesshomaru informed her.

"Then I guess I must be running a fever."

"What is that?", Taro asked.

"Heightened body temperature. A human body should have around 36° – some people got more, others less. From 37° upwards it's considered heightened. As far as I know, it can go up to 42° – that would be life-threatening."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"You might die of this?"

"Yes. However, I don't know how much I got at the moment."

"How do we treat it?", Taro asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"Sleep, and lots of stuff to drink. There are also herbs that lower fever, and sometimes, you have to apply cool bandages to help the body cool down."

"I see. Then we should hurry back as fast as we can."

As Taro readjusted his grips on Lillia's legs, Sesshomaru let out a displeased growl. His father arched a brow.

"Would you like to carry her?"

"Hn."

"Go ahead. I doubt she would be strong enough to keep herself on my back, and I don't think she is going to complain much."

Sesshomaru carefully lifted her off his father's back and cradled her against his chest. Her eyes were unfocused, and her head lolled against his shoulder. By the time they finally reached the fortress, she had lost consciousness.


	10. Revealing One's Intentions

**A/N: Chapter Ten's finally here - don't ask me why it took me so long to finish it, for I don't know - and now, I need to go to bed. Or I'll fall asleep at work tomorrow...**

**Revealing One's Intentions**

Lillia's eyelids felt awfully heavy, but she forced them open, staring up at the ceiling of the room she was in. She felt like her skin was on fire, her mouth was dry, and her head felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton – or something similarly fluffy. Though not as fluffy as Sesshomaru's fur.

She idly wondered why she was thinking something as strange as that. Registering a faint sound to her right, she turned her head to find Sesshomaru sitting next to her futon.

Confused, she blinked up at him, not quite being able to make sense of this situation – why was he in her room? What was with that look on his face? And why the hell was she feeling so dreadful?

"You are finally awake", his deep voice spoke.

Slowly, he reached out and placed his hand on her forehead. It was cool, and Lillia closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling.

"Still too hot", he muttered, before pulling his hand back.

Lillia let out a protesting sound, and almost chocked – her throat was too dry.

"Water", she croaked.

He wound his arm around her back, effortlessly lifting her off the futon and leaning her body against his. She felt too weak to move, so he lifted the cup to her lips, and she drank greedily – water running down her chin in the process. Lillia didn't mind – it reduced the burning a little.

The cup was empty, and Lillia made a face.

"More?", the dai-youkai asked.

She nodded, and he refilled the cup. She drained this one, too, then demanded another one. Finally feeling a little better, she leaned back against his chest, exhausted.

She could hear the sound of something being dipped into water, and then his hand was back on her forehead – just that this time, it was wet. Lillia closed her eyes and let out a sound of contentment – while her skin still felt too hot, this was more bearable.

Sesshomaru hummed softly while tracing his hand over her cheeks and down her neck. He stopped when encountering the hem of her yukata, and his hand moved upwards again, caressing her cheeks, before he dipped it into the water again to begin the process anew.

Lillia let out a sigh as he continued his ministrations.

"Why can't you be this nice to me when I'm awake?", she asked, somewhat sluggishly.

"You think this is a dream, Lillia?"

"What else could it be?", she asked, somewhat confused.

He was just a figment of her imagination, and he ought to know that. He was, after all, just a creature created by her subconsciousness.

"You are not dreaming", he informed her in a soft tone.

"Of course you'd say that", she replied.

"Lillia - "

"Why don't you just shut up and let me dream in peace? This is the best dream I've had in a while."

Lillia would have never dared to say the same thing to the real Sesshomaru, but this was just a dream, so it was fine. And, since she quarrelled with him constantly while awake, he could behave in a civil manner in her dreams, really. She felt he owed her that much, at least.

He had apparently decided not to argue her, and remained silent. Lillia smiled to herself before drifting into a state of semi-consciousness, where bizarre monsters and beautiful youkai with silver hair haunted her.

* * *

When Lillia woke up the next time – at least, she was fairly sure it was the next time – she felt a lot better. Her fever had apparently gone down, and she didn't feel so awfully tired any more. Turning her head, she found Mari sitting next to her. The inu seemed genuinely relieved to see her waking up.

"Lillia-sama", she exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

"A little weak, but much better than before."

"Oh, that is good news. Taro-sama instructed us to give you lots to drink, and we fed you broth whenever you seemed conscious enough – do you remember any of that?"

"No", Lillia replied, frowning. "And even if I did, I wouldn't be sure if it had been real – or just a dream. My mind is really good at conjuring up images."

"I see. Do you feel strong enough to get up?"

"I fee the strong urge to get up – why'd you put me on my back? I never sleep on my back, I bet I'm sore all over now... And I need a bath. Urgently."

Mari chuckled.

"Of course. Miki, please inform Taro-sama that Lillia-sama has awoken – I believe he will want to see her."

"I will."

Only now did Lillia notice there was another servant kneeling next to the door. She bowed to Lillia before leaving.

Mari gathered Lillia's things as she got up, really glad she got a chance to walk again.

"Did I miss anything important?", she asked on the way to the hot springs.

"Not much. We held the burial rites for the men who fell in battle, but that was about it. Oh, but the royal family has been greatly worried for your safety – they will all be relieved to see you have recovered, Lillia-sama."

Lillia greatly enjoyed soaking in the steaming water, and didn't even protest when Mari anointed her hair with fragrant oil after she had washed it. Grabbing a strand of her hair to smell it, she found that the scent was very nice – though she couldn't quite decide what it was.

Just as she was being dressed, Miki returned to inform her that Taro wanted to see her as soon as she was able. Lillia thanked her and made her way to Taro's study instantly – it wouldn't do to have him and Yuki worry about her any more than absolutely necessary.

Upon entering the study, she was rather surprised that not only Taro and Yuki were present – but Sesshomaru as well. However, she quickly overcame her surprise – staying like that wouldn't help to understand the situation better, and the youkai could also sense it.

She settled down in front of the low table and arranged her kimono to buy herself some time. She had absolutely no idea about how she should start a conversation – maybe it would be better to let them just ask their questions.

They could, of course, sense her discomfort, and Taro took pity on her.

"How are you feeling, Lillia?"

"A lot better, thank you. I don't think I've ever been this ill."

"We were certainly at a loss about what to do. I passed your instructions on to the healers and servants, and whenever you seemed to be awake, they gave you water and some broth – however, sometimes we weren't sure if you _were_ awake – or dreaming with your eyes open."

"Fever causes hallucinations sometimes, especially when it's very high. People who are in that state are often not aware of what is happening around them, or will believe their hallucinations to be real. Also, they might babble – things that are nonsense as well as truths hidden deep down inside... you just never know what of it is true, and what is nonsense, and what is just caused by the hallucinations. It's never happened to me before – until now, that is."

"Do you remember anything?", Yuki inquired.

"I do, but I don't know if what I remember is real. For all I know, I could have just had a very realistic dream."

"So you told me", Sesshomaru observed.

Lillia stared at him for a heartbeat.

"You mean to say that you were actually in my room, and that I didn't dream that up?"

He nodded slowly.

Lillia's thoughts reeled. Even though she had been semi-conscious at best, that memory had etched itself into her mind – she had just dismissed it as a dream until now.

"Oh no", she groaned. "I hope I didn't say anything too weird or embarrassing, and I apologise if I did..."

"You were under the impression that you were dreaming, and this Sesshomaru could not convince you otherwise", he stated. "But you did say something - "

"I don't want to know, please don't tell me!"

He looked surprised at that, and a little hurt – though she was sure she was just imagining that. To Lillia, it was bad enough to remember that he had taken care of her in the way he had – she had immensely enjoyed it, and she was convinced she'd said something really stupid. And she most certainly didn't want to know what that had been.

"We are not familiar with illnesses, so our healers couldn't tell us – do you know what caused this?", Taro interjected, saving Lillia from her thoughts and feelings of mortification.

"Exhaustion, I guess. As I already told you, dragging Sesshomaru-sama all the way up to that cave was terribly exhausting, and by the time I arrived, I was drenched in sweat. I had to take care of his injury first, but after that, I tried to dry myself by pacing in front of the cave – but I was just so tired. I couldn't keep it up – so I gave in and sat down. I had to force myself to stay awake..."

She saw Sesshomaru twitch, and cast him a quick glance. He took that as an invitation to speak his mind.

"You didn't mention that back then", he observed.

"It didn't seem worth mentioning, especially since I don't like being viewed as weak and useless. Therefore, I played the whole matter down – I had no idea it would have such an effect on my health."

"Would we have been able to prevent it, had we known?"

"I doubt it."

"Lillia", Taro said.

"Yes?"

"No-one thinks of you as weak, especially not after what you did for my son. Despite the limitations placed on you as a human, you faced the task head-on and allowed nothing to stop you – that shows of great strength and determination."

"And you saved our son's life", Yuki chimed in. "For which you will have our eternal gratitude."

Lillia blushed.

"Really, that was nothing", she replied, looking away, embarrassed.

"Nothing? You certainly have a strange way of viewing things."

"While I don't claim to know everything that has happened between you two, I know that you didn't get along too well", Taro added. "Therefore, your willingness to save Sesshomaru, and care for his well-being, was quite surprising. I couldn't help but wondering why you did that."

"I couldn't just abandon someone I knew", she replied quietly. "I could have never lived with myself... and I was the only one who _could_ do something to help him. I told Sesshomaru-sama the same thing when he asked me – while it is true that we don't always get along well, that doesn't mean I hate him. I just _had_ to help."

"What would you do if you were to come across someone you hated, then?", Sesshomaru inquired. "Like that bitch who hurt you when you were a pup? Would you let _her_ die?"

"I don't know", she replied honestly. "It's always easy to talk about those things, to imagine what it would be like, but something entirely different when you're actually faced with such a situation. I don't know if my hatred would be strong enough for me to abandon her – at any rate, I wouldn't want to sink so low. Besides, even if I could do this, and live with myself, by doing so, I would be committing a crime."

"How so?", Sesshomaru asked, frowning. "Wouldn't that be vengeance for the wrongs she committed?"

"That's not how our society works. The law is not there to punish, but to teach. To make people better – which is one reason why there is no death sentence in my homeland."

The inu looked rather surprised at that.

"If someone wrongs you, you can seek legal aid – and that person then gets charged to repay you – in most cases you receive money as compensation. Now, the law also dictates that we have to help people who are in trouble or injured – by refusing to do so, we commit a crime. However, we are only required to help as much as we are able to – nobody expects you to charge into a burning house to rescue all of the people trapped inside – it's enough if you call people who are able to do that. You don't have to place yourself in danger in order to help someone – though no-one can keep you from doing so, either."

"So I take it that in your time, there are people specialised on saving people from burning houses?", Yuki asked.

Lillia stared at her for a heartbeat, before turning on Sesshomaru.

"Did you tell her?", she asked in a somewhat dangerous voice.

"I did. Mother hates it not to be kept up-to-date."

Lillia ground her teeth.

"While I don't particularly mind her knowing, I do mind you going around telling my secrets to other people. Next time, ask me beforehand!"

She had expected him to argue with her, come up with some stupid reason why he didn't have to do that, but much to her surprise, all he did was incline his head, accepting her rebuke.

"You still didn't answer my question", Yuki pointed out.

"Right. Yes, we have specially trained people for that – some of our houses are very big, so it would be impossible for the people to douse the fires themselves. Those men – and women – use special equipment to protect themselves against heat and smoke, and they carry a variety of items that might be needed to reach people who are trapped. Rescuing people takes priority over dousing the flames – they do that last. Saving lives is more important than saving property."

"Hm. Your time seems to be a very interesting place", Yuki observed.

"Indeed. I can hardly wait to get there", Taro agreed.

"You might not like it too much", Lillia replied, grimacing. "Mankind will manage to come up with a lot of stupid ideas in the following 500 years, and will cause irreparable damage to our world... humans are the biggest idiots alive."

"You are very severe on your own kind", Yuki observed.

"It's the truth, unfortunately. I _know_ what will happen, after all, and most of it isn't pretty. At all. The things I have seen – and I have been taught – I'd like to forget some of them, and pretend they never happened. Knowledge can be a terrible burden... and ignorance can be bliss."

"Seeing as how you know the future – can you do nothing to prevent those things?", Taro asked.

"No. While there are already some terrible things happening, most of those will occur some 50 or so years before I will be born – I won't live long enough to see this time. And even if I did – I hardly think I could do anything about it. While it is possible for a single person to change everything, it is not easily done – and circumstances might prevent you from achieving your goal. For example – it doesn't matter if what you are saying is right, as long as society doesn't believe you – or wants to, at least. People usually don't like it very much if you shove their mistakes right into their faces – and confront them with the fact that what they have been doing was wrong, cruel or even evil. They won't thank you for that."

"How can they be so foolish?", Sesshomaru asked, frowning. "Shouldn't they be glad that someone points out their mistakes to them?"

"What about you? What if I were to tell you that you have lived your life the wrong way? Would you be happy about that?"

He gave her a thoughtful look.

"Probably not, no."

"Most people are like that. Admitting that you are wrong is often very difficult, and most people lack the strength to do so – especially admitting those things to others. They prefer to believe that what they are doing is the right thing, and by doing so, are able to justify the most horrendous and heinous crimes."

The youkai were silent as they considered her words, and Lillia absent-mindedly rubbed her throat – all the talking had made her rather thirsty, and she had a feeling she was still dehydrated from the fever.

Noticing her discomfort, Taro called a servant and ordered him to bring her something to drink. Lillia gave him a grateful smile.

"There is a matter I would like to discuss – I wish to hear your opinion concerning the dragon youkai", Taro said, once she had drained a cup in one go.

Lillia nodded.

"All right, but first, I need more information. Who exactly are they, where do they come from, and how do they compare to inu-youkai?"

"The dragons hail from the north, the country ruled by Lord Ryuukotsusei. Dragon youkai can grow to be very tall, and they are immensely powerful. The average lizard is stronger than the average inu – so, unless our numbers are greater, or we have many powerful warriors on our side, we are at a disadvantage – which is why we lost some men in the first place."

"I see. I couldn't tell the difference in strength or skill based on observation – you were moving too fast for me to even be able to see anything. All was just a blur – that was somewhat unsettling."

"Relations between us and the dragons have never been – friendly, there have been conflicts and even wars in the past, but things have bee much quieter for the last couple of centuries. From all we could gather, _you_ were not their objective – they didn't realise we had a human with us at first – therefore, they must have been after something else."

"Hm. From my point of view, there are two explanations: either, they were outlaws, just a ragtag band of fighters that came across some inu and decided to kill them for whatever reason – or they were sent by this Ryuukotsusei-fellow. In which case it is safe to assume that you and/or Sesshomaru-sama were the target."

"So you believe it to be possible that Lord Ryuukotsusei wanted us dead?"

"It is a possibility we cannot dismiss. You say there was tension in the past – it might well be that he was only biding his time, waiting for something... and that he believes the time to strike is now. Of course, we can't know that for certain – did you get around to question any of them?"

"No. We exterminated them right away – I was not going to risk injury to you by letting any of them live."

"I see. Well, I guess the only one who could answer this question would be Ryuukotsusei himself..."

"I was planning on sending an envoy for that purpose", Taro replied.

Lillia's eyes widened.

"Don't do that!"

He arched an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"From what you told me earlier it would be a death sentence to send any number of your men into the territory controlled by dragons", she pointed out. "Even if Ryuukotsusei wasn't involved in this matter, he might feel insulted and kill your messengers."

"And if I were to go myself?"

"You might be playing right into his hands – claws – whatever it is he's got. This is a dangerous situation, Taro-sama, and we must assume the worst. A mistake might cost us dearly."

"So, what do you suggest we do?"

"Nothing."

"That will hardly solve the problem."

"If we were to act now, we might cause a war", she pointed out. "If those were just outlaws, the problem should be solved – and if they weren't – well, then we'll find out sooner or later, and I prefer later. My suggestion would be to increase the number of soldiers at the northern borders, and to look out for any sort of suspicious movements on their side. Also, it might be a good idea to contact whatever allies you have out there – find out if they have noticed anything, and if they were to stand by your side, should Ryuukotsusei indeed be planning to attack your lands."

"This is cowardice", Sesshomaru announced.

"No. It is prudence. It is the safest way to proceed – I have a feeling we will have a war on our hands sooner or later, and the more time we can buy ourselves, the better – it gives us more time to prepare for what I believe will be inevitable. To tell you the truth – the idea of having to witness an actual war frightens me. I know what war does to people, I have been taught all about it – but in my time, in my country, there are no wars. And I do not wish to experience what this would be like myself."

"You would be safe here", Yuki replied. "I would fight to the death to protect you."

"You don't understand!", Lillia almost shouted. "I do not fear death – what I fear is loss. Right now, you two are the closest thing to family I have – I'm sorry, I know this is inappropriate, but I honestly can't bear the thought of losing you! You probably don't understand, since you are immortal, but losing someone you love or care about is the worst thing in the world."

"I lost my parents during the last war with the dragons", Taro replied quietly. "I know what you speak of."

"I – I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Do not apologise, Lillia. I understand your feelings. And I promise you – should it come to war, I will do my utmost to stay alive. As this country's ruler, I have a duty, to you and everyone else. I do not intent to abandon anyone."

Lillia managed a weak smile. He really was confident.

"Your words have merit, and I will consult with my other advisers, to hear what they have to say. But you are right – playing it safe might be the best option."

* * *

Sitting on the veranda outside his room, Sesshomaru went over the recent events in his mind. Lillia had greatly surprised him with her ideas concerning how to deal with the dragons, he hadn't known that she was a strategist, as well. While he still didn't like the idea of sitting around, waiting for the enemy to make a move, Taro had decided to do just that – the other advisers had for most part agreed with her that they shouldn't risk open war just yet.

Lillia's blurted-out confession that she thought of his parents as family had come as a surprise – though Sesshomaru wasn't going to complain – her growing attachment might actually work in his favour. And he had a feeling he would need all the help he could get – since this matter had become even more complicated. Sesshomaru had originally planned to show his affection by taking care of her while she was ill – it had seemed like a foolproof plan to him. However, Lillia had written the whole thing off as a dream, and while she still remembered that it had happened, she no longer recalled what she had told him – and had prevented him from telling her. This was very vexing, to say the least.

He looked up, surprised, when his mother joined him.

"You did not reapply your scent to her", she observed without wasting time.

"That is correct."

"Why? I would have thought you would be quite eager to do that, seeing as how she has forgiven you and all. Why do you hesitate?"

"The matter has become a little more complicated, I'm afraid. Something happened while we were in that cave – something I have been keeping a secret so far. Lillia was tense, and that put me on edge – I told her I was going to give her a massage to change that. She was against it, tried to stop me – I probably should have listened to her... she became aroused by my touch."

Yuki's eyebrows shot upwards.

"I at first assumed this had been because of me, but she quickly set me straight – telling me a woman would get the same reaction from her."

"So she is just very sensitive, then?"

"It would appear so. Since her body was reacting, and calling to me, I was under the impression she would welcome my attention – however, she made it perfectly clear that she wouldn't just give herself to a man just because of that – her mind did not want this, and she warned me against overpowering her."

"You do realise you would have dishonoured her, had you pressed your advance?", Yuki asked, her voice full of suppressed anger.

"I would have claimed her right there and then – there would have been no shame in my actions, had she become mine."

"Do you even understand what you are talking about, Sesshomaru? Do you know the dangers of mating with an unwilling female? There is a reason why every female has the right to refuse, and why we are so adamant this rule is upheld!"

"I know. I am well aware of the risks that such a union would entail."

"Then you had better be grateful that Lillia had the strength to rebuff you – wait. Does that mean she has refused you for good?"

"Not – as such. She is still unaware of my intentions, and probably assumed I was acting on impulse – she has no reason to believe my interest in her might stem from a different source."

"In that case, I suggest you let her know of your intentions as soon as possible – before anything happens that will make you drift apart again."

"How am I supposed to do that? You know I am not good with words, and holding my own against Lillia is nearly impossible..."

"You will have to find a way. Don't tell me you are frightened of her. If you don't get around to courting her soon, you might be too late... don't forget that she is mortal, and ageing. You can't wait for another decade or so."

"Things would be easier if I knew anything about how a human male would court a female – especially in her time. The library did not yield much information on the subject, and it is safe to assume that things will change a lot between now and her time."

"Well, the only person who could answer this question would be Lillia herself..."

"I can hardly go and ask _her_."

"True... but – if you ask nicely enough, I might just help you out."

Sesshomaru glared at her. Yuki smirked.

* * *

"I am curious", Yuki said as they strolled among the trees. "What have you observed? How much does our society differ from yours?"

Lillia gave that some thought.

"Not much, really. There is the same vanity, greed, ambition, loyalty and love that you can find in ours. I don't think our two races are all that different – except for the physical things, of course. And we can't use youki."

"However, some of your kind can use reiki – holy powers", Yuki pointed out.

"Hm... I've never seen this before, you know. And I didn't knew something like this existed before I came to this time..."

"Do you mean to say that there are no gifted people in your time? Or any youkai?"

"I don't know", Lillia admitted. "Just because I never met any doesn't mean they don't exist. I can imagine that people who are 'special' would keep that to themselves, because of the way society would react – they wouldn't be feared, but they would be a spectacle – everyone would want to see them, to ask for their help – and some people might want to take advantage of them, too. So, I wouldn't be surprised if all of them had simply gone into hiding. It's what I would do, if I was inhumanly beautiful and could drip poison from my fingers."

Yuki let out a peal of laughter.

"Your society seems to be pretty crazy about entertainment", she guessed.

"Indeed. You have _no_ idea. We have progressed to a point where we have everything – at least in my homeland – so entertainment is very important – otherwise, we grow bored. There is a lot of entertainment being provided as it is, but nothing is as welcome as gossip. The more scandalous, the better. Of course, not all people feel like this, but most of society does."

"Interesting. I take it that you are not that much interested in the scandalous affairs of your fellow humans."

"Not really. And I especially detest those that have to be the center of attention all the time. They are just plain annoying."

"Hm. Do you know anything about human society in this era?"

"I do, though not much about Japan in particular – I could explain the society Europe has right now, though, if you like."

"Please do."

"Okay. There are several kingdoms in Europe, some smaller, some bigger. They are all ruled by a king, who owns the land, with the help of his vassals. Another important power is the Church – a religious institution. It holds much sway over the people, including the rulers. Also, society is divided into distinctive ranks – you cannot move out of the one you are born into. In addition, there are guilds – like smiths, tailors, and so on. You can't move out of one – or into one, either."

"So, you cannot improve your social rank by – let's say, marrying."

"No. Nobles would never consider commoners, besides, their children are often married off for political purposes – to increase their family's wealth or power. Those kind of marriages are usually arranged by the parents – or rather, the fathers – and the children have no say in the matter. Whether or not they will find happiness in their marriage is more or less up to fate."

"And commoners?"

"Hm, there is little known about this – because it wasn't recorded. But it is safe to assume that they would marry someone from the same village or town. Though, in some countries, mostly the eastern ones, it is custom to employ a matchmaker – that person goes around the villages and keeps track of all the single men and women, and tries to find a good match for them – for money, of course. But I don't think this was ever practised in western Europe."

"So, love is not the objective, then?"

"Love won't keep you fed, or warm. They would, of course, try to choose someone they liked if possible, but it was important that the person you ended up with could provide for you."

"I take it this is different in your time?"

"Yes – one reason being that most women have a job of their own, and are able to provide for themselves. They no longer _have_ to marry – and if they do, they can afford to listen to their feelings on the matter. Most people in my time marry for love – though there are exceptions. Some marry for power or money, and others have to listen to the dictates of their family, society, or religion."

"Then that must mean that, unlike in this time, the men in your time do the courting them selves."

"Er, yes, though it is not called 'courting'. We use the term 'dating' – it basically means you spend time together to get to know each other better, and do things you like to do – that, of course, varies depending on the humans involved."

"There are no rules, then?"

"Oh, there are some", Lillia replied, laughing. "Like, don't piss of the person you're trying to impress, or do anything that might be misinterpreted. And gifts are always very welcome, as is attention – but, again, what kind of gifts or attention will work depends on the girl."

"Any examples? We have courting gifts, as well, but I have a feeling yours would be different."

"Probably. Well, you can never do anything wrong with flowers – unless you come across a convinced hater of plants."

Yuki chuckled.

"Jewellery also usually works, but there is a danger of picking the wrong kind, or some thing that seems too cheap – or too expensive. All can be bad. But, none of that would mean anything coming from the wrong kind of guy."

"The wrong kind of guy?"

"Yes. It is said that opposites attract each other, but I don't think you can generalise things. In my experience, generalising is always bad. But there are some types of personality that simply aren't compatible. And you have to find out which ones work well together with yours. Of course, first you have to know what kind you are, and what kind you want..."

"What kind of male would _you_ want, Lillia?"

"Hm. I've never really thought about that – I prefer not expecting anything from others, or life in general – it makes dealing with disappointments much easier."

"That is a very negative way of seeing things."

"It is simply the result of the pain I was subjected to as a child. I am like this because people drove me down a certain path, with no way back. I cannot help it – I cannot help myself. I'm stuck, in a way."

"In that case, I can imagine you have some requirements your ideal man must have", Yuki pressed. "If you have been hurt before, I am certain you would not want to experience this again."

Lillia let out a humorless laugh.

"Believe me, I wouldn't even wish this kind of fate upon someone I hate. But you are right – there are some things I would require. Loyalty. I don't want to be anyone's plaything, nor do I want to be replaceable – been there, done that. He would have to be kind, and gentle. I wouldn't keep him from interacting with other females – I know from my parents' example that this can work out well – but I would have to be certain he would never look at another the way he looks at me. I would want to feel safe with him – but not overprotected. More like at home, if you understand what I mean. I would want to feel that I belonged with him, and he would have to accept me the way I am – with all of my flaws and imperfections, and those are many. For I would not change for anyone, become the way they want me to be."

Yuki had been listening attentively, but Lillia's last statement made her frown.

"Does that mean you are opposed to change in itself?"

"Change is the only constant thing in life."

"That is a contradiction in itself."

"Life is full of contradictions, Yuki-sama", Lillia replied with a smile. "What I meant is that it is impossible to stop changes from happening – slowing them down is possible, but never stopping them. I am not opposed to changes – but I wouldn't want to be with someone who wants me to be something I'm not."

"I see... that is something different, then. For some changes in life are necessary, Little Flower."

"I know. It's not like I'd refuse to change at all just out of pure spite. But, if, for example, a man told me he didn't like me being independent and that I should stay home, cook his meals and raise his children, I'd give him a piece of my mind – and remove him from the list of possible partners. Not that I would mind cooking for my husband (though I don't like to cook) or raising our kids, but everything in life has to be done for the right reason."

"Though what the right reason is might differ, depending on who you ask."

"That is true. In one of my favourite stories, a man tells his young student that the truth always depends on your own point of view – and I think that is a very wise statement."

"Indeed. The person who wrote this story must be wise, too."

"I don't know, I've never met him", Lillia replied, laughing. "But, I suppose stupid people would be unable to create wise characters."

Yuki laughed.

"I guess not."

* * *

Lillia opened her eyes to find herself face-to-face with the most gorgeous male in the entire castle, his long silver hair tickling her face and his golden eyes glowing with a strange emotion she couldn't quite name. Before she had even time to think about what he was doing in her room – and why she wasn't bothered by that – he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that was both gentle and passionate.

Without thinking, she dug her fingers into his hair, pulling him even closer to her as his hands started to wander. Her body craved his touch, craved him – his hands left burning trails on her skin and – wait, what had happened to her clothes? She decided it didn't matter, as she gave in to the sensation of his fingers tracing invisible patterns across her body, the burning increasing, it was almost unbearable by now. He seemed to know what she needed, and she knew what he was going to do – and she would most certainly not stop him, it felt simply too good...

Lillia bolted upright, her eyes wide, as she tried to grasp what was happening – or what was _not_ happening. She was in her room in the dead of night, alone.

Cursing softly, she hid her face in her hands before pulling on her own hair, trying to pull herself together. It wasn't the first time she had had this kind of dream, but they always ended before anything interesting happened – Lillia wasn't sure if she should be glad about this, or not.

It had started after she had recovered from her fever – after the night in the cave. All awkwardness aside, it had been nice to have someone lying next to her, warming her – she had felt safe, and protected – and utterly mortified in the morning, when she had realised she had actually snuggled up to him. She had been extremely relieved that he could just shrug it off.

However, her subconsciousness seemed to miss him – well, Lillia's conscious self did, too, to some extent, but those dreams – they were her subconsciousness' way of pointing out the fact that she had spent a night in the arms of the most sexiest man in all of the Western Lands (most likely, anyway), and refused to let her forget that little detail – Lillia had been shocked to realise that she found him attractive, and apparently, she also desired him to some extent – or she wouldn't be having those dreams. It was merely that, though – attraction. She wasn't in love with him or anything, and she most certainly wasn't attracted to his character – even though he had managed to improve his standing in her eyes. No, this was merely physical – Lillia wasn't blind, and she couldn't deny the fact that he _was_ attractive – and therein exactly lay her problem. Sesshomaru would surely kill her, if he ever found out about her little subconscious crush.

Lillia decided she was glad the dreams ended before anything serious happened – it was hard enough to face him day after day without thinking about how nice it would be if he kissed her – or did other things to her.

Groaning, Lillia decided she needed some fresh air. Her bizarre, all-to-real dream had left her hot and flushed, and she needed to calm down before she could even think about going back to sleep. Sliding the door open, she stepped out onto the cold, wet grass, en joying the sensation with her bare feet.

It was the night of the full moon, and the entire gardens were bathed in a silvery light that gave everything an ethereal glow. She just kept walking, enjoying the silence, the light, the cool air of the summer that was just beginning, everything.

She didn't know what it was exactly, but she felt the sudden urge to dance – she just wasn't a very gifted dancer, so she ended up spinning around in circles, rotating on the spot, her arms lifted into the air, a smile of exhilaration on her face.

As she spun around facing the castle, she caught sight of something silver, but it took her another turn to realise she wasn't alone anymore – Lillia came to an abrupt stop facing the other person, her head spinning, precariously unbalanced. Large, but gentle hands closed themselves around her upper arms, steadying her as Lillia stared at him, eyes unfocused.

It seemed like ages before the world finally stopped spinning, and after that, Lillia blinked several times, just to assure herself that everything was where it should be.

_Me still standing? Check. World no longer spinning? Check. Sesshomaru holding me? Check._

Her brain rebooted with astounding speed, and Lillia realised that finding herself face-to-face with the object of her obsession wasn't good. At all.

"You can let go now, I'm fine", she informed him.

He immediately released her, and Lillia fervently hoped he would attribute her reaction and slight shock to the fact that he had surprised her, and that she still might be dizzy.

"What were you doing?", he inquired, not even bothering to hide his curiosity.

"I just felt a mad, violent urge to express myself."

"In the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep", she replied, really proud of herself for coming up with an answer that wasn't a lie. "So I decided the fresh air might do me good."

"I see."

"And what about you? I very much doubt that you felt the urge to express yourself, Sesshomaru-sama."

He actually almost smiled at that.

"No. However, this Sesshomaru found he had trouble finding sleep, as well."

"Huh... might be because of the full moon."

"Hn."

"Though the view is quite pretty."

_Ugh, I can't believe this... only talking about the weather could be worse, I suppose..._

Lillia felt another strong urge to whack herself with something over the head. Repeatedly.

"You like the moonlight, then?"

"Yes, especially tonight it's very bright. It makes the world appear so different, even though everything is still the same..."

He looked thoughtful at that.

"I would like to show you something", he said slowly.

"Oh, okay. What is it?"

"A surprise."

"And where?"

"Outside the castle grounds."

"Outside? Is it safe to go outside – at night, I mean? It's not that I doubt that you would protect me or anything."

He chuckled.

"Darkness doesn't hinder me, and it is not far."

"For you, or for me? For darkness does hinder _me_. And I'd slow you down considerably."

He huffed.

"Do you think I would have you walk? There are more comfortable ways for you to travel, and they are faster, too."

"Right. I'd kinda forgotten about that. Well, seeing as how I'm not tired and don't expect to fall asleep anytime soon, you might just as well show me."

The words had barely left her mouth before he had already scooped her up in his arms and cradled against his chest. Lillia let out a surprised sound, but didn't protest – she just hoped her body would spare her the humility of reacting to this kind of proximity.

Sesshomaru leapt the wall in one bound, using youki to boost his jump, and then, he was running through the dark forest. Lillia's worries instantly faded away, being replaced by the sheer joy the speed brought her. She could hear him chuckle when he became aware of the fact.

After a short while, he slowed to a walk, and carefully put her down, keeping his arm wrapped around her waist until he was certain she was safely standing on both her legs.

"Are we there?", she asked, looking around.

She couldn't spot anything out of the ordinary, and surely he hadn't dragged her all the way out here to show her some common trees. She came from a country that was mostly covered in those, after all, and she had seen her fill of forests.

"No, but it is not far. This way."

He was walking slowly, mindful of her disadvantages as a human, circumventing the occasional obstacle so she wouldn't run into or trip over it.

She could see the trees thinning ahead, and guessed they were close to their destination. They stepped out onto a large clearing, and Lillia gasped.

Almost the entire expanse of the forest glade was taken up by a lake, the water gleaming silver in the moonlight. Mesmerised, Lillia moved closer, taking it all in.

It was simply beautiful, there was no other word for it. Feeling as if she had stepped into some kind of dreamland, Lillia moved over to the water's edge and dipped a toe into the water, letting out a chuckle.

"You seem to like it here."

Lillia started, having almost forgotten Sesshomaru was still there. Smiling, she turned around to face him.

"Yes, I do. I had no idea there was this beautiful place so close to your castle – not that I know much about the surrounding lands, mind you. It's not like I go out that often."

"This was one of my favourite places when I was a pup – and I still like to come here in summer, to swim."

"Are the summers hot in this area?"

"Yes."

"Ugh. I can't stand it when it gets too hot..."

"We could come here again, if you like. Do you know how to swim?"

"Humans of my time spend a lot of time swimming during the summer – it can get unbear ably hot, especially in the big cities. It's more bearable in the countryside. I'd love to go swimming – if I could find some suitable attire, that is."

"I hadn't thought of that", he admitted.

"You probably only went swimming with other guys, then", she guessed.

"Hn. Or on my own. I suppose you can't go swimming wearing a yukata."

"No. I mean, I could, but it would slow me down a lot, and I'd probably tire real fast – not a good idea. But I'll come up with something, don't you worry."

They lapsed into silence – a comfortable this time – and Lillia just enjoyed all that this place had to offer.

A sudden gust of wind made her shiver, and the next moment, Sesshomaru was next to her.

"We should head back."

"But I don't want to!"

"You are cold."

"Am not!"

"Stop talking back to this Sesshomaru. You have only just recovered from an illness that almost killed you, and I will not risk your health just to indulge your whim. You are not even wearing shoes!"

"I am not as feeble as that, and based on what information do you claim to know that I almost died? I recall no such thing."

"_I_ saw the state you were in, whereas _you_ were unconscious – therefore, I believe I can better judge just what kind of condition you were in. And it is not like you could stop me from taking you back."

Lillia glared at him, but had to admit he was right – she didn't really want to get ill again. Therefore, she yielded.

"Fine... we can go back."

She was off her feet the same moment, and, once she was again cradled against his chest, she found out he was right – she was cold. She tried to burrow into his chest before realising what she was doing.

"Ah – I'm sorry", she stuttered.

Sesshomaru didn't react in any way, but she suddenly saw that his mokomoko was on the move – and soon, she was covered in an abundance of white fluff. He even made sure to cover her feet.

"Thanks", she muttered, trying to hold still as not to accidentally touch his tail – remember ing how it had affected him the last time she had done so. "Looks like all I can do is cause you trouble..."

"No. This was my idea. I could have thought this through."

Reaching the castle walls, Sesshomaru jumped right to the top, running across the fortification, which offered her a nice view of the gardens and the buildings. She hadn't been on the walls before, and decided she would have to change that – the view was certainly a nice one.

Sesshomaru stopped right outside her room, carefully putting her down.

"You left your door open", he observed. "Will you be warm enough?"

"I have my blanket", she replied, frowning at her own stupidity. "And morning's not far off. I think."

"Are you certain?", he pressed.

"Gah, I hate the fact I can't lie to you, you know that? I don't know, honestly, but I'll make do. It's not like it's cold outside, I'll just curl up under my blanket. I _should_ be fine."

"Why is being unable to deceive this Sesshomaru a problem? You are not required to answer questions you do not wish to, and this Sesshomaru would never press you to do so."

"Yes, but you'd know I'm hiding something. Humans wouldn't – I'm actually good at lying", she told him while turning around to face him – noticing his fur was still wrapped around her shoulders.

He frowned.

"Why do humans lie?"

"Mostly to protect themselves, to save face, or to gain something they want. But also sometimes to protect others – if the truth would be too much for them to handle. Does that mean that youkai never attempt to lie at all?"

"Depends. I myself see no need to do so – I can obtain anything I want by other means. Some youkai employ lying and trickery on a daily base – kitsune, for example, make a living by tricking humans."

"I see. But you never lie to each other, then."

"It would not work. However... we sometimes are not completely honest with our pups – though they can sense a lie, they don't know what it is they sense until a certain age or maturity is reached. So, we do lie, though seldom."

"So... if I were to ask you a question, I could be relatively certain you would answer me truthfully?"

"Yes. If there was something I would not wish to discuss, I would avoid the subject, instead of lying."

"I see. That's nice to know – I have a real disadvantage here, you know – you can tell what I am feeling, but I have no idea what's going on inside your head – you never show any emotions, and you don't talk about them, either."

"Most males would not do that."

"True. Humans are no different. While I myself don't always find it easy to do this, it is necessary for us – since we can't sense what the other person is feeling. Unless it becomes apparent in mimic or gestures, we need to say what we feel. Refusing to do so can actually cause problems..."

"Most males wish to appear strong, tough, and talking about one's emotions doesn't quite fit the picture."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with wanting to appear though – but no-one would like to be together with an ice-prick who was unable to express himself except by punching people in the face."

"Hn. Good point."

"I'm glad you agree with me", she said with a crooked smile. "Well, then. I think I should turn in. Thanks for the trip, Sesshomaru-sama. I really enjoyed it."

She gave him a sincere smile for emphasis before turning away, the fur slowly slipping from her shoulder as she walked towards her room. She shivered slightly as it tickled her face and neck. Then, it was gone, and she felt she was going to miss it soon.

"Lillia, wait!"

He grabbed her arm, holding her back, and she turned around again, surprised. There was a strange expression on his face – well, the fact that there _was_ an expression on his face to begin with was strange, since his face normally expressed nothing at all. And Lillia instantly knew something was up.

As soon as she had stopped moving away, he had released her arm, watching her with the oddest expression. She couldn't place it at all, and it wasn't anything she had seen in her dreams – though she couldn't really picture the real Sesshomaru looking like that, either...

"I – need to tell you something..."

He broke off, apparently unsure about how to proceed, and the next moment, she realised he was uncertain. Maybe even nervous. Something she would have never expected the dai-youkai to be – he always was extremely full of himself, so sure he could accomplish anything...

She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Okay, I'm not going anywhere. Let me know when you're ready, all right?"

He actually smiled back – though it was hardly notable, but it was there.

Lillia waited patiently as he assembled his thoughts – she knew he often had problems expressing himself, and that her being human usually made it more difficult – therefore, she tried to be as helpful as possible. Patient. Encouraging. Reliable. Whatever it was that he wanted to tell her, she would listen. And, if at all possible, she would offer advise, or help – he wasn't a friend as such, but still someone she cared about to some extent – and she had always offered advise to others.

"This Sesshomaru would like to ask permission to court you."

Lillia stared at him. That was not what she had expected. Lillia's thoughts raced, and she couldn't quite make sense of this situation...

"Why?", she blurted out.

It was the first thing that had come to her mind, and she needed to understand – for there was no obvious reason why he would want to do that.

He blinked, apparently not having expected such a response, but was, luckily enough, not offended.

"Because we are meant for each other."

"I don't understand", she whispered, utterly confused.

"You could not, because you are human. Each youkai has a perfect match out there – someone who would complete him. Since inu-youkai mate for life, we spend centuries, if need be, to find the right person – I was fortunate I found you so quickly – that you were sent to this time. Matches between youkai and humans are rare – but not unheard of. And you are the right one for me, Lillia. No-one else would do."

"So – you want me to be your – mate?"

"Yes. Were you a youkai, I would not need to tell you – you would know, just as I do, that we were meant for each other. However – since you are human, you would be unable to interpret the sings correctly – if I started courting you, you probably wouldn't even realise what was going on."

"Okay, that does make sense to some extend, but I still don't understand why I should be the one – you say you mate for a lifetime. But I am human."

"I am aware of the fact – did you not say that humans try to stay together for a lifetime, as well? Is the thought of being bound to me so strange?"

"No, you got my meaning wrong. I, too, would like to have a lasting relationship... what I meant is that I'm mortal, Sesshomaru-sama. One day, I'll be gone. You will linger, with all the memories and grief. Do you really want to subject yourself to this? The more attached you grow to me, the worse it will be for you to lose me. Trust me, I know. I know what it's like to lose someone you care about, and I don't want anyone to suffer like this because of me – especially someone who's immortal! Your parents are already too attached to me - "

He placed a finger on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"Lillia", he said softly. "If you were to mate with me, you would not die."

Her eyes widened at that.

"I wouldn't? You mean to say I would become immortal? How?"

"I would be transferring some of my powers to you – I did not research this matter in detail yet, focusing on the problem at hand – but you would not die, since, as you have pointed out, it would not be wise to bind yourself to a mortal creature. Losing one's ideal mate is supposedly the worst thing that can happen to us, which is why a human mate must be empowered in order to be able to survive in our society."

Lillia ran a hand through her hair, her thoughts racing. If what he said was true, he was basically offering her immortality – she could see her family again!

The price would be being stuck with Sesshomaru for an eternity, however, and she wasn't sure if that was a good idea – she still barely knew him, after all, and had until very recently assumed he didn't like her. And now he was telling her she was his ideal mate, and that he wanted her.

"How did you find out? That I'm your ideal mate, I mean."

"My instincts told me – though, at first, I had no idea what this meant. I realised it after you got injured in practise – this was also what I asked my father about. I thought that it might be possible that you were the one – since it would explain my reaction back then – but it took me a couple of days to be certain. When I finally was certain, I was still faced with the problem of how to deal with this situation – how to court you. My father knows no-one who has ever done this, so I could not ask for advise..."

Lillia frowned.

"Does that mean you were already aware of that fact the day you broke my leg?"

"Yes. I had tried to come up with something you would enjoy, but that backfired miserably – I was just outside your room when they patched up your leg, and the fact that you were in pain almost drove me insane – even more so because I could not punish the one who had done this to you – since that was me."

"I had no idea... no idea you felt that way about this situation – I mean, I did realise you didn't do this on purpose, but – damn, I really shouldn't have said that back then..."

"Don't apologise", he warned. "I will not have it."

"I wasn't going to", she replied, slightly surprised. "But – why did it take you so long to realise this? From the start, I got the impression you didn't like me."

"True, I did not like you at first, but that changed... you must understand that you were the first human I ever met – in the sense of interacting over a longer period of time, and under standing him. We know little of humans as it is, they are usually labelled dirty, stupid creatures, not worthy of our attention. But you didn't fit the picture – that was – confusing, really. The more time I spent with you, the more I discovered – I was surprised you were educated. I was surprised you were not afraid. Apart from that – I did believe there could be something going on between you and my father, and I didn't like it at all. Maybe that was my beast already telling me it wanted you... but I did not understand. It is not like I had had any experience with this before..."

"Huh. Well, I wouldn't know... wait. What's your beast?"

"It can be best described as a manifestation of my instincts and desires, I believe. It is a part of me, and usually allows me to do things on my own while dropping the occasional hint."

"Could I meet it?", she asked eagerly, curious to find out more about inu-youkai and their fascinating secrets.

Sesshomaru stared at her in utter disbelief.

"Do you even realise what you are asking?"

"No. I'm human, remember? I won't know unless you explain."

"The main purpose of the beast is to assure our survival", he explained in a quiet voice, all the time moving closer, a somewhat predatory look in his eyes. "It usually rises to protect us, if we should find ourselves in a life-threatening situation, or pitted against an enemy that is too strong for us. It also looks for the perfect mate – with nothing else but procreation on its mind. If I were to let it loose now, it would take you right here and now – making you our mate, binding you to us for all eternity. I cannot imagine you would be too pleased by this – and it would cause me trouble, too, if you turned out to be unwilling. My beast cares nothing for my troubles, or your feelings. It only cares about obtaining what it wants, and that would be you."

Lillia had backed away during his explanation, eyes widening. Seeing her discomfort, he stopped, a strange expressing on his face.

"Do I frighten you?", he asked, his voice more gentle, a hint of insecurity in it.

"Not really. I just had no idea – I didn't think you beast would actually be dangerous – in an unchecked way, that is. Even if my questions might sound stupid – or even suicidal – to you, please keep in mind I'm utterly clueless about any of this – you have to tell me those things."

"Good. I can do that – I do not wish to frighten you, and I am glad you understand."

"So... mating with a female who doesn't want you is bad?"

"Yes. For that reason, it is every female's right to refuse an unwanted male. It is very important that this law is upheld."

"Then – if I were to refuse you, this would actually stop you? You wouldn't – try to overpower me or anything?"

"Your refusal would be final – honour would prevent me from pursuing you further. A male who cannot deal with rejection in a dignified manner is worth nothing. If you were to refuse me, I would never speak of the matter again – I would live with the shame, alone, forever."

"So, you can't just propose again? People change with time, you know. Feelings change, too."

"That is what courting is for. Is it different for humans?"

"Oh, yes. You can propose to a woman as often as you please – provided she lets you. And, once you get over your broken heart, you can go look for someone else."

"This Sesshomaru would not want anyone else. Only you would do."

"Does that mean you'd remain single for the rest of your eternal life?", she asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes. Unless circumstances demand that I take a mate."

"Circumstances?"

"If my father were to die, it would be my duty to produce an heir. I would mate for that purpose – like my parents have."

Lillia's eyes widened.

"They're not a perfect match?"

"No. My father needed allies when he took the throne, and my mother's family had what he needed – so he took their eldest daughter as a mate. It was a favourable alliance for both sides, and my parents liked each other well enough – but, while they hold some amount of affection for each other, there was never love."

"A political alliance, then... is this the reason you don't have any siblings? Because they already have an heir?"

"Might be, I never asked. One of my father's objectives was certainly to produce a strong heir – just in case something similar might happen again."

"With the dragons."

"Hn. Our pups also take a long time to grow – having too many little ones at the same time might be bothersome. My mother does not like bothersome things."

"Not to mention that no-one would like to be pregnant all the time – there are nicer things than pregnancy, believe me."

"This Sesshomaru believes you might be better informed about those things than he is."

She smiled crookedly, before sobering as she thought of something else.

"You do realise that our children would be hanyou? It is just that I have heard the people talk – they do not seem to like the idea of having a hanyou child..."

His eyes widened slightly.

"I am aware of the fact – fear not, Lillia, my pups would be my own, and I would love them with every fiber of my being. While what you have said is true, no-one from our pack would ever dare to harm a pack-mate's pup – especially the alpha's offspring. The pack means everything to us. Whenever an inu fathers a hanyou – and is aware of this – he claims the child, raising it as his own. They are well-cared for."

"That's good to know. I would hate it if my children would be despised simply for being what they are – it's not like they have a say in this matter, really. So – would your people accept a human as your choice?"

"They would have to. No-one can force me to mate with anyone I do not want, or stop me from choosing whoever I want."

"So – we wouldn't need your parents' approval either?"

"No – though I very much doubt this would be a problem, as both are very fond of you."

"Do they – do they know?"

"Yes."

"Is that why your mother asked me all those things the other day? Did you put her up to this?", she asked, feeling her temper rise.

"No", he replied soothingly. "I mean, she did talk to you with the intent of extracting information from you – but the idea was hers."

"So she's on your side, then?"

"My mother wishes for my happiness, as any mother would, and she believes we would be a good match – furthermore, if we were to be mated, she would not lose you – you should not think yourself the enemy in this situation – rather the ally who still needs convincing."

"But you completely failed to consider what _I_ want", she pointed out.

"Because we do not know. So mother went to find out. I am aware of the fact you do not feel the same way about me as I do about you, and that there is a high probability that you will refuse me. But I still have to try."

Suddenly, she understood why he had been so nervous earlier – he was afraid – afraid of her doing what he already expected her to do – refusing him. It somewhat frightened her, the fact she held so much power over a single person...

"So, no matter how I decide, it will have a great impact on us", she said quietly.

"Quite so."

Letting out a frustrated sound, she ran her hand across her face, before looking up at him again, pain and self-loathing clearly visible on her face.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you couldn't have found a person more ill-suited to get infatuated with..."

"I do not understand."

"Listen, I don't want to string you along, nor do I wish to deceive you – I do not believe I am capable of loving someone."

His eyes widened in shock, he stared at her as if she was a two-headed dragon.

"How is this possible? I always thought that emotions are what drives humans – especially the yearning for love."

"Oh, I yearn, all right – and it is not like I am completely incapable of feeling love. I have always cared a lot for my brothers – the younger one got injured once when we were home alone – I took it upon myself to get him the medicine he needed. It was a hot day, and I was driving myself to the brink of exhaustion – though I didn't realise that. All I knew was that he was in agony, and the longer it took me to return home, the longer he would suffer. I do feel love for family, and to some extend for my friends – but I doubt I could commit myself in such a way you have in mind. I have never been in love before, I don't know how to be in love – or how to trust. Deep down, there's still this fear – that I will be used again, hurt again. I told your mother the same thing – people made me like this. I was innocent once, pure, and trusting. And all that got me was pain."

"That bitch", he growled.

"Yes, she ruined me. But it wasn't her alone – though she was by far the worst. She held power over me – I wanted her to be my friend, needed her by my side. And I am certain she was well aware of that."

"Would you mind if I killed her for you?"

"You would have to wait a couple of centuries for her to be even born – but no, I wouldn't feel comfortable if you were running around killing people for my sake. I don't want to encourage this – though I'm certain I couldn't stop you, if you really intended to do that."

"Anyone who hurts you is my enemy – I will not allow this to happen again. But – do you think you could learn to trust this Sesshomaru – to love this Sesshomaru?"

"I don't know", she replied, her eyes widening with honest and utter helplessness. "It would take time, and I can't say how long – I need time, Sesshomaru-sama. I have to think this through – one word from me will determine your future, and that frightens me – I don't know what to do... If you were someone I hated, or didn't care about – then this would be simple. I would prioritise my happiness over yours – but – I do care about you, too much to willingly inflict pain on you. But – I - "

"Say no more."

His eyes were surprisingly gentle, and Lillia felt as if she was drowning in them.

"You are a very kind person, Lillia, one of the things I admire about you", he said quietly.

He raised his hand, very slowly, as to give her time to stop him or move out of the way, but she couldn't move – his hand came up to her face, and he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. Lillia's heart twisted in a way that was both painful, and physically impossible. In an almost unbearably sweet gesture, he touched his forehead to hers.

"Go to sleep", he murmured softly. "You have a lot to think about."

She tore himself away from his haunting gaze and hurried for the safety of her room, fearful of what she might do if this continued.

"As if I could sleep after that", she muttered, certain he would hear her.

Without looking back, she slid the door shut, before dropping face-down on her futon, burying her face in the cushion.

_Just what have I gotten myself into?_


	11. How To Court A Human

**How To Court A Human**

Lillia woke late the next morning, surprised that she had managed to fall asleep at all. Rolling onto her back, she tried to recall the events of the previous night. Sesshomaru had actually told her he wanted her to be his mate – coming from him, this was basically a declaration of love. And there she had thought him incapable of feeling anything even remotely close to that...

He had shown her a new side of his yesterday. Gentle. Caring. Understanding. Vulnerable. And apparently, she was the one who had caused this.

Lillia remembered she still owed him an answer, but unfortunately, no amount of thinking had helped her at all – she was still confused, and too many of her own questions remained unanswered – how was she supposed to decide anything with so little information to go on?

And then another terrifying thought occurred to her. What if this hadn't happened at all – what if this had been just another realistic dream? Her mind was really good at this, after all – she often dreamed that she awoke, only to find out later that it had just been part of _another_ dream – so, if she were to seek out Sesshomaru now, believing it had really happened, and it turned out that wasn't the case – well, she was pretty certain she wouldn't live through that.

_Damn. What should I do? If only there was a way to be certain, a way that didn't involve Sesshomaru finding out I have doubts or don't know what's real and what's not..._

Groaning softly, she covered her eyes with one hand. At this rate, she would be getting nowhere. It was frustrating, really.

The sound of the door being slid open made her turn her head to see Mari, who looked relieved to see she was finally awake.

"Lillia-sama! You're finally up – you had me worried for a moment when you didn't wake at your usual time. Are you all right?"

"Yes – in a physical sense, that is."

"So, there is something on your mind, then?"

"Hm."

Sitting up, Lillia suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"Mari", she said, beckoning for the servant to come closer. "What do I smell like?"

Mari knelt down next to her futon and tried to sniff Lillia as discreetly as possible. Then, she frowned.

"What is it?"

"I smell a couple of things that are – odd."

"What kind of things?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, for once."

"How long ago?"

"Somewhere during the night, I'd say. From the amount of scent that clings to you, Lillia-sama, he must have touched you."

"And the other things?"

"Fresh air, forest, and water. Lillia-sama, were you out during the night?"

"Well, I hadn't been sure about that until now – it might have just been a very realistic dream. But in my dream, Sesshomaru-sama took me to a lake in the forest – so, if you can smell all those things on me, that means it really happened."

"It is not my place to judge what you do during the night and with whom, but – why on earth would you be going anywhere with Sesshomaru-sama?"

"That was rather spontaneous, you know. But it's a relief to know it really happened – now, maybe, I can solve this matter..."

"What matter? What happened? Did he do something?"

"No, he didn't – well, at the very least he didn't do anything I didn't like. But – he asked me a question, and I need to give him an answer – preferably soon, it wouldn't be nice of me to keep him in suspense for too long – I can imagine he must be feeling pretty terrible already..."

"Lillia-sama, what _happened_?", Mari almost whined, obviously frustrated by the lack of actual information.

Lillia heaved a sigh.

"I might just as well tell you – I need to talk to _someone_, and Yuki-sama won't be of any help in this situation... could you put up a barrier?"

"One to block sound?"

"Yes."

"Certainly."

The next moment, a dome made of silvery-white light surrounded them. Fascinated, Lillia reached out to touch it, before stopping herself at the last moment.

"Can I touch it?"

"Of course. It is not harmful."

"Awesome."

She poked the barrier with her index, and then ran her palm over it.

_I wonder if I'd be able to do something like this?_

_What are you thinking, Lillia? You are not even close to deciding anything, so don't go thinking about nice things and powers you might never have._

Lillia tore herself away from the barrier and turned to face her servant, who was watching her with an eager expression on her face.

"Come, sit here", Lillia said, patting her futon. "And make yourself comfortable. Me telling stories usually takes a while."

Mari grinned before settling down on the futon and pinning Lillia with an intense, curious stare.

"Okay, so I'd better start at the beginning, I guess... things started getting weird after we returned from the trip – or rather, after I recovered from the fever. That night in the cave was – well, I can't really say what it was, but – I was apprehensive at first, but it turned out I didn't mind him being there after a while, on the contrary, I felt safe – protected. It was nice to have someone there with you – and I had been rather restless the couple of nights before, so this was a welcome change."

"I heard that you two made up – Yuki-sama made Sesshomaru-sama tell her everything that had happened. She was mightily pleased.

"Figures", Lillia muttered.

_Devious woman..._

"Anyway, I haven't been sleeping so well during the last couple of nights, one reason being that I missed him – or maybe just someone – being there. And – I started having weird dreams. About him. _Really_ weird dreams. Those seemed so real, I usually woke completely disorientated and confused. Turns out I desire him – at least in a physical sense."

Mari chuckled at that.

"Don't we all?"

"I always thought I was immune!"

Mari laughed.

"Anyway, that presented a problem – I was certain he'd kill me if he found out – but once my dreams revealed my true desire to me, it was really hard to ignore it – it was a struggle, really, to be the same as always in his presence. I didn't know what to do, and I couldn't just make those dreams go away, either... I had another one last night, and I felt that I needed some fresh air, so I went outside. After a while, Sesshomaru-sama showed up, and asked me why I was outside, so I told him I couldn't sleep – which wasn't even a lie. He told me the same thing, and we talked for a while – then, he said he wanted to show me something, and took me to a lake. I really liked it there, it was beautiful – we talked some more, and then he decided to take me back, because I was beginning to feel could. I tried to argue, since I wanted to stay longer, but he wouldn't let me. I even got to cuddle his fur again – it's soooo lovely..."

Mari laughed again.

"You were lucky, actually, that you were out cold while the story of how Sesshomaru-sama bedded you on his fur spread throughout the castle – many a lady was beside herself with jealousy and fury. You are incredibly lucky he allowed you to touch him – and that he offered you his fur a second time... many a lady would kill for such an opportunity."

"Oh, but I can offer you an even juicier piece of information", Lillia said conspiratorially, leaning closer. "I've seen his bare chest – when I woke in the morning, I actually found it inches from my face."

"Well, you could hardly treat his wounds without undressing him first, but – the fact that he didn't bother to dress himself properly again at the earliest convenience is strange – he usually never undresses in public, not even partially – even during practice, he is always fully clothed."

"Well, just imagine what would happen if he were to take off his haori during practice... all the ladies would probably faint."

"Hah! Yes, most likely."

"Anyway, so he took me back to my room, I thanked him for the trip, and then – then he told me he wanted me to be his mate."

Mari's jaw dropped.

"That was my exact reaction."

"Well, that was sudden", Mari muttered. "I wouldn't have expected this..."

"Same here. Apparently, he believes I'm his ideal mate – he doesn't want any other, or so he says. He did explain the concept to me, but – there are still so many things I don't understand, and I can't know if he's been honest with me – I'd ask Yuki-sama, but she's on his side..."

"She knows, then?"

"Yes – and apparently, Taro-sama does, too. Mari, I need your help – I don't know what to do. I didn't give him an answer yet – he actually asked my permission for courting me – but – how do I know he's serious? That this isn't just some sort of game to him? I can't tell if he's lying or not..."

"Calm down, Lillia-sama", Mari said in a soothing voice. "Let's think about this rationally, all right?"

Lillia nodded her agreement.

"Good. Now, Sesshomaru-sama is one of the proudest people I know – he wouldn't just go and bare his soul to any person unless he is serious. Especially this is no matter to be treated lightly – no inu would ever propose to a female he didn't want. The very thought is absurd – but of course, you wouldn't know that. If he says he wants you, then he does – especially if his parents are backing him. Yuki-sama is too fond of you to risk your well-being – if she agrees to this, it means she approves – and that she believes his intentions towards you are honest, and true. The same holds true for Taro-sama, by the way, and Sesshomaru-sama would be unable to deceive _them_."

"Okay, so, assuming that he _is_ serious – what would that mean for me? How does this normally work out?"

"Well, inu are very loyal – he'd never look at another woman – or let another man look at you in an indecent way, for that matter. He would always care for you, protect you, fulfill your every wish. Inu cherish their mates, you would want for nothing."

"So – if the most beautiful and stunning demoness were to walk by, he'd ignore her?"

"He would probably not even realise she existed – and he has a habit of ignoring all the ladies at court – at the very least, those that pursue him. He has no problem with the mated ones – or the ones he knows are not interested. As a matter of fact, _you_ always received more of his attention than all the other females put together – including his own mother. He has always favoured you – tough, at times, it might not have seemed that way."

"That's true – but I always assumed he just enjoyed annoying me. He was certainly good at that. But – all of that still doesn't help me decide – I still don't know what to do..."

"But you are the only one who can make this decision, Lillia-sama. If you don't want him, refuse him. You have that right."

"So he told me. But he also told me that, if I did refuse him, he would never take a mate – unless his father were to die and he had to continue the line. So, if I make a hasty decision, and refuse him, I condemn him to a life in solitude... I couldn't live with myself if I did that."

"Well... he didn't ask you to become his mate right away, did he?"

"No, for now, he wishes to court me... should I let him? Should I give him a chance? I mean, I can still refuse him later on..."

"Like I said, this is your decision to make, Lillia-sama. You will have to live with the consequences of your choice, be they good or bad."

"Okay. I think I know what to do. Thanks, Mari."

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned his back against the trunk, and enjoyed the feeling of the branches swaying gently in the wind. Closing his eyes, he considered his current situation.

Things could be much worse, really – Lillia could have refused him right away, and the fact that she hadn't – that she even had qualms about hurting him – made him hope that maybe, just maybe, he had a chance.

He knew he would have to be patient with her – his revelation had been very sudden, he still didn't know why he had decided to tell her in that moment... but he was glad he had finally found the courage to do so.

The fact that Lillia hadn't shown up for breakfast had caused concern – but Mari had assured them she was just asleep, and there was nothing wrong with her – Sesshomaru guessed that she had needed the rest, after all the excitement last night.

His eyes snapped open as he caught her scent – she had just stepped out into the garden. Straightening his back, he tried to pinpoint her location – and realised she was moving towards the tree he was sitting in. She stopped just underneath and looked up at him.

"Care to give me a lift?", she asked, not bothering to raise her voice.

Sesshomaru briefly wondered how she had managed to find him so quickly before dropping off the branch he had been sitting on, not bothering to summon his cloud yet – this was much faster.

Sesshomaru landed in a crouch and rose to his feet quickly, eyeing Lillia intently – he was fairly certain she had sought him out to give him her reply, and, while he was impatient to receive her answer, he also dreaded it.

She, too, seemed to be taking in his current mood and state of mind, studying his face intently. She had never looked at him in such a manner before, it seemed that his confession had changed the way she saw him.

When he still didn't move after a while, she rolled her eyes and stepped closer.

"Go on", she said softly. "I want to fly."

Sesshomaru gladly obliged her – high up in the treetops they would be safe from anyone who might want to eavesdrop – maybe that was also a reason why she wanted to go up. Or maybe she just enjoyed it.

Like last time, Sesshomaru fitted his cloud into a crutch, and Lillia seized the chance to take in their surroundings from this vantage point before turning around to face him.

"Why don't you take a seat", she suggested. "This is going to take a while."

He stared at her for a moment, before sitting down cross-legged, expanding his cloud so none of them would accidentally fall off. While for him, this wouldn't be too much of a problem, Lillia would probably end up with several broken bones – at best.

She sat down as well, arranging her kimono and long sleeves. She was strangely calm, and it helped to calm his nerves somewhat – apparently, his revelation hadn't repulsed her to an extend she no longer wanted to be in his presence.

"So I had a talk with Mari this morning", she began. "I needed to talk to someone who is neutral, so your mother was not an option. Mari did manage to answer some of my questions, and I understand a couple of things better now – but I still have some questions for you, and I need you to answer them before I can make a decision."

"Fair enough", he replied, trying to hide the relief he was currently feeling.

Again, she had not rebuffed him instantly, though she could have – and, depending on the questions she wished to ask, he might be able to steer her in the right direction. He just had to be very careful not to make a mistake – and he had a terrible habit of making mistakes whenever Lillia was involved...

"You can ask me anything, and I will do my best to answer your questions in a way you will be able to understand."

"Good. I want to know what exactly I would be in for, if I were to allow you to court me, or if I were to become your mate. I still know very little about youkai-customs, and nothing at all about this. I already know mating is your equivalent to marriage – but is it exactly the same?"

"If you tell me what marriage is, I can tell you if it is the same."

"Marriage basically is a vow, made in the presence of witnesses, and usually in the face of a deity or other. In some countries, you can also marry in front of a representative of the state – in my homeland, the latter is compulsory in order to obtain married status, while you can have a religious ceremony additionally. Depending on your country, culture or religion, the ceremonies differ, but one thing is essentially the same – you vow to be together for the rest of your lives, to cherish and to support each other, no matter what may come. It is considered a sacred union, and it should not be entered into lightly. My parents recently celebrated their 25th jubilee, and renewed their vows before the god we believe in."

"To humans, religion appears to be rather important."

"That again differs depending on the country, culture, and individual. But most people believe in _something_. Do youkai believe in gods?"

"While we do believe they exist, we do not pray to them – we have little to wish for."

"Figures. Anyway, back to my question. Is this something similar?"

"The idea is the same, but it is more – deep. Intense, if you want. I can't really put it into words, partly because I don't know the feeling myself – but this is much more than just some vows that you exchange. You will be linked to your mate for all eternity – for example, you will always be able to pinpoint the other one's location, so running away from your mate is impossible. The mating bond you forge cannot be broken, and you cannot simply decide you want to mate with someone else instead – it is simply not possible. Which is why we take care to bind ourselves to the right person, and no other. You don't want to be stuck for all eternity with someone you do not like, or love."

"So, for your parents, this was a gamble."

"Indeed. Had it not worked out, my mother might have left as soon as she felt I no longer needed her, or that she had done her duty... separation is possible, but you cannot choose a second mate."

"Hm... what would happen if your mother or father were to come across their intended? They should still be out there, right?"

"If they have been born already, or have not died yet. Honestly, I have no idea... but I can imagine it might cause trouble."

"I see... your parents seem to get along quite well, from what I have observed, so I guess they were lucky."

"Indeed."

"So – do you exchange vows as well? Or do you have a different kind of ceremony?"

"Vows are not necessary – we rather let our actions speak instead of words. However, the female is claimed publicly – to give any rival one last chance to issue a challenge."

"They fight? To the death?"

"No, until one yields. We never kill pack-mates – unless they have done something to deserve it."

"So, you basically declare your intentions in front of everyone else?"

"Yes. Depending on where you live, this can be a lot of people... here, it is usually done in the courtyard, with the entire household present. After the declaration has been made, and any rivals that might appear have been defeated, the mating bond is forged – if the female gives her consent, that is. This would be her last chance to refuse the male – though usually, they are in agreement before the announcement is made – no male would ever risk the shame of being rebuffed in front of everyone he knows."

"That makes sense. So, how does forging the mating bond work?"

"The male marks the female, thus making his claim visible to the rest of the world. A marked female is off-limits to everyone – no male usually dares to touch one that belongs to another – the bitch herself would take offense, and, of course, her mate wouldn't be happy, either. Marking the chosen female is the first of two steps needed to forge the bond."

"Could you answer the actual question, please? While this is all very interesting, you still haven't told me how the female is marked. I hardly think you'll tie a ribbon in her hair or anything."

"Of course not."

"Well, then, how does it work? I won't know unless you tell me, and if you don't, I won't make a decision."

Sesshomaru cast her a somewhat desperate look.

"I fear that the answer might frighten you."

"Try me."

Sesshomaru huffed.

"We bite them."

Her eyes widened.

"You do? You mean to say that you show your undying love and adoration for the female of your choice by _biting_ her?"

"Yes – I mean, no, of course not. But it is necessary – the mark takes on the shape of one of the markings of the male – and demonesses heal fast."

"Hm... so, if I was lucky, I'd get that pretty moon of yours?"

"You might... or you might get the stripes instead."

"Well, that would be too bad." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Where do you bite them?"

"Can I show you?"

"Uh – sure."

"Then come here", he said, beckoning with one finger.

He wanted her to feel in control of the situation, sensing the slight hint of nervousness coming from her. It would not do to frighten her off now.

Sesshomaru tried very hard to suppress a chuckle as she came crawling across the cloud towards him, occasionally cursing her sleeves – it looked rather funny, and also somewhat cute. Though he had a feeling he'd better not tell her that.

She settled down on her heels next to him, hands folded in her lap, giving him an expectant look. Sesshomaru changed his posture so he knelt as well, slowly reaching out towards her, folding away the hem of her kimono from her neck.

"There", he said, running his finger across the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

He had not been prepared for her reaction. A gasp escaped her lips and she flinched, her heartbeat speeding up. Startled, Sesshomaru pulled his hand away, noticing that her eyes were wide.

"What is it? What did I do?", he asked, concerned.

Her eyes snapped to his, and she took a deep breath, as if trying to calm herself.

"Nothing. It's not your fault."

"I don't understand."

She blinked.

"You don't? I'm surprised... I thought you'd have it figured out by now..."

"What is it that I was supposed to have figured out?"

"Actually, I'd rather keep that to myself."

"Lillia, this will not do", Sesshomaru said sternly. "You say I wasn't at fault, yet you refuse to explain what happened – how am I supposed to deal with this kind of situation? You obviously didn't like this, but you refuse to tell me why... I cannot avoid doing things you do not like unless you explain."

Lillia sighed, rubbing her forehead with one hand.

"You have no idea what you're asking... fine, I'll tell you. I highly doubt I'll be able to hide it from you forever... frankly, I'm very surprised you didn't realise what is going on... I didn't dislike your touch, on the contrary – it excited me."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at that.

"I realised a couple of days ago that my subconsciousness finds you attractive", she went on. "And now that my conscious mind has realised that, this has become troublesome."

"Your subconsciousness? What is that?"

"Well, the conscious mind is where you make your decision, plan and do things. However, the subconscious mind is what truly governs our actions – we just don't notice. Your subconsciousness notices things that escape your conscious mind – for example, whenever you take an immediate dislike to a person without knowing why, that's all thanks to your subconsciousness. Sometimes, it expresses what it wants via dreams – that's how I found out."

"You mean to say you have been dreaming about this Sesshomaru, and because of that, you know you find me attractive?", he purred, mightily pleased with this discovery.

"Yes. That's why I was outside yesterday night – most of my dreams are very realistic, and I often don't know if what just happened was real or not – I was really disorientated when I woke up. Unfortunately, it's impossible to control your subconsciousness – it does whatever it wants, and if it wants to constantly remind me of the fact that you are attractive, then it does just that. It's completely unpredictable, and I hate not being in control of something."

"Hn. But I still fail to see why it would be a problem for you to find me attractive. Most females do, after all."

"Don't you dare lump me in with those", she warned, narrowing her eyes at him. "It makes things more complicated – for one, I was certain until yesterday night that, if you were to find out, you'd not be pleased – that you'd chop my head off or something. And now I fear that this piece of information might give your ego such a boost it might burst..."

"You think my ego is too large?"

"Yes. You should see the look on your face right now – it clearly says it all. But that's not the only 'problem'... While my mind or heart is still unaffected by you, my body isn't, and that might cause trouble."

"How so?"

"Because I can't predict how I would react, if you were to touch me again like you did just now. My reaction might cause _you_ to react, and I think we both agree that would be bad."

"So – I am no longer allowed to touch you, then?", he asked, not liking the idea at all.

"No – I mean, it depends on the situation as well as how and where you touch me. Back then, there was already tension in the air – I was expecting something to happen... though I didn't know what you were going to do. You caught me off guard, and I believe that's what caused me to react in the way I did. If the situation was more relaxed, I would probably not be bothered by this at all – and, like I said, it would also depend on where you touch me – I probably wouldn't mind arms or hands much, since those are parts that are normally and often touched by others."

"I shall keep that in mind. But, you have to tell me should I do something you do not like, or that makes you uncomfortable."

"I can do that."

"It would appear that we have somehow become sidetracked", he observed.

"Oh, right... what were talking about again? Ah, you were telling me you go around biting people", she said jokingly.

"Yes, I did."

"You said that was the first part – what is the second?"

"Coupling is needed in order to complete the bond."

"Ah. It's the same for humans – a marriage only counts as valid after it's been consummated. Well, I don't know if that is still a requirement today, but honestly, why marry someone if you don't intend to have sex with that person?"

He arched an eyebrow at that.

"What is it? Do you disagree?"

"No, but your choice of words - "

"Seriously, Sesshomaru-sama. You have known me for two months now. You know I'm from the future. So get over it."

"Hn. Have I answered your question sufficiently?"

"I think so. Should you come up with anything you feel I need to know, tell me. And if you can think of anything I might find interesting, tell me that as well. I like learning new things."

"I shall keep that in mind. Any other questions you need answered?"

"Yes... as your mate, what kind of position would I have?"

"You would be a princess, and, in the unlikely event that my father was to die, you would become the next Lady of the Western Lands, in place of my mother."

"Ah, it works the same way in human society", she replied, before frowning slightly.

"What is it?"

"It's just – I don't know what being a princess or lady entails – that's not something I have been taught. I'm not sure if I'd be suited for such a position..."

It was clear from her expression and the emotions she let out that she actually meant that – she wasn't just saying that to appear modest.

"That may be true, but one of the most important qualities a leader must possess is the ability to lead well. And my father has said on several occasions that you would make a great leader. The care and affection you show for your horse – a member of a different species – is proof of that. Also, I believe that many of your skills and abilities would be helpful, and anything you do not know yet, you should be able to learn easily. As a prince, I don't have many responsibilities – while I know my father's duties, it never falls to me to carry them out in his stead – my mother does that whenever he is away. So, as a princess, very little would be required of you – except to help representing the family on certain occasions, such as a gathering of lords or similar events. So, you would have all the time needed to learn what you would need to know in case you should ever become the next lady."

"I see... well, studying is what I have done for most part of my life, so I don't think that part _should_ be too hard. I think I could pull that off."

"Ah, there is the Lillia I know. Doubts don't fit you well."

She chuckled, but sobered shortly after that, an air of determination about her.

_So, it would appear the time has come..._

"You have answered all the questions I could think of to my satisfaction, so, it is time I answer yours. I have decided to give you a chance – you have my permission to court me. However", she said, holding up a hand upon seeing the expression of joy on his face, "I have one condition. I could never be together with a man I do not love, so – if you want me to become your mate, you will have to make me fall in love with you first."

"That condition is acceptable – I, too, would prefer it if you were to love me."

"Good we agree on that", she replied, smiling.

Sesshomaru smiled in return, which caused her to gasp for air in surprise.

"Whoa, I never thought I'd actually live to see the day you smile", she said with a chuckle.

"If it pleases you, I will smile more often."

"Okay, but give me a warning beforehand, or my heart might stop because of the shock."

He chuckled.

"So – what now? How do you plan on courting me?"

"I was hoping you could tell me", he admitted.

"How am I supposed to do that? It's not like _I've_ ever courted anyone before!"

"But you know how humans do it, do you not? The information my mother gave me does not really help me."

"Well, I know how humans of my time do this sort of thing, but – most of the things used haven't even been invented yet... we'd have to come up with something new. At any rate, we'd have to spend time together – I still know next to nothing about you, so we gotta change that. I'm totally up for going back to that lake to swim, and I'd also like to see more of the castle's surroundings – as your father's advisor, it might be a good idea to know the lay of the land, just in case we find an army of dragons on our doorstep."

"Very well. You could bring your horse, too."

"I'd love to – but you would have to run slowly, Beren can't go as fast as you can."

"That will not be a problem."

"Great. By the way, how would you court a demoness? Perhaps we can use some of that..."

"You wish to accommodate my instinctual needs?"

"If possible, yes. I know that me being human makes things more complicated – oh, and we have to research the topic of what exactly would happen to me if I were to become your mate. I need to know that in advance."

"Agreed. Well, courting is basically all about showing the female of your choice that you are the best male available. We do so by displaying our strength by defeating any number of rivals that might show up – or by picking fights if there is a lack of those. Also, we prove that we are capable of providing for her and any pups we might have by displaying our skills as a hunter."

"You hunt game for her?"

"Not necessarily. We can hunt _anything_."

"Ah, I see. Well, feel free to hunt something for me – something we don't get to eat on a regular base, that is."

"A challenge? I like that. Your wish will be accomplished."

"Your mother also mentioned courting gifts..."

"Would you like some gifts?"

"Anyone likes gifts, I am no exception. However, I don't care much about the worth a certain object has – it is the message behind it, the meaning, that counts to me."

"The meaning I give it?"

"Yes. A gift given for the wrong reason is worth nothing."

"I see... another challenge. I like challenges."

"Good, because I believe I will provide you with numerous challenges. Also, I wouldn't mind seeing you in action – though you would have to take it slowly, or I will be unable to even see your display of power and skill."

"Hn. Can I come watch you practise?"

"Of course – just don't show up suddenly, or you might distract me again. If I know you're there, I can deal with that in a better way."

"I see. Oh, there is one thing that I have to do."

"What is it?"

"I need to apply my scent to you."

"Why? I mean, what's the purpose behind that?"

"To let other males know that I have a claim on you. To warn them off. No other male is interested in you for all I know, but this is something I need to do."

"Er – okay. You want to do this right away?"

"Hn. Come here."

She let out a surprised sound as he wound his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Closing his arms around her tightly, he buried his nose in her hair, deeply inhaling her scent while nuzzling her neck at the same time.

He felt her stiffen at that, and she pressed her hands against his chest, trying to push him away.

"Don't", she gasped in a breathless voice.

Sesshomaru immediately released her, allowing her to scramble away. Her face was flushed, and this time, he noticed the hints – she was again fighting the reactions her body showed in response to him.

"Not a good idea?", he inquired, once she seemed to have calmed down somewhat.

"No, not really... I mean, I don't mind a hug, but – that nose-thing and sniffing was a bit much. If you could skip that part, that would be great."

"I will try."

That moment, her stomach rumbled. Lillia grimaced.

"Leave it to my stomach to ruin a moment", she muttered.

"Have you not yet eaten?"

"I kinda missed breakfast, and I didn't want to eat anything so shortly before lunch", she replied.

"I see. Well, lunch is about to be served – we might as well head there right away. Oh – one last thing."

"What is it?"

"You can expect my parents to catch on right away. I haven't scent-marked you for a while, and they will notice that I am in a good mood. They will ask questions."

"I see... wait. Did you just say you did that scent-marking-thing before?"

Sesshomaru cursed inwardly for letting this little detail slip – he had actually hoped he would never have to explain that to her...

"Yes", he admitted quietly.

"When and how did you do that exactly? I remember none of that."

"Well, you were asleep. I wanted to do this as a precaution, to keep other males away while coming up with some ideas on how to court you. I spent a couple of nights with you."

She stared at him in utter disbelief.

"So what you are telling me is that you came into my room while I slept, an then lay next to me?"

"You didn't seem to mind", he replied defiantly. "Had you not liked my presence, you would have reacted differently."

"You can't just make yourself at home in other people's rooms like that...", she muttered, glaring at him.

He sighed.

"My mother said the same thing."

"Was that before or after the cave?"

"Before."

She frowned.

"Oh. That would explain why I didn't sleep well the last couple of nights – I was missing you there, at least my subconsciousness was..."

"I hadn't been in your room ever since the incident that morning", he replied. "That was my mother's punishment for my actions."

"Oh! So the reason you got so angry at me was because I had removed your scent from my person?"

"Yes", he admitted grudgingly. "And I still feel terrible about the way I acted... you were not at fault, but I still got angry at you... your fear was what brought me back to my senses, actually. I had never seen you this frightened before – actually, I can't remember a time you were ever frightened before..."

"Well, you were scary... I was terrified."

"I know... please, forgive me."

He bowed his head.

"Fine", she grumbled. "Just make sure it won't happen again, or you won't be so lucky next time. And now let's go eat, I'm about to starve."

Sesshomaru managed a wry smile and lowered his cloud towards the ground. As they made their way towards the house, Lillia turned to him.

"Will your parents be pleased?"

"Very much so. Especially my mother, I believe."

"Well, that is nice to know – things would be much harder if they disapproved. It's not like we could just grab our stuff and go live somewhere else..."

He chuckled.

"No, that would not work. But you need not worry – mother will be thrilled to hear the news, and father is very fond of you, too."

"Well, it's still nice to know."

"Oh, and Lillia?"

"Hm?"

"Call me Sesshomaru."

She gave him a surprised look, before grinning up at him.

"All right – but you don't get to call me anything else. Don't start calling me Lillia-chan or anything similar, I'm warning you."

He chuckled.

"Although I cannot imagine you addressing anyone with -chan..."

"I normally don't, no."

"I thought not."

They entered the dining room to find that Taro and Yuki were already there. If they were surprised to see them arrive together, it was nothing compared to when they noticed Lillia's scent. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru, I sincerely hope you are not misbehaving again", she said in a warning tone.

He huffed at that.

"Of course not, haha-ue."

"I gave Sesshomaru permission to court me", Lillia chimed in, before anyone could jump to conclusions.

He was rather surprised she offered this piece of information willingly, but she probably felt it would be unwise to try and keep it from Yuki, as she was bound to find out eventually.

"Oh? Now that is a surprise – how did this happen? And when?"

"I told her last night that I wished to court her – on the spur of the moment", Sesshomaru replied. "It completely caught her off guard, and she asked me for time – she just gave me her answer earlier, after having me answer a lot of questions..."

"Don't sound like that was the greatest sacrifice anyone could have ever asked of you", Lillia said dryly. "Did you really expect me to just answer a question like that without completely understanding the situation first? I could have freaked out and rejected you instead..."

Sesshomaru scowled at her. Taro laughed.

"Lillia, you just ruined his chance to feel sorry for himself", he said, chuckling.

"I know. Men are incredibly good at feeling sorry for themselves. The father of a former classmate of mine had a habit of lying down on the couch in the living room when he was sick, where everyone would often walk by, and lament over his own pitiful state, and basically begging them to pity him..."

Yuki chuckled. Sesshomaru and Taro looked somewhat sheepish.

"But I am pleased to see progress, at last", the demoness said. "I was beginning to fear Sesshomaru would never find the courage to tell you, Lillia."

"Hm... but I don't think I'd feel comfortable confessing to someone who might rebuff me – especially if that person had some good reasons to do just that... by the way, how long have you two known? It kinda irks me I was the only one unaware of everything..."

"Being human, you could not possibly notice", Yuki replied with a shrug. "And Sesshomaru told me the day he frightened you so much, since I demanded an explanation for his actions."

"I found out the day he broke your leg", Taro added. "His reaction to that was very strange – he didn't even attempt to dodge when I hit him..."

Lillia looked shocked at that.

"I deserved it", Sesshomaru said with a wry smile.

"But that's just stupid! I mean, I can understand that you needed to vent, Taro-sama, but you – letting someone hit you wasn't going to fix my leg, or make it heal faster! Honestly, grow up."

Yuki laughed.

"Can you estimate how long the process of courting will take?", she asked. "Sesshomaru should meet most of your requirements, after all."

"He does, and I am aware that, in many ways, having him as a mate would be the best thing that could happen to me... but I don't want to do this for the wrong reasons – it wouldn't be fair of me. I just – I just don't want to rush things, since this is a decision that will have some big consequences, for the both of us..."

"I see. Just keep in mind that you can't wait forever – you are mortal, you will age, and die."

Lillia tilted her head to one side.

"I had not planned to wait for another decade or two – if he didn't manage to make me fall in love with him within a reasonable amount of time, I would no longer consider him suitable", she replied, chuckling.

"Ah. So this is what you are after. You wish to love."

"Yes. This might actually be tricky, since I have no idea how to do that..."

"I am certain you will figure something out", Yuki replied in a confident manner. "And, should any of you two need any help, advise or assistance, do not hesitate to ask. You are not alone in this."

Taro nodded his agreement.

Lillia smiled at that, and Sesshomaru bowed his head in silent thanks.


	12. Festive

**A/N: I sincerely apologise for the delay - the time before christmas usually keeps me busy with concerts, and I managed to catch a cold on top of that - besides, I have a job, too, so the time left for writing was limited. And that's enough whining on my part - Chapter 12 is here, enjoy!**

* * *

**Festive**

The next morning, Sesshomaru didn't show up for breakfast, and his parents could only tell Lillia that he had apparently left very early in the morning, not telling anyone where he was planning to go. Lillia was not overly bothered by that – he was a grown man, after all, and more than capable of looking after himself – unless he ran into another group of dragons.

However, despite her efforts to ignore his absence, she was curious to find out why he had left. As far as she knew, he hadn't left the castle ever since her arrival, except for that one time, when they had gone to that village. Then again, she had never spent the whole day with him, so she might simply not have noticed. So, she decided to ignore this mystery for now – maybe he would tell her, once he returned.

She spent the morning outside in the gardens, still trying to get tanned, and after lunch, she headed over to the field where the archers practised for her lesson. She had already managed to greatly improve her aim, and her teacher was very pleased with her.

They were currently firing another volley as the men suddenly grew restless. Alarmed, Lillia tore her eyes away from her target and lowered her bow to look around.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Look up there", one of the warriors next to her said, pointing upwards.

Lillia's gaze followed his outstretched arm, and she let out a gasp.

A huge white dog came gliding towards them through the air, something brown and furry dangling from his jaws. Its red eyes were eerily familiar, and as it got closer, Lillia recognised the twin-stripes and crescent moon on the dog's face.

_So, this is what they look like when they transform! He's huge!_

The creature headed straight for her and put the furry heap down as gracefully as possible while floating above the ground, as not to damage anything with its giant paws. The furry heap turned out to be rather big itself, it would have been at least as tall as Lillia when standing upright. However, she didn't pay the dead thing much attention, instead she shot the huge dog a questioning look.

Light flashed all around the beast, and in a tremendous swirl of power, it disappeared, morphing and shrinking until Sesshomaru was standing before her.

It was only now that she noticed that the other archers were giving them a wide berth, apparently not wanting to get even remotely close to him while he was in his true form. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was watching her intently, probably checking for any signs of fear.

"Did you hunt this for me?", she asked, prodding the mass with one toe.

"Hn."

"It's a bear", she observed, circling his prey in order to inspect it.

She noticed that the beast's throat had been cut, but apart from that, it seemed unharmed.

"You went straight for the kill, I see."

"Hn."

"Well, I don't know anything about hunting, but it seems impressive enough to me. And I did tell you I wanted something unusual..."

"Do humans fight bears?"

"No, not really. They're stronger and faster than us, so your best option would be to climb a tree – if you have enough time, that is. If you don't, the best thing to do is raise your arms so you appear bigger, then back away slowly."

She lifted her arms to demonstrate.

"You're basically saying 'look how big and strong I am, you're lucky I don't want to fight you'."

Sesshomaru barked out a laugh. Lillia froze, before dropping her hands, staring at him.

"Someone please restart my heart, Sesshomaru just laughed", she muttered.

Their audience appeared to have been stunned into silence.

"So, you are pleased with my catch, then?", Sesshomaru inquired, prowling closer.

"Hm, quite so. I've never eaten bear before – what does it taste like?"

"Meat."

"Ah. That was very helpful, really. Well, I guess it would be better to get this to the kitchen, then – I don't eat raw meat. And I couldn't eat a whole bear by myself."

"You wish to share, then?"

"Yup. Can't have it go to waste, now can we?"

"As you wish."

Around them, the archers were exchanging confused glances. Sesshomaru seemed to notice this only now, and he immediately moved closer to Lillia, leaning in to sniff her.

"You are lacking something", he stated.

"No surprise there. Took a bath yesterday evening."

"Hn. How bothersome..."

"Well, excuse me for wanting to feel clean."

He smirked, and the next moment, he had his arms wrapped around her and pulled her tightly against his chest. Lillia let out a surprised sound, but didn't struggle. Luckily, he refrained from nosing her again, that had been really bothersome yesterday...

After a while, he released her, and she took a few steps backwards.

"Better?", she asked lightly.

"Much. I should have re-applied my scent to you this morning..."

"Hm. But someone just had to slip out before the crack of dawn, not telling anyone where he was going..."

"Did you miss me?", he purred, moving closer again.

She dodged him playfully, grinning up at him.

"Hm... maybe", she teased.

The men were openly gawking now. Sesshomaru simply ignored them, instead wrapping one of Lillia's curls that had escaped from her ponytail around his finger.

"You should wear your hair open more often", he observed. "Otherwise, this Sesshomaru can't see your locks."

"Aw. You like them? Sure, I can do that – but do you know what _I_ want?"

"Tell me", he purred, moving closer again.

She laughed.

"Could you transform again? I didn't really get a good look earlier..."

"Hn. Curious, are we?"

"Very. People don't usually turn into huge dogs, at least not where I come from..."

"Stay here."

He took flight again, moving himself away a little so he was floating over an area free of anything breakable before transforming back into his true form. Lillia watched, awe-stuck. This was certainly something.

Once the transformation was complete, he slowly touched down on the ground, watching her intently.

Lillia started forwards, brightly asking him to lower his head so she wouldn't have to crane her neck, and he obliged.

Slowly, she reached out and touched his cheek. His fur was just as soft as she remembered, but much longer, and there was more of it, too. She carefully ran her hand through his fur, and when he let out a low rumble, she became a little bolder, scratching his skin with her fingers. His red eye slid shut (she couldn't see the other one) and Lillia let out a chuckle.

"She's not normal", someone muttered. "Never seen a human this comfortable around youkai before, and then she just goes and scratches Sesshomaru-sama! I mean, he could swallow her whole, and she's not even afraid of him!"

Lillia turned around to face the speaker, her fingers still tangled in Sesshomaru's fur.

"So what if I'm not normal! Besides, you'd probably understand if you knew just how soft his fur is – and if you were a woman, I suppose. Besides, he won't eat me – that would be stupid, considering he _is_ trying to court me..."

The men stared some more, and Lillia rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, what were you guys thinking? That Sesshomaru suddenly developed a habit of hugging people? Or hunting bears just for fun?"

"But – you're human, Lillia-sama."

"I know."

"We were just surprised is all", another one cut in. "It's not like we disapprove or anything."

"Good", she replied with a chuckle. "For I know someone who might take offense at that, despite telling me otherwise..."

Sesshomaru suddenly nudged her with his snout. Though she was certain he had tried to be gentle, she nearly lost her balance.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I think he wants you to move away, Lillia-sama", her sensei said, gently taking her by the elbow. "It would not be safe for you to remain too close if he were to transform."

Lillia soon found he was right, for Sesshomaru shifted back to his humanoid form. As he approached her, her teacher instantly backed away.

"You seem to have misunderstood something, Lillia", he observed. "While I did tell you we do not _require_ anyone's consent, that doesn't mean this Sesshomaru would not be happy to put anyone in his place, if he dared to show his displeasure at this one's choice."

"Looking for a chance to show off?"

"No, it is more than that. By doing so, I also establish your position. They have to know I am serious, and I am more than willing to prove that."

"Lovely. Why don't you start by getting dinner to the kitchen so the cooks can prepare it? That would be great."

He looked momentarily taken aback before acquiescing to her wish. The archers watched, thunderstruck, as the proud dai-youkai fulfilled the human woman's request. Lillia chuckled.

"And I win again... oh, I _love_ winning."

* * *

The next day, as she was headed for sword practise, Sesshomaru joined her. Lillia was already over-brimming with excitement, and so she skipped along the path.

"Are you going to watch?", she asked him brightly.

"Yes."

She grinned. "So I get a chance to show off, huh?"

"Hn. This seems to please you."

"Well, it does, but I would have been equally excited if you wouldn't", she replied. "Your father said I could try using two swords for the first time."

"Why do you want to use two swords?", he asked, frowning slightly.

"When I had combat practise back home, I would use both hands for fighting – and at the same time, too. Having two weapons is an advantage in itself, and I can fight with my left arm in case the right one gets injured. Humans heal slowly, I couldn't stall long enough for the arm to heal during a fight."

"I see. That is a clever idea."

"Yes! Oh, but please, promise me you won't scare Shinji again... after that incident, he was really down, and terrified that he might hurt me again... do you know how hard it is to practise with someone who won't even swing a sword at you? It took your father and me ages to restore him to his former self..."

"I will try. However... I fear my mere presence will unsettle him..."

"Well, that is nothing new, really. You have a habit of unsettling people wherever you go."

"But not you."

"Nope. I don't find you scary at all."

"Good. That would really be troublesome."

She chuckled.

"I guess so..."

"My mother's birthday is coming up", he suddenly said. "We will be holding a celebration next week."

"Oh, that's nice! Say... do you have any idea what I could give her?"

"You mean as a present?"

"Yes, don't you do that? We always give presents on a person's birthday."

"We do, but after a couple of centuries, you run out of things to give – so we hold a feast instead. There will be a banquet on the first day, and a tournament on the second."

"A tournament! That sounds lovely. So, does that mean you won't give your mother anything for her birthday?"

"No, because I don't know what she could possibly want – apart from grandpups, that is."

Lillia stared at him for a heartbeat, before regaining her composure.

"Well, there is no way she will be getting any for her birthday if it's next week", she stated. "_Unless_ you have been doing something with another female that you failed to tell me", she said with a mock glare.

He chuckled.

"No, seriously. She wants grandchildren?"

"Yes", he sighed. "She told me so repeatedly. It got annoying after a while."

"Figures. So – that basically means I'm not required to give her anything?"

"No. She will not feel insulted."

"Oh, good. Because I would be at a total loss – apart from not knowing what she would like, I also happen to have nothing to give – everything I possess, I received from your parents. I could hardly give that back..."

Sesshomaru chuckled again.

"Something else you should know is that there will be a lot of people coming to celebrate with us – vassals as well as high-ranking members of the army. Just – be careful. They might not know where to place you at first, you have to make it clear to them that you hold a very special position at court – not just as my father's adviser and a member of our pack, but also as the one I am courting."

"I can manage that. Did you know I once put one of the ladies in her place, when she got too impertinent for my taste?"

"I did not", he replied, sounding very surprised. "How did you do that?"

"I was being assertive. Humans like to keep dogs as pets, you know, and I know how to deal with those. I also used that knowledge whenever _you_ got in my face."

"Is that why you never backed down?"

"Yes. In a human-dog-relationship, the human must always be the alpha – because most dogs are born to follow, not to lead. Most humans don't know that, so the dog will take over – because the pack needs a leader. This usually causes trouble... Knowing all that helped me deal with you guys to some extent, though there were still problems..."

"Hn. Interesting. And who was that bitch that picked a fight with you?"

"I don't know her name, but she was the first one who started imitating me."

"Ah. So I take it she accused you of having intentions towards me?"

"Yes. After _you_ accusing me of having intentions towards your father, this was getting a bit too much. I knew I got a lot of attention from you, but I had never asked for it – and, at the time, there was no reason for me to believe you were seeking my company because of _me_."

"True... at that time, I had not yet realised that you were meant for me... but then again, the bitches have always been fighting, vying for my attention... it was aggravating, really."

Lillia chuckled.

"I can understand that... I wouldn't want that kind of attention, either. I mean, it's nice to know that someone wants you, or sees something special in you, but that doesn't mean I want all the males available to fight over me."

"Is that so? Most demonesses like seeing a display of strength."

"Well, I wouldn't mind that, either – what I meant was fighting as in behaving in a stupid manner, picking fights, getting into arguments... young human males tend to do a lot of foolish things in an attempt to impress someone – doesn't necessarily have to be a girl – and I always found them stupid and annoying. So, I wouldn't want a bunch of them coming after me."

"Hn. This Sesshomaru would not want that, either."

Lillia chuckled.

They had almost reached the training grounds when Sesshomaru suddenly wound an arm around her waist.

"Come here", he murmured. "I might not want to hug you afterwards."

Lillia pouted.

"How rude!"

He chuckled as he pulled her closer, blocking out the world with his tall frame.

* * *

When Lillia left the hot spring that night, she was somewhat surprised to find Sesshomaru waiting for her outside.

"I need to leave tomorrow morning, and I will be gone for at least a day", he informed her. "I would like to thoroughly apply my scent to you tonight."

"By sleeping with me? As in sleeping with me, I mean."

He chuckled.

"Yes."

She bit her lip.

"Does the thought bother you?"

"Well, you see, the thing is, I didn't mind the last time – since I thought your sole motivation was to keep me warm. But now that I know you have different intentions towards me – that you already had those intentions the last time – it's just more difficult..."

"I will not insist if this makes you uncomfortable", he said at once, but she could see the disappointment in his eyes.

And she hated it.

"I'm sorry", she murmured. "It's just so... Oh!"

"What is it?", he asked, startled by the sudden change in her emotions.

"I have an idea – I just don't know if it would be okay..."

"Tell me", he urged.

"Could we ask your parents to join us?", she asked, eyeing him closely since she had no idea how he would like the thought. "It's just that your father said that you like sleeping with those you consider family or close friends, and I'd feel much more at ease with them around..."

"This Sesshomaru likes your idea. Since I am no longer a pup, I no longer sleep with my parents. However... I doubt that they would mind, and it would make it perfectly clear to anyone who has a sense of smell that they approve. I will go ask them right away; stay here."

He was gone in a flash, and all Lillia could do was stare after him in wonder.

Sesshomaru was back soon enough, the look on his face clearly stating he was pleased. Without a word of warning, he scooped her up and dashed down the corridor towards the wing that was occupied by the royal family.

While Lillia had been to Yuki's room on several occasions, she had never been inside Taro's or Sesshomaru's suite before. And she had certainly not been prepared for what was waiting for her inside.

It seemed that the youkai had dragged several futon into the room to form a large bed on the floor, it was covered in cushions and blankets. All in all it looked rather comfortable, as did the two dai-youkai sitting on the bedding.

"Come here, Little Flower", Yuki chimed, reaching out for Lillia's hand as soon as Sesshomaru had put her down. "Let me do your hair."

Taro chuckled, amused by the way his mate was acting, but Lillia could tell he was pleased as well.

Seeing both him and Sesshomaru in their sleeping attire was something that needed some time getting used too – as it had been when she had started sharing Yuki's room. However, she soon forgot about that, as Taro started grooming his son – it was fascinating to watch how Sesshomaru seemed to melt under the touch, occasionally letting out a low rumble or even a whine. Lillia had to try very hard to suppress her chuckles, knowing fully well they would sense her amusement.

"All right, time for bed", Taro finally announced, letting out an impressive yawn. "Sesshomaru as a long journey ahead of him tomorrow."

They settled down for the night, Sesshomaru immediately pulling her against his chest. She rolled on her back to look at his face.

"Care to tell me where you are going?"

"No."

She pouted.

"How mean!"

He smirked.

"It's personal."

"Oh. Well, say so earlier next time."

Yuki chuckled.

"Quiet", Sesshomaru growled softly, pulling Lillia closer. "This Sesshomaru wishes to sleep."

* * *

Lillia woke the next morning to find that she had once more turned over in her sleep and cuddled up to Sesshomaru, who had his arms wrapped around her body. Yuki had somehow managed to end up on top of them, using Sesshomaru as a pillow, blanketing Lillia. Taro was lying stretched out at Lillia's back.

She could hear Sesshomaru's breathing change as he woke. He changed his posture so he could touch his forehead to hers before mumbling, "I have to leave."

Lillia let out a protesting sound before she could stop herself. Sesshomaru smiled a strange half-smile.

"Believe me, I would rather stay", he murmured, before tilting his head and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Promise me you won't be long – and that you won't pick a fight with any dragons that might come your way."

He chuckled.

"You stay out of trouble, too."

"Do not worry, Sesshomaru", Yuki said, her voice still thick with sleep. "I will not let anyone touch her – be they male or female."

"I will hold you to that, mother."

She huffed, clearly offended.

Sesshomaru carefully disentangled himself from the heap and left the bedroom to get dressed. Lillia curled up into a ball, already missing his warmth. Apparently sensing her distress, Yuki took up his former position, pulling Lillia against her chest. Taro, who had woken as well, moved closer so the two inu were encasing Lillia's body with their own.

"How long until breakfast?", Lillia asked, not feeling sleepy anymore.

"About two more hours", Taro rumbled. "Go back to sleep, Lillia."

* * *

As Sesshomaru left the fortress, the sun rose and bathed the earth in its golden light. He was racing across the land, his feet barely touching the ground. Of course, he could have flown, but running seemed a better idea right now – it kept him occupied, so his mind couldn't wander. Back to Lillia, for instance. He had been immensely gratified by the fact that she didn't want him to leave, and that she was worried for his well-being.

Incidentally, Lillia happened to be the reason for his journey – the day before, he had had an idea – the ideal gift he could present her with. He had told his father and asked for his advice on the matter, and Taro had readily offered it – he had approved, and told Sesshomaru everything he needed to know in order to make his idea reality.

And he could hardly wait to see the look on Lillia's face once he presented her with his gift.

* * *

Lillia had used the time Sesshomaru was away to try and come up with something she could wear for swimming. She hadn't brought any swimsuits, and she didn't think that baring too much skin in front of Sesshomaru would be a good idea – he would complain about it, at best, and she could do without that. She had finally opted for cutting off the other leg of her old hakama, so they now resembled shorts, and Mari had removed the arms from one of her haori, reducing the amount of fabric that would get soaked. Luckily enough, both were made of a light cloth, so this shouldn't be too much of a problem.

The day Sesshomaru returned, a heat-wave hit the land, and at the earliest convenience, she had asked Sesshomaru to take her to the lake.

He had readily obliged. They were travelling by cloud, since it was already hot, and they had things to carry. Lillia still enjoyed flying, and they were going fast enough that the wind was cooling them.

"Did you manage to get what you needed?", she asked.

"No, they didn't have it – I will have to go there once more."

"Oh, that's too bad... but, as long as you get it in the end, that's okay, I guess."

"Hn."

They arrived at the lake soon afterwards, and Sesshomaru touched his cloud down in the shadow of a large tree. Lillia dropped her towel onto a rock before draping haori and hakama over her arm.

"I'm going to change now", she informed him. "No peeking!"

Sesshomaru huffed, but turned away obediently. Lillia quickly scurried over to a bush before changing into her swimming outfit. Re-emerging once she was done, she placed her kimono on the same rock, undergarments safely stuffed into one of the sleeves. She turned to look at her companion to find that he was only wearing fundoushi.

Lillia stared at him, unable to tear her gaze away form his body – she quickly noted he had more stripes on his hips and ankles, and that his legs were in no bad shape – well, nothing about him was, really – before quickly averting her gaze, lest she start drooling or get a serious case of nose-bleed.

"Is the sight of this Sesshomaru's body too much for you to handle?"

Even though she wasn't looking at him, she knew he had an incredible smug look on his face as he said those words. Determined not to let his lack of clothing distract her, she turned back to face him.

"Trust me, you have nothing I haven't seen already – I used to take baths with my brothers when we were kids, and human males don't wear much more when they go swimming. And don't even get me started on what _I_ would be wearing in my time – you would probably faint at the sight."

She grinned at the stunned look on his face.

_Chalk one up for Lillia._

"You would wear so little clothing with males present?"

"Yes. It's perfectly normal. There are two different kinds of swimming attires for women – swimsuits – which cover the torso completely – or bikinis, they're made up of a pair of pants and a top. There are different kinds, some show more skin, others less. And they're made from a fabric that dries fast, and doesn't get soaked much. But I think that's enough lecturing for now – let's go."

She briskly took off towards the shore, but stopped as soon as the water reached mid-thigh. Sesshomaru brushed past her and was soon submerged to his shoulders, while Lillia had barely moved.

"What's wrong?", he asked curiously, as she took another step forwards, only to step backwards instantly.

"The water's too cold. I hate cold water."

"So you said before. Do you always get into the water like this?"

"Yes", she replied, as she took another step forwards, another back. "It's not a problem once I'm inside, but getting there takes time... go swim a few rounds, why don't you? I might be in by the time you're done."

He chuckled, but apparently preferred to watch her strange "dance" as he tread water. Lillia rolled her eyes.

It took her several more minutes, especially since it got worse the higher the water reached – but finally, she was in. Kicking off the sandy ground, she submerged herself completely, her long hair fanning out around her, before swimming a couple of meters underwater and resurfacing.

"Took you long enough", Sesshomaru observed.

"Well, I could have charged in, that would be faster, but I don't do that if I don't know what's in the water – if I stepped on a stone or anything similar while running, I could get hurt rather badly."

Sesshomaru eyed the shore critically, and Lillia sighed.

"I do not require you to go and remove any sharp objects from the ground, I am not as feeble as that."

He grinned, and she felt the mad urge to punch him. Deciding to act on it, she dove again, heading straight for where he was. Sesshomaru immediately changed his position, though in a slow manner, as if he didn't expect her to notice. She suppressed a smile as she let out several bubbles of used air, and changed her course. He seemed to realise she still knew where he was, and tried to get away, but had reacted too late.

"Got you", she announced as she broke through the surface next to him with a grin.

"Can you see underwater?", he asked, seeming mildly surprised.

"Yes, as long as the water is not too muddy or clouded with too much stuff. Keeping our eyes open in freshwater isn't a problem as such, but I wouldn't try that in salty water – we have special equipment to protect our eyes for that, actually. So we can observe fish."

"I see. Can you see as well as on land?"

"Depends on the water. If it's clear, I think there is next to no difference. Of course, judging distances correctly can be tricky... but it's not much of a problem."

"Hn."

Lillia actually preferred diving to swimming, the reason being she didn't have to keep her head over water all the time, and she could move faster underwater. She also liked to twist around, do twirls and even somersaults – something you just couldn't do if you stuck to the surface. Sesshomaru seemed to find her games amusing and fascinating, he would sometimes try to imitate her, or just follow her sudden moves. Watching his long hair float around his form was mesmerising, and sometimes, only the need to get air could distract her from watching him.

"Damn your stupid hair", she rasped, as she broke through the surface for some much-needed air.

"You can't seem to keep your eyes off me", he observed, smirking.

Lillia pouted.

"I should really consider cutting it off. It wouldn't distract me anymore, besides, my own hair wouldn't look so pathetic in comparison..."

"This Sesshomaru likes your hair, Lillia", he purred, moving closer. "So, there is no need for you to cut mine."

He didn't seem to like the idea of having short hair, and, to be honest, she couldn't picture him without his mane, either.

"Fine. Keep your stupid hair, then. I still hate it."

"Is that so?", he asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he moved closer.

"Yup! Definitely."

Seeing he was still moving closer, she dove again, and headed for the shore. But not quickly enough – she could feel a claw lightly scratch the sole of her right foot, and the tickling sensation almost made her gasp for air – while still underwater. Spluttering, Lillia resurfaced again, glad that she was close enough to the shore to stand. Sesshomaru emerged not far from her, a devious grin on his face.

"You! I almost chocked!", she complained.

Instead of replying, he slowly rose from the water, and started moving towards her. Lillia quickly retreated, and made a run for it along the shore, water splashing around her as she went.

However, Sesshomaru didn't allow her to get away – using his superiour speed, he was suddenly in front of her. Letting out a squeak, she spun around and raced in the other direction – only to find herself face-to-face with the dai-youkai again after a short while. She danced away, but quickly found that he only allowed her to get closer to the shore, but nowhere else. He would still occasionally make a lunge for her, and Lillia realised he was moving slowly on purpose – allowing her do dodge him. He seemed to enjoy the hunt, and Lillia herself was enjoying this just as much – grinning as she kept herself out of his reach.

She was moving backwards towards the shore now, keeping a close eye on him, not blinking once. Lillia was very good at running, even backwards – provided she was standing on a smooth, even surface. Unfortunately enough, a shore hardly ever qualified as smooth and even – and before she knew it, she tripped over something and hit the grass with a surprised sound.

Sesshomaru was there in a flash, his hands placed next to her head, his knees just outside her legs. Water droplets formed at the tips of the hair that was hanging into his face, dripping down. His whole body gleamed in the sunlight, and he looked ethereal, beautiful.

"Caught you", he whispered, his eyes shining.

"As if I could outrun you", she replied, rolling her eyes.

He chuckled.

"As if you would ever try to run from me in earnest."

"True..."

She chuckled as well, but sobered shortly after that. Slowly, she lifted up her right rand and reached for his face, his golden eyes following her movement with curiosity shining in them. Lillia stopped herself just before touching him.

"May I?"

He lowered his head a little in response, so the tips of her fingers were grazing his skin. Cautiously, she ran her fingertips across his smooth skin, before cupping his face and running her thumb across the stripes on his cheek. Sesshomaru's eyes slid shut, and he leaned into her touch, again letting out the rumble she had come to recognise as a sign of contentment – much like a cat purring, though she wasn't sure he would like the comparison. Emboldened by his reaction, she slightly increased the pressure, and the rumble grew more pronounced.

When she stopped, he let out a protesting whine, his eyes instantly locking with hers, pleading. It was such an odd sight, it made her laugh, before she reached out with her left hand as well to caress both of his cheeks at the same time. His eyes became unfocused, and she could tell he was enjoying this even more. When the fingers of her right hand grazed his ear, he twitched, but didn't try to pull away. Fascinated, she proceeded to scratch him behind his ears, and it apparently took him all his willpower not to melt and simply collapse on top of her. Lillia started to get a feeling she was maybe taking this a little too far – she didn't know how far she could push him before he lost control.

His eyes suddenly locked with hers, his gaze so intense she froze instantly. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, his tongue darting out and licking her skin. Lillia squeaked, out of surprise, and because it tickled. He pulled away soon enough, a smug look on his face.

"Get changed, Lillia", he told her, his voice slightly husky. "I do not want you to get ill again."

"Okay", she said, in a somewhat breathless manner.

He dismounted and allowed her to get up. Lillia grabbed her stuff and vanished behind the bush, discarding the wet clothing before drying herself with the towel. Once she was dressed, she wrapped the towel around her head so her kimono wouldn't get wet from her hair, and rejoined Sesshomaru, who was sitting on a rock, allowing the sun to dry his body – and what little clothing he wore. Sensing her approach, he stood, motioning for her to take his place.

"I will do your hair", he announced.

She nodded her agreement before removing the towel and dropping her wet clothes on top, then, she sat down on the boulder.

"Should I dry your hair first?", he inquired, as he ran his claws through her wet tresses.

"No, it's warm enough for it to dry on its own. Wet hair isn't as dangerous as wet clothing, and hair dries fast."

"Hn."

He set to work then, slowly disentangling her locks and brushing them out using his claws. Lillia's eyes slid close and she enjoyed the pampering he was giving her. She knew that allowing him to do this was a sign of how much she trusted him, and that this would please him. She did not even want to know how he would have reacted to a refusal on her part.

Sesshomaru hummed tonelessly as he worked on her hair, and Lillia got the distinct feeling that he was enjoying himself.

"We have to come here again", Lillia stated. "I greatly enjoyed it."

"Good. This Sesshomaru is, after all, trying to please you."

"Then I have good news for this Sesshomaru – it's working so far", she said, grinning.

* * *

Sesshomaru carried the bundle of scrolls he had selected over to the table Lillia was sitting at, practising her kanji.

"Those are all I could find on human mates", he told her, smoothing the first roll in front of her.

She cast a quick glance towards the signs, before looking up at him, frowning.

"I can't read those", she informed him. "The characters I learned are a simplified version, and those appear to be pretty old..."

"Then I will simply sum up the most important parts, as reading all that aloud would take too long."

Lillia made herself comfortable on the cushion, eyeing him expectantly.

"As you already know, I would inject you with my youki, which would stop your body from ageing – making you immortal. Furthermore, as a means of protection, your body would undergo a transformation so you would no longer be recognisable as a human – both your looks and scent/aura would change for that purpose, though you would not become a full youkai – you would be something akin to a hanyou, I believe. The outcome of that transformation varies, depending on both the youkai and the human, so I cannot predict what you would look like afterwards. Also, it says that the human always 'inherits' the youkai's powers – you would be able to utilise all the skills I can, provided you take the time to train, though you would not be quite as powerful as me. You will also gain the physical abilities of a youkai – speed, strength, night-vision, not to mention claws and fangs, and your senses would be enhanced, as well."

Lillia frowned slightly.

"Does this mean I would be less – frail?"

"Precisely. Mates are supposed to support one another, and that cannot happen if one is significantly weaker than the other, and needs constant protection. You will also heal faster."

"That does make sense – and I have a terrible habit of getting hurt or myself into trouble – I wouldn't mind being stronger. But – if I were no longer human, what about our kids? Would they still be hanyou?"

"Technically, yes, though they would not be discernible from full-blooded pups. That, again, is a measure to protect them – and the mother – against those who might have something against hanyou or humans. As I have said before, no-one from our pack would dare harm you or our offspring, but strangers might."

Lillia frowned.

"Does that mean hanyou look different from youkai?"

"They do, but what hanyou look like cannot be generalised – it depends on what kind of youkai their parent was. Since I have never seen an inu-hanyou before, I do not know what they would look like."

"Well, sounds pretty good so far – but are you certain this information is genuine?"

"I did not forge it, if that is what you mean."

She laughed at that.

"I know you are too honourable to even consider something like this. No, what I meant is that it would be bad if we were to rely on this information, and it would later turn out to be false."

"It seems genuine enough to me – those scrolls are very old, and I do not believe anyone could have messed with them. But, if it eases your mind, I will have our scholars check them."

"That would be great. Say, does it say anything about pregnancy, or birthing? We are talking about combining two different races here, after all. I mean, you can cross donkeys and horses, or even zebras and horses or donkeys, but they are all from the same family. We're not..."

"Hn. I do not believe this will present a problem – since our humanoid form is much like yours. Normally, the pup takes nine months to grow – the scroll says it's the same for a human-turned-demon."

"No surprise there. Our kids take nine months as well, which leads me to believe they must be about the same size when they are born. That's good – if, for some reason, your pups would be bigger, that might be dangerous..."

"I believe the transformation would take care of that, if it were a problem. It would do no good to risk the mother's death in childbirth."

"But it still happens. Especially in this time."

"We have excellent healers, Lillia. You would have nothing to fear."

"Right. I was talking about humans, too. In this time, many die in childbirth due to lack of hygiene, and children often die young... and that won't change for a long, long time."

"Are humans that stupid?"

"Oh, yes. For example, some believe that washing yourself with water is bad – or don't realise that, after a flooding, you have to let your house dry or it will make you ill... one of the emperors who ruled my homeland – or will rule, in this case – had to _order_ his people to do that..."

"Well, at the very least _he_ was clever."

"Oh yes, and progressive. Too progressive for his time, and the taste of the nobles, so when he died, his brother, who succeeded him, had to take most of the changes he had made back..."

"Is that what you meant when you said that it is difficult to change the world?"

"Yes. Even though he was an emperor, he could not simply overrule the nobles, or ignore their wishes."

"Hn. It would seem we have digressed again."

"You're right – my bad. I have a terrible habit of doing that – I start explaining one thing, then realise the other person might not know everything needed to understand what I am going on about, so I explain something else... And I'm doing it again. So, anything else in there that might be of interest?"

"Yes. Apparently, your cycle will slow down to match that of a female inu – another trick to hide the fact you are actually human."

"Oh, that is good news – I don't mind having to go through all this only twice a year at all."

"I had thought not", he replied with a slight smile. "I will have those checked, and afterwards, I will read through them again – should I find something I failed to tell you yet, I will let you know."

"Great! Then I'd better get back to work, or my teacher's gonna be mad."

* * *

A couple of days later, Lillia was sitting outside her room as dusk approached rapidly, enjoying the – in comparison – cool breeze of the late afternoon. Sesshomaru had left to get whatever it was that he had ordered, but he was expected back tonight.

Sword-practise had been moved to the early morning hours, when it was not yet hot, but it still took its toll on Lillia – she greatly envied Shinji, who simply slipped out of his haori and let it dangle from his waist whenever he was getting too hot, but she couldn't just do that. Though she did feel tempted to wear her t-shirt underneath next time, so she could at least shed one layer... Archery lessons were much more bearable, since she wasn't required to move around much.

Lillia looked up, surprised, when she saw Sesshomaru walking towards her along the veranda. He had already changed out of his travelling clothes and – judging from his wet hair – he had just taken a bath. He was carrying a bundle wrapped in cloth.

"Welcome back", she said, smiling up at him as he settled himself down on his knees next to her.

"Did you miss me?", he inquired, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"A little", she conceded, making it sound like saying this had cost her much. "Life is a lot more dull without you around – you provide a nice amount of entertainment."

He chuckled.

"Did you get what you wanted?", she inquired, eyeing the bundle with curiosity.

Something told her this was what he had wanted to get, and she was eager to see what it was – guessing he wanted to show her, since he had brought it with him.

"Yes. Though – I have to admit I haven't been totally honest with you, Lillia – what I wanted wasn't just something I could buy – it had to be commissioned. I handed over the raw materials with some very specific instructions – I am quite pleased with the outcome, and I hope you will like them, as well..."

He unwrapped the bundle, revealing two swords. Lillia gasped.

"Those were made form my fangs, and they are my gift to you, Lillia."

Her eyes wide, she stared at him.

"Your fangs? As in – your teeth?"

He grinned, and pulled his lower lip away to reveal the fact that the was, indeed, missing the lower fangs.

"I had Totosai use the lower ones, hoping you would not notice", he told her, looking smug.

"I didn't know that was even possible", she replied.

"The best weapons in the world are made from fangs or bones, just as the Tenseiga – my father's fang."

"I see. But to think you had two teeth removed for that – I had a tooth removed once, and that was hell... Can I – may I take a closer look?"

"Of course", he replied, smiling slightly. "They are, after all, yours."

He handed her the swords, and she closely examined them. One had a black sheath, and the hilt was wrapped in blue and silver threads, while the other had a reddish-brown sheath, the handle was made from red and golden threads. Awed, she drew the red sword, admiring the sharp edge that shimmered in the half-light with an eerie glow.

"Amazing", she whispered. "This Totosai seems to know his trade."

"He is the best there is", Sesshomaru agreed. "Father had all his swords made by him. Be mindful of the colours – this one is for attacking, while the blue one is for defense. Totosai advises you use the blue sword with your left arm, as that is the weaker one."

"Makes sense. Anything else I need to know about them?"

"They possess special properties – while you can fight and block with both of them, one will always be better at one thing. Also, in time, you might be able to unlock the true potential of the blades... they have not yet been named, it is up to you what they will be called."

Lillia sheathed the blade and took a look at the blue-and-silver one. While the red one had let out a cold, somewhat menacing aura, this one felt warm to touch – soothing and calming.

"I see what you mean", she murmured, running her finger across the edge of the blade.

"I would not advise using them on Shinji", he told her. "You might end up killing him."

"Good to know. I couldn't live with myself if I did..."

He smiled again, and Lillia noticed something.

"Wait a minute – are your teeth growing back?"

"Hn. It will take a couple of days for them to grow back completely, but it's getting there."

"Fascinating."

She sheathed the blade again, cradling both swords in her lap.

"Does my gift please you, Lillia?"

"Yes, yes, it does – it's perfect. Something with meaning – just what I wanted. And useful, too – I'm really happy about this gift, Sesshomaru..."

"But?", he prompted, sensing she was hiding something.

"Damn your nose", she muttered. "It's just – this strikes me as something very valuable – I can't imagine you go around presenting people with swords made from your fangs – and you went through no small amount of trouble to have them made – it's just – I've not even decided yet – what if all your efforts go to waste?"

"You and I might have a different understanding on what a waste is. Regardless of whether or not you will accept me, my first priority is and will always be your happiness. If those swords serve to increase your happiness, good. If they will save your life one day, even better. I cannot bear the thought of losing you, Lillia. Especially if I could do something about it... while I cannot protect you from the effects time has on your body, I can at least make certain you do not die prematurely."

Lillia listened to his speech, feeling her control slip – damn human emotions, always doing things they shouldn't, like causing her to tear up.

_What did I do to deserve this? I must've been a saint in my previous life..._

She dropped the swords and flung herself forwards, her arms locking around his neck.

"That is _so_ sweet of you", she whispered, burring her face in the crook of his neck, not caring if that was not decent or proper, those things could go to hell, for all she cared.

Sesshomaru seemed momentarily taken aback, before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No-one has ever called me 'sweet'", he murmured in her ear. "But this Sesshomaru is very pleased to hear that from you."

* * *

With a flick of his wrist, Motoi smoothed the piece of parchment that he had received from one of the inu organising the tournament. He was not surprised that Sesshomaru was going to enter the sword-fighting tournament – he did that every year, after all, and showed off his strength and skill. Under normal circumstances, Motoi would have loved to have him in the army, but since he was the lord's son, that was not an option.

The general frowned as a name listed for the archer's tournament caught his attention. It read, "Lillia, adviser to Taro-sama". While there were a couple of unfamiliar names, that one stood out.

_So the old dog really got himself a new advisor, huh..._

That much had already been hinted at when a soldier had arrived with orders to strengthen the watch on the northern borders, since dragons had ambushed Taro and Sesshomaru as they had been travelling. He had already discussed this matter with Taro upon his arrival, and he would be leaving with reinforcements in tow. In the meantime, soldiers from the borders that were considered less "dangerous" had been removed to the northern border – though that didn't mean they no longer watched the other ones, after all, it was quite possible the dragons might cross through one of the other territories in order to reach their goal. Or the other lords might also be in league with them.

Motoi stopped when he realised he had reached the field that was used by the archers intending to participate in the tournament. One of them stood out – not so much by being female – there were many demonesses that liked to wield weapons and even joined the army – but because she was human. And currently chatting amiably with the inu in charge of the pitch.

Motoi was too far away to hear what they were saying, but he was standing downwind – and rather surprised he could detect no fear or nervousness coming from the human.

It didn't take long for them to finish their discussion, and the human started moving in his direction, spotting him rather quickly.

"I take it you wish to participate in the tournament?", he asked.

"I do not _wish_ to participate – I _am_ participating", she informed him, an eyebrow raised.

"You are human."

"Why don't you tell me something I don't know already?", she retorted, sounding annoyed. "You're the tenth person today to tell me that, and, frankly, the joke's getting old. Besides, I don't see what me being human has anything to do with any of this – since we are not required to send an arrow flying _through_ the target, strength does not matter."

Motoi cocked a brow.

"You have quite some spirit", he observed.

"Better get used to it. I'm not like any other human you might have met. And I don't - "

"Motoi-oji!"

The humans stopped in mid-sentence as they were joined by a rather overjoyed Shinji.

"Shinji!"

"You've arrived! Finally!"

"I didn't know your uncle was with the army, Shinji", the human stated.

"He is, he's a general! Isn't that great? I hope I'll become a general one day..."

"I am certain you will", she replied, smiling gently down at the young inu.

He beamed up at her, before sobering.

"Say, is it true what they say? That Sesshomaru-sama had two swords made for you? From his own fangs?"

"Yes."

"Can I see them? Please pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?"

She laughed.

"I'll bring them tomorrow. But I have been strictly instructed not to use them on you – so I won't accidentally kill you."

"I'm not weak!", Shinji protested.

"This has nothing to do with you being weak or me being strong – it's the swords. _They_ are powerful."

"Oh. Right. Sesshomaru-sama is quite powerful, after all."

"Indeed."

Confused, Motoi looked from one to the other. They seemed to be on rather familiar terms, but what confused him most was the fact that Sesshomaru had apparently gifted her with his own fangs – not something that happened every day, to be sure. Sesshomaru wasn't one to show affection for anyone or anything. And yet...

"What's wrong, oji-ue?"

"I am just somewhat confused. You seem to know this human rather well."

"Of course! She's my sparring partner, and she's pretty good! Taro-sama is always greatly pleased with her."

"The Inu no Taishou himself is training you?"

"He is. And I'm aware that is a great honour."

Just as Motoi wanted to ask her why his lord would bother with a human, they were interrupted again.

"Little Flower! _There_ you are."

"Yuki-sama!"

The two inu bowed immediately to their lady, the human, however, did not, instead, she smiled at the demoness. The way she acted was slowly beginning to freak Motoi out, partly because he expected that someone would behead her for her insolence sooner or later...

"General Motoi. It is good to see you again", Yuki said, before fixing her attention on the human. "Come, it is time to get you ready for the banquet – I took the liberty of having a new kimono made for you."

The human let out a protesting and shocked sound.

"Yuki-sama, it is your birthday! You should be the one _receiving_ gifts, not _giving_ them! And I have more than enough to wear."

Yuki tilted her head to one side.

"Since it's my birthday, shouldn't your first priority be to make me happy?"

"Well, of course. Stands to reason."

"Well, it would make me _very_ happy to dress you in your new kimono", Yuki purred.

"You're devious, Yuki-sama", the younger woman ground out.

"So I have been told repeatedly", the lady replied lightly. "People seem to think it is a bad thing..."

"I will not allow you to keep her to yourself all afternoon, haha-ue", a deep voice spoke up.

Both Shinji and Motoi hurried to greet the Prince, but he wasn't paying them any attention – instead, he was busy glaring at the human woman, whose emotions were still the same as before. Not even Sesshomaru's glare could unnerve her... this was getting more bizarre by the minute.

Both Yuki and her son seemed to notice, for he found himself immediately fixed with a penetrating stare from two pairs of identical golden eyes.

"General, are you unwell?", Yuki inquired.

"No, Yuki-sama, it's just - "

"Sesshomaru, perhaps you should stop glaring at the poor man? Come on, smile. Your glare does tend to put people on edge", the human said.

Sesshomaru huffed, and Motoi stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Are you insane?", he rasped. "To address Sesshomaru-sama in such a respectless manner – you do realise he could kill you for that?"

Yuki chuckled, the corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched, and Shinji looked amused. The human's eyes widened.

"Could it be – you don't know who I am?"

"How was I supposed to?"

"Well, seeing as how I'm the only human around, I figured it wouldn't be too hard to guess...", she replied. "But then again, it's not my fault that you lack the manners to introduce yourself, or ask for my name... I'm Lillia. Look me up on your list."

Motoi paled instantly.

"Taro-sama's new adviser", he whispered.

She nodded slightly.

"She's also Sesshomaru-sama's intended, and he's currently courting her – which is why he gave her the swords", Shinji piped up.

Feeling terror washing over him, the general looked at the human woman – nothing at all had hinted at the fact that she was someone of importance, and most noble ladies made you instantly aware of just how important they were. But still, this would hardly serve as a good excuse... Motoi dropped to the ground at her feet.

"Please, I beg your forgiveness, Lillia-sama... I had no idea..."

He could see her back away from him, and guessed she was disgusted by him – therefore, her next words totally caught him off guard.

"Ack! What are you doing? Someone explain this to me!"

"This is the proper way of apologising to someone of a significantly higher standing", Yuki observed. "You outrank him by far."

"Well, I don't care, I don't like this! Make him stop."

"Motoi, get up", Sesshomaru said coolly. "You are making this Sesshomaru's intended uncomfortable."

He jumped to his feet the same instant – it wouldn't do to make _him_ angry, as well.

"This is normal, then?", Lillia asked. "Everyone apologising to you would prostrate himself?"

"Yes", Sesshomaru replied. "It is also a sign of submission."

"Agh. You stupid dogs and your stupid submission."

Yuki chuckled.

"Is this not common practise in your homeland, Little Flower?"

"Not at all. No-one would ever prostrate himself before anyone, not even royalty. Bowing was custom for some time, especially on the men's part – women would curtsey – but it is no longer practised. Kneeling as a sign of submission or devotion/apology is still practised to some extent, but not demanded by society. You kneel before someone because you _choose_ to, not because someone will chop your head off if you don't."

"Your homeland must be such a strange world", Yuki mused.

Motoi was feeling rather helpless, and Shinji grabbed his hand to squeeze it reassuringly.

"Lillia-sama is a very strange person, but also very kind", he told him. "She comes from a land far, far away, that's why she's acting in such a different manner. And she's human, too", he added as an afterthought.

His uncle didn't find that particularly helpful. Especially since he had no idea if her strange reaction meant she had accepted his apology or not...

"Okay, Motoi-san, let's establish some rules, shall we? There'll be no grovelling, begging, whining or crawling in the dirt in my presence. None of that would change my mind had I decided you committed a capital offense against my person, so trying would be pointless – and grinding on my nerves. Feel free to tell anyone else, too – I don't want this. If you want to apologise, look me in the eye, stand straight and let me know you're sincere. I'm human, you see, and I can't hear the truth in your words. And if you refuse to look at me, I have nothing to go on – you could lie to me for all I know..."

"I hadn't thought of that", he admitted. "I didn't even know humans couldn't do that..."

"If you like, I can write you a list of all the things we can't do, or can't do as well as you youkai", she offered.

He stared at her.

"I am being serious, you know."

Motoi blinked.

"Thank you for your generous offer, Lillia-sama, but that still leaves the matter of my inappropriate behaviour towards you..."

"You apologised, and I hereby accept. The end."

"But - "

"Tell me, Motoi-san, do you wish to anger me by trying to apologise further?"

"N-no, of course not."

"Good. I'm glad we agree on that."

"She doesn't like it when people disagree with her", Sesshomaru informed him.

"For your information: no woman does. It's the first step towards understanding women. Always agree with them. Or do you disagree?"

"Hn."

"Well I hope not."

Yuki chuckled.

"Are you ready to leave, Little Flower? We have a _lot_ of work ahead of us."

"Sure, let's go, Yuki-sama."

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru", his mother said, patting his shoulder. "I will make her extra pretty for you, and you can have her to yourself all night, I promise."

"I hope so."

Yuki flashed him a grin before scooping Lillia up in her arms – causing the human to let out a startled squeak – and dashed away towards the house.

"Yuki-sama seems quite fond of your choice, Sesshomaru-sama", Motoi ventured.

"Hn. Indeed. Mother took a liking to her even before I did... but father is quite fond of her, too."

"I am, to be honest, surprised to see that you have a human as your intended."

"Trust me, so was I. But, human or not, you can not even begin to understand what an asset she would be to anyone – she is a jewel. And she will be mine. I almost have her – her condition _will_ be fulfilled."

* * *

After the feast had been served, Lillia had retreated to one of the sides of the banquet hall, so she could get a better view of the entertainment that was being provided. Dancers, musicians and many other artists amused the royal court with their performances. The servants would still serve refreshments and small bites to eat, but Lillia wasn't hungry at the moment.

She looked up as Sesshomaru joined her.

"Are you going to dance?", he asked.

"No, I can't dance like this", she replied.

"You have different dances at home, then?"

"Yes. I would require a partner who knew the steps."

"You could teach me."

"Impossible. Besides, the music is wrong. And I'm not that good at dancing."

And there was no way she was going to dance a Waltz with him. Or a Rumba. Totally out of the question.

"How about you sing, then? I am sure mother would be delighted to hear you sing."

"That may be true, but I didn't prepare anything – and I know no songs fit for the birthday of a lady..."

"What is the matter with you?"

"Look, this isn't as easy as it may seem – I didn't practise, and if I were to screw up - "

"You didn't seem to mind the last time."

"That was something entirely different. At the time, I had other things on my mind, and I was using the music to express my feelings. Performing for others is something different – and I won't sing."

He seemed disappointed.

"Look, if you want me to sing for you, just tell me – but not in front of all those people – I need time to prepare."

He huffed, but gave up.

"What will you do, then? Sit here the entire evening?"

"That's what I had planned, yes. I like observing people, especially once they've had too much alcohol – that's when the real fun begins. So, you see, I'm not exactly the life of the party. Go and enjoy yourself, you don't have to keep me company – I won't budge from this spot."

"Very well..."

She watched him mingle with the crowd, but soon lost track of him – there were too many people here. Those seated near her would often cast her curious glances, but she ignored them – she wasn't bothered by them.

She had no idea how much time had passed when she spotted Sesshomaru again – and was rather surprised to see he wasn't alone. A female inu with golden hair was currently talking to him – Lillia could only assume she didn't know that he was already courting someone, or she might have kept her distance. Lillia knew Sesshomaru well enough to be able to detect the signs of annoyance under his impassive mask, but the demoness, having only arrived today, didn't. Lillia's eyes almost bulged as that bitch actually went as far as to touch him – that was like asking for a slow, painful death. He didn't take it too well, snarling at her before storming off, heading straight for Lillia.

"Did you see that?", he snapped.

"I did", she replied casually. "I'm surprised she's still alive, to be honest."

"I can't kill my father's guests", he reminded her.

"Oh, that's true."

He dropped to the ground, his back turned to her.

"I reek of that bitch – make it go away", he demanded.

Lillia chuckled before shifting onto her knees and wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her chin on his shoulder. He dropped his head onto her shoulder, deeply inhaling her scent.

"I prefer the way you smell", he told her in all honesty.

Lillia chuckled.

"That's nice to hear. Knowing how sensitive your nose is, it would be a real problem if you didn't like the way I smelled..."

"Indeed."

"Still, I was very surprised that she actually dared to touch you – your famous glare didn't seem to work on her..."

"She appears to be obsessed – with me or my title, which, I cannot say. Try and stay away from her."

"Okay. I don't usually go looking for trouble, anyway."

"Good."

He closed his eyes, simply enjoying her presence.

After a while, he was called away by his father, and Lillia decided this was a good opportunity for her to slip away – it was late, at least for her standards, and the fact that Yuki had dressed her in a ten-layered kimono wasn't helping, either – she was not only tired, but also sweating and hot. Not exactly a good combination, and she didn't want to offend anyone's nose, either.

Slipping out of the banquet hall, she took off in the direction of her room, cursing the fact that Yuki had made her wear tabi, insisting that it was improper for her to show up at a feast with nothing on her feet. So, as soon as she was out of sight, she slipped out of the socks.

Straightening up again, she was somewhat surprised she was no longer alone – the demoness who had fondled Sesshomaru earlier was there, blocking her path, glaring at her.

Lillia knew she meant trouble. They were probably not too far away from the banquet hall for anyone to hear them, but the question was whether they would be _listening_ – there was quite a lot of noise going on inside, after all. Although, worst case, she would simply scream this youkai's ears off. Had worked before, after all.

"Human. Stay away from Sesshomaru-sama."

Lillia cocked a brow.

"Who are you to give _me_ orders? Perhaps no-one has told you yet, but as an adviser to Taro-sama, I hold quite an important position here at court. Show some proper respect, will you?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"You touched the Prince."

"Can't deny it, but you know what? He asked me to, in order to get rid of your scent – he seemed to find it repulsive. Seeing how I can't smell it myself, I'll have to trust his judgement on this matter."

"How dare you, you filthy little creature!", the youkai snapped, moving closer. "I will not allow you to have him, he is mine! Mine, you understand?"

"Good grief, you really are obsessed with him, aren't you? That won't be good for your health in the long run, so better give up, before someone gets hurt. But you are right – being in your presence has definitely made me _filthy_ – I think I will need another bath. If you'll excuse me."

Lillia tried to move past the demoness, but she wouldn't have any of that – grabbing her arm, she forced her to stop, her eyes narrowed, red seeping into them.

_Uh-oh. This is bad. I should probably start screaming now..._

The youkai was snarling at her, fangs bared, and Lillia sucked in a deep breath – as a tremendous wave of youki washed over them, making both of them freeze the same instant.

Sesshomaru was standing a few feet away, his eyes blazing red, youki pulsating around him in a manner you could only call menacing.

"How dare you lay a hand on this Sesshomaru's intended!", he snarled. "Release her."

The demoness jerked her hand away as if she had been burned, staring at Lillia with a mixture of shock, disbelief and hatred.

"Lillia. Come here."

She hurried to his side, allowing him to wrap an arm around her waist and sniff her neck while placing her hands on his chest.

"I'm fine", she murmured, hoping to calm him. "She didn't hurt me."

"Hn."

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the demoness.

"The laws of hospitality prevent me from harming you – however, should I catch your scent on this Sesshomaru's intended again, know that you _will_ be in trouble. Leave."

She didn't need telling twice, leaving with as much dignity as she could muster. Sesshomaru tightened his hold on Lillia.

"You will spend the night with me."

"Do you think she would try to harm me?"

"I will not risk it."

Lillia's mind reeled. The way he was acting, he wasn't going to let _anyone_ near her, and she wasn't sure she wanted to be alone with him when he was like this...

"I could ask Mari to stay with me, surely that would be enough - "

"No", he growled. "You will stay with me."

She looked slightly taken aback at that.

_Damn, he's dead serious..._

"Lillia", he said, taking her face in his hands, his eyes pleading. "I could not rest easy tonight if I didn't _know_ you were safe. Please. Stay with me."

She relented.

"Very well..."

He smiled briefly.

"Good. Come, we need a bath. Now you reek of her, too."

"Ew. Can't have that."

"Not at all. Mari!"

It didn't take long for the servant to arrive. She bowed deeply to Sesshomaru before waiting for orders.

"Lillia will be spending the night with me. Bring her things to the bating house, the prepare my room. Bring my clothes after that."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Mari, can you smell that bitch on us?"

The black-haired inu discreetly sniffed the air.

"Hai."

"Hn. Remember that scent – do not let her near Lillia, not matter what. Do not leave Lillia's side as long as she is here – never let her out of sight. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Good. You may leave."

Mari hurried away, and Sesshomaru gathered Lillia in his arms and made a dash for the hot springs. Once inside, he put her down.

"You go first", he told her. "I will keep watch."

Standing behind her, he deftly undid her obi and placed it on one of the wooden benches, before beginning to peel off the layers of her kimono.

"Ten layers... mother certainly went overboard this time."

"She had it especially made for today", Lillia replied, gladly assisting him in removing the silk.

"I am surprised you did not pass out, what with the heat any anything. You smell very distinctively of sweat."

"Well, that was the reason I decided to retire – it was getting too hot."

They had reached the bottom layer by now, and Sesshomaru gathered the discarded silk in his arms, turning away.

"I promise not to look. Go on in."

She cast a quick glance over her shoulder to see he had settled down with his back against the rocks that formed the rim of the basin before dropping the last layer and her undergarments on the ground. She then slid into the hot water and proceeded to wash the sweat and smells off her body.

Mari came whisking in, dropping off Lillia's yukata before gathering the kimono and leaving again, most likely headed for Sesshomaru's rooms next.

Once Lillia was done, she announced that she would get out. Sesshomaru commented that with his signature "hn" and didn't stir. Lillia quickly dried herself before dressing in her yukata. Probably hearing she was done, Sesshomaru stood and began removing the pins, needles and decoration from her hair, occasionally running his claws through her hair in the process. Once he was done, Lillia deposited the items on the bench for Mari to pick up, before settling down on the spot previously occupied by Sesshomaru.

She could hear the rustling of silk as he undressed, then the sloshing and splashing sounds he made as he got into the water. Smiling to herself, Lillia soon got lost in her own thoughts.

"Lillia?"

"Hm?"

"Would you groom my hair?"

Somewhat surprised, she turned to look in his direction. He was leaning against the rocks, his back facing her, his long silvery-white hair pooled on the floor.

"Gladly! But – I don't have claws."

"How is that a problem?"

"Well, I always enjoyed the sensation of claws scraping against my scull – it was like a massage. I fear I won't be able to do that properly, and it might not be what you expect..."

"This Sesshomaru would not mind. It is, after all, not your fault that you are human, or lack claws."

"True", she said, chuckling.

"So the feeling of our claws didn't bother you in the slightest?", he inquired, as she settled on the ground behind him.

"Not at all – it's not like any of you were trying to split open my skull."

"Hn."

She gathered his hair and moved it aside, intending to start with his head. Sesshomaru let out a rumble of approval as she massaged his scalp. Lillia kept her eyes fixed on his hair, not even wanting to think about the fact that Sesshomaru was completely and utterly naked, and that her position would allow her a good view – she was a decent person, after all, and, even if he himself had presented her with this opportunity, she wasn't going to seize it. He hadn't peeked, either, so why should she? It was, after all, usually said that _men_ were the ones who lacked self-control. She could hardly prove them wrong, now could she?

After what seemed ages, she was finally done, and told him so.

"Thank you, Lillia. It felt wonderful."

She smiled at the compliment, but quickly turned away when she realised he was about to rise out of the water.

_No peeking, no peeking, no peeking..._

Chanting that repeatedly in her head helped. A little. Dammit, he _had_ a nice body, no-one could deny that...

Lillia decidedly kept her back turned as he dressed himself in the yukata Mari had dropped off in the meantime, waiting for him to tell her he was done. However, he never did – instead, he just swept her off her feet again.

"Hey! Don't do something like that – you almost gave me a heart attack!", she complained.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Since you do not fear me, surprising you like this is immensely gratifying."

"Jerk."

He chuckled, his whole frame vibrating.

Once they reached his rooms, Sesshomaru set her down, and Lillia, feeling suddenly _very_ tired, simply dropped on the futon, curling up into a ball.

"Tired?", he asked, chuckling again.

"Hm. Very. No funny business, I want to sleep."

"This Sesshomaru would never do any 'funny business'."

"Whatever", she murmured, letting out an impressive yawn.

Sesshomaru settled down behind her, and she felt his strong arms wrapping themselves around her body as his fur spilled all over them. She immediately melted into his embrace, and didn't even protest when he nuzzled her neck – partly because she didn't mind. Again, he let out this deep rumble, and Lillia smiled. It didn't take long for sleep to claim her.

* * *

From his seat beside his parents, Sesshomaru had a nice overview of the field that was currently being occupied by the archers. Sesshomaru had hurried to his seat after spectacularly winning the sword-fighting competition – which in itself wasn't anything new, he won every year – what had been special was the fact that he had moved slowly. Very slowly. His first opponent had angrily shouted at him to stop playing with him, and Sesshomaru had merely replied that he had the intention of giving his intended a good show. He knew Lillia was watching, and if he moved too fast, she would be unable to see his display of strength and skill.

His opponent had seethed in silent anger, but no matter how much he provoked and teased Sesshomaru, he refused to quicken his pace, holding the furious inu at bay with powerful and precise blows.

Lillia had been thrilled.

And now, it was her turn. He could hear murmurs of surprise and even disbelief as her name was announced, and they figured out she was the human they had seen at the banquet the night before. After his own competition had ended, Sesshomaru had got himself cleaned and dressed in record-time, not wanting to miss Lillia's show. The archers had been sorted into groups based on skill – pairing them up based on age would make little sense, especially with Lillia there – they would be hard-pressed to find any youkai of 24 who could even hold a bow the right way.

Lillia fired two arrows with deathly precision – each archer had a total of three arrows to shoot – and he could hear applause – if somewhat grudging – coming from the people.

"She has a good stance", General Motoi observed. "She seems to know exactly what she is doing."

Taro greatly valued Motoi's abilities and insight, which is why he often got special treatment and had today been allowed to sit in this seat of honour.

"Indeed", Taro replied. "Her teacher loves to sing her praises. According to him, she is among the most talented people he ever trained. Mind you, she never had any real training until roughly two months ago."

"Impressive", Motoi breathed.

Just as Lillia was aiming her last arrow at the target – after a servant had removed her last one, which he did every time the target was hit – the wind suddenly picked up, and Lillia lowered her bow.

Angry shouts were to be heard now, as the people called out to her to shoot, some actually trying to goad her. Sesshomaru bared his teeth, but Lillia was unaffected – she stood, the arrow still notched, but pointed towards the ground, waiting.

"What is she doing?", Yuki inquired, confused.

"The wind would blow the arrow off course, so, in order to compensate for that, you would have to aim differently, or put more strength into the shot. I believe she might not know how to do the former, seeing as how she is still a beginner, and, being human, she probably lacks the strength needed to do the latter. It is, therefore, best for her to wait for the wind to die down", Motoi replied.

"Won't that cost her?", Sesshomaru asked, frowning slightly.

"Not necessarily", Motoi replied. "I don't know how exactly the judges are going to evaluate the archers, but – just like Lillia-sama pointed out, this isn't about strength, nor about speed. Imagine she was positioned in a tree, charged with eliminating a target. If she wasted an arrow, not only would she have to take aim again and lose precious time, but she might also give her position away, causing the target to flee – or attack. Both would be bad. So, if the judges keep in mind how an archer should act in a combat situation, they might even give her points for this."

"Hn."

Eventually, the wind had died down enough for Lillia's taste, and she took aim again. Even though there was still a light breeze blowing, she managed to hit the innermost ring of the target – albeit close to the line.

The young man whose turn it was after her came walking out onto the field, sneering at her as he went. Sesshomaru saw red, and only his father's hand on his arm prevented him from rushing down there and putting that whelp in his place.

Lillia commented his childish behaviour by merely lifting a brow.

The inu, who was mentally a few years younger than Lillia, apparently seemed hell-bent on proving just how superiour he was, and barely took the time to aim before releasing his arrows – that worked the first two times, but the third arrow soared high over the target, and the crowd booed.

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly, very much amused by that.

"Fool", Motoi said softly. "Neither his behaviour towards Lillia-sama, nor this display will earn him anyone's good opinion."

The remaining members of their group shot their arrows, and after that, the judges encased themselves in a barrier in order to discuss how they were going to judge, as they had done before.

After they were done, the archers were called out to form a line in front of them, and they announced the winners, starting with the third place. They called forth two young inu, whose display of skill had been outstanding, and an expectant silence settled over the crowd as they prepared to call out the winner.

Sesshomaru dug his claws into his hands, praying to no-one in particular that the judges would see things the way Motoi did, and reward Lillia for thinking instead of acting – and almost missed them calling out her name.

Yuki cheered – in a rather undignified manner – and Taro grinned, showing his fangs. Lillia seemed totally taken aback, apparently not having considered she might have any chances of winning at all. However, she quickly recovered, beaming at the judges as they offered their congratulations, and handed her her prize, a small statue made from jade.

Sesshomaru rose from his seat and made his way down to the field, the judges and everyone else falling silent as they noticed his approach. Lillia gave him a curious look, clearly not knowing what he was doing here.

"The winner will receive a kiss from the prince as a reward", he announced, his face as serious as always.

No-one moved, no-one spoke. All seemed to be holding their breaths.

"I always thought the winner would receive a kiss from the _princess_", Lillia replied, pretending to be confused.

"Would you rather kiss my mother instead?"

Yuki chuckled.

"No, thanks, I'll pass. Besides, I think your father might mind."

Taro laughed. Lillia grinned up at Sesshomaru, clearly having heard his father's reaction. She handed her prize back to one of the judges, telling him to hold on to it for the moment, before turning back to Sesshomaru.

"You are very fortunate, in fact, that I was the one to win this tournament", she continued. "Just imagine you would have to kiss Mr. big-child over there..."

Sesshomaru glared at the idiot in question, which caused him to back away, clearly frightened.

"Hey, I'm over here, you know!", Lillia said, waving her hand in front of his face.

Sesshomaru gladly returned his gaze to her, she was a much prettier sight than that male.

"In reference to your previous comment – yes, this Sesshomaru is indeed very fortunate. Now, do you accept your reward?"

She sighed.

"Seeing as how you would probably be terribly offended if I said no, I guess I do..."

He glared at her. Why, just why did she always have to be like this? There he thought he had her, and the next moment, she was winning again... Sesshomaru really hated that.

She grinned up at him, knowing just how upset he was.

"Well, what are you waiting for?", she asked innocently.

He let out a low growl. He was going to wipe that grin off her face, he swore to himself.

Seeing as how she was not moving, he stalked closer before gently tilting her head upwards with a crooked finger. Her eyes were still shining, and Sesshomaru's bad mood vanished in that same instant.

Dipping his head down, he took the first taste of her lips, gently nibbling at her lower lip with his fangs as he attempted to deepen the kiss. Lillia's responses were halting, almost shy at first, and Sesshomaru had to remind himself that this was a first not only for him – but for her, as well.

However, she soon overcame her shyness, and kissed him back with a passion that left him breathless, and made his instincts thrum with pleasure. The world could have ended that same moment, and he wouldn't have noticed.

They broke apart as they ran out of air, staring at each other with wide eyes – or what could be called "wide" in Sesshomaru's case.

"Kami", Lillia breathed. "You're one damn good kisser."

He allowed himself a smile.

"This Sesshomaru never had any doubts that he would be a good kisser", he informed her. "However, it is still nice to know you agree."

"Oh, shut up!", she rasped, reaching up and pulling his face down again.

Sesshomaru gladly obliged her – her lips tasted so sweet, he had a feeling he would grow addicted – and wound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She melted against him, this kiss became even more intense and passionate than the last – and it was then that Sesshomaru realised he had her – now, all that was left was for her to realise it.

* * *

Lillia quickly scanned the crowd that had assembled at Sesshomaru's calling. It seemed like everyone was present, but then again, she didn't know everyone who lived here, so she was probably not qualified to judge that.

Not that she cared, anyway.

She was standing next to Mari, flanked by Motoi on the other side, Shinji right next to him. Sesshomaru was standing next to his parents, and the air in the courtyard was sizzling with excitement and expectation. He had warned her to expect that – the castle's inhabitants knew what to expect when a male called such a meeting.

Once he felt he had waited long enough, Sesshomaru stepped forward, and immediately had everyone's attention.

"I have gathered you here today to bear witness that I, Sesshomaru, son of Taro, heir to the Western Lands, have chosen a mate: Lillia. I know of no claim that any other male might have on her, however, should I be misinformed on that part, let anyone who would state such a claim come forward. I will gladly fight him."

And kill him, Lillia silently added, judging by the look on his face.

No-one spoke, apparently, no-one wanted to die for her sake – not that she minded. No-one here had ever interested her, and she had never caught a male's eye – except for Sesshomaru's. And she was quite determined not to let anyone else have her.

He waited for some time, and when it became apparent no-one was going to challenge him, Sesshomaru turned to face Lillia.

"Come", he said, holding out his hand.

Lillia started forward, walking at a brisk pace over to where he stood. The day of the tournament, when they had shared their first kiss, Lillia had realised something had changed – or rather, her perception of it had. "It" being her emotions, by the way. She had realised that she had apparently begun developing feelings for him during the time he had been courting her – which had, of course, been his intention. She had spent another night carefully examining each emotion she held now for him, and considered if that was what she really wanted.

And in the morning, she had announced that she would accept his suit – had agreed to be his mate, the mother of his children, his pillar of strength, his most cherished possession.

She had never seen that man so happy.

Now, she favoured said man with a small smile that nonetheless carried all she felt for him across – not that he would fail to notice how she felt about him either way. They had spent another day preparing – Taro had told them exactly what Sesshomaru would be doing, and had warned Lillia not to show any fear throughout the process – not that she planned to, anyway.

She placed her hand in Sesshomaru's, and he pulled her flush against his chest.

"This is my choice! She shall bear my mark!"

Taking a small step backwards, Sesshomaru tilted her head upwards, and before she knew it, he was kissing her with a passion that made every fiber of her being tingle. Her mind wondered in a very confused manner as to why he was doing this – Taro hadn't mentioned this as a part of the ritual – Sesshomaru was supposed to bite her, end of story. But instead, he was now trailing kisses down the line of her jaw and down her neck, placing kisses on her throat, his fangs lightly scratching her skin without drawing blood. She tilted her head backwards, letting out a small whimper. His lips moved across her right clavicle now, towards the spot where he would place the mark – and her mind belatedly realised he was attempting to distract her before it shut down due to sensual overload.

A sudden flare of pain made her open her eyes wide – wondering when she had closed them. Sesshomaru had dug his fangs into her skin, his eyes blazing red. Her body was trapped in between desire and pain, her mind reeled – and then, she felt something spread through her body, something that came from the direction where he had bit her, and Lillia guessed it had to be his youki invading her body.

Lillia's mouth opened in a silent "o" at the sensation – it felt hot, but not uncomfortably so, and she was very proud of herself for not having cried out in pain. The heat seemed to increase, and strangely enough, it cancelled out the pain – Lillia relaxed in his hold as he continued to force his youki into her system.

She had no idea what exactly he was waiting for, or how he new it was enough, but eventually, he carefully extracted his fangs from her shoulder before licking the wound, healing it. Once he was done, he placed his hands on her shoulders and lifted his head to look at her face.

"You did well, Lillia", he said, his eyes returning back to their usual golden colour.

"You could have warned me", she pouted. "I didn't expect you to kiss me!"

"That is what angers you?", he asked, clearly confused.

"Well, I knew you were going to bite me, so no surprise there. But no-one ever said anything about a kiss – you totally caught me off guard."

"That was my intent."

"I know! And for that, I am grateful."

He gave her a crooked smile before straightening up.

"Brothers! Let us hunt!"

That declaration was met with loud cheer, and before Lillia could blink twice, all grown males had left, jumping the walls and disappearing beyond. Rather confused, Lillia looked after them. Sensing Yuki appearing by her side, she gave the demoness a questioning look.

"It is custom for the males to hunt for the females after a mating bond was forged", she explained. "Sometimes, this happens rather suddenly, so there is not always time to prepare a feast in advance. Besides, it would seem presumptuous, since you cannot always predict the outcome. But now, come. I must prepare you for later."

"Hopefully not by telling me what we will be doing at night", she muttered, as she allowed Yuki to lead her into the house.

The demoness chuckled.

"I trust you already know _that_. No, I need to prepare you for the feast – I must outdo myself, after all, and make you even more prettier that for the banquet. This is, after all, in _your_ honour. Oh, and by the way, you can drop the honorific. You are now officially my daughter, after all."

"Very well... Yuki."

The lady smiled her fangs at her.

Once they reached the bathing house, Lillia was assaulted by a crowd of servants – Mari among them – who poured a very nice-smelling essence into the water before scrubbing her body and working scented oil into her hair. Lillia had never before allowed anyone to wash her – sometimes, Mari scrubbed her back, but that was it. However, she had a feeling this was yet another ritual – she was, after all, a bride being prepared for her wedding night. In demon terms.

Yuki observed the whole process, occasionally giving instructions, but the servants seemed to know what they had to do.

Once Lillia was clean enough for their taste, they dried her and then began dressing her in a kimono that had twelve layers. Lillia gasped as she saw just what they had in store for her.

"Yuki-sama – where did that one come from?"

"I had it especially made for this purpose – Sesshomaru has one to match yours, though I had the fabric from your obi used for the kimono, and vice versa."

"Then you must either employ an amazing seamstress – or you had this made in advance."

Yuki grinned.

"The latter. I was fairly certain for some time that you _would_ end up a mated pair."

Lillia groaned. Her mother-in-law chuckled.

Once she was dressed, the servants dried her hair and began to wonder aloud about how to style it. Lillia chose that moment to inform them that Sesshomaru liked her curls, and asked if it would be possible to leave at least part of her hair open. The women exchanged a glance, and rose to the challenge – the result being a mixture of Japanese hairstyles mixed with Austrian braiding, and a large portion of her gleaming locks falling down her back.

Finally, it was time for the feast to begin – the males had also taken the time to wash themselves and put on formal clothing. Lillia's jaw almost dropped when she saw Sesshomaru – and she could tell that he felt the same way about her.

"So, your mother wasn't kidding – she really had a matching kimono made for you", Lillia observed. "Not that I mind, you look stunning, if I may be so bold."

He grinned.

"You may. Allow me to return the compliment – you have never looked so beautiful before."

Lillia sat down at his side – the place that was now hers – and helped herself to the dishes that were laid before them. Sesshomaru eagerly supplied her with information on who had hunted what, and with what level of skill, not failing to boast his own prowess. Lillia chuckled, but made no comment, allowing him to show off. This was, after all, _his_ great day just as well.

After the feast was over, Sesshomaru led her away, not carrying her for a change. Lillia was somewhat surprised when they stopped outside a room she had never been inside before. Sensing her surprise, Sesshomaru turned to face her.

"Those are your new rooms, Lillia", he told her. "You can hardly stay in that little room – it would be an insult to the future lady of the West."

"Well, then I hope those are as beautiful as your mother's", she teased.

"No. They are more beautiful", he assured her.

Sliding the door open, he led her inside. She couldn't see much as there were no lights burning inside, but really, it didn't matter. She would have all the time to look her new suite over in the morning.

Sesshomaru led her across the living area and into the bedroom. Turning around to face her, he quickly undid her obi, putting it aside, before beginning the rather arduous process of undressing her. Lillia chuckled.

"What is it?"

"I feel like an onion right now. Layers after layers..."

"Believe me, you smell a lot nicer than an onion."

"Oh, good. I would hate to make you cry..."

He glared at her. She grinned.

Huffing angrily, he continued to peel the layers away. After he had removed the last one, he stilled, surprised, and Lillia instantly thought that something might be wrong – before noticing what he was staring at.

"What is that?", he asked, giving the odd thing an experimental prod with one claw.

"It's called a bra", she told him, trying very hard not to giggle. "We use them in my time, and I much prefer them to what women of your time use."

"Hn. This Sesshomaru prefers them, too."

"Men", Lillia said, rolling her eyes. "They're all the same, really."

"How do I remove it?"

"I will – later. And don't you dare slice it, it's the only one I have. Now, do I get to undress you as well?"

"Go ahead", he purred.

She rolled her eyes again and set to work. Sesshomaru seemed to enjoy her touches, and she was soon done – partly because his kimono didn't consist of so many layers. Once she found herself face-to-face – again – with his chest, she tentatively reached out to touch his skin, marvelling at all the muscles she could feel underneath.

It was as if she'd flipped a switch – she was off her feet the same instant, and found herself on her back on the futon, Sesshomaru looming over her, his golden eyes gleaming in the dim light. He leaned down to kiss her passionately, and as his hands started to wander across her skin, exploring her body, her mind relinquished control of her body, allowing instinct to take over, and Lillia drowned in the blissful sensations Sesshomaru caused, no longer able to think – and not wanting to, either.


	13. Beginnings

**A/N: Since I like you guys so much, here's another update - also, I found that I had too much freetime yesterday, and made swift progress - this chapter is also shorter than the last. However, I don't know if I'll be able to update before I leave for my well-earned vacation in January. So don't expect another update too soon.**

**The Italian word "sole" is pronounced "solé", with a slight emphasis on the "o" (it means sun), and not to be confused with the English word sole. Since I use it as a name, it will be always spelled with a "S", therefore, you should be able to tell those words apart. For I am far too lazy to write "é" all the time.  
**

* * *

**Beginnings**

Sunlight caressed her face, and Lillia slowly opened her eyes. The room she was in was unfamiliar, but the fact that she was lying next to Sesshomaru wasn't particularly surprising, nor was the fact that he had wrapped them both in his fur. What was odd, though, was the fact that they were not wearing anything.

It took Lillia a while to remember the events of the previous day, and that this was her new room. Rolling onto her back, she looked at Sesshomaru's sleeping face. He seemed totally at peace, content with the world and himself. She smiled. She, too, felt content – finally seeing what Sesshomaru had been trying to explain. Now that she was bound to him, she understood – she had made the right choice. She had found the one she had been destined to be with.

_Is this the reason I was sent to the past? So I could be with him?_

Lillia decided it would do her little good to ponder this thought and settled for tracing the markings on Sesshomaru's face. Her touch roused him from his sleep, and golden eyes slanted her way. She grinned at him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!"

"What time is it?"

"Breakfast-time."

He blinked.

"You want breakfast? Now?"

"Yes. I'm hungry."

"Bad idea", he growled. "I don't want to get up yet, and you are not leaving."

Seeing the gleam in his eyes, Lillia instantly knew what he was up to, and tried to wriggle out of his embrace.

"No", she retorted. "I'm hungry – famished, really – and I want something to eat. Now. And don't you dare try and stop me – unless you want me to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Lack of food makes me _very_ cranky."

Sesshomaru growled, but she was not impressed.

Her stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly, and Sesshomaru sighed in defeat. Grinning, Lillia got up and started looking for her clothes. Miraculously, they had survived the night, and, for the lack of anything else to wear, she began dressing in her wedding kimono.

Sesshomaru rose to his feet and, after putting on his fundoushi, started to help her. Suddenly, he stilled, and directed her to the mirror.

"Look", he murmured, folding the hem of her kimono away. "You were lucky."

She gasped as she saw the mark that was just where he had bitten her – a blue crescent moon, just like the one he had on his forehead. Awed, she traced it with her index.

"Indeed", she said. "I like it very much."

He chuckled.

"Now, everyone knows you are mine. And once your transformation is complete, you will be formidable. I guarantee it."

She laughed.

Once they were finally dressed, they made their way to their dining room. Yuki and Taro were already there, and greeted the freshly-mated pair with joy. Lillia smiled – by accepting Sesshomaru, she had not only assured their happiness, but had also made his parents extremely happy. This made her feel even better.

"Just to make one thin perfectly clear, Little Flower", Yuki said unceremoniously. "I want granddaughters. Doting on you was always fun, but I want a little girl to dote on..."

Lillia chuckled as Sesshomaru glared daggers at his mother.

"I will try my utmost, but I cannot make any promises. We can't influence that."

"Oh, very well... but you had better try."

Taro chuckled.

Breakfast was lively and cheerful, and Lillia greatly enjoyed herself. Everyone was in a good mood, even Sesshomaru, and his mood had hardly ever been what you could call "good".

Once she was done eating, Lillia decided to head straight for her room – she would have sword-practice next, and needed to get changed first. However, she had only taken a few steps when the room suddenly tilted. Her brain barely registered she was falling before darkness took her...

* * *

Sesshomaru was on his feet the instant he saw Lillia fall, and at her side in a flash. His hands shaking, he turned her onto her back. Her eyes were closed, but her breathing seemed normal.

Taro hurried to his side and checked her pulse.

"She passed out", he murmured. "She doesn't smell ill – maybe this is part of her transformation."

He ordered one of the servants present to take her to her room, and have the healers check her, just in case. When Sesshomaru made a move to follow, his father held him back.

"I need to speak with you for a moment", he said, before dismissing the remaining servants. "I do not know how long it might take for her cycle to slow down, she might very well go into heat again soon. It would not be wise to impregnate her before she has learned to control her doggish instincts."

"Her doggish instincts?"

"Yes. Similar to a hanyou, she will have to learn to deal with two different sets of instincts – human instincts and ours. Pregnancy wreaks havoc on a female's instincts and emotions, and you don't want to have a pregnant female around who can't control herself. Have you ever been around a pregnant demoness for an extended period of time?"

"No."

"Well, I have. Your mother was a terror."

Yuki chuckled.

"Is that why I do not have any siblings?"

Taro huffed.

"You were lucky you weren't born yet, it was dreadful. Anyway, if Lillia were to become pregnant now, you can expect this to be much worse. Stay away from her bed for the time being."

"Very well..."

Sesshomaru didn't like the idea one bit, but his father did have a point.

"Oh, but Sesshomaru, make sure to tell her the reason. If you do not, I can imagine she would seek the fault with herself, and that could be disastrous. If you keep secrets from a female, she will come up with an explanation of her own – and you will not like that. You must always let her know that, if you _do_ keep a secret from her, it is for a good reason. Otherwise, you will be in trouble."

"I see. Thank you for your advice, cici-ue."

* * *

Lillia had no idea how much time had passed when she woke. Moaning, she rolled onto her back to find that she was in her new quarters, and that the entire room had been decorated with while lilies – something she had completely failed to notice when she had first woken in this room. Lifting a hand to her face to rub the sleep from her eyes, she froze as she noticed that she had claws.

Startled, she stared at them for a moment, before deciding to check if anything else had changed while she had been unconscious. Carefully running her tongue across her teeth, she soon found that she had fangs now. Bolting upright, she made a dash for the mirror, intent on examining them. They didn't seem as long as Sesshomaru's yet, and she guessed they must still be growing. She had been so fixated on her teeth that it took her a moment to realise this was not all that had changed.

Utterly perplexed, she stared at her hair – apparently, Sesshomaru's youki had made the golden highlights a permanent colour – since it had been a while since she'd had them made, her hair had grown, and the base of the blond strands had been brown – until now, that is. But that wasn't all – a rather large portion of her hair had turned silver, the same colour Sesshomaru's hair was, so her hair now had three different colours – brown, gold and silver blending together in a rather nice way – the different colours gave her hair a nice gleam, and Lillia decided she was going to like this change. Her locks were still there, but they looked a lot more silkier – and when Lillia ran a clawed hand through them, she found they felt the same as Yuki's and Sesshomaru's hair. Also, she noticed her ears had assumed the same same shape as a youkai's.

_Good. I like that._

As she leaned closer to the mirror to inspect her new hair-colours, she noticed something else – something rather disturbing. Startled, she raised her right hand to touch the skin underneath her right eye, not really wanting to believe what she was seeing.

Her right eye had turned golden, the pupil was now of the same cat-like shape all youkai seemed to have, it looked just like Sesshomaru's. However – her left eye was still blue, though the pupil had changed its shape as well.

Utterly horrified, she stared at her reflection, no longer thinking of her multicoloured hair as pretty, but rather odd – she had too many colours, it looked as if the job was only halfway done – she would have grown the blond colour out eventually, but now it looked as if this had become permanent. Realising that, Lillia let out a shriek before she could stop herself.

"Lillia-sama? What happened?"

She could hear Mari's footsteps outside her door, and made a dash for her futon, hiding underneath the covers. Moments later, her handmaiden entered the room, obviously worried.

"Lillia-sama? Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, Mari. I just – got startled is all."

"Lillia-sama, you _know_ I can smell a lie."

Lillia let out a frustrated whine.

"Go away! I'm fine, I swear, just leave me be!"

"What is going on here?", Sesshomaru's deep voice spoke up.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I heard Lillia-sama scream, so I came to take a look – she was like this when I arrived, and refuses to come out – she even attempted to lie, despite knowing I would notice..."

"Hn. Leave us, Mari."

"Hai."

Lillia's stomach sank. This wasn't good at all. She hated the fact that she didn't know where Sesshomaru was, but there was no way she would come out – she didn't want him to see what she had become.

She could feel the futon giving way as he stepped on it, circling her so he could sit at her right side. That was all he did for a while as Lillia desperately tried to calm herself to some extent, not wishing to worry him further by being a nervous wrack.

"Lillia, what is the matter?", he asked after a while.

"Just go away, please, leave me alone!"

"Lillia, tell me what has happened. I will not leave you in such a state. Tell me", he urged in a kind, caring tone.

"I – I have changed."

"I expected as much", he replied. "After you passed out, the healers checked you and we agreed that this must be a measure that allows your body to undergo all the changes needed."

"How long was I unconscious?"

"For two days."

"Two days?!"

"The healers checked on you from time to time, but let no-one else near you so your rest would not be disturbed – I haven't seen you since. They claimed you would need nothing, they would only give you water occasionally."

"Well, now I definitely need some food", she muttered.

"I take it you are hiding because of the changes that happened to your body?"

"Yes", she admitted reluctantly.

"Whyever would you do that?"

"Because of the way I look, obviously", she replied, rolling her eyes.

He of course couldn't see that, but she was fairly certain he could hear it in her voice.

"Is the transformation already complete?"

"Almost – my fangs need to grow a little more, I think, but my claws already look impressive enough."

"I take it that this is not was causes you distress."

"Correct."

"What is it, then? Please, Lillia, talk to me."

"I – I have become – a freak."

"Do not call yourself that - "

"You haven't seen me! I promise you, Sesshomaru, I look unlike anything you have ever seen. I - "

"I would have never thought that you, of all people, would care about the way you look."

"You don't understand", she snapped. "I never cared about the opinions of others – I still don't – but I fear that _you_ won't like what I have become... the thought terrifies me."

"So you plan on hiding in here? Do not be foolish, Lillia."

"I know I am being foolish, and that I can't stay in here forever, but - "

"Your fear is completely absurd. Why would I reject you because of something none of us could control? We both knew you were going to change, and we accepted the fact. Besides – I did not fall in love with your looks. Granted, I always liked them well enough, but they were not the main thing – it was all of you I fell in love with. And, no matter what you may look like now, you are still you – the person I cherish. My mate. And that will never, ever change."

His left hand was rubbing soothing circles into her back, and he sounded sincere.

"Do you mean that?", she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"I do."

"And I suppose you want me to come out?"

"Yes. Let me take a look at you, please. Give me a chance to decide whether or not I will like your new look, instead of deciding this for me."

With a soft sigh, Lillia gave in – rolling onto her left side so she lay facing him, she slowly began to pull the blanket off her head, until he came into view. She was still not going to let go of the blanket entirely, she felt safer that way.

Very slowly, as if afraid she would shy away or bolt, he reached for the blanket and pulled it down to her shoulders, so he could take a better look at her. His face just as expressionless as always, his eyes roamed over her face, her hair, taking it all in as she watched him watch her, still nervous, and unsure of how he would react.

After what seemed like ages, his eyes finally locked with hers, and he smiled crookedly.

"Honestly, Lillia, what were you worried about? I like your new looks – they are very much – you. You are one of a kind, and now you have a look to match it. It is perfect."

Her eyes widened slightly at that – she could tell he meant it. Closing her eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I look like an idiot now, don't I?"

"Hn. But this one can understand – I cannot imagine it would be easy to wake up one day and find one has changed..."

Lillia smiled up at him, mindful of her fangs. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Come here, you."

Grabbing her arms, he pulled her upright and into his arms.

"You are my mate, and Princess of the West. I hereby forbid you to ever again doubt yourself, or think of yourself as a freak, or do anything similar. Is that clear?"

"Yes", she whispered, leaning against him. "I promise."

* * *

The next couple of days were occupied entirely by Lillia's training – not only did she have to learn how to deal with the sudden increase of strength or her heightened senses, she also needed to learn how to control her youkai instincts. They would often contradict her human instincts, and Taro, who was teaching her, advised her to preferably listen to the youkai instincts – as this would make interacting with the inu easier, and also hide the fact that she was actually still human inside.

While Lillia quickly came to terms with hearing everything and anything, her sense of smell presented her with a challenge, since very often, she would not even know what it was she smelled – in a manner similar to a youkai pup, she had to learn all those things from scratch. As soon as she had mastered her new, stronger body, Taro took her out into the woods, so she could learn how to discern different scents, and learn how to determine if something was harmless, food, or dangerous. Which was basically how inu categorised things new to them.

After testing her prowess by having attack him with her full strength, Taro decided she could no longer continue to train with Shinji – much to the boy's displeasure. Since Lillia was now both taller and stronger than him – she had grown a few inches due to the transformation, too – and still had not mastered control of her new abilities, it was simply too dangerous. Instead, Taro paired her up with Sesshomaru – something they both enjoyed greatly. Sesshomaru had been instructed by his father, and was an extremely gifted swordsman – something Lillia had already noticed before. Having him as an opponent made things a lot more interesting.

She went into heat again – probably for the last time in summer – and no-one batted an eyelid. Being a mated woman now, she was off-limits to anyone, and even Sesshomaru found her scent less tempting than before. In addition, Lillia was now strong enough to fight off a youkai, and to cause severe damage in the process – Sesshomaru had actually urged her to fight him off, should he for some reason lose control. However, she never had to – he was extremely well-behaved, and for that, she was grateful – she really had other things to worry about.

Such as learning how to utilise her youki. She had been eagerly awaiting those lessons to begin, and soaked up every bit of information Taro would give her, like a sponge. They started out with simple exercises which proved to be not much of a challenge, but when Taro finally taught her how to unleash her youki in a manner both he and Sesshomaru had done before, she was thrilled.

The feeling was exhilarating – she saw everything through a haze of golden light as her power raged around her, sending small mammals and birds away in fright. Lillia felt powerful, and she loved it.

However, she did realise she had still much to learn before she was anything close to Sesshomaru or his father, so she spent almost all of her time honing her skills – when she had no-one to practise with, she would do exercises on her own such as listening for the smallest of sounds, trying to name every different scent or practise using her youki.

Lillia hadn't really expected the fact that Sesshomaru had chosen a mate to be of interest to the other lords – but soon enough, envoys arrived at the western palace, offering their lords' congratulations and expressing a desire to meet with the Princess. Among them an envoy from the north, sent by Ryuukotsusei himself.

Lillia guessed that the real purpose for this visit was to determine just what kind of person she was, and if trying to remove her might prove troublesome. The freshly-forged bond between her and Sesshomaru actually presented Ryuukotsusei with the perfect opportunity to gather information on the West, and she told Taro as much. While they still had no proof the dragons _were_ plotting anything, Taro still ordered them all to be careful – which also included Lillia skipping all her lessons except archery, so the foreigners wouldn't realise she was not as skilled as she ought to be at 200 years old, and everyone had been forbidden to mention the incident with the dragons, or the fact that Lillia had saved Sesshomaru's life.

Luckily enough, the envoys didn't stay long, and life went back to normal – until Yuki announced her decision to leave the western fortress.

Lillia was quite upset by that, but Yuki felt she was no longer needed here – her son was all grown up and had a mate of his own, and would soon have his first pup – it had now become apparent that Lillia would go into heat the next time in autumn, along with all the other females, and Taro was certain she would be able to control her instincts well enough they could risk her getting pregnant.

Taro gifted his mate with a small castle by the sea, and sent with her a large number of servants and guards who would make up half of her household – the other half would be provided by her parents. The lord and lady parted on good terms, both wishing the other in all sincerity the very best of luck in the future. Yuki also invited Lillia to come and visit anytime she wanted – of course, Sesshomaru and Taro would also be most welcome, but the demoness realised the parting would be hardest for Lillia, and assured her therefore she would always be there for her. Lillia was still sad to watch her leave.

* * *

Refocusing her attention on the man kneeling on the floor in front of them, Izayoi forced herself to pay attention – Taro liked to hear her opinion on almost every matter he dealt with, so she had to know what was going on – something completely new to the young woman. She had always been taught that she had to follow her husband's orders, never question them, and do everything in her power to please him. Well, the last part had been easy – since Taro was so extremely fond of her, it was hard _not_ to please him. But that had been the only easy part – he clearly didn't want a submissive, obedient wife who always did what she was told – something she had to get used to at first.

Being the daughter of an impoverished human lord, Izayoi would have never expected to make a good match – much less fall in love. And she hadn't just fallen in love with anyone – he was a youkai, and he controlled all of the west, on top of that.

At first, Izayoi had been – well, not exactly frightened, but wary. She had been told numerous stories about youkai, how they were just cruel monsters who did atrocious things and had not a single shred of compassion within them. However – Taro had been completely different from anything she had been taught – partly because he had been drawn to her.

Being the blunt person he was, he had told her right away, and had then proceeded to court her. Her family had been horrified, but before she knew it, Izayoi had been head over heels in love with him, and followed him back to his home.

Unfortunately, the fact that he already had a mate presented a problem – though they lived separately, their bond prevented him from mating with another – Izayoi would, therefore, be little more than a concubine. However, Taro refused to see her as that – after having her publicly claimed as his, he had named her his consort, and Lady of the West. Though they were not bound in the manner youkai normally tied themselves, he had made it perfectly clear that he would regard any offense towards her the same as an offense against his mate.

Looking past Taro, she glanced at the left part of the podium they were sitting on – where Taro's heir was supposed to sit during official proceedings. Taro's seat was slightly raised, underlining the fact that he was the lord, while the seat of the lady and the heir were the same height.

Izayoi had never seen Sesshomaru before – he had removed his pregnant wife to his mother's palace – apparently, the pregnancy took a heavy toll on her, and he preferred to keep her away from the hustle and bustle of the palace. Izayoi had been surprised to learn that she was human, just like herself, and that Taro was apparently very fond of her, often praising her wit and understanding of things. Izayoi had soon realised he felt she should see Lillia as a role-model, and strive to be like her.

Suddenly, Taro held up a hand, and the inu before them fell silent. Izayoi gave him a questioning look.

"Is something the matter, Taro?", she asked, a slight frown on her face.

"There is a commotion outside, and I have a feeling I know who might have caused this..."

Moments later, one of the guards outside the throne room spoke up.

"Halt! Taro-sama is currently in an audience. Please come back later."

"Are you giving _me_ orders?", an angry voice replied. "Do you even know who I am, idiot? Do you? Huh?"

She made a snarling sound, followed immediately by a placating whine from the guard.

"Oh, good. So you _do_ know your place. Now, let me inside, or I will get angry. And the healers forbade me to get angry. Hurry up!"

"H-hai!"

The gates were pulled open, and in strode a heavily pregnant youkai who could only be classified as bizarre. Izayoi had never seen a youkai like her before – she had one blue and one golden eye, and her hair appeared to have three different colours.

Despite her bulging stomach, she briskly made her way over to the throne, the inu on the ground quickly moving out of her way, bowing low as she passed. She didn't even seem to notice.

"Taro!", she exclaimed, smiling her fangs at him. "I hear you are to be congratulated! Is that her?"

"Indeed. This is my consort, Izayoi. Izayoi, this is Lillia, my son's mate."

"Izayoi. What a lovely name", Lillia said, her smile becoming more pronounced.

"Tell me, Lillia, why are you here? Were you not supposed to remain at Yuki's palace until the child was born? Why would you travel in your state?"

"Well, Yuki didn't feel like coming, Sesshomaru is out patrolling the borders, and someone had to come and congratulate you two. Besides, I thought Izayoi might want some advice – I know what it's like, being the only human around. Also, the child is due in a month, I'll have more than enough time to get back."

"So my son doesn't know you're here?"

"No, how would he? Unless one of Yuki's people decided to go and tell him. Besides, it's not like I need his permission, anyway."

Izayoi was quite surprised, to say the least. From Taro's stories, she had already gathered that Lillia was a strong-willed person, but she hadn't expected – this.

"I see. Well, trying to argue with you will likely do no good – you may, of course, stay as long as you please. And, if you could keep Izayoi company, I would be grateful."

"Sure, no problem. Well then, I'll leave you to your lording-duties – my back is killing me. And don't even get me started on my feet – I've forgotten what they look like by now... I'll be in my room, if you need anything."

With that, she turned on her heel and whisked out of the room.

* * *

Izayoi was on her way to see her – well, thinking of Lillia as her daughter was strange, seeing as she was older than her – Taro had told her that Lillia had celebrated her 25th birthday in autumn. Anyway, she was headed to her room, but as she drew near her destination, she could hear her throw a tantrum.

"I said I wanted some rare meat, not that I wanted my meat rare! Agh! Am I surrounded by idiots?! Get the hell out of here, and find me something to eat that's not bloody, goddammit!"

A rather frightened servant left Lillia's room in a hurry, and Izayoi heard another woman trying to calm her lady down with soothing words. Lillia kept muttering curses under her breath, but appeared to be more clam.

Izayoi knocked softly before sliding the door open. Lillia was sitting on her futon, rubbing her lower back, her face set into a scowl, but she smiled the moment she saw Izayoi.

"Lillia-sama, might I disturb you for a moment?"

"Of course, come on in. And don't -sama me, you are the beta, after all, so you outrank me. Besides, we're family."

Izayoi gave her a slight smile and sat down on a cushion on the floor.

"How are you feeling?", she inquired politely.

"Okay", Lillia replied. "Those mood-swings I currently have are brutal, and my body aches – and that little bugger keeps kicking me, I hate it when he does that."

"How do you know it's a boy?"

"Because girls don't do that."

She sounded utterly convinced.

"I see... I know little of those matters."

"Did no-one ever give you a talk about this?"

Izayoi blushed.

"Well, my mother did tell me some things, but not in too much detail..."

"I could tell you, but I fear it might frighten you – and I don't know if Taro wouldn't want another child."

Izayoi looked away.

"He does, but - "

Lillia reached out and reassuringly rubbed the back of her hand with her fingertips.

"Don't sweat it. If it's not happened yet, there's a reason for that. And I smell nothing wrong with you – just give it time, okay? You are still young."

Izayoi smiled up at her, instantly feeling better.

"Was there a specific reason you came to see me?"

"Uh, well, I just wanted to talk – to another human, that is – even though you don't really look like one – I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you - "

"It's all right. It's the truth, after all. But, despite my looks, there is still a human inside – and, like I said, I know what it's like for a human trying to blend into youkai society – though I can imagine it must be harder for you, seeing as how I come from a completely different world."

"Taro did mention that your homeland was very far away."

"True..."

"So, could you help me?"

"Yes. And I will. Just ask me anything – and I mean _anything_. No matter how awkward it may seem. You never talk about those things, no-one will be able to help you, since we can't read minds, you know."

Izayoi smiled, a genuine, bright smile.

"Thank you so much, Lillia... you have no idea how much that means to me."

* * *

Izayoi greatly enjoyed Lillia's company – as long as the other woman wasn't throwing another tantrum. However, Izayoi was lucky enough to never become Lillia's target, and she knew the human-turned-demon couldn't help it – her hormones or whatever they were called were driving her crazy.

Apart from that, Lillia was quite ready to explain anything – and Izayoi was surprised by the amount of knowledge she possessed. While she, being a princess, was fairly well educated herself, that was nowhere close to what Lillia had been taught. While pregnancy had forced her to abandon swordplay and archery, she would still exercise – mostly by swimming – and study. She was an amazing person, and now that she knew her personally, Izayoi _wanted_ to be like her.

Taro was glad they got along so well – she knew he had had his doubts about how his family was going to react to the fact that he had chosen a second companion – something inu-youkai normally didn't do. While Izayoi still didn't know what Sesshomaru thought of her, Lillia had assured her that Yuki hadn't been affected by the news too much.

However, others were – there was unrest. Yuki's family had taken offense, and there were rumours that the dragons were preparing for war – which was one of the reasons Sesshomaru had been called away to patrol the lands.

Suddenly, Taro stopped dead, his head whipping around. Guessing he had either heard or smelled something, Izayoi stopped as well.

"What is it?", she asked, the look on his face worrying her.

"That scream – that was Lillia. Come!"

Izayoi hurried after him as fast as she could – and her kimono would allow. As they reached Lillia's suite, even Izayoi could hear people talking in an excited manner – though they didn't seem delighted.

"What is going on here?", Taro barked.

"Lillia-sama has gone into labour!", someone else shouted back.

Izayoi paled.

"What!", her mate exclaimed. "She's too early."

The door was slid open and a healer stepped out.

"Yes", she said quietly. "By three weeks."

"Why?"

"We do not know, Taro-sama. We could not detect anything wrong with her or the pup, but there is no doubt – it is coming, today."

"How are the chances of survival?", he asked calmly.

"Again, we cannot say. It depends mostly on how strong the pup is – Lillia-sama has told us that in her homeland, pups that are early usually require special treatment so they will be able to survive, but she knows we cannot provide her with that – she knows she might lose it. Let us hope the pup will be strong enough to make it."

Izayoi clutched Taro's sleeve, who just nodded, a grim look on his face.

"Send someone to alert my son. He will want to be here – besides, we will need him to calm her, once it gets intense."

Lillia chose that moment to let out an ear-splitting scream that made all present – even Izayoi – cringe.

She had no idea how many hours had passed when they were joined by Sesshomaru – he was still dressed in his travelling clothes, wearing armour and carrying his sword. After briefly greeting his father, he unbuckled his armour and dropped it, along with the sword. Then, he demanded a report.

While Taro filled him in on what had happened so far, Izayoi tried to observe him as discreetly as possible. Apart from sharing the silver hair and golden eyes, Sesshomaru looked nothing like his father – and she guessed he had to take after his mother, who, she had been repeatedly told, was a great beauty. Despite his stoic features, Izayoi could see that he was tense, worried for the safety of his mate and unborn pup. He had, so far, not spared Izayoi a glance, and she figured he had other things on his mind at the moment.

Lillia let out another scream, and Sesshomaru flinched at the sound, his teeth bared. Izayoi grabbed Taro's arm a little more tighter, and he squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner.

"So, we still don't know anything", Sesshomaru concluded, once his father was done talking.

"Yes – but it would appear the end is near. According to the healers, the time between contractions has already decreased."

"Hn."

"Lillia believes she will have a son", Izayoi blurted out, hoping to ease the tension.

Both males turned to look at her, and Sesshomaru cocked a brow.

"How does she know?"

"She said that's because the baby keeps kicking her – and that girls wouldn't do that."

Sesshomaru stared at her.

"She actually said that? I would not have expected my mate to say something so stupid."

"Stupid?! You shut your mouth, Sesshomaru, what do you even know?!", Lillia shouted from beyond the door. "You were supposed to calm me, not to rile me up, idiot!"

The healers desperately tried to calm her, as Sesshomaru glared daggers at the door, but decided not to say anything.

Taro chuckled.

"I suppose Lillia wouldn't be Lillia if she wouldn't throw a tantrum while in labour..."

Time passed, and Lillia screamed a lot more often, letting them all know of the agony she was in. And then, finally, with one last gut-wrenching sound, she fell silent, and the wailing of a newborn was to be heard. Sesshomaru looked as if he wanted to dash into the room, but his father held him back. Izayoi noticed she was crying – the sound of the newborn having triggered something within her.

For a short while, nothing could be heard, but then, one of the healers exited the room, a tiny bundle in her arms.

"You have a son, Sesshomaru-sama", she said respectfully before handing the bundle over.

His impassive features melted into a look of pure awe as he carefully accepted the baby, nuzzling its neck with his nose.

As he straightened again, Taro drew nearer, pulling Izayoi with him. She let out a gasp before cooing at the baby – he was beautiful. His hair shone like spun gold, and his eyes were of a startling, intense blue. He had magenta-coloured twin-stripes on his cheeks, just as his father, but only one stripe on each wrist. Since the rest of his body was covered by the blanket, she couldn't say if he had markings in other places.

Without warning, Lillia let out another scream, and the next moment, healers were shouting.

"Get more hot water!", one ordered. "She's having another!"

"Twins", Taro whispered.

Izayoi's eyes widened in shock, and she felt profoundly sorry for Lillia...

It didn't take long until the second child was out, its cries making both males heave a sigh of relief. Growing restless, Sesshomaru demanded entrance, and Lillia told the healers to let them in.

Lillia was a mess – her hair was plastered to her face, she was covered in sweat, her face reddened. The healers had apparently dressed her in a clean yukata and covered her with a blanket, she was currently holding her younger child, a look of pure happiness on her face.

"So, this is why you were early?", Sesshomaru asked.

"I guess so. They couldn't grow any more, so they had to come out – they are strong, both of them. This one's a girl, by the way."

Sesshomaru knelt down next to her to examine the second child – she had silver hair, just like him, and a blue crescent moon on her forehead. Just like her brother, she had one stripe on each wrist.

"I've been thinking about names", Lillia went on. "I would like to call her Luna – after the Roman Goddess of the moon. Because of that, I would suggest Sole for the boy – it would match his hair, and twins should have matching names."

"This Sesshomaru likes your idea, Lillia."

She smiled up at him before turning back to cooing at her little daughter.

Izayoi was confused. She could understand that Lillia was happy she had successfully given birth, but it would do her no good to grow too attached to the little girl...

"Lillia, why did you bother naming her, when she is going to die anyway?", she asked, frowning.

Lillia looked up, confusion obvious on her face.

"Why should she die? Do you think I am incapable of feeding both?"

"No, but – this is what happens to twins – they are bad luck, so – if it's two boys or two girls, the younger one is left to die, if it's a boy and a girl, normally the girl. So, it would be better if you didn't grow too attached to her..."

Lillia's eyes widened in shock before turning red.

"Left to die?! Anyone touches my daughter, I will kill him!", she snarled, fangs bared, glaring at everyone in the room as if fearing they would rip the child out of her arms any minute. Izayoi backed away from her heated glare – and was terrified to see Sesshomaru's eyes looked just the same. While Lillia appeared protective, Sesshomaru looked ready to kill her. Taro grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room. Once outside on the corridor, he pinned her to the nearest wall.

"Izayoi, have you lost your mind?! Why would you want to kill Lillia's daughter?!"

"I – I do not want to – this is how it is done!"

"Maybe among humans, but we would never harm our young", he growled. "Do you even realise how dangerous it is to approach a female who has just given birth? Had they not been holding their pups, I swear to you, Izayoi, they would have ripped you to pieces."

She stared at him, shocked.

"I – did not know that..."

"Lillia sees you as a threat now, since Sesshomaru's reaction has assured her we will not attempt to harm her daughter, and that we do not practise this 'custom'. Stay away from her, for your own good. She might calm down after some time, but if you go near her now, she will most likely attack you. You made a grave blunder, Izayoi. Let us hope it will not cost you."

* * *

Unfortunately, Taro had been right – ever since that day, Lillia no longer sought Izayoi's company, and she didn't dare go anywhere near her or the pups. Sesshomaru never left his mate's side, and they would usually have their meals in Lillia's quarters. Lillia was still recovering from the effects pregnancy and giving birth had had on her body, but apart from that, everyone seemed in a good mood – Izayoi had been very surprised that the inu were delighted Lillia had given birth to two children at the same time – partly because they had an heir more, which secured the line. This was especially important as with every passing day, an invasion by the dragons seemed more and more likely.

However, Taro was still reluctant to make the first move – something Lillia had advised him to do. The longer they waited, the better prepared they would be – the same held true for their enemies, of course, but if they let them attack, they would be fighting on their own lands instead of venturing into enemy territory.

Izayoi was sitting on the veranda outside her room when she heard voices – she recognised Taro's fairly easily, but the woman answering him was unfamiliar – and didn't sound like a servant.

They soon came into view, and Izayoi instantly realised the woman had to be Sesshomaru's mother – she looked so much like him, it was hard to miss. She was, apparently, eager to see her grandchildren, and had come to the western palace for that purpose.

"Why did you allow Lillia to leave in her state?", Taro asked.

"I believed her when she said she would be back in time – and, ever since she managed to create her own cloud for the first time, she has been travelling around like that. It does not strain the body much, and is therefore the best way for a pregnant woman to travel. Besides, I do not believe I _would_ have been able to stop her – she would always get _very_ upset whenever she couldn't have her way. I saw no harm in letting her do as she pleased, and no harm _was_ done. Whether she would be early here or at my palace makes little difference, after all."

Izayoi got to her feet and followed them at a short distance, wishing to find out more about Yuki. The demoness hadn't even acknowledged her existence, totally focused on her destination – the small pavilion in the garden, where Lillia and Sesshomaru were playing with the twins. Noticing their approached, Lillia looked up, and beamed once she saw her visitor.

"Yuki!"

"Little Flower. I was told you did indeed gift me with a granddaughter – may I see her?"

"Of course", Lillia replied, and Sesshomaru handed the baby girl to his mother.

"Aw", Yuki said, as she saw Luna's face for the first time. "She's adorable. And she got my moon – lovely. I hear that you have given the twins some rather strange names."

"Yes, Sole and Luna – sun and moon. I thought the names would fit, and Sesshomaru agreed."

"Hm, I like the thought. And, seeing as how you are an uncommon person with an uncommon name, it is somewhat fitting that your children would be the same."

"Take a look at your grandson, Yuki", Taro said.

"Aw, he's just as adorable. The hair! I've never seen this colour before. And the eyes make a nice contrast. And, Sesshomaru, it would appear they split your markings between them."

"Indeed. Luna has the moon, Sole got the cheek-stripes – and they have one stripe on each wrist, hip and ankle."

"Fascinating. Lillia, do you know if this is normal for twins?"

"Well, no. There are two different kinds of twins – fraternal and identical twins. Those two are fraternal – they are basically siblings conceived and born at the same time – while they may look like each other, they by no means have to – as it is with siblings. My brothers and I look nothing alike – if you saw us – and wouldn't be able to smell the blood is the same – you would never think we'd be related. Identical twins are always – well, identical. Right down to the core – they look exactly the same, and therefore, they are always two boys or two girls."

"I see... interesting."

Izayoi watched as Taro and Yuki fawned over the twins, showering them with affection and love, and often complimenting their parents for having created something so wonderful. Watching them, Izayoi felt terribly out of place – especially after realising the extent of her blunder. Inu-youkai cherished their pups, and would sooner die than harm them. And apparently, they did not believe in bad luck...

Suddenly, Sesshomaru looked in her direction. None of the others noticed – they were busy doting on the twins. Sesshomaru's impassive face suddenly shifted into a sneer – look, he seemed to say, despite what you did, I have them all fawning over my twins – the twins you so detest. And you – have nothing.

Tearing her gaze away from the dai-youkai, Izayoi turned and walked back to her room – she did not wish to be here any longer.

* * *

**A/N: Before any of you go bashing Izayoi: when I was a kid/teen, I read a book set in a fictional Japan. The main characters, Takeo and Kaede, have three children - their heiress, Shigeko, and the twins Miki and Maya. While Takeo and Shigeko love and adore the twins, everyone else - including their mother - fear them as unnatural and a bad omen. Now, while I don't know if this is accurate information, I think it possible that humans would have superstitions about twins, seeing as how they would have superstitions about anything and everything. Izayoi has been raised to believe just that, and the thought that youkai - who are generally considered monsters - would be more "human" than humans just never crossed her mind.**


	14. A Tragic Decision

**A/N: I guess you guys are lucky - this one is a short chapter, and the next two won't be much longer (I think), so I might be able to do some more updates before I leave... anyway, here's chapter 14. Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Tragic Decision**

With a slight smile on her face, Lillia watched her now three-year-old twins rolling around on the floor until they managed to get caught up in a tangled heap. Lillia couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. It was still strange, though – in her mind, she knew how big a three-year-old human child should be – and hers were still little toddlers. Somehow, she was glad – they were exactly like youkai pups, nothing hinted at the fact that they were, in fact, hanyou. Hopefully, this would also mean they would grow to be strong one day.

As soon as she had recovered from giving birth, Sesshomaru had moved them back to Yuki's castle, not wishing for her and the pups to remain anywhere near Izayoi. While Lillia, once the initial shock was over, had realised Izayoi had simply made a mistake without actually meaning to harm her pups, Sesshomaru had prevented any attempts of reconciliation. It was clear he would not forgive her for even suggesting that he would harm his own blood, and had made it perfectly clear to her he wanted her nowhere near his family.

Lillia, who had grown rather fond of Izayoi, was saddened by this turn of events, but there was nothing she could do – Izayoi was too frightened of Sesshomaru to even dare and speak a word to Lillia, and Lillia didn't want to make this worse by making either of them uncomfortable.

About half a year later, war had broken out. Sesshomaru had been instantly called away, he and his father were leading their armies in battle, and both Lillia and Izayoi remained in their separate castles, alone. Apparently, Ryuukotsusei had taken the fact that Taro had chosen a human as a consort as a sign of weakness – no-one outside the Western Lands was aware of the fact his son had done the same thing, after all – and while Lillia couldn't follow this kind of reasoning, according to their spies, this was just what the dragon lord believed. So, Lillia had entertained the thought he might be mad – however, this wasn't going to change anything if he was determined to cover their lands in fire and blood.

Two-and-a-half years later, the war was still raging, with terrible losses on both sides. Lillia wished the fighting would stop soon, before more lives were lost – she especially feared for Sesshomaru, seeing as how he had only narrowly escaped with his life during his first encounter with the lizards – though, that had been her fault. But still. She couldn't help but worry.

Both Lillia and Yuki looked up as they sensed a disturbance, and moments later, a soldier came hurrying into the room, collapsing onto the ground, clutching something to his chest, his forehead almost touching the ground. He was hurt, and the smell of his blood almost made Lillia nauseous.

"Get a healer in here, quick!", she demanded.

Yuki tapped her fan with one claw.

"What news do you bear, soldier?", she asked, tension in her voice.

"The worst", he breathed. "Taro-sama has fallen."

It took them a while to comprehend the meaning of his words. Lillia let out a pained whine.

"Impossible!", she wailed, not wishing to believe the truth of his words. "How – how would anyone be able to kill him? Did you see it yourself?"

"No, Lillia-sama – all those that were with him perished. Taro-sama had challenged Ryuukotsusei – their battle was fierce, and terrible. Taro-sama sought to put an end to the fighting by defeating the enemy lord, but the dragon was beyond him – Taro-sama just managed to seal him, he encased him with rock and trapped him against a cliff-side. However, the injuries he had suffered during the fight were dreadful – and he and his remaining men were ambushed by Ryuukotsusei's men. By the time we reached them, Taro-sama was barely alive – still fighting, despite his injuries. However, we were unable to save him... please, Yuki-sama, Lillia-sama, forgive us for our failure."

Healers rushed into the room and started to carefully peel his clothes off him so they could treat his wounds. Lillia closed her eyes in horror at what she had just learned.

"Did he say anything? Any last words, a task we should carry out?"

"As a matter of fact, he did, Lillia-sama", the man said, straightening up, holding out the object he had been carrying so it was resting on his palms. His head bowed, he offered her the sword by rising it above his head.

"He has bequeathed the Tenseiga to his first-born, Sesshomaru. Since I could not find him, I would like to entrust it to you for the time being."

"Very well", Lillia replied, taking the blade with both hands – as was proper – and cradling it to her chest. "I will give it to him as soon as I see him. Has he been notified?"

"Yes, Lillia-sama."

"I see. What about InuYasha? Did Taro say anything about him?"

Lillia had never seen her little brother before, but they had been informed of his birth – Taro had come to Izayoi when she had gone into labour – the only time he had seen his younger son. The thought filled Lillia with sadness.

"Yes, Lillia-sama. InuYasha inherits the sword Tetsuaiga."

"Tetsuaiga? You mean to say Taro had another sword made? Where is it?"

"I had hoped you would know, Lillia-sama."

"This is the first time I have heard of it... perhaps Izayoi knows something? Go ask her, once you have recovered."

The man shook his head.

"Inukimi-sama, your presence at the western fortress is required immediately. You must leave as soon as you are able – once you are there, you can ask Izayoi-hime if she knows anything about that blade."

It took Lillia a while to realise that he was calling _her_ inukimi-sama, not Yuki. Of course, with Taro dead, Sesshomaru was the Lord of the Western Lands now, and she was the lady. She had a job to do.

"Very well. Thank you for informing me – you will rest until you are fully healed – Yuki, please make sure he doesn't leave early. He would be no help half-dead."

Whisking out of the room, she called the captain of her escort and ordered him to prepare everything for a swift departure.

* * *

The moment she arrived at the fortress, Lillia called for the ones in charge of the servants and soldiers and demanded a report on what had happened recently.

"We have only received the news of Taro-sama's death a short while ago, and most people are in shock – especially Izayoi-hime..."

Lillia had already noticed that no-one had ever referred to her a as "inukimi", they probably thought it would be strange to address a human as such.

"How is she?"

"Izayoi-hime is very distraught, and has expressed a wish to go home."

"Home as in back to her parents?"

"Yes."

"Has she made any concrete plans?"

"Not that we know. She is besides herself with grief, we do not believe she knows what she is doing. It is fortunate that you have arrived so quickly, inukimi-sama, for we do not know what to do with her..."

"Izayoi is not to leave the fortress as long as she is in this state. I will speak with her as soon as I am able, she can't leave. It's too dangerous."

* * *

Unfortunately, her new duties as the Lady of the West prevented her from seeing Izayoi as soon as she would have liked – especially since Sesshomaru hadn't arrived yet, and she had to fill in for him.

The next morning, finally, she had some time, and made her way to Izayoi's quarters. The human princess was cradling her little son, and Lillia had to stifle a surprised sound when she noticed he had little dog ears on top of his head. They looked too cute...

"Izayoi..."

The woman spun round.

"Lillia! You – startled me."

"My apologies. I am sorry I could not come to see you earlier, but there was too much to be done. How are you?"

"Ah – I am fine, thank you."

Lillia didn't need her demonic senses to notice Izayoi was lying – her voice and the look on her face gave her away. However, Lillia thought it wiser not to press her – she was in mourning, after all, and Lillia knew that feeling all to well. Izayoi would open up as soon as she felt like it.

"There is something I have to ask you, concerning InuYasha's inheritance – do you know anything of a sword called Tetsuaiga?"

The look she gave Lillia could only be called wary. Izayoi seemed to ponder whether or not she should answer her, and if she should tell her the truth or not. Finally, she did answer.

"I have never heard of it before."

"Damn. Neither have I, and if you don't know – didn't Taro ever mention anything? Any hints, hidden messages, anything?"

"No", the Princess replied, seeming confused. "I have no interest in swords, so he would not have discussed this with me anyway – why is this so important?"

"Sesshomaru inherits Taro's fang, Tenseiga. The soldier who brought it to me said that he had bequeathed InuYasha with a sword called Tetsuaiga – I believe he had another katana made from his fangs. However, no-one seems to know where it is, or that it even existed – how is InuYasha supposed to receive it, if no-one knows where it is?"

"I do not know", Izayoi replied quietly. "Like I said before, I know nothing – Taro never mentioned a sword or fang to me, nor do I recall the name..."

Lillia cursed again. Izayoi lifted a brow.

"Could you stop doing this in front of my son?"

Lillia gave her a bland look.

"It's not like he understands me", she retorted. "But I will try. I'm just very frustrated right now is all."

"_You_ are frustrated? I cannot understand why you would be – this is not about _your_ son's inheritance, and _you_ are not the one who just lost the love of her life..."

Izayoi's eyes were burning with anger, and Lillia's eyes widened a fraction.

"True, but being the one in charge until my mate returns, I intend to see Taro's last wishes fulfilled. And that includes _your_ son getting his – nice little sword", she said, stopping herself from swearing again just in time. "And do not, for one moment, think you are the only one who lost something. Sesshomaru lost his father, the man he greatly admired, the one he always wanted to be like, and to surpass one day... as for me, Taro was like a father to me, even before I became his son's mate. Taro saved my life, took me in, and provided for me. Ever since the dragons attacked us, the day Sesshomaru almost died, I had feared that I would lose someone in this war... and now, my fear has become real. Don't you dare think I don't know how you feel."

Izayoi looked somewhat shocked at Lillia's outburst. Lillia glared at her, her differently-coloured eyes sparkling with anger.

"I apologise, Lillia", Izayoi said softly. "I had forgotten you were close to him..."

"It's all right, I'm not offended. You are grieving, and distraught. It is only natural. We all need an outlet for all our grief and anger... I understand. But, trust me when I say that it will go away – one day, the pain will lessen, and you will be able to smile again. I promise."

"Does that mean – you lost someone before?"

"My grandfather. My grandparents lived just two streets away from us, and they would often look after us when we were young... I was 18 when he died of an illness – and I felt I couldn't cope with the pain... my father comforted me, telling me the same thing I told you just now – and by now, I know he spoke the truth. Cry and grieve to your heart's content, Izayoi – it will pass."

The hime merely turned her head away, refusing to shed tears in Lillia's presence. She could understand, though – she, too, hated it when someone saw her cry.

"So – Sesshomaru hasn't arrived yet?", she asked after a while.

"No, I have no idea whether the news have reached him already", Lillia replied in a quiet voice. "Finding someone on a battlefield can't be easy... but I hope he returns soon. I want to see him..."

"You are lucky he is still alive", Izayoi whispered.

"Izayoi, I'm so sorry... I - "

"It's not your fault, Lillia. I know that, but still..."

She let out a sigh.

"Lillia, I'm leaving."

"You really intend to return to your parents?"

"Yes. They will help me. I need them."

"You can't leave! You would be in danger out there, if the dragons learned of your new location – they started this was because Ryuukotsusei thought Taro was weak for choosing a human as his consort, and if his men get a chance to kill you and InuYasha, they will seize it! Humans can't protect you, Izayoi. Only we can."

"I won't stay! You can't make me!"

"I can", a deep voice spoke from the door.

"Sesshomaru!"

Lillia was so relieved to see him, she was close to crying. Cursing her human emotions, she tried to calm herself.

The new Lord of the West strode into the room, still wearing armour, his face grim, his eyes hard.

"It is just as Lillia has said", Sesshomaru said to Izayoi. "You would be completely vulner able, and, should the dragons take you hostage, it would cause _us_ trouble – you would be a liability, and I cannot allow that. You cannot leave. You will not leave."

Izayoi stared at him, her eyes blazing.

"You intend to keep me here against my will? Like a prisoner?"

"No-one said anything like that, Izayoi!", Lillia protested. "We just want to keep you safe!"

"Your son is my brother, and third in line to the throne – after Luna. I will not risk any harm to my blood, Izayoi. You and your pup will remain here. This matter is finished."

He reached out and grabbed Lillia's arm, pulling her from the room.

"How are the pups?"

"Doing great. Very lively, they always keep me occupied."

"And mother?"

"She – didn't really react to the news, I don't honestly know what she felt – I had to leave so suddenly, I had no time to consider her feelings... she will miss him, and grieve for him, I believe..."

"And you?"

"Devastated", she admitted. "I never thought that he – that your father, of all people, would fall – it still seems so unreal to me. I want to cry, scream, and kill something. Preferably a dragon."

"You will do no such thing", he told her sternly. "You will remain here, with the pups, and rule the West in my absence. I will avenge father."

"Very well... but what about you? How are you?"

"I have no time to grieve."

"But grieving is important! It's an important part of letting go, and not a sign of weakness."

"I will grieve once I purged the world of those abominations called dragons. Revenge comes before grief."

Lillia decided to let the matter slide – Sesshomaru was in no mood to argue with her, rather, he needed her support. She had to back him up, not work against him.

"Come in here", she said, once they reached her suite. "I need to give you something."

She lifted Tenseiga off the rack she had placed it upon – actually, she had spent the night tightly clutching Taro's fang to her body – as the soldiers had been unable to recover his body yet, this was all of him that remained in this world.

"Your father wants you to have this", she told him, handing the sword over.

Sesshomaru received it, a look of reverence on his face.

"Tenseiga... my father's fang."

"Sesshomaru, did he ever mention another fang? According to the soldier who brought Tenseiga along with the news, he had a sword called Tetsuaiga made, and it's supposed to be InuYasha's. However, no-one seems to know where it is... even Izayoi was clueless."

"He did not", Sesshomaru replied, frowning. "It would make sense for him to give InuYasha a sword as well – my guess would be that Totosai would have forged it, so he ought to know something. I will go ask him, once we have defeated the dragons."

"I see. I hadn't thought of him, but now that you mention it, it makes sense."

"Come", he said, replacing the fang on the rack. "I need a bath. And some grooming, too. And you will spend the night with me."

"Of course. I won't leave your side even for a second."

* * *

The next day, the minor lords and ladies of the Western Lands arrived, to swear fealty to their new lord, Yuki's parents among them. Lillia had seen them only once, shortly after she had mated Sesshomaru, when they had come to pay their respects to their new granddaughter. She wasn't sure she liked them – Yuki's father was an ice-prick, even worse than Sesshomaru had ever been, and her mother had a couple of nasty character traits. They had been civil enough to Lillia, but she guessed the sole reason had been of the fact that she outranked them, and might one day be their lady.

Sesshomaru had assumed his father's seat in the throne room, and Lillia sat on the seat previously occupied by Izayoi – and Yuki before her. Izayoi herself wasn't present, she had shut herself in her room, refusing to come out. Lillia had insisted that Sesshomaru let her be, and give her time to grieve.

Once the ceremony was complete, some of the minor lords and ladies immediately excused themselves, since they were needed at home – especially those holding the lands near the border, where most of the fighting took place. Others, however, decided to stay for a while, and even offered help. Since Sesshomaru didn't look like he was about to open his mouth anytime soon, Lillia most graciously accepted their kind offer.

"Has the human left?"

Sesshomaru gave his grandfather a blank stare.

"Who?"

"Your father's. Izayoi her name was, I believe."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"She will stay, along with her pup."

"Sesshomaru, how can you insult your own mother in such a manner? Have you no respect for her?", his grandmother seethed.

Sesshomaru's chin jerked up.

"I have the highest respect for my mother, as you very well know. And you two would do well to remember your place – you are in no position to criticise me – besides, I never heard my mother complain about this before. What, do you think, would happen if she came across her intended?"

His grandfather bared his teeth.

"The difference would be that she, with your father being dead, is no longer a mated woman", he growled. "Whereas your father was."

"I saw no need to deny my father that joy – it was brief enough. No matter what happened between my parents and Izayoi, InuYasha is my father's son – and I will risk no harm to my blood. I will hear no more on this matter."

As the two inu simmered in silent indignation, Lillia understood what Sesshomaru was doing – unless they were unified, they would fall – it would do no good if anyone were to learn of the internal troubles they were having. Sesshomaru didn't care for Izayoi one bit – he had still not forgotten that – in his eyes – she had threatened his daughter, and she was merely the means to keep InuYasha alive. He didn't have to like her, he only had to tolerate her for his brother's sake, and cause the impression he _did_ care. As for InuYasha – he had only caught a brief glimpse of him yesterday, and Lillia knew he could never form any sort of attachment based on that – Sesshomaru was someone whose goodwill you had to earn. He would protect him and provide for him, but only time would show if he would learn to care for his younger sibling.

Lillia, on the other hand, was driven by her own mothering instincts to take care of both InuYasha and his mother – besides, they were pack, and her responsibility. She was already making plans to raise InuYasha along with the twins – someone would have to teach him how to control his different instincts, and Izayoi, being a pure-blooded human, couldn't do that. The age-difference between InuYasha and the twins was so small, it wouldn't matter – they would never be far ahead of their uncle.

* * *

Sesshomaru left the same day to take command of the army, and Lillia assumed her duties as regent. She quickly got used to her new routine, and was glad her work distracted her from her grief. She would still cry when she was alone, and spend the nights with her pups – curled up around their tiny bodies, shielding them from all the bad things out there.

However, Izayoi soon presented a problem – she didn't seem to recover, still kept to her room and had become extremely protective of her son – not letting anyone near him. And when Lillia attempted to talk to her, trying to calm the younger woman, she discovered the cause. Izayoi was terrified – of Sesshomaru – and of her. She, too, had not forgotten that day three years ago, when they had been so close to attacking her, and Taro had just intervened in time – and now, she feared that they would harm her, or InuYasha, now that they no longer had Taro's protection. Lillia was shocked she would even consider something like this, but realised she would never be able to make Izayoi understand the truth by talking to her – Sesshomaru had made sure she feared him enough to stay away from his family – though he had never outright threatened her, and now, Izayoi believed they would show her the same coldness she had shown towards Luna the day she had been born.

Only time would be able to show Izayoi how wrong she was, but unfortunately, things got worse by the day – no matter what Lillia did, she could not alleviate the Princess' fears, or get even remotely close to her. And finally, Lillia realised that, by keeping her, she would only inflict harm on that poor, grieving woman. So, she made a decision.

Lillia knew very well that she was acting against Sesshomaru's wishes, and that he might be angry with her, but she simply could not stand being around someone who got scared out of her wits at the mere sight of her. So, she gave Izayoi permission to leave, even ordering some of her guards to accompany her to her father's castle.

Lillia was by no means certain this was the right thing to do – she had no idea how Izayoi's relatives would react to their daughter, who had eloped with a youkai, coming home with a hanyou. Izayoi was certain they would understand, and help her, and Lillia believed her, since she knew them, and Lillia herself did not. She hoped Izayoi would be right, and that everything was going to be fine.

The inu had been instructed to cover Izayoi's and InuYasha's scent so the dragons would not find out they had been moved, and, before they departed, assured Izayoi that, should she ever find herself in trouble or need help, she would receive it – she was family, and pack, and Lillia promised to help in any way possible, to always protect her and her pup.

Watching them leave, a strange sense of foreboding suddenly gripped her heart.

_I hope this was the right decision to make... InuYasha, Izayoi – please be safe._


	15. Too Late

**A/N: And here's the next chapter - time for some more drama. By the way, if any of you have any smart ideas concerning names for Lillia's swords, let me know in the commets - I hate having to come up with names for characters and whatnot, and I don't speak Japanese, so - any help would be very welcome.**

* * *

**Too Late**

With another burst of speed, Lillia accellerated, her feet barely touching down at all. Step-leap-land-step. A constant rhythm, never breaking stride. Lillia was using what they referred to as the "high road" – instead of running, she was leaping from one tree to the next, using the branches as footholds.

Seeing that one branch was too far away for her to land upon didn't slow her down, either – she jumped, and, as she fell past the branch, she threw her arms out, grabbing the branch, digging her nails into it, making the wood splinter. Swinging forwards, she released the branch, flying through the air feet-first. Landing on the ground in a crouch, she was up and running the next moment and, as soon as she spotted a suitable tree, she was up and away once again, darting from one branch to the next.

Sesshomaru had advised against using too much of her youki on this trip – who knew what she might run into, and it was better to preserve her energy.

Reaching the crest of a smaller mountain, Lillia stopped for a moment in order to determine where she had to go from here on. She had never been to that place before, she was following the instructions given to her by the youkai whose arrival had caused her to embark on this quest.

Izayoi had died. Ten years had passed since that day she left the western fortress, and Lillia had been counting on the fact that she would come to them for help, once she found that InuYasha's demonic side was too much for her to handle. However, they had not heard a word from her in all the time – and, after her demise, her relatives hadn't seen the need to inform them of the fact she no longer dwelt among the living.

A loyal subject had heard of her death, and left immediately to inform his lord and lady. While angry at the humans for disregarding their duties, both Lillia and Sesshomaru had agreed that now, with Izayoi dead, no-one could stop them from claiming InuYasha. Sesshomaru was his closest living relative, and he was a Prince of the West. It was, therefore, decided that Lillia should go retrieve the pup.

She allowed herself a brief smile. This time, no-one would stop her. He was going to be hers, she would raise him along with the twins. He would be educated properly, and Lillia would teach him how to deal with both his human and youkai instincts – being something akin to a hanyou, she knew how to do that, and her pups would have to learn it, too. InuYasha would receive all the attention and education one of his standing deserved, and Lillia would shower him with love and affection – since his parents were no longer around to do that.

That decided, she leapt into the air again and continued on her way – a sudden feeling that something was wrong urging her to run even faster. She didn't know what it was, but now, every second that passed seemed wasted.

Finally, the castle that was her destination appeared on the horizon, and Lillia quickened her steps once more. Jumping right on top of the wall, she stood there for a moment, taking in the scene below. Not being able to spot anything remotely close to a threat, she jumped off the wall and landed right in the middle of the busy courtyard.

"Youkai!", someone screamed, and moments later, she was surrounded.

Not that any of them could have harmed her – years of training and practise had turned her into a strong and dauntless warrior – not only was she an excellent swordfighter and archer, but her ability to control her youki was perfect as well. She was not an opponent to be underestimated.

The soldiers surrounding her eyed her warily, taking in her appearance. Lillia's hakama and haori were made from the finest silk, clearly indicating that she wasn't just a normal traveller, and anyone knowing anything about swords would realise hers were of the finest quality.

Lillia stood still, not moving, not blinking, and waited until she had their full attention. They were hesitant to attack first, probably realising they would not survive the attempt.

"I am Lillia, Lady of the West! I seek an audience with your lord, now."

"The lord is busy, you cannot see him now!", one of the men replied.

Turning on the spot, she moved towards him in a slow, yet deliberately threatening manner.

"Tell me, soldier, which part of 'now' did you not understand? I have no time to waste on the likes of you, and you _will_ bring me before your lord. _As soon as possible._"

The man had started to back away as she had closed in on him, not even trying to hide his fear. Lillia smiled her fangs at him for emphasis.

"R-right away, Lillia-sama", he rasped, before hurrying away. "Please wait here!"

"_Thank_ you", she said.

Strolling over to one of the pillars carrying the roof of the palace, she leaned against it, ignoring the remaining soldiers. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight onto her right leg, tapping the ground with the tip of her left one. The soldiers eyed her warily for a while, before resuming to do whatever it was they had done before. Lillia didn't really care.

After a while, a servant came out, spotted her and approached her, tense and apprehensive.

"The lord is ready to receive you now, if you would please follow me."

"Certainly", she replied, pushing herself away from the pillar. "Lead the way."

The lord – she believed him to be Izayoi's father – was waiting for her in the throne room, surrounded by what appeared to be the strongest warriors he had been able to muster in such a short time. A man standing by his side kept whispering into his ear – not that this prevented her from hearing it – and she guessed he was an adviser.

Stopping in the middle of the room, she looked the lord squarely in the eye – she was his equal, after all.

Lillia tried her best to ignore the fluttering pulses, rapidly beating hearts and unsettling emotions the humans were emitting – it was distracting, to say the least. She was, after all, not here to eat them.

"Greetings", she said to the lord. "Thank you for receiving me on such short notice. I am Lillia, mate of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and I have come in his stead to retrieve his brother."

The lord gave his adviser a somewhat confused look before asking her, "Who?"

Lillia resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"InuYasha. Izayoi's pup."

His eyes widened slightly at that.

"You somehow forgot to notify us that she had died", Lillia went on. "Being his closest relatives, we claim custody. Summon him, I intend to leave as soon as possible."

She felt his panic increase at that, and frowned. She had no idea what could make him so panicky, after all, she hadn't said she was planning on killing the pup.

"He – he's not here anymore. He – ran away."

Lillia stared at him for a heartbeat, then, her eyes bled red.

"How dare you lie to me!", she snarled, moving closer taking long strides. "How dare you even think you could fool me! What have you done with him? Out with it!"

The lord looked terrified, but kept his mouth shut. Growling angrily, Lillia bared her fangs.

"Don't waste my time any more than you already have, human. I will ask you one last time: where is InuYasha?"

"Gone", the man whispered. "But I don't know where to – we – chased him away."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Why."

"Because - "

"Why?!"

"Because he's a hanyou! We didn't want him around", he said defensively.

Lillia snarled.

"Because he's hanyou! He's your blood, dammit! If you didn't want to take care of him, all you needed to do was notify us – had you waited just a little while longer, I would have taken this 'problem' off your hands. But no, you had to chase away a ten-year-old child! You heartless monster!"

The lord cringed, but one of his men suddenly found his courage.

"How dare you speak to our lord in such a respectless manner, demon!", he shouted, drawing his blade and running at her.

Lillia neatly sidestepped him and grabbed him from behind. Yanking his head back by his hair, she placed the claw-tips of her right hand on his throat, applying just enough pressure for his mind to register it as a threat.

"Tell me, do you want to die?", she whispered in his ear.

The man was trembling, and Lillia got the feeling that, if she pushed him too far, he was going to wet himself. Not something she wanted to experience.

Releasing him while taking a step backwards, she landed a precise kick on his bottom, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Let this be a warning to you lot", she said coolly. "The next idiot coming at me with a blade – or any other kind of weapon – _will_ die."

Stalking past the humiliated man, she moved closer to the lord.

"Now, you will tell me _everything_. And I mean _everything_. As soon as I sense that you are hiding something, I will keep asking questions until you fess up the whole, nasty truth. And don't even attempt to lie to me again, or I swear, I will be killing something."

Backed into a corner with nowhere to run, the lord slowly began his tale. How Izayoi had returned with her son, and how she had been shamed and shunned by everyone. To them, she was a woman without honour, having thrown herself into the arms of a beast, and now she had the audacity to return with that demon's spawn. They had not been interested in her story, or her pain. Therefore, it was not too surprising they hadn't been able to place Lillia – they had never cared for their side of the family at all.

InuYasha hadn't been off much better than his mother – the humans had been disgusted by him, and, though they had never physically harmed him, the lord confessed they had given him quite an amount of verbal scars to remember them by. Lillia listened, her ire rising, as he listed all the wrongs they had done to the little boy and his mother as she kept digging, making him confess all his sins and wrongdoings to her.

She could hardly believe her ears. She knew that the humans from this time had some disturbing habits – such as killing unwanted children – but she would have never thought they would hold InuYasha's heritage against him – well, actually, she should have expected this. Humans had, after all, a nasty tendency to dislike anything out of the ordinary, anything that didn't fit into their neat little world. Humans would kill other humans because of that, or do worse things.

_Damn. I should have never allowed her to leave._

But now, it was too late. InuYasha was gone, chased away by his own relatives. People who had done nothing but hurt him, and make him feel unwanted. The growl that had been building inside her chest made its way out, and Lillia let her youki loose, let it whip the men in the faces, forcing them to move backwards and shield themselves from her fury.

"Monsters", Lillia hissed, her voice venomous. "I am at a loss for words, and that doesn't normally happen. How dare you. How dare you treat a child in such a manner! I can, to some extend, understand why you would be cross with Izayoi, but she _chose_ that path. InuYasha didn't – and you blamed him for something he had no control over. You truly are the worst."

She didn't even have to raise her voice – flaring her powers sufficed to drain her fury, and it was more intimidating than shouting at them at the top of her lungs. Lillia was pretty certain she had gotten her message across. Once she felt less furious – and was positive she wouldn't go on a killing spree – she reined her youki in, much to the relief of the humans.

"I would love to kill you, the whole lot", she told them conversationally. "However... I will not. I have more pressing matters to attend to, besides, I wouldn't want your blood on my claws. Bring me something that belonged to InuYasha – anything that has his scent on it. I will leave your punishment up to my mate. I am certain he will enjoy himself to the fullest."

The lord paled, and the men's fear spiked. Lillia was unimpressed.

"No, please, Lillia-sama, we beg of you", the lord pleaded.

"Spare me", she spat. "You reap what you sow. And quit wasting my time – if InuYasha should come to harm because of what you have done, kami help me, you will pay for that, too."

A servant arrived shortly after that, bringing her some pieces of clothing. Snatching them from his hands, Lillia deeply inhaled the hanyou's unmistakable scent before stuffing the fabric into her haori. Turning on her heel, she strode out of the throne room, not even sparing the assembled men a glance.

* * *

Picking up InuYasha's trail turned out to be a challenge – she could not detect his scent near the castle, since too many people had come that way in the meantime, and Lillia wasn't particularly skilled at tracking – she hadn't done it very often. So, she started to circle the castle, increasing the radius until, finally, she picked up her little brother's scent.

However, her heart sank when she realised the trail was already cold – they hadn't told her when InuYasha had left, but he must be several days ahead of her – a little boy, all alone out in the wild... Lillia shuddered at the thought of what might have already happened to the poor boy, and took off, her feet barely touching the ground as she tore through the forest.

* * *

Motoi barrelled through the woods, the men following him just as silent and tense as him. With an annoyed growl, he cut down a sapling that happened to be in his path, before re-focusing his attention on the trail they were following.

When the inukimi hadn't returned home after two days, Sesshomaru had ordered a search party to look for her. Regardless of how skilled she was, this was the first time she was travelling on her own, and something might have happened to her. And the Lord of the Western Lands wasn't willing to take any risks when his mate was concerned.

They had easily tracked Lillia to the fortress where Izayoi's family lived, but, surprisingly enough, she had not returned – though she had left the castle again, it took them a while to realise she must have been attempting to track something, since she had been running around in circles. However, they were unable to pick up the scent of her quarry, and had no idea what their lady was hunting. The trail she had left behind led them nowhere, and it followed no discernible pattern – it was as if whatever it was had just taken off, without giving the whole matter too much thought.

Motoi was worried, however, that he could not detect the hanyou's scent at all – he was supposed to be with Lillia, but – why would she go hunting with the pup in tow? That would be highly irresponsible, and Lillia, being a mother herself, just didn't strike him as the kind of person who would do something like that.

Suddenly, Motoi noticed something that disturbed him greatly – Lillia's scent had changed by nuances – she was apparently distraught. The longer they kept following her, the more pronounced it became. Motoi grit his teeth.

"Hurry!", he rasped at his companions. "Something is wrong here!"

Her trail ended at a river, and Motoi realised she must have jumped across. Using youki to boost his jump, he leapt the distance, and, after a while, managed to pick up her trail again. Her scent was strong now – she had to be close.

She had apparently searched the riverbanks for whatever it was she was tracking, and that was where they found her – cowering on the ground, clutching a small piece of clothing to her chest.

Motoi had not been prepared for this. Her hair was a total mess, her eyes bloodshot and she looked and smelled as if she hadn't seen a bath in days. But what was worst was the emotions she let out – despair, pain, and hopelessness.

"Lillia-sama", Motoi breathed.

Her eyes snapped to his, and he realised she was crying.

"It's you", she whispered. "Did Sesshomaru send you?"

"Hai."

"I failed." Her voice was barely audible. "They chased him off, and I tried to find him... but – I couldn't. I lost him on this side of the river, he's gone – I can't find him, I've failed... I can't keep my promise... I can't find him."

She seemed delirious, but the fact that she kept repeating that one phrase filled Motoi with dread.

"You have been tracking InuYasha-sama", he whispered.

She nodded her head ever so slightly.

One of his men swore colourfully.

"The humans chased him away?", Motoi asked, fury entering his voice.

"Yes. I left immediately, trying to find him, but – when I reached this shore, I could no longer pick up his scent..."

"No ten-year-old could jump across a river this size, so he either tried to swim across, or he fell in when he tried to jump across. Either way, the current would have borne him away – he might be very far away from this place. He – may already be dead, inukimi-sama."

Lillia let out a gut-wrenching, keening wail.

"Noooo... he can't be dead, please, tell me that's not true..."

Clutching the piece of fabric even closer to her chest, she bent over, her forehead almost touching the muddy ground. It was painful to watch.

"Well, we can't know for sure until we find him", Motoi admitted. "However... he doesn't know how to hunt, find shelter or protect himself against enemies. Chances of him still being alive are small – you must realise that it might be too late to save him, even if we should find him."

"I know... I know that. But it's still hard to accept... I promised to look after him, to care for him... I don't want to have to break this promise..."

"Inukimi-sama, we have been instructed to take you back to the fortress immediately – as soon as I am able, I will round up some men and go look for InuYasha-sama. We will find him, I promise you. But please – think of your own pups. They need their mother. Please, you must return with us."

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes again. She got to her feet, swaying slightly, blinking with unseeing eyes at the world. She followed them silently as they chose the shortest route back – crying silent tears all the way.

* * *

Sensing his mate approaching, Sesshomaru abandoned his duties and made his way to the courtyard to greet her. She had been gone for too long, and, though he would never admit that out loud, he had been worried about her.

The twins had missed their mother as well – they were by now big enough to explore the castle on their own, and Lillia somehow had a knack for keeping them in control. Sesshomaru was always busy with work, and simply didn't have the time to chase after his pups. And unfortunately, the servants weren't as efficient as Lillia.

The gates were pulled open and the inu came running into the courtyard. Sesshomaru almost didn't believe his eyes – General Motoi had Lillia cradled against his chest, and InuYasha was nowhere to be seen. His beast roared and revolted at the sight of another male daring to touch their mate in such a manner, but Sesshomaru quickly subdued it, realising Lillia was in no shape to be walking on her own.

He met them halfway, placing a hand on Lillia's forehead. Her eyelids fluttered, and she looked up at him, her eyes reddened.

He could see the trails the tears had left on her face – because they had washed the dust and dirt away. Lillia was not only extremely filthy, but also mentally and emotionally unstable – not a good combination.

"You need a bath", he observed, holding out his arms so Motoi could hand her over.

"Yes", Lillia whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Sesshomaru-sama, with your permission, I will conduct a search for InuYasha-sama – we might yet be able to find him."

"Go", he replied. "I will hear the report from my mate."

The General bowed and started barking orders. Sesshomaru turned and made his way to the bathing house where he quickly undressed Lillia before placing her in the steaming water. He followed soon after, grabbing a sponge and beginning to wash the dirt and tears from her body and face. She was still apathetic, and didn't respond to his touch. Sesshomaru did his best to comfort her, to assure her that everything was fine – while knowing very well that something had gone wrong. Terribly wrong. She had been supposed to retrieve his younger brother – the fact that she had been unable to do so didn't bode well.

After washing her hair, Sesshomaru began grooming it, and finally, she started to relax. As soon as he was done, Sesshomaru pulled her against his chest, resting his chin atop her head, his arms wrapped around her waist. Lillia took a shuddering breath.

"Thank you", she breathed.

"No need to thank me. I hate it when you are distressed."

"Trust me, I don't like it particularly, either."

"Do you feel like telling me what happened? How did InuYasha go missing?"

"It was them humans", she whispered, her voice suddenly full of hatred – not something that was normal. "They drove him away, left him to fend for himself. They seemed surprised I would want him – to them, he was just something unwanted. They abused him – verbally. And apparently, Izayoi never stopped them – I don't know if she even tried, or just gave up eventually... as soon as she had been buried, they made InuYasha leave. They didn't care about what would happen to him... if he would live or die... I got angry, really angry, but decided that finding InuYasha should be the top priority – they gave me some of his clothes, and I started to track him – but – I lost him. At a river. Motoi believes he might have drowned... I – I failed. I broke my promise... I couldn't protect him."

Sesshomaru's hold on her tightened when he heard her tale.

"This is not your fault", he growled. "You did all you could, no-one could have done more. General Motoi is a very skilled hunter, I am sure he and his men will be able to find InuYasha."

However – the question was if they would find him alive, but he thought it better not to point that little detail out to her.

"I take it you did not punish the humans for their transgressions against a Prince of the West?"

"No – I thought I'd leave that to you."

"Hn."

"Besides, I was hoping I could find InuYasha if I left right away – wasting time punishing them didn't strike me as clever."

"I agree. It is not like they can escape from us. Did you tell them?"

"Yes. I expect they are quivering with fear at this very moment – they are only brave as long as they can pick on someone weaker than themselves."

"Despicable."

"Indeed. Poor InuYasha – his life must have been dreadful. And this is no improvement – I so hope he's all right..."

"He will be fine, Lillia. He, too, is the son of the greatest demon to ever walk the earth. I promise you he will be fine."

She let out a sigh and relaxed in his arms, her eyes sliding shut. Sesshomaru decided to stay like this for a while – she wouldn't be cold, and he would most likely wake her if he attempted to move her.

He let his thought wander to more unpleasant things – making himself a mental note to go and visit Izayoi's family at the earliest convenience. They would pay – not only for abusing his helpless little brother, but also for causing his mate so much distress. Oh, they would pay. Dearly.


	16. Brothers

**A/N: And here's the next chapter! In which it is time for some brotherly fluff. Or not. Though Sesshomaru sure is fluffy. But I digress. This chapter explains Sesshomaru's feelings for InuYasha, though a more thorough explanaition will be offered in Chapter 18. But now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Brothers**

Carefully, his ears swivelling to catch even the smallest of sounds, he crept through the forest. He knew that his red clothes wouldn't help hide him from hostile eyes, but they provided protection – and they were the only thing he had left of his parents. His mother had told him that they had been a gift from his father – the mysterious youkai he knew nothing of. Seeing as how he was not yet fully grown, they were much too big, but InuYasha had simply rolled the arms and legs up and tied everything in place so it wouldn't hinder him.

The little hanyou had no idea how exactly he had been able to survive the last 90 years of his existence – what with all the youkai around who had tried to kill and/or eat him, the humans who chased him away like a stray dog and the fact that he hadn't known how to find himself anything to eat. However, with time, he had figured that out at least, and by now, he could even hunt.

But there was another thing that made his life more troublesome – the fact that once every month, during the night of the new moon, he lost his demonic abilities and became a human. He would always make sure to find a good place to hide, so that no enemy would be able to sneak up at him while he was in this vulnerable state. He hated it, the fact that he wouldn't be able to defend himself against anything in that state, and was always very relieved when the first rays of sunlight would turn him back into his normal self.

InuYasha brushed a strand of his silvery-white hair out of his face and looked around. He had never been this far west before, and the whole place smelled strange – a smell that put him on edge, made him nervous – though he had no idea why.

Only once had he returned to the place where he had spent the first ten years of his life – along with his beloved mother. However, he had been shocked to see that the fortress lay in ruins – it looked like someone had burned it down, and some of the rocks and stones looked like something had melted them. Gathering his courage to address some humans that happened to be in the vicinity, he had asked what happened here, and they told him that a youkai had attacked, single-handedly killing all of the castle's inhabitants before tearing the whole place down. Only a few mothers with their children had made it out alive, and those that had not been at the fortress that day had survived, as well. No-one knew where they had gone – they hadn't dared to return to this place, fearing that the youkai would return.

InuYasha had been shocked – despite the fact he had never really been welcome there, it had been the only home he had – and he _had_ known happiness there, if only fleetingly. And now, this place was in ruins, all the inhabitants dead – InuYasha was unable to comprehend that youkai's cruelty.

Suddenly, a strong scent and aura hit him, and InuYasha immediately flattened himself against a tree, his heart pounding rapidly. His instincts screamed at him to run away, to get as much distance as possibly between himself and that creature, but something else stirred within him, telling him there was no threat – urging him to approach the one this overwhelming aura belonged to.

Unsure what to do, InuYasha stood there, frozen in place, hoping against better knowledge that he would remain undetected.

"Come out", a deep voice demanded.

It spoke in that certain tone that urged you to comply – lest you would like to face some nasty consequences. Squaring his shoulders, trying his best not to seem afraid – even though he was close to shaking with fear – he pushed himself away from the tree and stepped out, facing the owner of the voice.

His eyes widened when he finally saw the man – he was undoubtedly a youkai, but looked completely different from any other he had encountered in his life – he looked human, just a lot more beautiful. He had the same silver hair and golden eyes as InuYasha, but no dog-ears on top of his head – his ears seemed to be hidden under his long hair. He was wearing elegant clothes and armour, a sword stuck in his obi, and a long, fluffy pelt falling off his right shoulder. And he had strange, colourful markings on his face – a dark blue crescent moon on his forehead, and magenta-coloured twin-stripes on his cheeks.

He stood perfectly still, not moving a muscle, not threatening, but definitely causing the impression that could change in a moment. InuYasha cautiously sniffed the air – something about him felt vaguely familiar, he just couldn't place it.

"Come closer", the man said, beckoning with one clawed hand.

Slowly, InuYasha started forward, his eyes fixed on the man's face, trying to detect anything – but his face was completely expressionless, as if that person cared about nothing.

He stopped a few paces away, not wanting to get too close to this strange youkai – though he did realise that refusing to get too close wouldn't stop the other one from killing him, should he decide to do just that. InuYasha had never in his life met a youkai with such a powerful aura, it was daunting.

The youkai suddenly moved forward, and InuYasha flinched. To his greatest surprise, he bent down and sniffed his head, his long hair falling over his shoulders in the process.

Letting out a low growl, he straightened again, regarding InuYasha with a strange expression – one he couldn't place, especially since that man hadn't shown any emotion before.

"InuYasha."

It was a statement, not a question. This man knew who he was. InuYasha's ears, which had been flattened against his skull, perked up.

"You know my name? Have we met before?"

"In a way – though you were but a few days old. It is, therefore, not surprising you do not remember."

InuYasha frowned. He didn't really know much about that time – the time before they had gone to live with his mother's relatives. He knew he hadn't been born in that castle, so that meant they must have lived somewhere else before. He just had never heard that part of his own story before – his mother had never liked to talk about the past, or his father.

"Who – who are you?", he finally asked, giving the youkai a questioning look.

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands – your elder brother."

InuYasha stared at him in utter disbelief, though it stemmed mainly from his surprise.

"I have a brother?"

"Obviously", the youkai who was his brother replied dryly.

InuYasha took a half-step back.

"I-it's just no-one ever told me", he stammered. "I didn't know."

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the left.

"The humans never told you? Your own mother forgot to mention me?"

"She – never liked to talk about the past", InuYasha replied quietly. "And the others - "

He didn't feel like finishing that particular sentence. He didn't have many happy memories of that place, or his family. They had been mean, cruel even. Only his mother had loved him, but she was dead.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed a fraction, something seemed to displease him.

"Ano – ani-ue?"

The youkai's eyes snapped to his, returning to their normal expression, and InuYasha realised he was waiting for him to ask his question.

"I came by the castle where I used to live a couple of years ago – but it had been destroyed, and some humans told me a youkai had done that."

"I know."

InuYasha blinked, surprised.

"You do? Do you know who did that?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head in an elegant manner.

"I did."

His eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Why?!", he whined, staring at his older sibling with wide eyes.

"Because they deserved to die."

InuYasha opened his mouth, but no sound came out – the shock had left him speechless.

"I would have thought this would please you", Sesshomaru stated, one eyebrow raised, expressing his slight surprise that this apparently wasn't the case.

"_Please_ me?!", the hanyou screeched. "You _slaughtered_ them, and you expect me to be _happy_ about it? You – you monster!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in a dangerous way, red seeping into them, and the next moment, InuYasha was off his feet, his brother's hand closed tightly around his neck, and his back pressed against a tree. InuYasha desperately tried to break his hold, but to no avail. Sesshomaru was incredibly strong.

"Watch your tone of voice, pup", he snarled, baring his fangs. "You will not speak to me in such a respectless manner. Has no-one taught you to respect your elders, InuYasha? I am your alpha, your lord, and you _will not_ question my decisions."

Utterly terrified, InuYasha tried once more to free himself from his brother's iron grip, which only caused Sesshomaru to growl even louder. InuYasha's let out a frightened whimper, desperately trying to make sense of the conflicting things his instincts were screaming at him while fearing he would die at any given moment.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's head whipped round, and the next moment, he dropped InuYasha unceremoniously to the ground. In a blur of white, silver and red, he vanished, leaving the terrified pup behind.

As soon as he was certain the youkai was gone, InuYasha got to his feet and made a run for it, never looking back. He guessed that, given the strength he had in one hand, Sesshomaru had to be a damn fast runner, so he had to get away as far as possible before that monster decided to return. He had no idea what had distracted him, but he wasn't going to stick around to find out. He valued his life far too much.

Taking deep breaths to memorise the smell of this area, he swore to himself to never again set foot in the Western Lands.

* * *

Sesshomaru had never mentioned his encounter with InuYasha to Lillia, guessing that his mate wouldn't be pleased by the fact that he had managed to scare the pup away. He had been rather surprised to run into his younger brother – though his men had never found his body, they had assumed he might have died. However, he had seemed to be doing rather well – considering he must have been on his own for the most part of his life.

However, the pup clearly hadn't known how to behave, and Sesshomaru hadn't expected him to be bothered by the fact he had killed his family – from what Lillia had told him, he would have never guessed that InuYasha would feel any sort of attachment towards the humans, blood relatives or not.

However, the hanyou had _not_ been pleased by Sesshomaru's actions, and even had had the audacity to insult him. Angrily, Sesshomaru had attempted to put the pup in his place, when he had suddenly scented a youkai – who had apparently made plans of making his younger brother his dinner, something Sesshomaru could not permit. So, he had left to kill the brute.

However, once he returned, he noticed to his dismay that InuYasha had run away – and then the thought occurred to him that he might have made a mistake.

Lillia had once explained to him that humans often mistook dominance for aggression when their dogs got into a fight, and would intervene in an attempt to protect their pets, basically making the problem worse. InuYasha, being half human, might have the same problem – he might have believed Sesshomaru would harm, or even kill him, as he had apparently not had any qualms about murdering his family. It was safe to assume that he knew nothing about inu-youkai, their customs or their instincts, he was probably relying on his human half, since he had been living with humans.

Sesshomaru had stood there for a while, debating whether or not he should go after the pup – he would be able to catch him, but InuYasha would surely feel threatened and panic. And this would not be a good way to start a relationship.

Sesshomaru had finally decided to leave him be – he had managed to survive the first 100 years of his life, after all, and those were the most dangerous ones. However, he did instruct the men watching the border to keep an eye out for InuYasha – claiming he had heard rumours that he was still alive – ordering them to bring the pup to him immediately, should he return.

However, he never had.

Sesshomaru knew, from several sources, that InuYasha was still alive, however, he didn't seem to harbour any desire to see his brother again. At first, Sesshomaru had been fine with that – if InuYasha wanted to be on his own, so be it. It was, after all, his life. However, things were different now – war had come to the West again. The war with the dragons had been devastating, and the power of the West had been diminished greatly. All his men were fighting with all they had, but they suffered horrendous losses every day, and Sesshomaru didn't like it one bit.

And this was where InuYasha came in. Or rather, his sword. According to Totosai, whom Sesshomaru had questioned concerning his father's fang, the Tetsuaiga could destroy one hundred youkai in just one sweep – just as the Tenseiga could revive the same number in one sweep. Sesshomaru needed InuYasha, because, according to the blacksmith, he was the only one who knew the location of the sword. He would find it, and then use it to annihilate his brother's enemies. He had an obligation to the West, whether he was aware of that or not, and Sesshomaru would make sure to make him aware of the fact.

And that was the reason he had travelled all the way across the land, to a small human village called Edo, which was apparently the place InuYasha lived at at the moment. In his absence, Lillia was in charge of the army – and Sesshomaru greatly disliked the fact that she had taken to the field herself. Luna and Sole had stayed at home, however, to defend the castle, if need be, but Sesshomaru intended to return as soon as possible, so his mate wouldn't be exposed to danger needlessly.

Sesshomaru appeared at the outskirts of the village, not wishing to needlessly frighten the humans – they were usually a bit more cooperative when you didn't scare them out of their wits first.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust when the smell of smoke hit him. He was rather surprised to see that the village had been under attack – many houses had been destroyed. And the people gathering on the road, armed with makeshift weapons and farming tools, didn't look much better, either.

Sesshomaru assessed them in silence, not moving, until his gaze settled on a small girl that was hiding behind the men. Her right eye was covered by a bandage, and Sesshomaru assumed that something – or someone – had taken that eye out. His instincts revolted at the thought of someone harming a pup, but he decided this wasn't his concern – she was not a member of his pack, nor any of his subjects. If her parents were unable to keep her safe, well, that was hardly his problem.

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands", he said at last, breaking the heavy silence. "I have come in search of InuYasha. Take me to him."

The men exchanged glances, nervousness plainly visible on their faces. However, they acquiesced to his wish, and one of them led the way. The others followed, the little girl watching him curiously with her remaining eye.

After walking across the village, the men led him into the forest. Their procession was a silent one, and Sesshomaru wondered why they were so damn nervous – if they had his brother sticking around all the time, they should be used to non-human company. However, once they reached their destination, it all made sense.

They stopped in front of a tree that was in itself an impressive enough sight to behold. However, Sesshomaru's eyes immediately fixed on the young man with silver hair and dog-ears on his head, who had been pinned to the tree with an arrow. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be sleeping.

"What is the meaning of this?", Sesshomaru demanded in his usual expressionless voice. "Why is my brother in this – state?"

The men grew even more nervous upon hearing of their relation, and exchanged worried glances.

"He – he was sealed, Sesshomaru-sama", one finally ventured.

Sesshomaru slowly curled his fingers into fists.

"And how did this happen?"

"It was Kikyo-oneesama's doing", the little girl spoke up. "Onee-sama was the one who sealed InuYasha."

"Then bring this miko here immediately, and have her unseal him at once."

"Kikyo-oneesama passed away", the little girl replied quietly.

"Her body?"

"Burned, according to her wishes."

Sesshomaru fought down the urge to swear. Colourfully. If she no longer had a body, he could not use the Tenseiga to revive her, so she could unseal InuYasha. Unless...

"Can anyone else undo this seal?"

"No, Sesshomaru-sama", the girl replied. "Only Kikyo-oneesama could do that."

"Pray tell me why your _sister_ saw the need to bind a Prince of the West to a tree", he growled.

The girl paled, but obliged.

"Kikyo-oneesama was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, and InuYasha was after it."

Sesshomaru frowned ever so slightly.

"What is this jewel you speak of?"

"You don't know?"

Sesshomaru gave her a look that implied he wouldn't have asked otherwise.

"The Shikon no Tama is a very powerful artefact that can grant wishes", the little girl explained. "If it were to be used for a selfish wish, it would get tainted, and that would be bad... Youkai have always been after it, and if one were to lay hands on it, that would be disastrous... Kikyo-oneesama managed to defeat all the youkai that came looking for the jewel, but she never killed InuYasha, even though she had enough opportunities. They eventually grew closer, and Kikyo-oneesama suggested to him to use the jewel to become a human, instead of becoming a youkai, so they could live together."

"My brother was in love with that miko?"

"I believe so – but it might have been just an act... Kikyo-oneesama _was_ in love with him, I know that. Anyway, one day, InuYasha suddenly attacked the shrine, attempting to steal the jewel, and he gravely injured onee-sama. With her last bit of strength, she sealed him to this tree. Before she died, she instructed us to burn her body along with the Shikon no Tama, so it would not be sullied... That is what happened."

Sesshomaru stared at his younger brother, unable to comprehend this level of idiocy. So the hanyou had been dissatisfied with his lot in life, and had been after this artefact in order to become a youkai. And, if there was one thing that Sesshomaru despised, it was people who sought to become stronger by what was cheating in his eyes. You were either strong, or you were weak. And, if you wanted to become stronger, you had better work for it – like Lillia had. She had, while still human, shown tremendous progress, and had always been willing to try out new things. Now, his own brother, on the other hand, had chased after an artefact to do the job for him. As if that wasn't enough, he had also managed to get entangled with a miko – which was foolish and dangerous enough in itself – and it had done him no good in the end. Now, he was fastened to a tree, his "lover" dead, and Sesshomaru had no brother, and no sword.

_So this is what has become of the son of the greatest demon to ever walk the earth? Pathetic. He is not worthy of being my brother, or my father's son. What a fool._

Greatly displeased, Sesshomaru turned and started walking away, not sparing the hanyou or the humans another glance. They would have to win this fight without InuYasha, then. And they would, he swore that to himself.


End file.
